Lily's Quest
by Naia
Summary: In a far away kingdom, where dragons and magic are real, a young commoner witch starts on her journey. But she will have to face many dangers before she can meet her fairytale ending.
1. Is life simple?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize!

A/N: Thanks a lot to Ally Serenity for correcting this chapter

Chapter 1

Lily Evans was sitting in a meadow, dreaming. She was an 18-year-old woman with emerald eyes and red hair. She was also a witch; however she and her family only knew this fact. It was rare for a commoner to have wizard powers, which were generally reserved for the nobility and royalty, so she hadn't been able to learn how to control her powers. She had to teach herself, and because she didn't have a wand; she had developed her ability to do wandless magic. But without somebody to help her, it was impossible to become really powerful. She was able to control her powers and do some very easy spells, but that was all. One of her dreams was to find a professor who would teach her magic.

She was in fact very powerful, but without proper training she couldn't develop her skills, and Lily's parents hadn't seen the necessity to give Lily a teacher. Magic scared them a bit and they didn't want someone to find that their daughter had wizard powers. They were famous horse-breeders: their horses were sought after everywhere in the kingdom of King Regis and Queen Dorilys. Lily was able to ride all kinds of horses from the quietest to the wildest. When she was alone, she rode like a man, but in public, she was forced to behave like a refined woman and ride side-saddle.

"LILYARIS EVANS!"

Lily came brutally back to reality.

"Yes mother?" she sighed.

"Come here immediately!" said an excited voice.

Lily was a bit surprised in general. Usually when she heard her full name, it meant trouble; but her mother seemed more excited than angry. She hurried herself to the house, not wanting to make her mother mad by making her wait.

A soon as she entered the hall, her mother hugged her and started to dance with her, laughing.

"Can you believe it Lily? It's extraordinary!"

_She is becoming hysterical_, thought Lily.

"What has happened?" asked Lily, curious to know what had made her mother become crazy.

"Come, your father will explain everything." Gladys Evans answered secretively.

She followed her mother in the kitchen. Her father was sitting at the table with an idiotic grin on his face.

"For God's sake!" burst Lily, dying of curiosity, "What happened?"

"You won't believe it, Lily" started Kethran Evans.

"Pity, say it!"

"You know that Prince James will turn nineteen in two months?" continued her father.

"Yes."

How could she not know that? It was everybody's subject of conversation. A huge feast would be organized, and the festivities would last for a week.

"His parents have decided to give him a horse. And apparently they have heard that ours were the best, so they had asked us to sell them some!"

Lily jumped and yelled with joy

"It's fantastic!"

When she calmed down, her father continued.

"I would like you to look through all your horses and choose the most beautiful stallions. I ask you to do this because I know that you know the horses as well as I, if not better. The prince will come in a week with the royal stable-man, since the king wants some horses to add to his stables and some friends who are interested in a horse too"

"Thanks dad! I have a few ideas: hmm. I presume they are good riders. Maybe Storm, Devil, Joker, Flame, and Tempest; they are ones of the most perfect, but sadly also the most wildest; Moon, Willow, Feather, and Cloud are quieter."

"They are good choices, but Angel would be great too," stated her father.

"Maybe, but she is the wildest of all the horses, and I don't know if they'll be able to ride her without being hurt, I don't want the heir of the throne to be nearly killed or seriously injured by my little fury. For now I'm the only one who can ride her, even you can't do it, Dad!"

"You're right, it's sad because she is a beauty, but she and you make a great couple."

"Thanks dad"

"Go choose the ones you'll present to the prince and train them hard, alright?"

"Understood. Dad, have you heard of Petunia lately?" asked Lily.

'No; since she has married that man and moved into the castle, she hasn't written us once."

Petunia was Lily's older sister. She didn't like the life of her parents and despised them because they weren't noble. She had married the son of a noble, (not a member of the court, of course), and they lived in the castle Erkansvald. Petunia hated Lily who didn't know why at all. In fact, Petunia was jealous: her father preferred his younger daughter because she had inherited his skills with animals. Lily was also kinder and prettier than Petunia and had better manners, even with her temper. Petunia was always compared to her sibling, and she hated Lily for that. In her mind, she should have been the center of her parent's attention. In her eyes, Lily was a barbarian: she preferred wearing trousers rather than dresses, didn't use make- up, and spend her days in the forest or training horses, (which were horrible creatures in Petunia's mind), instead of going out with nobles and trying to meet the high society.

During the weeks that followed this discussion, Lily spent her days outside training the horses she had chosen: five stallions and four mares. Storm was pure white- he was one the fastest horses; Devil was as black as night and was named Devil because of his temper; Joker was all the colors possible for a horse, but the mix was great. He loved playing tricks on his rider and if Lily hadn't known it was impossible, she would have sworn that he laughed each time he succeeded in making his rider bite the dust. Moon was a cream stallion, calm and obedient, with a heart of gold. Cloud was gray and was as calm as Moon, and seemed not to touch the earth when he moved.

The four mares were pure jewels. Flame was a chestnut and her color matched her temper: she was explosive. Tempest was the twin of Storm and looked a lot like him. Feather and Willow could be ridden by less experienced people. Willow was light brown and Feather dark brown. Even though she loved all of these, Lily's favorite was Angel. Angel was a white mare like Tempest and had a golden star on her forelock; but her name was the complete opposite of her nature; she was by far the wildest horse owned by the Evans. Only Lily could ride her, for Angel did not accept any other rider.

One morning, Lily awoke and realized that today was the day when the prince would came to see the horses.

"Lily?"

"Yes dad?"

"Are you ready?" Her father was anxious, it wasn't everyday that the prince came to your house.

"All the horses are in perfect condition, and I will take care of them before their arrival."

"Thanks Lil. You will present them?"

"Of course, I have prepared a circuit for demonstrations."

"You're the best daughter anyone could ever have!"

"I love you dad," Lily hugged her father

"Love you too Lil."

After taking care of the horses, Lily went to change herself. She wore a pair of black trousers and a white tunic with green embroideries.

An hour after the lunch, the prince James, the royal stable-man, two men and a woman came to the Evans dominion.

Prince James was a handsome young man with soft, brown eyes, and messy black hair. He was tall and athletic due to his practice of sports like fencing, riding, and Quidditch. Every single noblewoman was at his feet. With him were two men: One was as tall and athletic as he, but had blue eyes that twinkled with mischief. His hair was black too, but was combed. He was very handsome as well, but in another way. The second had dark blond hair with gray eyes. He seemed quieter than Prince James and his friend, but intelligent and sensitive. The woman had black hair and hazel eyes, and was shouting to the man with black hair who was laughing. She wore a light blue dress and ride side-saddle.

"Sirius! I'm going to kill you as soon as we get back!"

"Bella, my dear, don't forget your manners, tut tut." Answered the black-haired man.

"Sirius stop taunting her! It's not her fault if she is obliged to wear a dress." Interrupted the blonde one.

"Listen to Remus, Sirius! Stop taunting me"

"Yes, mother!"

"Can I remind you of something", said the prince amused by his friend behavior.

"What?" asked the three others

"We are supposed to represent the royalty"

"And?" said a grinning Sirius

"I think he's trying to said us to shut up and act like our status wants us to act" answered Remus, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Thank you all mighty James, heir of the throne and embodiment of all the virtues" declared Sirius.

"I really wonder what you parents were thinking when they named you Sirius." Stated Bella.

She stopped complaining when they arrived at the Evans dominion.

"Do you think their horses are as good as they are said to be?" asked Sirius.

"Yes", answered the prince, "The Evans horses are the best horses of the kingdom".

As he said it, a tall man with green eyes came and bowed.

"Welcome Your Majesty, it is a great honor"

"It's a pleasure to meet the owner of the most reputed horses." Said James politely.

"My daughter will present to you our most beautiful horses. Rohal here will take care of your mounts. Would you follow me?"

They gave their mounts to a boy who was waiting and followed Master Evans. They stopped near a huge meadow where they saw a circuit had been made. Five stallions and four mares were waiting with a redhead. James, Sirius, Remus, Bella and Master Hagrid gasped as they saw the horses; they were the most splendid animals they had ever seen.

The redhead in trousers approached them and the horses followed her.

"May I present you Lilyaris Evans my daughter," said Master Evans.

"Lily Evans" corrected the young women "It's an honor to meet you, your Majesty," she curtsied.

"This is Sir Sirius, Sir Remus, Lady Arabella,"

"Bella, James, my name is Bella! You have forgotten." cut the brunette.

"And Master Hagrid."

"I will let you with my daughter, she is as competent as I if not more," announced Master Evans before leaving.

Lily looked shyly to the people in front of her, before mentally slapping herself You're more competent than them Lily, don't be shy!

"First I would like to present you these horses and then show you the abilities of the ones you want to see, if it suits you, naturally." She came nearer to the horses and gave the name and all the information and details she had on them.

James was attracted by Devil and Storm, Sirius preferred Joker, Remus had an eye on Moon, and Arabella on Flame and Tempest. Hagrid seemed very interested in all of them.

"I will make some demonstrations for you to help you choose." declared Lily seeing that they were unable to make a choice.

The horses were perfect; Lily knew it. She had even trained them to answer to certain verbal orders such as 'Stop', 'Right', 'Left', 'Still', and so forth.

After the demonstrations, she approached them to find which ones they preferred.

"My lady, I think I will take Joker," said Sirius.

"Moon will suit me well," announced Remus.

"Good choices," said Lily, then she turned to the prince.

"I can't decide between Storm and Devil. Which will you advice me?"

She thought for a while

"These are some of our best, but I will advice you to take Devil. If you are experienced enough, he will suit you better than Storm."

"Why?"

"Storm is splendid and the fastest but he isn't as enduring as Devil. He is better for short race. Devil is also a bit stronger."

"I will take Devil then"

"Lady Bella?"

"I'm like James, I can't choose. Flame and Tempest seem to be perfect!"

"They are; but I advise you to choose Flame. Storm and Tempest are twins and I don't think they will be happy if they are separated."

"You are right. But I thought twins don't survive."

"It is true, but I was present at the birth and we have managed to save them. You see the result."

"Ah."

"Master Hagrid?"

"I cannot choose. I think I will take all."

"Good. Do you want to ride them for a walk?"

They glanced at each other, and then nodded. Hagrid decided to stay and discuss the price with Lily's father

"I'll ask my father, and will take a horse. I will send you their trappings." She then seemed to think of something. "Lady Bella, do you wish to ride side-saddle?"

"I'd prefer to ride like man, but I haven't the proper clothes", she pointed to her beautiful dress.

"We are the same height; I can lend you some, more elaborated than this one of course."

"Deal."

"Follow me, somebody will take care of Flame, don't worry."

Ten minutes later, they were ready. James, Sirius, Remus were waiting for the girls.

"What do you think of this Lily girl?" asked Sirius.

"She is competent and she loves these horses," answered Remus. "I wonder what horse she will take."

"She is nice," stated James.

"Why do we not mount these beauties instead of waiting?" proposed Sirius.

"I'll wait; she may give us advice."

"Where's your sense of adventure, my dear Remus?"

"I'm cautious; she had said that your horse in particular was rather wild."

"If she is able to ride them, I can; she's only a girl."

"I may be a girl, but I have worked with these horses since their birth," interrupted someone.

They turned and face Lily and Bella. Bella wore silver trousers with little embroideries, and a red tunic embroidered. It suited her very well.

"Joker is special, he loves to ridicule his rider and will try everything to made them bite the dust, but once you understand him, he is very faithful to the one he loves and does everything to please him. Devil will test his rider during the first few minutes; if you pass the test he will respect you. Flame is a lot like him but not as strong, so be careful. Moon is quiet, so he won't do anything. One thing more: don't hit them. They will not go too crazy if their rider hits them, but if someone else did it I hope that he can run fast... very fast."

James had listened carefully, and noticed that she held trappings but didn't see her horse.

"Where is your horse?" he asked.

She smiled, and then whistled loudly. They immediately heard a horse galloping. A mare then arrived and stopped near Lily.

"May I present you Angel."

They gasped. This mare was simply stunning.

"Why don't you want to sell her? She far the most beautiful I have ever seen!" Said Remus.

"I know, but I'm the only one able to ride her. The last one who has tried, was not able to walk for two weeks. Please mount your horses while I prepare mine."

They spent an hour in the forest, and then returned to the Evans dominion.

"I hope you enjoyed your afternoon," said Lily.

"Yes."

"Have these horses pleased you?"

"They are perfect!" said Lady Bella enthusiastically.

Once they arrived, Lady Bella and Lily went to Lily's room to change. While dressing, Bella chatted a lot with Lily. Before leaving she whispered to her.

"If one day you need something, I advise you to come see me."

"Thank you lady Bella," answered Lily, shyly.

"You're worth it Lilyaris."

Once they left, Lily helped her mother to cook. A few weeks passed uneventfully, and it was soon the birthday of the prince. The first six days went in bliss, and during the last night there was a big dance. Lily, her father, and her mother had decided to participate; but at midnight all of a sudden a hundred hooded figures apparated to the place where the ball was organized, and started casting death spells. People were running, trying to find a hiding-place to escape from these figures. The air was filled with cries of pain; people were dying. Lily had somehow been separated from her parents. She managed to hide and waited, worried, praying. She knew that Voldemort, an evil wizard and a former member of the court, was responsible for the whole fiasco.

Ten minutes later everything was quiet. She went out and what she saw made her cry. At least one hundred people lay there, dead. She rushed out, trying to find her parents. Suddenly, she saw a woman with red hair and green dress like hers; she hurried near her. It was her mother, and she was dead. Eyes full of tears, Lily turned around to try and spot her father.

_Please let him be all right, please, I'll do anything but let him be all right!_

A few meters further, she spotted a man who looked like her father.

She ran and stopped next to him, he was hardly breathing.

"Lil."

"Don't speak, dad."

"Lil, be strong. I love you Lilyaris."

His breath became harder and harder, and then it came no more.

"Don't leave me; I need you dad! Don't leave me!"

She burst into tears, holding the empty body of her father tightly.

People looked sadly at the red-haired girl who was sobbing. A woman approached her and hugged her tightly, whispering comforting words in her ears. It was Mistress Magda, a neighbor of the Evans who had known Lily since her birth.

Few days later, Lily couldn't believe that her parents were dead; it was so unreal. She had been told that Petunia and Vernon would come live at her dominion. She knew them; they would take away from her all the things she cared for. She then remembered the promise of Lady Bella. She called Angel and mounted her; she rode to the castle. Once she arrived, she went straight to the stables and asked for Master Hagrid.

"Mistress Lily, Why are you here? Not that I mind of course-"

"Master Hagrid, my parents have died, and..."

"I'm so sorry Lily."

"Thank you Master-"

"Called me Hagrid!"

"Hagrid, do you know if I could see Lady Bella?"

"I think I can arrange that."

"You can? Thank you, that would be wonderful of you!"

Hagrid disappeared.

Lily was speaking to Angel when Lady Bella burst in the stable.

"Lily, oh I'm sorry. What can I do?"

"Thank you Lady." Lily curtsied. "As my parents are dead, my sister and her husband Sir Vernon will live at the dominion. Petunia hates me and hates horses. I don't want Angel to be hurt, so would you mind keeping her here until it becomes safe for her and for me?"

"With pleasure; but how can she be trained if you're the only one who can ride her?"

"Give me your hand."

Lily took Lady Bella's hand and presented it to Angel. She then started to speak to her in a language they shared. Five minutes later Lily dropped the hand of Lady Bella.

"Now you can ride her. You and I are the only who can; treat her well!"

"I promise."

"Good Bye Lady Bella,"

"Good bye Lily,"

Then Lily held Angel "Don't forget me, Angel." Then she ran, broken-hearted to have to leave Angel there, but it was all for the better.


	2. Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize.

A/N: Thanks to Ally Serenity for betaing this chapter and to all of those who reviewed

Chapter 2

Lily was now nineteen years old, and her parents had died four months before. Now the Evans dominion was ruled by Petunia and Vernon. Because Petunia hated horses and Vernon wasn't able to understand the concept of training, Lily had to take care of all the things concerning the stables. Moreover, Petunia loved to humiliate Lily by making her do low things. Sometimes she gave her impossible tasks and afterwards she would beat her for not succeeding in doing it. Lily was now nothing short of a slave. She had only muscles and skin on her bones. Horse training gave her muscles, but she was underfed and had a lot of bruises.

This treatment had made her cold; she didn't show her emotions anymore. Her eyes lost their sparkles and her skin was extremely pale. She cried only when she was alone, missing her parents and missing Angel. She knew she had made the right decision by giving her to Lady Bella, but it still hurt her not to be able to be with her. Her life was now a living Hell.

To avoid Petunia, she spent a lot of her time in the forest. She didn't care about her clothes; her sister only gave her clothes that were already torn. But she _had_ discovered how to repair them with her powers. The forest was her home and protected her.

Nobody came in the forest, for dangerous creatures were said to live there; but Lily didn't care. Her parents were dead, her sister hated her, she had no friends; nobody would regret it if she died.

She sighed. She had spent he whole day with Rohal, training some stallions. For the past four months she had decided to teach him all her knowledge about horses and training, and Rohal had been a very good student. He was now as good as she was, and could mount without trappings like she.

"Excellent Rohal! You are wonderful! Sorrow now has perfect manners." Rohal had just presented to her a stallion he had trained himself, without her help.

"Thank you mistress. But you're the best! Nobody can be as great as you are!"

"I don't think so."

It was true she was great with animals...they trusted her.

Lily looked at the sky. Suddenly she realized that soon it would be the dragon season. Every year in the last two weeks of summer, all the magical young-adults between nineteen and twenty-two, searched in all the country for dragon eggs. Only the ones with wizard powers could befriend a dragon.

The wizards were divided into two communities: in one were the teachers, the healers, the erudite; in the other the fighters. Most of the time the wizards who obtain a dragon were fighters but sometimes a dragon linked himself with one of the first community.

There were six types of dragons: the greens, (the smallest, and fastest, generally used as messengers), and the blues, (taller, very fast, mostly used for spying or delivering messages as well). There were also the browns, (rather tall, not as fast as the greens and the blues, but stronger and more enduring), and the bronzes, (taller and stronger than browns, but still in the same level). The browns and the bronzes were the fighters. The tallest and strongest dragons were the golden and the silvers. These were the leaders in the dragon hierarchy. The silvers were always female and didn't usually fight, and the golden were only males.

A dragon was a very dangerous animal. They could speak mind to mind with their partner, and moved from one place to another in a matter of seconds. Dragons were one of the noblest animals in Lily's mind, along with horses of course.

Every spring, female dragons laid eggs, hid, and abandoned them, and in the end of the summer, they hatched. The babies were unable to survive alone, so all the wizards who were the legal age searched everywhere to find the eggs and prevent the babies from dying.

Lily quickly counted the days and figured that the season would begin in two days. She knew that during this period, the non-magical people were not allowed to go outside, because a baby dragon could do some serious damage. Everybody made stocks for two weeks because they would be obliged to stay at their house. All activities stopped during these two weeks.

_Two weeks locked in with Petunia and Vernon; how marvelous!_ Thought Lily; _I would rather be killed by a baby dragon than stay there for two weeks unable to avoid Petunia!_

So she decided to stay in the forest during these weeks. She knew she would pay for this, but she didn't care.

She moved her belongings in an old shack in the forest that was her secret spot.

"LILY! Where are you, you little rat? Come here immediately! Shrieked Petunia or 'Lady Petunia' as she liked to be called.

Lily sighed, what did she want now?

She went to the kitchen.

"What is this, this thing?" asked her sister, hysterically.

"I think it's a lizard, Petunia."

"Take it, Take it!"

Lily took the little lizard and put him outside.

"You have to wash all the first floor, who know what this horror has done!"

"What! But I have to train!"

"You will train your monsters after having washed the floor!"

"Alright, I will warn Rohal."

She spent a few hours cleaning, and then hurried to the stables where Sir Vernon punished her for being hours late.

"You lazy ingrate! You had to be here at 8 am, it's 10 am!"

"But Lady Petunia-"

"I accept no excuses! Your job is to train the horses. You'll be punished for this; no food today!"

Lily knew it was useless to argue. She nodded and started the training.

At the end of the day she was starving. Luckily she had found an apple tree the day before.

_Finally,_ she thought, _two weeks without Petunia and Vernon! A dream come true!_

She went to the shack and didn't come back that night. She decided to use these two weeks to improve her powers.

The first week passed in bliss; she had worked hard on her powers, and now a better control on them. Two days before coming back to the dominion, she heard a cry. It was an animal, apparently injured. She ran to help it, and reached a glade. What she saw made her gasp. A silver baby dragon stood there, crying. As soon as she saw Lily, the creature headed toward her. First Lily wanted to run away, but then she thought about it.

_Maybe she's hurt, I can't leave her here, nobody ever comes here! Anyhow, she can't be worse than Petunia._ She stood still and let the little baby approach her. The small dragon stopped near her and sniffed.

"Hello my beauty," said Lily, she had been noticing that her voice always had a good effect on animals.

Surprised; the dragon stopped and looked at her. Lily was unable to describe what happened during the minutes that followed this contact. She felt a wave of kindness, trust, and mostly love: pure love. She felt tears on her cheeks as all these feelings came to her, and felt the urge to protect this little creature. She started to reach out and pet her, when suddenly she heard a tiny voice.

Lily?

She jumped, startled, trying to look for the person who had spoken. Nobody was there. Suddenly she realized that it had to be the dragon.

She tried to answer in her head.

Yes?

I'm Amaris.

What a lovely name, my beauty!

I'm hungry; can I eat?

Lily felt useless, she didn't know what to give to Amaris.

"You can give her this." said a male voice.

Startled, Lily spun around. She found herself facing an old man standing beside a golden dragon. The man was holding out a large piece of meat. Lily took it and gave it to Amaris, who started to eat hungrily.

She then looked at the old man.

"Thank you very much, sir."

"No need my dear. But who are you? I thought I knew every single wizard and witch in the kingdom. And you are a witch, as you had been able to link with this baby." He smiled kindly at her. "So who are you, and who are your parents? I am Sir Albus Dumbledore by the way, and this," he pointed to the very big golden dragon, "is Deris."

Lily gasped; this man was the highest counselor of the King Regis, and the most powerful wizard in the kingdom. Even Voldemort was afraid of him!

"No need to be shy, go on."

"I'm Lilyaris Evans, daughter of Kethran an Gladys Evans."

"The horse-breeder?" asked Dumbledore, seeming a bit surprised.

Lily nodded.

"I'd preferred to be called Lily. As they were commoners, my parents had been a bit scared by my powers. They also did not want everybody to know about my magic powers, so I have not been taught to use them. I learnt by myself and have trained by myself. Now, because of the practice I have had, I can control my powers and do easy spells."

Sir Dumbledore seemed to think very hard.

"If you have not been taught, how do you use your powers? You have no wand to cast spells." He said doubtfully.

"A wand is necessary?" Lily was puzzled.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I thought it just helped. After a few attempts to control my powers, I discovered that I can do it without help; it was difficult at the beginning, but-"

"Can you show me a spell?"

Lily nodded. She moved her hand, pointed it to quite a large stone, and said clearly "Wingardium Leviosa". Immediately, the stone started to lift. Dumbledore starred at her, incredulous.

"Is it wrong?" she asked shyly. He blinked, and then smiled at her.

"It is very good. Since when have you started to train yourself?"

"Since my fifteenth birthday, I am nineteen now" she answered.

He smiled at her, a very kind and gentle smile. It had been so long since someone had smiled at her, that she didn't quite know how to react. She finally made a very small smile.

"Why were you here?"

"I live in the shack near here."

"Why are you not with your parents?"

"They are dead." she answered coldly.

"I'm sorry my dear; haven't you any relatives?"

"I have a sister, Sir, but she hates me. She considers me her slave, and her husband only sees me as a tool for training horses." she said carelessly, "As I didn't want to spend two weeks confined in the same house with them, I moved to this shack."

"I see." His eyes were full of anger, and then calmed down as he got an idea.

"Lily, Would you like to learn everything about magic?" he asked.

"It is one of my dreams, Sir."

"Then, I will teach you. I will get you a wand to improve your skills, but it is good that you are able to do wandless magic as well."

"But Sir, you can't! You are the king's counselor! I am not worth it." interrupted Lily.

"Even the counselor can leave the castle, and Regis will perfectly understand the situation."

"But-"

"No buts! I will be your teacher. I will transform this shack a bit, so we can live here with the two dragons."

Lily was speechless; all her dreams seemed to be coming true: she now had a friend, and she would learn magic.

Amaris had finished eating, and had fallen asleep. Lily approached her, and carried her to the shack. Then Dumbledore, with a few flicks of his wand, transformed the old shack in a huge house, but stayed the looks of the shack.

Lily entered and became speechless again; it was beautiful. Dumbledore guided her to her bedroom in which there was room for Amaris. Lily fell on the bed and was asleep as soon as she touched it. Dumbledore quietly exited the room. He walked quietly out of the shack, locked it, and headed towards Erkansvald.

Once he arrived, Dumbledore went straight to the throne room. The King was talking with his son.

"Albus! James has found a golden dragon! Tharis, the son of Geris and Everis!"

"Very good James!" said Dumbledore.

"Sirius has found a bronze named Mneris, Remus a bronze also, with the name Yoris, and Bella a silver named Darais."

"Wonderful, wonderful." answered Dumbledore a bit carelessly.

The King and his son looked at each other, a bit surprised by Sir Albus's behavior.

"May I talk to you your Majesty?" said suddenly Dumbledore.

"Why not?" he said, but after looking at him, the King understood what his counselor wanted. "James, go join your friends with Tharis."

"Yes father."

Once they were alone, Sir Albus cast a Silencing Charm.

"What's the matter, Albus?" asked the King, worried.

"I've found something, your Majesty, something rather unusual."

"And what is it?"

"I was in the Northern forest, where I knew was the egg of Deris and Faris, for I wanted to know which would be the wizard to link with this dragon. Imagine my joy when I arrived and saw a nineteen-year-old girl comforting a silver dragon."

"It is wonderful, Albus! Who is she?"

"Her identity is the main reason of my arrival. At the first sight I noticed that she was not noble. She was apparently underfed, her clothes were torn...in fact, she is a commoner!"

"A commoner!" Regis choked on the words, "A commoner has linked with Deris's daughter?"

"Yes, but there is more. I started to talk with her. It came out that she is Lilyaris Evans, the daughter of the famed horse breeder Kethran Evans, killed during the feast with his wife. She has lived with her sister, married to Sir Vernon. Apparently they consider her as a slave. She decided to spend the season in the forest instead at her dominion, and so met with Deris's little one."

"I will make an investigation. But she must be a witch if she had a link?"

"Yes, she is a witch."

"But I have never see her at your school, and my son has never talked to me about a commoner witch!"

"It is true she has not been taught; but she can control her powers and do spells."

"But if she has not been taught, she has not a wand!"

"She does wandless magic."

"Wandless?" repeated King Regis, unbelieving.

"She is extremely powerful. I have come to ask you the permission to stay with her and to teach her magic with and without a wand. I don't want to imagine what Voldemort would do if he knew that someone can cast spell without a wand!"

"Conceded!" replied immediately the King, worried at this idea.

"Thank you your majesty. You understand that nobody must know about this; she is too vulnerable. I will train her in the forest, and she will participate in the new riders tournament."

"You are sure?"

"Yes."

"Then good luck Albus, and be careful!"

"Thank you your Majesty. If you need me, send me Fawkes; he will find me."

Sir Albus bowed and exited. Once he was outside, he reached his dragon and mounted him.

"To the shack Deris,"

In three throbs of his dragon's wings, he was near the shack. He entered and headed towards Lily's bedroom. She was sleeping peacefully.

_She is so innocent,_ sighed Sir Albus, _but so powerful! I wonder what exactly has happened to her to give her such a cold mask. Amaris must be a solution, she is not very trustful, but she loves animals; that is a good sign.  
_  
He left the shack a second time to buy her some furniture which would be necessary, such as a wand, books, potion ingredients, clothes for training and riding, but also a few dresses in case she had to attend a ball.

_This will be interesting,_ thought Sir Albus, a little smile playing on his lips...


	3. Tournament and Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize

A/N: Thanks to all of you reviewes and to Ally Serenity for betaing this chapter.

**Chapter 3**

Lily had started her training. Dumbledore was still amazed at Lily's intelligence. She had succeeded in learning in few months, things that people usually took years to learn. Amaris had now reached her adult height, and was now as tall and strong as a golden, due to Lily. She had developed an elaborate training for her and her dragon that had allowed them both to develop her abilities a lot. They were very close, so they could speak easily mind to mind. They shared every feeling: sadness, joy, pain, and happiness. Lily now couldn't imagine her life without Amaris.

Lily, behind! 

Lily turned and saw a fireball coming right on her.

Dive, Amaris! 

Amaris obeyed, and the danger passed.

Thanks Amaris. 

"You always must watch your back," shouted Sir Albus.

"I know! Be careful!"

"I know,"

Amaris, Listen, I have a plan… 

She explained what she had in mind.

Great! Let's go! 

Sir Albus and Lily were having a flying fight that had been going on for nearly half an hour, and so far neither of them had managed to weaken his or her opponent.

Lily held up her wand; for this fight she wasn't allowed to do wandless magic. Her wand was composed of willow and unicorn hair, and was 10 ¾ inches. She preferred not using her wand, for it seemed more natural without it. However, what must be, must be.

"_Insensivium_!" Her spell traveled and hit Deris. Amaris then approached the golden dragon, and then went higher. When they were above Sir Albus, Lily cast another spell, "_Ilusium mihi_."

OK; dive my beauty. Try to pass the closest you can. 

The silver dived, and got faster and faster like a silver arrow. As Lily had thought, Deris moved on his right to dodge the female. But at the moment when Amaris passed under him, Lily jumped and caught onto one of his feet. Deris didn't realize her presence due to the first spell she cast, which suppressed all sensations.

_He must have a shield around him to protect him_, she thought. While she was trying to find a solution, Aramis was distracting Sir Albus, who didn't realize the disappearance of Lily, for she had produced an illusion of herself.

_I know a protective shield has a weak point, but which one? Ohhh!…Yes! That is it: it's like an umbrella, it does not protect bellow! Hmmm, so I can…_

Immediately she placed herself just below Sir Albus, on Deris's foot. She then cast a spell she had invented; it would destroy the shield and paralyze everyone who was protected by it: the shield would be transformed into ropes.

_"Metacorda shield_"

The only drawback of this spell was that it had to be cast from underneath the shield.

All of a sudden, Sir Albus was tied up. Lily climbed up behind him.

"I think you are my prisoner, Sir." She said.

Sir Albus was laughing! Deris landed in a field, and Lily climbed off his back, carrying Sir Albus.

"Yes my dear, you have won, now untie me please."

"Not before you give me your wand," Replied Lily.

Sir Albus handed her his wand. As she was about to remove the ropes, a sentence rang in her head "Never trust an enemy, always expect the worse." So she cast a variant of the protective shield, it was less strong but she was entirely protected. She was right: as soon as he was released, he moved his hand and muttered _Stupefy_! The spell rebounded on the shield and hit Sir Albus.

"Well done my dear, I admit my defeat." He bowed in front of her.

She gave him his wand.

"You are very gifted, Lily; that was the best plan I have ever seen!" During this, Amaris had come near them.

You were fantastic, Amaris! You are the best dragon ever! 

And you the best rider! 

"It was very good. Lily you are my best student, and the most powerful now as well."

"Thank you, Sir,"

"I wanted to ask you, would you like to participate to the new-rider-tournament that is taking place in a month? There is a great chance that you will win it. You are the only competitor, with a few other persons, with the talent to win it, and Amaris is one of the best."

"Is not this tournament reserved to nobles?" Lily was puzzled at Sir Albus's offer; this tournament was one the biggest events of the year. How could she even think of participating?

"No; it's reserved to Dragon-riders, and you _are_ a dragon rider."

"But…I CANNOT! There will the prince, court, nobles! I am a commoner; I haven't the chance! Moreover, they would not let a commoner participate, even if she was a dragon-rider!"

"Who said that they have to know your identity?" asked Sir Albus with a twinkle in his eye.

"I am not obliged to give my name to participate?"

"You have to give a name, that is all," explained Sir Albus.

"That is true? It could work; if I wear a mask, nobody will recognize me… You are sure I have a chance?"

Her modesty and her lack of self-confidence made Sir Albus smile.

"You will be wonderful!"

"If you're sure, then I accept! But I shall train myself and Amaris even harder!"

"I was expecting that."

Sir Albus mount Deris.

"I am going to enroll you and Amaris; what name do you want to use?"

"Lya."

"Then Lya it shall be. You can work on the trap-circuit." He said before leaving.

We will win this. Do you agree Amaris? 

Yes, we will show them who is the better team! 

You know Maris, a female has not won this tournament yet… 

WE will win, together. 

You are the best friend I could ever have… 

Lily leaned on Amaris's neck who comforted her.

Lily, if you want to win, we have to train! 

You are right my beauty, as always! 

They spent hours on the circuit that Sir Albus had built: there were a lot of tests of strength, agility, intelligence, strategic, enduring, … There were also traps that Lily had installed. Not too soon, they were exhausted. A few minutes after finishing their training, Sir Albus came back.

"You shall participate, Lily! But I warn you, no wandless magic!"

"It is forbidden?"

"No, but as only very few people manage to do it, it will be unfair…"

"You are right…"

"So you will have to be there at 7 am. I think you know the gist of the tournament. What will you wear?"

"I have thought of wearing silver: a helmet to hide my hair, a mask to disguise my face, boots, trousers, and a long tunic. I will take care of it."

"Good! Is there someone who would recognize you?"

"Lady Bella will if she sees me. Sir Remus, Sir Sirius and Prince James may too, but I am not sure. They were looking at their horses, not at me!"

"They are all participating in the tournament,"

We can win Lily, we will train ourselves harder than before, and from now on, you will only train with your wand, interrupted Amaris, as she felt Lily's doubts. Lily laughed.

You are right as always. You are the best Maris, 

I know, I know… 

Lily laughed again; she had a nice laugh, but people rarely heard it. Since Sir Albus had become her teacher, Lily had been correctly fed. She was tall and athletic, her hair was now very long but messy, and they reached her hips. She had huge green eyes, and a nice complexion. People couldn't say she was pretty, but she was unusual; singled out.

The months before the tournament went quickly.

Lily woke up early, for she had to prepare Amaris. She wanted both of them to shine that day. After a quick breakfast, she took care of the dragon, and then prepared herself.

"I will escort you," announced Sir Albus.

"Thank you; I don't know what to say to thank you for all you have done for me."

"Don't say anything, you are worth it." He kissed her on her forehead. "Good luck my fairly dragon-rider."

When they arrived, all the other competitors were already there. Lily recognized Lady Bella, Sirs Sirius and Remus, and the prince James.

"I must leave you here. Remember you can do it; have faith in Amaris."

"I will follow your advice, Sir."

Sir Albus left Lily, and joined the King and the Queen.

"Do you want to bet, Albus?" asked King Regis.

"Gladly!"

"The winner will be James."

"I said that it'll be Bella," announced the Queen

"And you Albus?"

"It will be Lya; without any doubt."

Lily approached her opponents. Then a herald came and started explaining the rules and the trials. Lily listened carefully.

His speech finished, and the herald announced the first matches.

They had now fifteen minutes before the start of the tournament. Lily was one the last. She stayed near Amaris, talking with her, elaborating strategies…

Prince James was very happy; in fact his only real rivals were Bella, Sirius and Remus. He knew the others and the fact they were not a danger for him. Suddenly Tharis warned him of a new arrival. He saw two dragons: one golden, and one silver. The silver was very big, as big as the golden one. He realized that one of the riders was Sir Albus and his dragon Deris. But he did not know that anyone had found a silver dragon beside Bella, Cleia and Elianor. Her rider was a tall girl, dressed in silver from head to toe, and wore a helmet and mask. She apparently had red hair, but he wasn't quite sure. He turned to ask Bella.

"Bella, do you know her?"

"Who? …No, I've never seen her before."

The girl was talking to Sir Albus, and then he left. As James and his friends started walking towards her, a herald came to announce the rules. They stopped and listened to him, but as soon as he was finished, they headed towards the girl, who was talking with her dragon. She looked up and saw them.

"Your majesty," she curtsied, and then looked at Sirius, Remus, and Bella expectantly.

"Sir Sirius," He bowed.

"Sir Remus," He bowed too.

"Lady Bella." she smiled, this young woman reminded her or somebody, but she did not quite know who.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," said the mysterious girl. She had a pleasant voice.

"Excuse-me, but what is your name, fair lady?"

The girl darkened.

"Call me Lya." She answered simply. "May I present to you Amaris?" she pointed to her dragon, with love on her face.

The Silver bowed respectfully, and the four friends presented their dragons as well.

Then the first fight started.

Lily carefully observed the fight in order to find the weak points of her opponent. The fight went by quickly. She smiled a little; Sir Albus had been right, the odds were definitely in her favor.

The prince and his friends easily won their fights, and soon it was Lily's turn. Her rival was a short man with blond hair named Sir Peter, who mounted a blue dragon. At the first sight she saw that his dragon wasn't trained enough, he was a bit chubby. _It is going to be easy_, she thought. _He will cast the Expelliarmus charm first. _

The man held up his wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Reflecta_!" The man's spell seemed to rebound off a wall, and traveled to Sir Peter. Surprised, he wasn't fast enough to dodge it. The spell hit him.

"_Accio_ wand" said Lily calmly. She was a bit disappointed that it had been so easy. As she had caught the wand of her opponent, which was the purpose of the fight, she was declared winner.

Very good Amaris! 

The dragon snorted That was nothing; I can't wait to have a real competitor! 

Me too, Maris, me too. 

Prince James and his friend had watched Lily's fight.

"She is good." stated Remus, a bit impressed.

"Yeah, I wonder why we have not seen her before." Said the Prince.

"You have competition Bella!" announced Sirius.

"You too!" replied she

"Bella, a silver can't compete with a Bronze or a Golden!"

Bella was about to answered when she was cut by another voice.

"Is that what you think?" They turned to see who had spoken.

Lily stood there, smirking.

"Us poor little weak females can't win against the big strong males?" she asked ironically.

"It's more that the Silvers aren't as strong as the male Bronzes or Golden." He stated.

"Really?" Lily looked at him with doubt. "We will see then. May the best win!" With that she left four puzzled people.

"I definitely like her," declared Bella, smiling at Sirius's confused face.

"Me too." said Remus, grinning. "I would like to know her real name…"

"It's not Lya?" cut Sirius, surprised.

"Are you really that thick Sirius! She said: 'called me Lya', not 'My name is Lya'."

"My prince, it is your turn to fight in a few minutes," said a herald.

"Thank you," answered James, before mounting Tharis.

The day passed quickly, only eight riders were still in the tournament; the others had been eliminated. There were Sirs Sirius, Remus, Severus, Lucius, Prince James, and Ladies Bella, Elianor, and Lya. The first opposing the Prince to Sir Lucius was won by the Prince. Then Sir Severus won against Sir Remus. And Lady Bella won against Lady Elianor. It was the last fight, which opposed Sir Sirius to Lily.

King Regis turned to talk to Dumbledore.

"Your student may be good, but I don't think she can win this fight; Sirius and Mneris are very good."

"We shall see; she may surprise you."

Before mounting their dragon, Sir Sirius approached Lily.

"Let us see if a female can beat a male. Prepare to loose, Lya." He said, grinning.

Lily curtsied.

"As I have said, may the best win…"

With that she jumped on Amaris. Smiling, Sir Sirius did the same. They sprang into the air, and waited for the herald's signal.

"Last fight: Lya against Sir Sirius. Go! The crowd cheered, but a _Silencium_ charm had been put on it so that the competitors would not be helped.

_He will use his strength. His dragon is stronger, but not too much, and Amaris is faster-_

Amaris, do you want to have fun? 

Yes, I am bored! 

Show to Sir Sirius what we can do… 

Amaris mentally laughed, for she had understood her rider's idea.

Lil, you're a little devil! 

I know but be careful, he's coming! 

Let's go! 

Sir Sirius was coming very fast. Lily and Amaris stayed still until the last moment, then she dodged and flew above them. They played this game for a moment.

"Lya! Stop this! Are you afraid to fight with me?" shouted Sir Sirius.

"As you wish!"

She approached him and they started to exchange spells but could not hit the other.

While battling, Lily was thinking of a way to pass through his defenses. She had an idea.

Amaris, do you think that… 

Great, he won't understand what had hit him. 

Let's do it! 

They Lily stopped casting spells.

"You admit your defeat!"

She simply smiled and Amaris went higher. She stopped when she was far, far above Sir Sirius.

"Sirius will win." stated Regis.

"I don't think so; she will find a way…"

Ready? 

Yes. 

Don't miss me! 

I will never let you fall Lily! 

Thanks. Go! 

Lily stood up.

Dumbledore saw her and laughed he knew this strategy

"Sirius will loose, your majesty."

"What! Impossible!"

"He will not be able to dodge this attack; she has done this once against me and she managed to win." Explained Sir Albus, grinning.

Then she…. Jumped.

Horrified, Sir Sirius watched as the girl fell. He was petrified, and so busy watching her, that he didn't see Amaris diving to catch her. As she passed before him, she muttered "_Accio_ wand". His wand flew right to her, and he didn't even realize it. When she was twenty meters from the ground, Amaris reached her. She placed herself bellow, so Lily fell onto her back. They were at ten meters from the ground.

Excellent timing Maris. 

Nice jump. 

Thank you, my beauty. 

They approached Sir Sirius, who was still stunned by what had happened.

"What do you think of that?" asked Lily jokingly

"You're crazy!" he shouted.

"I know it. But would we continue our little fight?"

"With pleasure." He held up his hand, but then realized his wand had disappeared.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Perhaps, you will need this to battle." she added, playing with a piece of wood in fake innocence.

Sir Sirius starred at her, unbelieving. Then he burst of laughing.

"Well done! I admit my defeat, fairest lady!"

"Good!"

They landed and climbed off.

"I believe this is yours," said Lily, handing him his wand.

"Thank you, you will have to teach me that move."

"It works only once, but generally it gives you the victory." explained Lily. "The second time, the rider does not fall for it."

"Okay, but it's great!"

"So is the female sex weak?"

"Who said that?" answered Sir Sirius, an innocent look on his face.

They were interrupted by Prince James, Remus, and Bella.

"That was amazing! You have nearly give me a heart-attack!" shouted Bella.

"Thanks."

You were wonderful, Maris 

"Congratulations." Said the Prince, "Who is your next opponent?"

"Sir Severus."

"Be careful," said Bella, a bit worried, "He is dangerous."

"I will, don't worry for me."

With that, she left to take care of Amaris before her next fight.

"You were right Albus; she is great. But still, I don't think she will beat James." Stated the King.

"Maybe," Sir Albus answered mysteriously.

Prince James was puzzled by this girl. She was great. He had never seen someone ride like her. It had been a shock for him to see Sirius loose. When she had jumped he… he didn't know the words to describe what he had felt.

"James?" He came back to reality.

"It's your turn." said Remus.

Lily was having a rest before her next fight. She had observed Sir Severus, and apparently he didn't attack in front, but used tricks to win.

_This will be interesting_; she thought. She then heard that James had won his fight against Bella.

She got up, mounted the silver dragon and rose in the air, and the fight begun.

Sir Severus was a cunning opponent; Lily had to be careful. Suddenly she heard Amaris cry out. She looked down. Sir Severus had created two giant ravens who were attacking Amaris. One of her injuries was bleeding. This wasn't fair!

_If he wants to play this way, I can!_ Lily healed her dragon. She was mad; Amaris had been injured.

Don't be too drastic, Lily! said Amaris, worried to see her rider in this mood.

I won't kill him, but I _will_ teach him something! What do you think of the phoenix? 

All right… 

Then she blew a big ball of fire…

Sir Albus was a bit worried; he didn't know how she would react to Sir Severus's unfair methods. He wasn't afraid for her, but for him.

"Worried, Albus?" asked the King.

"Not for her, but for him, she can be extremely dangerous when she wants to. She cannot bear unfair ways."

Sir Severus saw the ball of fire and dodged it; but instead of traveling towards him, it flew in Lily's hands.

"_Metaphoenix!_" She shouted. Immediately the ball became a huge and beautiful phoenix. Then she pointed her wand to the ravens. The Phoenix dived on them and destroyed them.

"_Initiatus!_" said Lily, a bit more calmly. The phoenix again became a ball of fire, and she threw it with all her strength to Sir Severus. Destabilized by the disappearance of his ravens, he dodged just in time, but was unbalanced by this movement. Lily took advantage of it to catch his wand. Once she was declared winner, she landed.

Bella was waiting for her along with Sirius, Remus and James.

"Great, Lya! It was fabulous!" said Sirius.

Lily didn't answer; she was still a bit mad due to Sir Severus's behavior.

"Is he always like this?" she asked to Bella.

"Who? Severus?"

She nodded.

"Yes. He is feared by a lot of people. He is powerful and-"

"-has never washed his hair." completed Sirius.

Lily laughed. She took of her helmet, and her hair fell. She had put it in a braid, which reached the bottom of her back.

"Come, you have an hour before your fight against James; I will give you a tour. Without you boys." She said threateningly to the boys.

She dragged Lily around the castle. Finally they stopped in the stables.

"Have you a horse?" asked Lily.

"Yes, come I will show you all of ours."

Devil, Joker, Moon and Flame recognized her. They rubbed their noses on her, happy to see her. She laughed and embraced them.

"They love you! It is unusual; in general they are very wild and nobody beside us can approach them."

"I have always loved animals…"

Suddenly they heard scared yell from the end of the stable.

"Again," sighed Bella. They ran to see what had happened.

They saw Sir Severus and Sir Lucius with a mare Lily recognized as Angel. Sir Severus was about to strike her.

Lily ran and grabbed his arm before he touched Angel. All of the time she had spent horse training had given her muscles, and she was stronger than him. He tried to escape from her grip but she tightened it.

"What?" he spat.

"If I see you trying to hit an animal again, I swear you will regret the day you were born, understand?"

"Listen, you…" he started, but she tightened her grip again. He stopped, a bit frightened.

"Do you understand?" she repeated again her voice as cold as ice.

He nodded, and she released him. He rubbed his arm, muttering, and then left.

Bella starred at her, amazed.

Lily approached Angel, her eyes full of tears.

"What have he done to you, my precious?"

The mare reared, menacingly. Lily started to whistle. Instantly Angel calmed down and sniffed at Lily. Lily took Angel's head in her hands and kissed her on her forehead. She embraced her, sobbing.

A few minutes later, a bit calmed down, she wiped her tears. She then suddenly remembered Bella, and turned to look at her.

Bella was shocked.

"Lily?" she whispered unbelieving.


	4. A fight and its consequences

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize

A/N: Thanks a lot to those who reviewed and to Ally Serenity for her help.

**Chapter Four**

"Lily?"

Lily was stunned. She then turned, desperate and ready to leave.

"Lily! Wait!"

She stopped, and faced Bella with hope in her eyes.

"You are a witch?" Bella was incredulous.

"Yes."

"Since when did you know it?"

"My eleventh birthday but I have trained myself since my fifteenth," she answered.

"But last year, when we bought our horses you didn't have a wand! How could you have done magic for three years without it!"

"I can do wandless magic and I prefer it; I don't like using a wand even if it does improve my powers a bit." Explained Lily.

"Wandless... My God! But why did you not give your real name?"

"Lady, I am a commoner; how do you think people will react if they knew it? Imagine, a commoner with wizard powers, able to do wandless magic and linked with a silver dragon! I wanted also to preserve my parent's memories; I know that my father was Kethran but the majority will think that my mother had cheated on him!"

"I understand, but you could have told me!"

"I could not! You were always with Sir Sirius, Sir Remus and Prince James!"

"Why?"

"In your opinion, what would they think if they know that a _commoner_ had beat them?" asked Lily sarcastically.

"I see what you mean, it is already difficult for them to accept that a woman has beat them, much less a woman commoner!"

"How did you find out?"

"Angel."

"Sorry?"

"You are the only besides me who is able to approach her."

"Oh yes, I was so happy to see her again that I had forgotten that; you are witty!"

"Thank you. Can I know where you live now?"

"In the northern Forest."

"There! But, people say she is haunted!"

Lily laughed.

"The only monsters in that forest are wolves, birds, stags, and rabbits. I lived there with Amaris and Sir Albus. He has taught me magic ever since the season when he had found Amaris and myself…"

Lily told her the whole story.

Suddenly a herald burst in the stables.

"Lya? The fight is about to begin!"

Lady Bella and Lily hurried towards Amaris who was waiting for her rider. Before she mounted Amaris, Bella grabbed Lily's hands.

"Lily you have to win this, otherwise James ego will be much to good for his own good!"

"Alright Lady Bella." Answered Lily

"And call me Bella!"

Lily smiled and gave Amaris the signal to spring.

"So Albus, you are still for Lya?" asked a bemused king.

"Yes my dear Regis, I do not think James, even if he is strong, can win against her." Stated Sir Albus.

"How could you say that?" said the Queen.

"I have trained her, and she is still able to surprise me with new movements, new strategies. Moreover, you would not believe the training she has done for the past two months. She spent her days working with Amaris or working alone. Every morning she has run for one hour and every evening she has practiced her magic or read books to find new spells, invent some, or find new strategies… Amaris is nearly as strong as Tharis even if she _is_ a female. She is much faster, and moreover, these two completely trust each other and work as a real team. Even if he strong, James has not worked enough to beat her… But that is my opinion." explained Sir Albus proudly.

"I have not realized that." admitted the King "But why does she do this?"

"She is a commoner, your majesty; she knows that people will not accept her. She knows she is powerful, but she does not want to be looked down upon."

"She is trying to be someone she is not." summed the Queen sadly.

"Yes. But I do not know how to explain it to her. Her arguments are true, that is the problem, and that is why she has masked herself and has given a nickname…"

"We will have to do something for that; but for now, what do you think of watching the fight?" The King was thoughtful.

"An excellent idea, my dear Regis."

While in the air, the fight had begun. As this was the last one, the two competitors were allowed to use protective charms. Immediately, Prince James had cast a protective shield, a strong one. Lily had preferred to cast a repulsive spell on her and Amaris along with a shield. The fight was first acrobatic. The dragons dived, rose turned, stopped, made incredible movements. The strengths were nearly equal but James realized that the silver female was more enduring and fast. He decided to try a different tactic. He started to cast illusions and spells in order to break her shield. She dodged them easily.

You're great, Maris! Continue like this! 

You too Lil, 

Lily was enjoying herself, her two last fights had been interesting, but this one was great! James was good and Tharis too. With a better training they would be as strong as she and Amaris, maybe more.

Tharis blew three fireballs that James transformed in arrows, then he threw them to Lily. She cast a freezing charm. Amaris then blew fire, which Lily transfigured in tiny balls. She shot them to Tharis. There were so many and they were so small that the prince was unable to catch them all and was hit. The fight continued like this, and for a moment none of the two seemed to weaken.

Maris I think we have to end it. Do you remember what we did during the fight with Dumbledore when he used a protective shield? 

The illusion? 

Yes but today I will make the illusion stronger and add a repulsive charm. You will have to distract him. Do you think you will be all right? 

Yes, go on; you have a fireball on your left. They dodged it.

They rose in the air and stopped far above the Prince and his dragon. She then repeated the movements she had done during her fake fight with Dumbledore, casting the _Insensivium_ charm on Tharis, the illusion and the repulsive spell.

As soon as Sir Albus heard Lily casting the _Insensivium_ charm, he knew what she was about to do. He smiled wisely; James did not stand a chance.

"Why do you smile Albus? She has not won yet!" said Regis.

"The fight will be over in minutes."

"What!"

"Watch her, she has used this strategy against me and nobody stands a chance against it."

"She cannot destroy the shield!"

"She had found a way to go round this difficulty…" he explained the method Lily was using now.

Once he was finished, the King was impressed.

"She is definitely witty, intelligent, and imaginative… I would not have thought of it."

Then they watched as Lily ended the fight.

The first part of the maneuvering passed perfectly. Lily was now positioned on Tharis foot, bellow the prince who was busy hexing the illusion.

"_Metacordia_ shield." she whispered. The prince was instantly tied up.

"What!" he yelled.

"_Accio_ wand!"

The prince's wand flew directly into Lily's hand.

Amaris! 

Amaris went near Tharis and Lily jumped on her back. She ironically saluted the prince, who was speechless. Amaris went closer, and Lily snapped in front of James. He blinked.

"I think we should land, your Majesty." she said, a very small smile on her lips.

"Yes, but could you remove these ropes?"

"Certainly." With a flick of her wand, the ropes disappeared. Then Amaris closed her wings and dived at full speed and a few meters before hitting the ground she opened them fully and landed perfectly.

Show-off… 

I know, I know 

You were wonderful Maris, you are the best dragon of the kingdom, and the best friend I could ever have."

I will always be there for you Lil, don't ever forget it. 

I will remember it Maris. And do you realize we have won! 

Sir Albus and I had told you so. teased Amaris.

I can't believe it, we are the winners! And the first female winners! 

Once she landed, Bella came and hugged her.

"That was the most amazing fight I have ever seen. I would not have thought of that way to by-pass a protective shield."

"Thanks Bella, it means a lot to me…"

"Congratulations Lya." said Prince James

"Do you want to have you revenge later, your majesty?" asked Lily kindly.

"Yes, but next time, you will have to think of something else." he warned her. "And call me James."

"Alright your… I mean James," she answered happily.

Then she spotted Sir Albus.

"I am very proud of you Lya! You were wonderful today! I did see some details you shall have to correct, but not today; today is yours!"

Lily smiled widely. Sir Albus had become like a father.

He hugged her and whispered in her ear.

"The King and the Queen know your identity. We want to talk with you as soon as you are able."

She nodded, a bit worried; but Amaris reassured her. Then the crowds that had surrounded her moved away as the King and the Queen arrived to congratulate the winner.

Lily curtsied, intimidated to be in presence of such high society.

"No need to be shy my dear," said the Queen kindly, with a warm smile.

Lily relaxed a bit.

"We wanted to congratulate you on your amazing fight!"

"Thank you your Majesty. I was lucky…"

"Don't disparage yourself! You were wonderful, and I think even James will agree with me!"

"Yes, I did not stand a chance; but I will have my revenge, won't I?

"It will be a pleasure." Answered Lily.

"You shall be our privileged guest tonight for the Masquerade." added Queen Dorilys.

"A masquerade?" asked Lily, worried.

"Yes, Sir Albus has told you, has he not?" Queen Dorilys seemed surprised.

She glared at Sir Albus, who had the decency to look a bit ashamed.

"He must have forgotten," she finally said, rather angrily. "I will come gladly, but I afraid I do not have proper clothing for such an event." she started.

Sir Albus coughed.

"I have brought some for you in case of…" he could say no more, for the look Lily gave him was now murderous.

Amaris, can you tell Deris to say to my dear teacher that we have to have a private talk about that… 

Yes, but he is right, you cannot hide for ever… 

I know Maris, but I am afraid; I'm not a commoner, but I'm not a noble. What am I? 

The winner of the new-rider tournament? 

At Amaris's answer Lily couldn't help but smile a bit.

"I will be honored." she finally said, curtsying.

"You will sleep here; Lady Bella will show you your room."

"Thank you, your Majesty"

"You're worth it."

With that, they left Lily with Bella and her friends.

Lily was so happy that she did not see the look on Sir Albus's face.

He approached Lily.

"I have forgotten something for tonight. I must leave but I will be back for the Dance."

He mounted Deris, sprang up, and disappeared.

"Come," said Bella, dragging her by the hand, "I will show you your room, and then we will start to prepare for the ball."

"All right, Bella." sighed Lily. _It will be a long afternoon_!

_How could have I been so blind?_ Sir Albus slapped himself mentally. _All the hints, her powers, wandless magic, strong links with animals; how come I have never realized this before?_

Sir Albus was flying towards the South Forest.

When Lily had curtsied in front of the King and the Queen, he had seen something that had the answer to all of his questions about Lily and her unusual situation. He was now hurrying to meet someone who would have to answer to him.

Once he arrived, he climbed off of Tharis, and went straight to an elf that was waiting. He had landed in Meriance, an elf town.

"May I see Praïn?" asked Dumbledore.

"Follow me." The elf motioned courteously. The elf Harvel remembered Dumbledore.

They walked into to a big house. Praïn was the elf chief.

"Welcome Scianor," said a new elf. He was a middle-aged elf, tall and strong.

Scianor was the elf name for Dumbledore.

"Why have you come here?"

"I have not come here only for the pleasure to see you. I want to tell a rather unusual story: A year ago I found a girl with red hair and green eyes. She had just linked herself with the daughter of Deris and Faris. Then she told me she was a commoner! I was a bit surprised; but I soon discovered that she was very powerful, and was able to do wandless magic. She had also a strong link with animals, particularly horses."

Praïn was becoming paler and paler during Dumbledore's talking.

"A few minutes ago, I noticed that she had on her right temple three beauty spots which formed a triangle. She is the daughter of Gladys Evans and …"

"Kethran" sighed Praïn. "What is her name?"

"Lilyaris."

If it was possible Praïn became paler.

Dumbledore looked at him.

"I think you have some explanation to give."

"Kethran was an elf and was my youngest son. He had no strong powers, so he decided to live with the humans; he married one, Gladys. When we saw that his daughter was completely human, we had stopped looking after him. He had chosen to live like a human. We have not known he had a second daughter… If we had known, she would have been brought up with us… but…"

"Praïn why have I the feeling that you are hiding something from me?"

"You are much too intelligent for your own good Scianor… Follow me"

They walked into another room. Praïn took an old book, and he opened it.

"Read it."

Soon will come

An era of pain

Of fear and death

Evils will rise

And Angels will fall

Destiny will lie

In the chosen hands

The Pure will meet

The Prince of Light

And the Lord of Darkness

Green and red

Here will be the choice

Golden and silver

Will brought with them

The end of the night

Sliver and red

Will be followed

By eternal shadows

Help will be given

To the chosen one

The Snake, the Spy, the White follower

Will stand for one

The Beauty, the Sage, the Star and the Founder

For the other

A cross is coming

A cross in the Fate

From the choice of the Pure

Will depend the future

"When this Prophecy was written, hundreds of years ago, nobody had been able to decrypt it. But now it is clear… Do you not think?"

"Yes indeed… Poor child…"

"Scianor, do you think people will accept her more if they know she is part elf?"

"Yes; Elves are highly respected, even a bit feared by common people; they are untouchable."

"I will come with you to explain it to Lilyaris. She is after all my granddaughter…"

"Alright, may we go soon?"

"Wait while I warn someone…"

Praïn left for five minutes and then came back.

"It's fixed, Xervas will take care of every thing during my absence…"

"Excellent." replied Sir Albus.

They climbed on Deris, who rose and quickly apparated to Erkansvald.


	5. The truth is told

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize

A/N: Thanks a lot for the reviews and to Ally Serenity for correcting this chapter

**Chapter Five**

As soon as they apparated to Erkansvald, Dumbledore guided Praïn in the castle, to get to Lily's room. Everybody they met did a double take when they saw the elf chief before giving a very big bow. In fact, Elves came very rarely to castle and were rather mysterious. The elves were recognizable thanks to their long, white blond hair, their deep green eyes which were a bit bigger than usual, and the mark on their right-temple.

They arrived at the right room, knocked and entered.

Bella was chatting with Lily, showing her some dresses and jewelry.

Bella starred at Dumbledore's companion, and then curtsied.

Lily was surprised; the stranger was familiar to her, she felt an aura of peace and love from him. She mechanically curtsied, then asked the question she was dying to ask.

"Do I know you, Sir? You seem familiar."

"No, you have not seen me before; but I think you must feel kind of a connection between us. Before saying more, do you know your father's family?"

The elf was concerned. Lily was indeed very powerful, and he was worried on the effect that her life with humans, bad feelings and events could have done to her.

"Sadly no, Sir. Do you know them?"

"Kethran was not human," started Praïn, "he was an elf."

At this, Lily gasped.

"He was my son."

Lily starred wide-eyed, at the elf that was claiming to be her grandfather.

"Your…son."

"My youngest son," specified Praïn, "as he had very little powers, he had chosen to live with humans, and he married your mother, Gladys. I liked her a lot."

"So I am your granddaughter?" asked Lily, incredulously.

"Yes, my child…"

"But why did you not come before? They died a year ago."

"Kethran had not warned us that he had a second daughter. We knew that Petunia was married, so we did not worry for her. If we had known of your existence, we would have come immediately."

"How do you know it now, Sir?"

"Sir Albus has just told us that a young woman with red hair, green eyes, and was able to do wandless magic, had linked with a silver dragon. But more important, he had noticed a strange mark on her temple, three beauty spots that formed a triangle, and that she was the second daughter of Kethran… He then realized the true nature of this girl and came to us to have answer."

"So what will we do?" asked Lily.

"Lilyaris. What do you want? We can now expose your origins to everybody so that your parents will not be calumniate, and that you will be accept by nobles more easily. Of course we could also hide it. Personally, I think the first solution is the better."

"I will follow your advice. Would you announce it for me this evening at the end of the Masquerade?"

"Yes, my dear, it would be a pleasure; but you will have to be dressed conveniently for it. You are part elf, and your clothes will have to show it."

"I haven't some-," said sadly Lily.

"That, my child" answered Praïn, "can be easily fixed".

He handed her a box.

"This is one of your aunt's dresses. This will suit you perfectly."

Lily opened it. She saw a magnificent white dress, made from a silky material she had never seen before. She had long sleeves that became larger at the end with a cut. All of the dress was discreetly embroidered. It was one of the most beautiful things that Lily had ever seen.

With the clothes was a beautiful mask, a pair of exquisite slippers, and some jewelry: a necklace made of moonstone, a silver tiara, a simple ring in crystal with little diamonds stars for the hair…

"Do you like it?" asked Praïn, as Lily remained silent.

"Do I like it? It is much too much for me, I am not worth it…"

"You are." stated Praïn. He then kissed her on her forehead.

"I think you should prepare for tonight," Sir Albus cut in. "The ball will start in three hours."

"Right." said Bella.

Lily nodded.

"Thank you Praïn. I cannot say to you how much this means to me…"

"No need. I will see you tonight. Shine, my dear!"

Sir Albus and Praïn then left and went to see the King, to discuss these events with him.

"So Lily, you will not have to mask yourself. You are going to be the queen of tonight! I cannot wait to see James dance with you for the opening of the dance!"

"What! I have to dance with James?"

"Yes of course, the two finalist have to open the dance; it is tradition…"

"But Bella…. I don't know how to dance…"

"Oh that is no problem, I will teach you; it is not difficult, it is always the same steps, see…"

They spent an hour dancing. Luckily Lily found dancing very easy, thanks to her elf-part. Then she started dressing. Bella took care of Lily's hair and make-up, and it was soon dance time.

"How do I look, Bella?"

"You are wonderful Lily!"

"You too, you are so pretty, Bella! I wish I were like you…"

"Don't be silly, you are stunning."

They headed towards the ballroom. Everybody was already there, so they did not meet anyone in the halls. When they arrived in front of the great doors to the ballroom, they stopped, seeing Sir Albus and Praïn waiting for them.

While they were catching their breaths, Sir Albus started speaking.

"My dears! How many hearts do you wish to break tonight?"

"I do not know Sir Albus." Bella answered innocently. "Thank you for the dress.

"It was a pleasure."

"Ready to face the world?" asked Praïn to Lily.

"Not really, but I must."

"Shall we go?" proposed Sir Albus, offering his arm to Bella, while Lily linked arms with Praïn.

"Yes my dearest Sir," replied Bella, playing along. They entered the ballroom.

The doors opened, and everybody turned to look at the late arrivers. The first couple was not the one they were curious to see, even if Lady Bella was by far the prettiest woman there for now. She had a dress made of the same material as Lily's, but was dark red and gold. Her raven hair was let down, fixed with two clips which represented two phoenixes; she wore a gold mask. The second couple completely caught their attention. First Praïn, the elf chief in a long dark green sparkling robe, his hair put in a low ponytail. Then a young woman, dressed in white, with red hair that reached her hips, wearing a silver mask. She was … stunning. People started to whisper to their friends, "This is Lya!" "Yes, you know, the winner…" "Why is she with the elf?" and so forth.

The King stood up. Immediately, the whispers stopped.

"Tonight, we celebrate the riders of the tournament, and especially Lady Lya, the winner. So let the ball begin! Would the two finalists give us the pleasure to open the dance?"

Lily curtsied graciously, before looking around for James.

James was petrified when he saw the woman. Then he recognized her, it was Lya, the woman who had beaten him in the tournament; this was the mysterious person nobody really knew. She puzzled him, who generally knew every thing. He did not remember a redhead during his year at school, but she was very powerful and apparently knew Sir Albus very well.

His father then announced the first dance. James approached the girl and held out his hand; she gave hers shyly. He led her to the dance floor. Once they were positioned, James had a hand on her waist, and she had one on his shoulder. The music started and they begun to waltz. Lily appeared to be a quite good dancer.

When the music stopped, Lily pulled away and curtsied.

"Thank you for the dance, your majesty."

She left him and disappeared in the crowd.

The night was better then than Lily would have expected. She had stayed with Bella, who had introduced her to her many friends. She had relaxed a bit as they had congratulated her and welcomed her warmly.

"Oh no, not them!" she heard Bella groaned. She saw a group of young people coming towards them. She recognized Sir Severus, Sir Lucius and Lady Cleia, as they had participated in the tournament. Two tall, muscular men who did not seem very intelligent, and another woman accompanied them.

"Lily, don't show any shyness in front of them or they will consider you as someone weak they can torment."

"Alright."

"Good evening my ladies." Started Sir Lucius.

"You too." answered Bella, coldly.

"Beautiful as usual, Lady Arabella." Continued the man, unaware of it. "Congratulations, Lady Lya for your victory. It was an amazing fight."

"Thank you, sir." replied Lily, as coldly as Bella.

"May I present you our friends," said Sir Severus. "Sir Crabbe", he pointed to one of the men, "Sir Goyle", the second bowed, "Lady Cleia", she nodded, "and Lady Ulri," the blond haired woman eyed Lily a bit spiteful.

"Pleased to meet you." said Lily.

"May I have this dance, Lady Arabella?" asked Sir Lucius.

"Dance with me, Lady Lya?" demanded Sir Severus.

"I am terribly sorry, but I'm feeling a bit tired, how about you Lya?"

"Me too, maybe later, sirs." She said, a fake smile on her lips.

Sir Lucius and Severus seemed a bit angry, but quickly recovered.

"You are sure?" insisted Sir Severus, putting a hand on Lily's arm.

She eyed him, now as cold as ice.

"Remove your hand from my arm immediately, Sir Severus."

"Why, Lady Lya? You are so beautiful, come…"

"Sir Severus if you do not remove your hand now, I would be sorry of what might happen to you…"

"What?" he asked a smug smile on his face.

"You have a short memory, sir. Have you forgotten what happened in the stables? It would be a pleasure for me to remind you of what had happened a bit harder so you will not forget it so quickly."

Sir Severus paled and removed his hand.

"Thank you." said sarcastically Lily, "now if you will excuse us, we will go sit down. Sirs, Ladies, good evening."

Without waiting for an answer, she left them, followed by Bella.

"Wonderful, Lily; you have to teach me that." She said.

"You are very strange, my dear." Said a male voice behind them.

"Thank you, Sir Sirius" answered Lily as she recognized the voice.

"You are very welcome; but I would like to know how you managed to do that.

"Me too." chorused Sir Remus and Prince James, who were behind Sir Sirius.

E

As James was watching Lady Lya, he did not hear what Remus had said to him.

"James?"

"…Yes?" he came back to reality.

"What do you think of her?" repeated his friend.

"Who?"

"Lady Lya!"

"I don't know; she puzzles me…"

"Yes, there is something about her that reminds me of someone, but I cannot put my finger on it!"

"I as well; it is frustrating!" agreed Sirius.

Then James saw Sir Snape and his friends approach Lady Lya and Lady Bella. He started to walk towards them, but Remus stopped him.

"Wait!"

They spoke, and then apparently Sir Lucius and Sir Severus asked Lady Bella and Lady Lya to dance. They refused, but Sir Severus insisted, and put his and on Lady Lya's arm.

"Do not do a thing, James; I wish to see what she will do." Said Remus.

Lady Lya then said something and Sir Severus paled, apparently sacred. The two women then left with a few words.

"What happened?" asked Sirius disbelievingly.

"I do not know Sirius, but I do want to know; that was the first time I have ever seen Severus scared by a woman!"

They hurried themselves to the two ladies.

"Oh, I just reminded him of a small event." Answered Lily, embarrassed.

"A little event!" exclaimed Bella; she turned to explain everything to the boys. "Before her fight with James, I showed her the castle grounds. We were in the stables and I was showing her our horses when we heard a yell. We ran and saw that Lucius and Severus had approached Angel, who was trying to bite them. Severus was about to hit her…"

"Good, did she harm him?" interrupted Sirius.

"No; as I was saying, he was about to hit her when Lya ran and caught his arm. She then told him to never hit a horse in front of her again. He laughed at her, so she held his arm tighter and tighter. I saw him wince in pain! She repeated it again, her eyes throwing daggers… he was so scared that he babbled apologies and left!" Finished Bella, laughing at the memory.

"The Lady of my dreams!" claimed Sir Sirius bowing in front of Lily.

They all laughed at this.

The masquerade was almost finished when Sir Albus came over.

"Lya? Could you come, we are going to announce it in a few minutes."

"Alright Sir."

They left and joined the elf chief and the King.

"Do what?" asked a rather curious Sirius.

"You will see," answered Bella, "Be prepared for a big surprise."

The music stopped, and the King stood up again, asking for silence.

"As you have seen, we have had guests tonight night; I am proud to present to you Praïn, elf chief, well known for his wisdom. He has accepted to come to present to us a certain person."

The elf continued.

"I have come for one reason: to help my granddaughter. She has linked herself with a dragon, but, as in respect of our traditions, she has been raised as a commoner. I know it would be difficult for her to be accepted unless her lineage, of which she was not aware of, was revealed."

A few gasps were heard in the crowd, but quickly silenced.

"May I present you, Lilyaris, my granddaughter, and the winner of the tournament."

There were more gasps. Lily reached the throne, she had pulled off her mask and every body saw her face, her deep green eyes sparkling with the light.

James was stunned, as were Sirius and Remus. This was Lily, the daughter of the horse-breeder! How could she be a dragon rider? She was not noble!

Lily curtsied before the King and the Queen.

"It was a great honor to be able to come here tonight, especially when I have been raised by commoners, as the elves like their children to be raised."

"Their method seems to have been very successful."

"Thank you, your Majesties."

"You are welcome, my dear."

She then turned to find Bella. She finally saw her, and hurried next to her, oblivious of all the stares.

"Please Bella, could we go somewhere else? I feel like all eyes are on me…"

"They are; you are the center of attention!"

"No! Please Bella, hide me."

"Lily?" asked someone behind them with disbelief in his voice.

Lily turned and saw Prince James, Sir Sirius and Sir Remus.

"Took you long enough to figure it out, sirs." answered Bella, smiling.

"Well, you did not help either. Why have you disguised yourself?"

"I have only discovered my elf part near six hours ago! Until now, I have only considered myself as a commoner with strong wizard powers. What would you have thought if you had known that a commoner had been able to beat you?"

Realization spread on their face.

Remus was thoughtful.

"Who has trained you? Why hadn't you a wand when we saw you? If you had known your powers for years, how could have you been able to control them without a wand?"

"This is not the place to discuss it," answered Lily.

"How can you be a dragon rider?" asked the prince.

"What do you mean?" asked Lily coldly.

"Only nobles can be dragon riders!"

Lily clenched her teeth.

"So?"

James didn't answer.

"He wants to say that your elf mother must have cheated on your father with a noble, and that your place is either with your kind, the elves or with the commoners. You have no rights to be here," answered a slimy voice.

"Sir Severus;" replied Lily without looking at him. Her attention was focused on James; "I don't remember having asked you anything, and if you value your arm I advise you to stay away from me." Said Lily in a deadly voice.

"Is it right Prince James? Is that what you think?"

James remain silent and looked down.

"I see. I was right and Sir Albus was wrong. This is no place for me. My Prince, I will not disturb you any longer with my presence. I did expect more of you, but everyone can be wrong." She spoke in a cold and neutral voice.

She turned on her heels and exited the room. As she passed near her, Bella saw that her eyes was full of tears and she was badly hurt. She saw Sir Albus looking worryingly at Lily as she went out, as was Praïn, the King, and the Queen. She then looked at Sirius and Remus. Sirius seemed torn between his prejudices and what he thought of Lily. Remus seemed worried and a bit angry. She turned to face James.

"James, do you know what you have done?"

"I made her face the truth! Severus is right!"

"I never thought I would see the day you agree with Severus. You have just destroyed the small amount of self-confidence I have had managed to give her! For your information, it was her _father_ who was an elf, not her mother. She was able to link with Amaris thanks to her elf blood, which gives her strong links with all kind of animals. I did not think you would be like this. It was hard for her to decide to trust us, and you have just proved to her that she was right to stay away from every one."

"I…"

"You don't know what she has gone through! I ca not believe you've stooped that low!"

She looked at him, thoroughly disgusted.

"She is right James; you hadn't the right to judge her." Disapproval could be heard in Remus's voice.

"James," started Sirius, "On the one hand I agree with you, but on the other, you should not have done it before knowing more about her." He finished.

Sir Albus, Praïn, the King, and the Queen then joined them.

"Where is Lily?" asked Sir Albus.

"Ask James." answered Bella spitefully. She then left to find and comfort Lily, leaving the three boys to explain what had happened.

She ran to Lily's room, but when she arrived she found it empty. She entered and saw the dress, the jewels, and the slippers on the bed along with a little note.

"You what!" shouted the King.

"I expected more of you James," said the Queen.

Praïn and Sir Albus's faces were dark. They were scared of what Lily could do.

At this moment Bella stormed in the room.

"Sir Albus… Lily!"

"What?"

"She has left. She dropped this note." She handed him a piece of paper.

Bella,

I am sorry to leave you without saying good-bye, but I cannot stay. I thought that I could be accepted but it is impossible. Would you take care of Angel? Sir Albus will know where to find me, but I do not think I will come back. Not after all the trouble I have caused. Reassure James I will not disturb him any longer. Thank Remus; I would have liked to befriend him.

Thank you again for all you have done, Bella. You are the best friend I could have and the only so far.

Good Bye,

Lilyaris

He read it and gave it to Praïn, then the King, and then the Queen.

"I am going to go speak with her; would you like to come, Praïn."

"Yes Scianor."

"Come, I shall ask Deris to warn Amaris of our arrival."


	6. Return

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize

A/N: Thanks a lot to all of those who reviewed and to Ally Serenity for betaing this chapter

**Chapter Six**

Sir Albus and Praïn went quickly to the shack. At first glimpse, they were reassured: Amaris was sleeping on the grass under a tree.

They climbed off and hurried into the house. Lily was in her room, lying on her bed, resting.

"Lily?" Praïn asked carefully.

"Sir?"

"How are you?"

"Don't worry, I will be fine… It was just a bit hard to hear that, even if I have prepared myself for these kinds of reactions. I just did not expect this from the Prince and from Sir Sirius."

"Will you come back?" asked directly Sir Albus.

"I would rather not, sir, I will continue to train myself here, and be ready if the King or the Queen need me, but I do not want to go back. People will reject me. If the Prince had not been able to accept me, who would?"

Sir Albus's face was a bit sad, but he understood her reasons; she was, unluckily, right.

"But if Bella or Sir Remus want to train with me, I will gladly accept."

Sir Albus became thoughtful.

"Very well, it is a good idea my dear, I will suggest this to the King."

"Thank you, Sir."

Sir Albus left and went to the castle.

Praïn sat next to her.

"You look a lot like your mother, except for your eyes, you have Kethran's eyes."

"Thank you; I would like them to be here now."

"I am here, Lilyaris, I will always. If you need to talk, I will be here to listen, like any grandfather would do…"

"I know." she buried her head in his shoulder, and started crying.

"It was so hard to heard those words; to see he and Sir Sirius looking at me like I was not human, like I was a monster…"

Praïn stroked her hair, worried by all the sadness and hurt that he felt in her voice.

"It will be alright, I promise you it will turn out alright…"

For a moment, he comforted her. Then he noticed she had fallen asleep. He gently put her in her bed and exited the room.

He slowly walked outside, and then whistled sharply. A big Pegasus arrived immediately.

"Therim, please could you bring me to Erkanswald, I need to see Scianor."

He mounted the Pegasus and then flew towards the castle.

They landed near it, and Praïn then headed to the throne room. He found Sir Albus deep in conversation with the King.

When Sir Albus arrived at the castle, he rushed to meet the King and the Queen.

As soon as he entered in the throne room, the King looked up hopefully at him.

"Will she come back?"

"No, She has been much too hurt, even if she does not show it."

"James will have to apologize to her." Announced the Queen.

"May I say that it will be better if he is not forced to do it, but do it willingly…"

"Maybe…" thought the King.

"But Lily will continue to train herself and will be ready if you need her. She has also proposes that Lady Arabella come and train with her, if she wishes."

"It is a good suggestion. I shall summon her immediately."

A footman entered in the room and exited quietly after having heard the king's request. A few minutes later, Lady Bella entered, worry visible on her face.

"Lady Bella, we have news from Sir Albus about Lady Lilyaris."

"Your Majesty?"

"She has gone back to the place where she has been training and will not come back, although she will be ready to help the kingdom in any way. As she will keep training, she wanted to know if you would like to join her."

Lady Bella seemed to think for a while, and then she spoke.

"I will join her. If I train with someone, it will be easier, and apparently her training is very effective."

"Indeed. I must warn you, it is extremely hard for the dragon and for the rider."

"I had guessed."

"I advise you to take your horse and take Lily's horse with you, she has already been complaining that she cannot ride anymore…"

"I had planned on doing this."

"Well, when can you leave?"

"I shall be ready in an hour."

"Perfect! Meet me here in one hour then."

"Understood. May I be excused in order to take care of every thing?"

"Permission granted."

As she passed the door she stopped and turned.

"Sir Albus, could you do me the favor of warning my parents?"

"With pleasure, Lady Bella."

"Thank you."

She left.

Sir Albus looked at King Regis.

"How is the fight with Lord Voldemort doing?"

"Not very well. Since his attack on James's birthday, there were small battles, but nothing really serious. It scares me a bit; I do not like this peace. He must be preparing something big, but none of our spies have been able to bring us valuable information."

"It is disturbing… Will James join the dragon's wing?"

"Yes, in two months when he turns twenty."

"Hmm... good…" Sir Albus thought for a while.

They continued to talk about The Dark Lord until Lady Bella was ready to leave.

Bella had run to her room. Once she was in, she called her maidservant and ordered her to prepare some clothes. She chose a few dresses, but took mostly trousers, and tunics, which were useful for training. After half an hour, she was finished. She decided to warn her friends of her departure. Even if she was still mad at James and Sirius for what they had done to Lily, they deserved to know where she was, unless they would be able to search her everywhere.

She went in James rooms. She was lucky; they were all there, talking.

"Bella!" shouted Sirius.

"Nice to see you Bella." Said Remus, more calmly.

"You too Remus." She ignored James and Sirius. "Well, I'm leaving tonight. I came to warn you."

"You're leaving! Where? Why do you leave? Is there something wrong?" The three boys started talking in the same time."

"I am leaving with Sir Albus to train. Lily proposed to me the idea that I train with her, and I accept. I am leaving tonight."

"You will train with her! Why! She is not noble, you will waste your time!" James replied immediately.

"James; must I remind you that she was the winner of the tournament, and that before knowing her lineage you found her amazingly powerful and skilled?" Bella answered sharply.

"She was lucky, that is all."

"You are really pathetic, James. Remus, if you want to see us, or anything of the sort, ask Yoris to contact us. Lily wanted to thank you for your kindness and your understanding towards her situation."

"It was normal. Say to her that I wish the better for her."

"I will. Good bye…"

She left the boys, and then went to her room asked a servant to bring her packages to the hall, and headed to the throne room.

Once she arrived, she heard some voices.

"When you left, she put down her mask. They have really hurt her. This was apparently the first time she has decided to trust people, and the majority turned on her. She did not take it very well. She cried for a long time before falling asleep."

"Poor girl, she had no need of that, she is so vulnerable…"

"In fact, I was afraid that she would completely isolate herself from human contact. I do hope that Lady Bella will not betray her, or else she may result to drastic measures…"

Bella was taken aback by this. _Poor Lily!_

She then entered the room. There was the elf chief, Sir Albus, the King, and the Queen.

"Are you ready Lady Bella?"

"Yes Sir." She turned to face the King. "I am sorry if I sound impertinent, your Majesty, but I suggest you have a talk with the Prince and with Sir Sirius. Their prejudice towards lineage is very worrying…"

The King's face darkened.

"I shall follow your advice, Lady Bella; thank you. May I ask you a favor?"

"Anything your Majesty."

"Be very careful with Lilyaris, she is very fragile."

"I will your Majesty."

Sir Albus left after a few words, and Lady Bella followed him. They went to the shack. Sir Albus showed her the room she would be staying in, just next to Lily's, and then left her alone. She quickly dressed in her nightgown, and then fell asleep.

Next morning, Lily woke up at 6 am like she did every morning; she quickly got up and dressed. She ate a bit, and went running for an hour. When she came back, she was startled to see a brunette eating. She recognized her as Lady Bella!

Bella looked up and saw Lily.

"Good morning Lily! Would you like something to eat?"

Lily seemed surprised by her cheerfulness.

"With pleasure, but I shall wash myself before."

Twenty minutes later, hair wet, she ate her breakfast, while Bella explained to her a few things. After that, Lily looked up at Bella.

"You are sure you want to be here?"

"Sure am."

"Thanks a lot Bella." Lily hugged her friend tightly.

"It is a pleasure. So, what is your training?"

Lily grinned.

"You are sitting? Yes. So; we wake at 6 am, then we run for an hour. 7 am: breakfast. 8 am to 8.30 am: preparation of the training equipment, 8.30: work on the trap circuit until 11.30 am, 11.30 am to 12.30: lunch. 12.30 am to 1 pm: rest. 1 pm to 2 pm: swimming. 2 pm to 4.30 pm: study new curses, find counter-curses, … 4.30 pm to 6.30: fake fights, new moves, strategic, teamwork, 6.30 pm: take care of dragons. After that, dinner, then researches and magic practice with Sir Albus. Finally, sleep."

"No wonder why you are so powerful, with a training like that!" stated Bella.

"Today I will show you everything, but tomorrow we start seriously."

"Alright."

Lily and Bella mounted their horses after breakfast and spent the morning outside. The day passed in bliss. The nest morning though, Bella woke up, being shaken by a laughing Lily. She got up, sighing. This was the first day of their intensive training.

Five months passed by quickly. Little by little, Bella had almost reached Lily's level. Darais, her Dragon, had developed her abilities nearly as good as Amaris; but Lily and Amaris had the advantage of having starting younger. Indeed, Bella had become really powerful. She soon had realized that Lily possessed one of the most complete libraries. She even had a book in which she had wrote down all of her strategies. With Lily's help, she had managed to improve her magic abilities a lot. She had also become stronger thanks to their morning race and to horse training. For the last two months, Sir Albus had decided to train them in body fight, fencing, and archery. Bella was a good fighter with and without armament, but she was nearly hopeless at archery. Lily was a good fencer and archer, but body fight wasn't her favorite hobby.

Sir Albus had watched them during their training, impressed by their perseverance. One week after Lily's birthday, in the middle of summer, he decided to see someone.

He landed outside of the town where the royal army stayed. He headed towards the Dragon wing's headquarters. Once he arrived, he knocked on the door.

"Enter!"

"Sir Exer." Saluted Sir Albus.

Sir Exer was the leader of the Dragon wings. There were four wings. The first, called Arrows, was reserved to the messengers; most of the dragons there were green, and sometimes blue. Then there was the second, named Chameleons: the spies, where you would generally find the blue dragons, some greens, and quite a few browns. The third and fourth wings were reserved to the fighters, mostly bronze, brown, and golden dragons. The third was called the Eagles and the fourth's name was the Lions.

"Albus! Come in!"

They talked for minutes, and then Albus explained the reason of his visit.

"You know I take care of Lily and Lady Bella's training. I would like you to look after them for a day, so I would know that there is not a problem with their schedule."

Sir Exer looked at him intensively.

"Hmmm, I think I can do that. When do you want me to come?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Okay, when?"

"5 am."

"This early!"

"They wake up at 6 am and start their training."

"Very funny Albus."

"I am very serious, Exer."

"Alright I will be at the shack at 5 am."

"Thank you, Exer."

"It will be a pleasure."

The next morning, Sir Exer flew to the shack. He landed in a meadow and climbed off. Sir Albus was walking toward him.

"Good morning Exer. Come, I will explain you their routine…"

For an hour, Sir Albus retailed their training habits.

"It seems very good."

During all the day, Sir Exer watched the two girls. He did expect them to be good but not as good as they were. They formed a wonderful team. He was in awe.

Later, while they were studying, Sir Albus came.

"So Exer, what do you think of them?"

"Albus, how could you have hidden them from me for all this time. They are the most efficient team I have ever seen. I absolutely insist that they join my wing; they will be one of our best assets!"

Sir Albus smiled.

"I admit I had this in mind when I came to see you yesterday, but as they are silvers, and as Lily is not noble, I did not know how you would react to my suggestion so I asked you to look at them. By the way, what do you think of their training, have they elaborated a good method?"

"To be honest, I would like to ask them to let me imitate it. They had managed to double their dragon's abilities. Darais and Amaris are as strong, if even stronger than, all the goldens, bronzes or browns that I know."

"They are very powerful, though I must warn you of one fact. You know Lilyaris is part-elf?"

"Yes, she is Praïn's granddaughter."

"Due to her lineage, she can do magic without a wand."

"Without a wand!"

Sir Albus nodded.

"I warn you Albus, if they do not want to come, I will tie them up and drag them to my wing!"

"Follow me, you shall be able to explain it to them. They are practicing their magic."

They went to the study room. There were two desks covered of books and parchments… The two were writing furiously on it, and occasionally looked in a book, checking some information…

As the two men entered, they looked up and smiled.

"Good evening sirs."

"Ladies, I would like to present Sir Exer, the leader of the Dragon's wings of the royal army."

They saluted him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir, but may I advise you to be more careful when you spy on someone?" asked Lily.

"No offence sir, but we have been able to realize your presence in less than an hour of your arrival." Added Bella

"Really?"

The two girls smiled to each other.

"We found a very old spell in a book which will spot anyone who uses magic near the shack." Explained Bella.

"Very intelligent…" Sir Exer was very impressed by their intelligence. "I would like to know if you would do me the great honor of joining the wings."

They looked at each other, surprised by this. They did not expect something like that.

"Are you sure sir?" answered Bella. "I mean, we are silvers, and silvers are not accepted anywhere in the wings."

"You are not normal silvers, my dear ladies, and you would be a great asset for us."

"I accept." replied Bella readily.

Lily seemed to think hard, torn between her desire to accept and her fear of facing nobles again. Finally she accepted as well.

"I am your debtor," said Sir Exer. "One more question: can I copy your training for my wings?"

"Yes, it would be an honor!"

"Well, if you agree, you can come with me immediately to the wing's quarters."

They agreed, and at nightfall they arrived at the headquarters. Sir Exer showed them the different buildings, and then they went to their room to sleep.

The next morning they woke up early. It has become a habit for them to wake up around 6 am. They dressed and begun their usual race. Then they went to the common room and started to eat. They were sitting in a corner, their backs facing the door. They had nearly finished, when the riders entered the room. They immediately noticed the two unusual people in the room and that they were women.

"Hey Sirius! Look at this!"

"Oh, what are they doing there? They must have mistaken our room for the kitchen…"

"Sure, but maybe sir Exer found that we need distractions…"

They continued to laugh at them. Bella and Lily didn't react; they continued to eat quietly, ignoring their comments.

"I think they are new servants." Said Sir Severus. The riders muttered their agreement to this idea.

After a few minutes, the riders sat and waited for their breakfast. Ten minutes later, the two girls had not moved. Sir Severus stood up and approached them. He put his arm on the brunette's arm.

"We are waiting! Go bring us our breakfast, you lazy peasants!"

A few seconds later, he was lying on the floor.

"Sir Severus, if you ever dare to touch me again, you _will_ regret it." Said Bella in a threatening tone.

She finished eating.

All the riders were starring at the women. James had now recognized them, along with the majority of his fellow riders. The brunette was Lady Bella and the redhead must be Lilyaris.

Then they got up.

"Hurry up Bella, we are late for our practice! I want to show you a move I found yesterday!"

As they passed near James, he snorted. They stopped and faced him.

"May our Prince be nice enough to explained us the reason of this sudden laugh?" asked Lily, coldly.

"As you were able to do this!"

"Sorry?"

"Silvers are too weak to be good fighters…"

"Really?" cut Bella.

"It is obvious!"

"May I remind you, my Prince, that you lost against a silver during the tournament." replied Bella.

"She was lucky!" interrupted Sirius.

"That was not what you said after the fight," stated Bella.

"Maybe, but now James would win if they made another fight!"

"Are you sure about that Sir Sirius?" asked Lily.

"Absolutely."

"Then I propose you this: a fight opposing Bella and me against four riders of your choice."

"You are serious?"

"Yes, a fly-fight. All curses or hexes you can think of will be allowed, besides dark magic and protective charms, so that the fight will be more entertaining."

"I do not want to participate in this." Said James.

"Why? Are you scared, my Prince?"

Angry whispers followed this statement.

"Scared? No, but I do not want to ridicule you in front of everyone."

"Not that you do not already," whispered Lily.

"They may be presumptuous, but I want to see this fight." interrupted a new voice.

They turned and faced Sir Exer.

"It is not every day I see two silvers challenge four of my riders." He added grinning. "Will you take the challenge up my fellow riders? Or will you admit your inferiority?"

"We accept!" shouted the boys immediately.

"Good! Now girls, when would you the fight to take place?"

"Does tomorrow morning please you?"

"Surely; I will make sure the rules you have proposed will be respected. All the riders are dismissed from practice today. Tomorrow we shall see if I was right when I asked them to join our wings."

Shouts erupted in the room.

"What!"

"You have accepted SILVERS in the wings?"

"Yes; you may notice why, tomorrow." At the tone of sir Exer's voice, the riders knew it was useless to argue.

The two girls nodded and went out.

"Now boys, you must choose your four fighters." Said Sir Exer.

After a few minutes, the riders chose James and his golden Tharis, Sirius and his bronze, Mneris, Severus and Slimis, his golden, and finally Francis and his brown Hethis. Remus had been chosen too, but he had refused to participate, saying he would prefer to watch the fight instead of join in.

The day passed quickly, and none of the riders saw the girls training. In fact, they had spent the morning studying their opponent's usual strategies, dragons, and so forth to find their weaknesses. Then during the afternoon, they had elaborated special moves to exploit their previous establishments. Finally in the evening they prepared some new spells. Unlikely, the boys had not trained a lot, as they thought this was going to be very easy.

The next morning, Lily and Bella quickly got up, and after having dressed up and had breakfast, they headed to the field where the match would take place.


	7. a match and some decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize

A/N: Thanks a lot to all of those who reviewed and to Ally Serenity for betaing this chapter

**Chapter Seven**

Once they arrived, Lily and Bella saw that their opponents were already on the field. They saluted them, and then Sir Exer explained again the rules before wishing them good luck.

The dragons rose in the air. Immediately, Prince James, Sirs James, Sirius and Francis formed the triangular formation: Sir Sirius and Sir Francis behind and Prince James and Sir Severus before.

_First mistake_; thought Lily, _It will be easy to break their formation._

She looked at Bella and made signs to her. Lady Bella nodded, having understood her friend's strategy.

Then the fight started.

Sir Exer, along with the other riders, was watching the fight. The two girls seemed to be in difficulty. Their moves were slow and unskillful, their hexes were weak and often missed their targets. At first this had surprised Sir Exer, but after a few minutes he realized their strategy. Their talent impressed him; faking weakness was hard and dangerous, and the rider had to control his/her powers perfectly. He smiled as he saw the other riders cheer.

"Riders!"

Every body looked at him.

"I advise you to watch the silvers' strategy closely."

"What strategy?" asked a blue rider, "they are loosing!"

"Watch more intensely. You may notice that they are always out of reach and that none of our fellow comrades are able to hit them with a curse. Now, can somebody guess why they are doing it?"

The riders looked at each other.

"They are trying to break the triangular formation. Prince James Sir Sirius, Sir Francis and Sir Severus have done a mistake by placing the slower behind. It will allow the silvers to separate them and weaken them. Look!"

In fact, Lily and Bella _had_ succeeded in separating their opponents. The brown and the bronze, slower than the two goldens, were meters behind them. They were trying to reach their friends, and were focused on them, oblivious of everything else. Seeing it, Lily made another sign to Bella who nodded in agreement.

They let the two goldens come closer to them, and then they suddenly accelerated. Prince James and Sir Severus followed them at full speed. They were so sure of themselves and of their opponents' apparent weakness, that they did not see the trap. Whereas they were flying very fast, all of a sudden, the two silver rose in the air. The two goldens were so surprised by this unpredictable move that they were not able to do anything to stop the girls. Lily and Bella then flew the faster to prevent their target from realizing what was happening. They passed like a blur next Sir Sirius and Sir Francis, casting a tricky spell they had invented. It made the wand burn everything that it touched except the people who had performed the spell. As anticipated, the two men dropped their wands like hot potatoes. Lily caught them.

Sir Exer had seen the attack. It had taken the two girls a minute to disarm two of his best riders. The others were starring, amazed by what had just happened.

"Why have they disarmed Sir Sirius and Sir Francis and not Prince James and Sir Severus? They have eliminated the weaker two!" asked a brown rider.

"Thar is a very good question," answered Sir Exer. "Does anyone know why the answer to that?"

Nobody answered.

"Sir Severus and Prince James are unable to work together, whereas Sir Sirius, Sir Francis and Prince James can make a good team working together, Sir Francis and Severus too. These girls knew it and have spared the two who will be the weakest together. It requests a good knowledge of the opponents." Explained Sir Exer. "Watch them carefully, you will know what I mean by teamwork."

As soon as Sir Sirius and Sir Francis had been disarmed, they had landed near Sir Exer, a bit ashamed.

"So; do you still wonder why I asked them to join us?"

Sir Sirius had the decency to stay silent.

During this talk the fight had continued.

Sir Severus was chasing Lady Bella and Prince James was trying to hit Lily.

_They're so predictable _sighed Lily mentally. As soon as Sir Sirius and Sir Francis had been disarmed, Sir Severus and Prince James had started chasing them. But instead of joining their forces they had chosen to chase them alone. Lily and Bella had predicted that and that was why they had disarmed Sir Sirius and Sir Francis first.

Amaris, could you talk to Darais and ask him to say to Bella that I want to put our plan in action to end this quickly.

Sure Lily

Amaris was silent for a moment.

Bella agreed. She is ready.

Thanks Maris

Lily made Bella a sign. Simultaneously, they cast a spell behind them.

_Mirifiltrium! _

The boys, believing that the curse was aimed at them, dodged, but nothing happened.

In fact, this spell had formed kind of a mirror behind the two girls. People behind it could see trough it, but people in front of it wasn't able to see what was behind.

Then, Lily and Bella, making sure that the boys followed them, flew at full speed towards each other. Their entire plan was based on the dislike that the Prince and Sir Severus held for each other. The boys fell for it, and accelerated. Lily was getting closer and closer to Bella. Seconds before the collision, she dived on the right, while Bella did the same on the left. As the boys were no longer behind them, they were now able to see what was in front of them. But it was too late. Lily smirked as she saw the two goldens bump into each other. The look she saw on their faces when they realized what was happening really was priceless. The shock knocked out the two dragons, and they started falling. Quickly, as Bella was summoning the wands, Lily who was the strongest, stopped the fall of the goldens, and made them land safely in the field.

Wonderful timing Maris!

Thank you Lil, you were very good too!

Lily smiled, enjoying her victory. She saw Bella coming near her.

"You were wonderful, Lily!"

"You too!"

"Have you their wands?" asked Bella.

"I have Sir Sirius's and Sir Francis's. You caught Prince James's and Severus's?"

"Yes."

"May we land, my fellow rider?" said Lily, smiling.

"Yes, my dear Lily." Replied Bella.

They landed and climbed off their dragons. They approached Sir Exer.

"That was brilliant, Ladies! This fight was really fascinating!"

"Thank you Sir." Answered the girls.

"So riders, was I right when I decided to add these ladies to our wings?"

They reluctantly nodded, still stunned by the defeat of four of their best fighters.

"I had an idea, my ladies, and I would like to know your point of view. I would like you to take care of the fighter's training."

Lily's eyes widened with surprise.

"Your training seemed to have done wonders and I think it will greatly improve our forces." Explained Sir Exer.

Still shocked, the girls were speechless, as were the boys. The idea of silvers being their trainers did not please them at all.

The girls recovered.

"Are you serious, Sir Exer?" asked Bella.

"I am completely serious, Lady Bella. You would have full powers to train them and I would not interfere except in emergencies."

"Full powers…" Lily was deep in thought. Then she looked at Bella, an evil grin on her face.

Realization hit Bella. The same grin formed on her lips.

"We accept Sir Exer, it will be an honor for us. When could the training start?" asked Bella.

"I believe that you can begin tomorrow." Answered Sir Exer.

"Perfect!" said Lily. "Come Bella, we must prepare our schedules!"

The two women gave Sir Exer the wands they had caught, and left quickly the field to reach their quarters.

As soon as the girls were out of sight, the riders surrounded Sir Exer.

"Are you serious Sir!" shouted a rider.

"How could you let THEM to take care of our training?" added another.

They continued to complain for a moment. Sir Exer barely listened to them, slightly amused by their reaction. He finally stopped the complaints.

"Riders, have you forgotten so soon the lesson you have just learned? Do you think that any one of you can win against one of them?"

Nobody answered.

"That being so, they will be able to teach you some things."

"They are Silvers!" shouted someone.

"They may be silver but they were able to defeat four of you although they were only two. But perhaps you are scared? Maybe you will not be able to handle their training?"

Instantly, the riders started to whisper.

"If they can do it, we can!" yelled a bronze rider.

The other riders nodded in agreement.

"Perfect. I think they will explain their method to you this evening."

Then Sir Exer left.

The girls did not show up all day long. The boys spent their time talking and arguing about the fight. Most were sure that the two women would not be able to train them, but Remus didn't agree with that. He remembered how Bella was before training with Lily. The difference between her current level and her past one was very large.

At dinner, while the riders were eating, the redhead and her friend entered the room.

They stopped near Remus.

"Remus, these are your schedules. Could you give them to your friends?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

The girls exited the room.

Immediately, all the riders gathered around the pieces of paper that Remus was holding.

James took one and started reading loudly.

"Wake up at 6.00 AM? They're CRAZY! Nobody could wake up at 6.00 am!"

"What! 6.00 AM? No you must be wrong!" shouted Sirius.

"See!"

Sirius read quickly the paper James was handing him.

"We have to get up at 6 AM to go RUNNING!"

The boys continued to complain for a while, and then most of them decided not to go to; they would stay in bed.

Sir Exer, who had heard all of this smiled a bit, but true to his words, he did not interfere.

_I wonder how they will react to the boys' behavior_.

The next morning, Lily and Bella were waiting in the field for the riders to come. At 6:20 about ten of them had come. Remus was one of them. Lily looked up at the sundial and read 6.29 am. As soon as the shadow reached 6.30, she turned to look at Bella.

"Bella, should I?

"Yes, you should, they have been warned.

"Alright. _Accio_ _riders_!"

Immediately, all the riders who had not showed up were dragged out of their beds and onto the field, by invisible links.

They fell on the grounds. Most of them were in their nightclothes.

"What happened?" asked an angry Prince.

"Your majesty, as you had not come, we thought that you had forgotten, and so summoned you here to prevent you from arriving too late for the training." Answered Lily.

"I did not wish to come and I refuse to train with you!"

"Really?"

"Really! You cannot force us to do what you want! You are not even a noble!"

"I may not be a noble, my prince, but Sir Exer has given Bella and me full powers to train you, and I will do just that!" Lily replied sharply.

"I would like to see that."

"You will, your majesty. So everybody, we are going to run for about an hour. We will do it every day to improve our endurance."

All the riders did not look happy at all, but nodded anyway.

"I will not!"

"Sorry, Prince James?" asked Bella.

"I refuse do it."

"Alright." said Lily. She looked at Bella. "Bella, please would you stay behind to help those who need to be shown the advantages of running willingly."

"With pleasure Lily."

"Perfect. Now everybody, follow me. I am sure, they will join us soon."

"Ladies," asked Sir Peter, "could you let us go change?"

"No. If you had woken up in time, you would have been ready." Answered Lily.

Then she started to run. More than half of the riders followed her, but the others stayed in the field. Bella suddenly whistled loudly. Immediately five very big dogs came and begun to jump around her, apparently happy to see her.

"Calm down boys," said Bella, laughing. She turned to face the remaining boys. "May I present you Fang, Teethie, Molarth, Jaws and Incis. Master Hagrid gave them to us. They will accompany us today, and how ever many days to come that they will be needed."

The boys looked at the dogs a bit scared.

"My babies go help these boys run, I think they need some encouragement."

Immediately, the five dogs surrounded the boys and growled, showing them white long teeth.

"I would advise you to run sirs, they do not like lazy people. Oh, and do not try to stop, they will not be as kind as me and they knew very good methods to make people run quite fast."

The boys started to run. Bella and the dogs followed them closely.

"Very good sirs, at this speed, we shall catch Lily up very soon."

Indeed they caught up to Lily in ten minutes.

"I am impressed, Bella" said Lily.

"The dogs were very convincing."

"Do you want to lead?"

"Why not?"

Bella took the lead, and they continued to run. Soon the boys started to slow down, but every time they tried to stop running, one of the dogs approached them, showing their teeth.

One hour later, they were back at the field. Lily and Bella stopped and immediately the boys fell on the ground, panting.

"Tired?" asked Bella, raising an eyebrow. Lily and she seemed as fine as they were used to running before this.

"I hope for them that they are not. We will work on the trap circuit in about ten minutes." Stated Lily. "Bella, I have to go prepare a few things for the circuit, do you want to come?"

"Sure."

Lily kneeled near the dogs.

"Listen boys; watch them. If you see that one of them is trying to leave the field, stop him. We will back soon."

The dogs panted lovingly.

The girls left.

"They can't be human." Said Sirius.

"I agree." Answered exhaustedly Sir Amos, one of the Bronze riders.

They remained silent until Lily and Bella came back, too tired to even think of leaving the field.

The two women came back a few minutes later.

"Get up Sirs, the training continues! But before it does, go change yourself. You have twenty minutes." Lily said in a cheerful voice.

The men got up quickly and went to their room to dress up. As soon as they were, all came back. Lily turned to face Amaris.

Maris can you call their dragons?

A minute later, around sixty dragons had landed in the field.

"Mount your dragons and follow us, we are going to work on a trap circuit."

The riders groaned. But slowly, they approached their dragons and climbed on. Then they rose in the air and followed the two silvers.

They arrived near the shack that Lily had hidden. She motioned to them to land.

"Alright, this is our trap circuit. There are magic traps, natural traps, weapons, and so forth. The purpose is to cross it without being hit." Explained Lily.

"Everybody will try, it will also allow us to see your level." Added Bella.

"Understand?" asked Lily.

They nodded. James stood up first.

"I want to go first!" He said smugly. _They don't know that Sir Exer had us work on a circuit like this too_, he thought.

"Go ahead." Said Bella.

James sprang in the air. He dodged a few traps, like fireballs, arrows, and bolts, but as he had dodged another ball, he was hit by something. Turning to see what had hit him he saw a huge phoenix diving towards him. He flew on the right, but didn't see the ball coming near him, his attention focused on the big bird.

Without realizing it, he was hit square on the head.

He fell off of his dragon, but was stopped before hitting the grounds.

All the riders tried to go across the circuit, but no one managed to even reach the half of it. All were stopped by the phoenix.

"It is impossible; nobody can do it!" said Prince James exasperated.

"Never say something is impossible your majesty." Said Lily.

"Then show us, I am sure _you_ cannot!"

Without a word, Lily mounted her dragon.

"Watch closely sirs." Said Bella.

In less than five minutes, Lily had reached the end of the circuit. She came back. All the riders were starring at her in awe.

"Bella, we really have to finish our other circuit, this one is much too easy now." Lily said smugly.

"Right, I think we will be able to finish it in a few days."

"Back to work!" said Lily. "Bella and I have put you into two groups. The ones I call will work with her." She called about thirty names. "The others will train with me." She added.

The day passed quickly. When dinner came, all the riders were completely exhausted.

"Good night Sirs, I advise you to rest this night. We expect to see you tomorrow at 6 am in the field." Announced Bella.

"I hope I will not have to use the summoning charm again." Added Lily.

With that they left.

All the boys looked at each other.

"What have we done to deserve this?" asked somebody.

They went up to their dorms and fell asleep after having healed their numerous bruises, cuts, and sores.

Little did they know that Sir Exer had watched them throughout the day. He smiled. _This is going to be fascinating…_


	8. unexpected events

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize

A/N: Thanks a lot to all of those who reviewed and to Ally Serenity for betaing this chapter

**Chapter Eight**

The next morning, the boys woke up with their bodies aching all over. They slowly got up and were this time all at the field at 6 am. Another day started. At the beginning they felt as if they were living in hell. The girls never given them any rest, and always attacked them at the first moment of distraction. After a month of this treatment, they started to notice that their skills had greatly improved. Seeing their improvements, Lily and Bella decided to begin to work in teams…

"NO!"

The riders looked up at Lily's shout. Then they looked at the dragons that were in the air, sighed, and smiling a bit, went back to their work.

"Prince James, what do you call what you are doing?" asked quite an angry Lily.

"Teamwork?" the prince answered innocently.

"May I remind you the definition of teamwork: doing something with someone, executing a task with someone! You are not even _trying_ to work with Sir Severus! You are completely ignoring him!"

"I cannot work with him," stated Prince James.

"When I listen to you, it feels like I am talking with a five-year-old child!"

She saw Sir Severus smirking at her last comment.

"Same remarks for you Sir Severus."

The smirk disappeared from his face.

"I am warning you; you have the choice, either you are sensible and you decide to put your dislike for each other apart when you are on your dragon, or I will make sure you learn how to behave at least civilly toward each other! And believe me, you do not want to know my method!"

They nodded, before glaring at each other.

"Now back to work, sirs."

They managed to work a bit better together, slightly scared by the method Lily would use if they did not.

But in the next days, a fight between them took place. Apparently, Prince James had mixed all of Sir Severus's equipment. In retaliation, Sir Severus had cast a spell on the prince that had dyed his hair pink. James was about to curse Severus, when Lily stood between them.

"Stop! I have seen enough of your bickering! I cannot believe you cannot act like twenty-year-old men!"

"But it's his fault!" said the two boys together.

"I don't want to know whose fault it is! You have already been warned! I suppose it is time I take more drastic measures. Bella!"

"Yes Lily?"

"Could you come please, I need your help."

"Alright."

Bella approached Lily.

"Could you keep them still while I'm doing the spell I told you about? By the way, you owe me a galleon."

"Already?"

"Yes"

"Alright."

She caught the wrist of the two boys and maintained them close. Lily held up her wand.

"_Linkhain joray_!"

Immediately a light chain appeared, linking Sir Severus's wrist to Prince James'.

"I think this will teach you how to act around each other." Stated Lily. "This link will only disappear during the night and will reappear as soon as you go out of your dorm."

"You can't do that!" yelled Sir Severus.

"I can and I did." Answered Lily.

She left them.

"Lily, do you really think it was necessary?" asked Bella. "I mean, do you realize what we would be supporting?"

"I know, but I can't stand their little war anymore."

Bella sighed.

"I hope you are right."

Prince James and Sir Severus were linked for three days and had fought for three days. True to her words, Lily hadn't removed the spell.

"Prince James! Be careful! Because of you, I've nearly fallen of Slimis!"

"You do not need my help to fall off your dragon, you are clumsy enough to do it by yourself!"

"Look who is talking! You would not have been able to join the wings if it had not been for your title!"

They continued like this for a moment until Lily approached them.

"Sirs, you are aware that I will only remove the spell when you are able to act civilly around each other?"

The two boys nodded.

"Then I suggest you to learn how to support the presence of each other. There are things more important than your little quarrels."

She then went to help somebody with a new move.

"Prince," Sir Severus spat, "as much as I hate to say this, I think that while we are on our dragons, we should forget our … dislike for each other."

"Dislike is an understatement, but I agree. Only while we are on our dragons."

"Of course! I would not be able to support you any longer than that!"

"So, deal?"

"Deal."

Reluctantly, very reluctantly, they shook hands.

For the days following, they worked together quite well. They did not form the best of the teams, but at least they could accomplish something together. Lily watched them, a slight smile on her lips.

You were right, Maris.

Am I not always?

Lily laughed a bit.

Yes, you are. But your idea was definitely good.

Thanks Lil.

"Lily?" Lily turned and saw Bella standing behind her.

"Yes Bella?"

"I think I am becoming crazy. I've just seen James and Sir Severus working as a team, without hexing each other."

"You are not crazy. Apparently our dear riders have finally realized that working together is be easier than constantly fighting each other."

"I do not think that they have any other choice. They knew perfectly well that you would leave them linked until they can support each other."

"It must be the reason."

"It was a good idea." Said Bella.

"It was Maris's."

"Like dragon, like rider…"

They laughed.

"Well, I think I should remove this spell…"

"Yes."

Lily approached the two boys.

"I see you have become sensible. I am going to break the curse, but be careful; if I see you hexing each other around here, I shall link you again."

The boys nodded.

"_Sejuncta_!"

Instantly, the link disappeared.

The prince and Sir Severus immediately jumped away, glad to not be obliged to support each other's presence anymore.

"Be careful sirs…"

The days passed uneventfully.

It had been a month since the Prince and Sir Severus event. Since then, their quarrels had not disturbed the training. Of course, they had not stopped hexing each other, but they only did it when Lily or Bella weren't around.

Lily suddenly realized that it would soon be the new season. During the two past months, Bella and she had been keeping Sir Exer informed of the improvements of the riders. As he wasn't in charge of the training of the recruits, Sir Exer had been able to concentrate on the training of the other wings. In each category of riders, (messengers, spies, and fighters), there were several wings; two for the messengers, four for the spies, and ten for the fighters. In each group, the new recruits were gathered to train; then they were put in the different wings.

The year Lily had found Amaris, most of the dragons born were fight-dragons. Sir Exer had noticed it along with Sir Albus, a few of the counselors, and the King. They interpreted it as a sign of coming Dark Times.

Sir Exer had kept in touch with Sir Albus. At the start, the King and most of the counselors, Sir Cornelius in particular had not been happy when they had heard that silvers were training the future fighters, but seeing the improvements of their abilities they had stopped complaining; all except Sir Cornelius, whose prejudices were extremely strong.

The season passed and again more than half of he dragons were brown or bronze. There were no silver, and only a few blues, greens, and goldens.

"Your majesty, I would advise you to pass an agreement with Tarelys. If you do not do it, I am afraid Lord Voldemort will. He has gained a lot of power ever the past years and I fear that the kingdom of Tarelys will fall under his power." The voice of Sir Albus was calm.

"Nonsense! Majesty, Lord Voldemort does not represent a real threat. I am sure that our fighters can easily destroy him. An alliance with Tarelys is not necessary. They have been our enemies before, and I do not trust them!" shouted Sir Cornelius.

"Cornelius, that was years and years ago! We cannot take the risk of letting the kingdom of Tarelys unite with Lord Voldemort's forces.

"Really Albus, I think you overrate the Dark Lord."

"And what about the attack two years ago on the prince's birthday?" cut Sir Exer.

The King watched his counselors argue: Sir Albus, always calm and sensible, and Sir Cornelius who never wanted to face the reality but knew very well the wheels of the kingdom. He had eight counselors, they were all different and it allowed him to have different points of view about a situation.

"Sirs, I will think about it. I have decided to enforce the guard in the kingdom."

The counselors nodded their approval.

They continued to discuss the kingdom for a while.

Hours later, the council was finished. The counselors left the room, talking about the decisions that had been made. Only Sir Albus, Sir Exer, and the King remained in the room.

"Sir Exer how is the training doing?" asked the King.

"Perfectly. They have begun to work in teams, and Lily has managed to force your son and Sir Severus to act civilly around each other…"

"Really? It's a miracle!"

Sir Exer told the two other men how Lily had managed to do it. They laughed.

"She is definitely intelligent." Stated the King.

"Indeed. Does she keep training in wandless magic?" asked Sir Albus.

"Yes."

"Perfect; she is a real asset for the kingdom. Do our spies have any useful information?" The King seemed worried.

"No, we have not heard from them for a week." Sir Albus's face was somber.

"This is not good. Lord Voldemort must be up to something." Stated Sir Exer.

"Yes, but what?" replied Sir Albus.

It was nearly Christmas. Lily sighed. It would be her second Christmas since her parent's death. She looked at her room. There wasn't anything personal except for books. She still missed her parents a lot. She wished she could see them again, at least one more time.

She went to the field for the daily race. Once she arrived she saw that nearly every one was there. She approached Bella.

"Bella. I was thinking about something. Christmas is in four days. Why don't we stop training for the week? It will do good for everyone to have a rest." said Lily, pointing to the tired faces of some riders. A few were yawning.

"Yes, I suppose that is a good idea." answered the dark-haired girl.

"_Sonorus_!" She said, pointing her wand to her throat.

"Riders! May I have your attention! We have decided to stop the training for the rest of the week. Consider it a Christmas present. You are free to do what you like, as long as you respect the rules. Thank you."

All the boys cheered, then started to talk to each other.

"Bella?"

"Yes Lily?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, and you?"

"I will take care of Angel; I have neglected her for the past few months. Do you want to ride a bit?"

"With pleasure."

"I assume you can ride without trappings?"

"Of course!"

"Great." Lily was grinning happily. "Be ready!" She whistled sharply twice, and then they heard two horses galloping immediately.

Two mares burst onto the field. As soon as they reached the girls, they stopped.

"Good girls!" said Lily, petting Angel. "Bella, how about a race to the big willow?"

"I'm in!"

"Wonderful! At three. One… Two… THREE!" The girls jumped on the horses' backs and raced to the forest, leaving amazed boys behind them.

The girls spent the day in the forest. The next day was used to spend money buying and wrapping presents for Bella's family. Lily spent her days with Angel and Amaris. Christmas was not her favorite period of the year, it reminded her too much of her parents. It was killing her to see everyone talking about Christmas, the gifts they expected, the people they'd see… She had already bought her presents. There weren't a lot of them: a book for Sir Albus, a sword for Sir Exer, a dress for Bella, and she had decided to offer something to the Queen and the King. She had made them two small bracelets. They were not beautiful or expensive, in fact they were very simple, but they protected the user from every kind of poison.

On Christmas morning, Lily woke up early. She left her quarters after writing a note to Bella. She mounted Amaris and they disappeared.

When Bella awoke, she noticed that Lily was not sleeping. She got up and found a note on the door.

_Bella, _

_I will come back at night. I have left your present near your bed, I hope you like it. Don't worry for me, I will be fine. _

_Lilyaris_

At first Bella was concerned by her friend's behavior, but then she remembered the past Christmas.

FLASHBACK

It was Christmas morning. Bella had been very worried when she had found that Lily was not in the shack. She had immediately warned Sir Albus.

He looked at her, a concerned look on his face.

"Do not worry Lady Bella; it is reasonable that she would spend Christmas alone. It must remind her too much of her family and hurts her. She will come back this evening."

"You are sure?"

"Yes, I'm a bit worried about this behavior, but the happiness of everyone only makes her more aware of her losses…"

"I understand."

END OF THE FLASHBACK

Bella sighed. Then she unwrapped the presents that different owls had dropped near her bed. She got jewelry, things for her hair, perfume, beauty products… She opened Lily's and gasped. Lily had offered an elf dress. It was an exquisite dress, made in elf material. It looked like it could easily pull in pieces, but despite its silky appearance, it was the strongest material existing. It was dark red and gold, her favorite colors. The little embroideries on it were so delicate that they seemed to have been made by fairies. Bella was filled with wonder at the sight of the dress. She came back to reality and after tidying the room; she dressed and went to eat.

"Merry Christmas Bella!" shouted Sir Sirius when he saw her.

"Merry Christmas to all of you. Thank you for the presents!"

"You are welcome" answered James.

"Where is Lily?" asked Remus.

"Gone." Stated Bella.

"Gone?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"She will come back this evening. She always spends Christmas alone."

"Why? Christmas must be shared with family." Said James.

"What family James? Must I remind you that her parents are dead and her sister only considerers her a slave…"

The boys remained silent.

"Do not worry, she will be fine. So, are any of you going to the feast tonight?" said Bella, trying to change the subject.

"Of course!" answered Remus, having caught the hint.

They started to talk about the feast.

Lily had decided to go near the frontier of the Tarelys kingdom for the day. She appeared near it and landed. The day passed slowly, it was nearly nightfall when she decided to come back. As she rose in the air, something caught her eye. On the other side of the frontier, she saw a lot of lights. Puzzled, she decided to approach to have a better view. Amaris flew towards the lights. As soon as she saw what the lights were, realization hit her. She quickly motioned to Amaris to go back to Erkanswald as fast as she could.

In three heartthrobs, she found herself near the castle. Lily ran, knowing that Sir Albus had to be warned of what she had seen. The feast had not begun yet, so she knew she would find Sir Albus in the throne room. She burst through the doors.

"Sir Albus!"

"Lily!"

"Sir Albus, I have seen something…"

"What?"

"I was on the frontier with Tarelys, and I saw…

"What? For God's sake Lilyaris! What have you seen?" exclaimed Sir Exer.

"An army! Fighters, death eaters, weapons, hydrias… they are going to invade us!"

"My dear lady, that is impossible; the Tarelys cannot invade us." Said Sir Cornelius.

"But it is true! The army was ready to fight when I saw it! You must believe me!"

"Are you sure Lily?" asked the King, worried.

"Absolutely. I can estimate their war establishments to about 40,000 at least."

"Nonsense! What does a female know about war? You must have mistaken with the guard." Replied the counselor.

"I…"

Before Lily could say something a green rider in charge of the Tarelys frontier burst in the room.

"Your Majesty! The Tarelys are invading us! Its army has penetrated our kingdom!"

The King's face became somber, as did Sir Albus's and Sir Exer's. Sir Cornelius stood up, dumbstruck by this news.

"Then I believe it means war…"


	9. First contacts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize

A/N: Thanks a lot to all of those who reviewed and to Ally Serenity for betaing this chapter

**Chapter Nine**

Lily was flying towards Lord Voldemort's army and couldn't clearly remember what she had done during the hours following the news. She remembered the speech that the King gave, announcing to the population the kingdom's invasion by the Tarelys and Death Eaters.

Flash Back

_"I, King Regis of Erkanswald, am sorry to announce to you that today, the Tarelys and Lord Voldemort have united and are trying to invade our kingdom. I, along with my counselors, will do anything to protect my subjects. In order to preserve our country, everything that is needed will be done. The fate of this war is laid in your hands. All the men in good health and willing to help the kingdom's protection will be welcome in the army; all people who think they can help to fabric weapons will have to contact Sir Exer. _

_"We shall have to try our best to protect our country, our houses, and the lives of all the people we love. Victory is possible if we only believe in our strengths. Dark is rising and we must stop it at all cost! _

_"Believe in our fighters, and help our kingdom in any way possible…."  
_  
End of Flash Back

The panic that had followed had been hard to end. Then, the king had started to give orders to gather the army and the wings. He had followed his counselors' idea and had decided to send spies to have as much useful information as it was possible. The two spies who had been chosen were Sir Frank and Sir Amos. To her great surprise, Lily had been chosen to escort the two spies in their mission. She remembered the reaction of Sir Cornelius at the choice of Sir Exer for the fight-dragon who would take care of the spies' security. He had choked; Lily had thought he was going to explode as he was getting redder and redder. Finally after speaking for about ten minutes about silvers' incompetence, he had to stop talking in order to breathe. Then Sir Exer and Sir Albus had begun to destroy his previous arguments. Sir Albus had also, after having asked Lily the permission, revealed the councilors her wandless abilities. They had been a bit shocked at this, and had agreed with Sir Exer's choice, all except for Sir Cornelius.

That was the reason Lily was now flying near the green and blue dragons. They were two of the best spies. Lily knew Sir Frank and appreciated his company, but Sir Amos had the same opinions as Sir Cornelius towards the silver. She remembered too well his face when he had seen the person in charge of his security… It had been funny to see someone's face become so… She couldn't find words to describe it… He had complained for a long time and had only stopped after having seen Lily made a demonstration of her powers.

The prince's reaction had also been interesting. He had looked at Sir Exer, unbelievingly.

Flash Back 

_"What? SHE will escort them? HER?" _

_"Have you something to say, my prince?" _

_"Why did you not choose anyone else? I mean, there are many browns, bronzes or goldens who are far more experienced!" _

_"Do you doubt my choice?" _

_"No, Yes, I mean… Why HER?" _

_"Could you name me a fight-dragon faster and stronger than Amaris? A wizard more skilled than Lilyaris?" _

_James looked at the ground, silent. _

_"No? Moreover Lilyaris has a secret asset which will be very helpful in this mission." _

_The prince remained silent, then turned on his heel and left. Sir Exer looked at him, a small smile playing on his lips. _

End of Flash Back

Lily smirked at this thought. The sight had been priceless. She slapped herself mentally. She was supposed to protect the spies, not daydream! She looked at her surroundings. They were flying over a huge forest, the Ancients' forest. She realized they would reach Lord Voldemort's army in a few minutes.

At the first sight of the army, she knew something was wrong; she slowed down, motioning to the spies to stop.

"Sirs, there is something very strange, do not go further, I can sense something…"

"Nonsense!" replied sir Amos " We are here to fulfill a mission, and we will do it! But I can understand that a female is too weak to continue, it was predictable."

"You do not understand Sir Amos, I do not worry for myself, but for your security."

Sir Amos laughed at this.

"It is laughable! A silver worrying for the security of two of the best spies in the kingdom!"

"Amos, if you are not quiet, you shall get us caught." Stated Sir Frank.

"Alright Frank." Answered Sir Amos. "Come, we need to gather information…"

Despite Lily's warnings, the two riders, after having cast an invisibility charm and a spell that made them undetectable by other wizards, approached the enemies' army.

Sighing, Lily followed them after having cast the same spells on herself.

Her worries became true ten minutes after having begun spying on Lord Voldemort. Choosing to ignore Lily's warning, Sir Amos had decided to fly closer to the Dark Lord's headquarters. In a few seconds he was caught in invisible ropes. Sir Frank started to fly towards him when Lily stopped him.

"Sir Frank stop!"

"But he is caught!"

"I know, and I do NOT need to have to rescue two spies instead of one. Take advantage of it to gather more information. I am afraid we shall have to leave very quickly when I have released this idiot!"

Nodding, the blue rider left. Just at that moment, two hydrias rose in the air towards the green dragon, which was trying to escape from the trap he had fallen into. Hydrias looked a bit like dragons, but were always black. They had four heads, four wings, and a longer tail than a dragon. Even if they were slower and weaker than dragons, their hypnotic powers made them highly dangerous. Sighing again, Lily took off her spells. She quickly stunned the two hydrias along with the Death Eaters that rode them. She knew that because of the hydrias the spell would not last long, so she quickly released Sir Amos and told him to leave her to find Sir Frank and bring what they had discovered to the King. He nodded and left.

At that moment, the spell broke. The two Death Eaters started to follow Sir Amos but Lily interposed between them.

"You will go no further." She said threateningly.

The two Death Eaters laughed, and then pointed their wands before them. Before they could cast a spell, Lily had already shouted: "Expelliarmus!" The two wands flew away directly into Lily's hands. Once the two Death Eaters were disarmed, she cast her more powerful stunning spell. Immediately, they fell with their hydrias, which had been also hit by the curse.

As Lily turned to face the two spies, she saw with relief that they were gone.

'_At least the King will have useful information, even if I don't come back._' Thought Lily.

I forbid you to think about things like that. You are going to come back in one piece, or else my name isn't Amaris!

Face the reality, my chances of survival are not very big.

Maybe, but you haven't the right to give up now!

Alright Maris, I will try.

Good.

Then she heard a loud cheer. She turned, and what she saw made her gasp.

I've changed my mind Maris, I will be very lucky if I ever get out of there alive…

Indeed, attracted by all the commotion, Lord Voldemort had just come out of his quarters, and was mounting a very huge, hydria…

Meanwhile at Erkanswald, The prince, Bella, Sirius, and Remus were gathered in Bella's room, waiting for some news.

Bella was reading one of Lily's books; Remus was looking in Lily's book collection to find one to read. Sirius was lying on the bed, and James was pacing up and down.

"James, if you do not stop that at once, I will make you do it." Said Bella, without looking up from her book.

"Yes, it's quite unnerving!" added Remus.

"Are you nervous James? Worrying for Lily?" teased Sirius.

"No! Not at all! I am worrying for Frank! I do not think she can handle it."

"James, you are lucky I am reading Lily's book and that I know for a fact that she hates when I throw them to someone's head, or else I would have already have hit you with it." Said Bella matter-of-factly.

"Bella, face the true. She is simply not experienced enough for a mission like that!"

"And why?"

"First it is only her first year in the wings, secondly she has never participated in a fight, thirdly, she is a silver, fourthly, she will be alone in case of a battle and I do not think she can manage to fight against Voldemort's soldiers alone."

Bella closed her book and looked at him.

"First, she may have been in the wings for only one year, but she had trained herself harder than you could imagine for a least two or three years before that. Secondly, she may not have participated in a fight but she has a lot of experience. Thirdly, she is a silver but may I remind you that none of the goldens, browns or bronze are able to beat her. Fourthly, she has been alone since her parents' death, I am positive that she can handle it."

"All right Bella, all right. No need to yell, I'm not deaf." Said James.

"I am starting to wonder about that, it is at least the fourth time we have had to talk about Lily's abilities." Sighed Bella.

"Bella, I am beginning to think that our little prince is only nervous about Lily," said Sirius, smirking.

Before James could open his mouth to reply to Sirius' last comment, their dragons warned them that the spies had returned to the castle. Instantly, they were running to the throne room, where they knew the spies would go first.

As soon as they entered in the room, they knew something was not right. Only Sir Amos and Sir Frank had come back, Lily was not there. Seeing their looks, Sir Albus motioned to them to approach. The two riders were giving information on what had happened.

"… We had just arrived near the army. Lily warned us that there were a lot of traps there, but as we decided to continue, she followed us, warning us not to approach The Dark Lord's quarters. Amos, decided he knew better and did not listen to her. He was caught in invisible ropes. Two hydrias came. Seeing them, Lily flew to help Amos after ordering me to gather as much information as I could. I obeyed. While I was spying, she stunned the Death Eaters and released Amos. Thanks to their hydrias, the Death Eaters managed to break the curse. She told Amos to find me and to come back here while she was distracting them. As we left, I saw that she had caught the wands of the two Death Eaters… That is all I know." Finished Sir Frank.

He looked at his feet.

"Can you tell us what you have learned or found?" asked the shaken King.

For the following minutes, the two spies filled everyone with their discoveries. Then they left after Sir Exer had told them to meet him after dinner.

While the adults were talking quietly talking between them, James looked at his friend. He knew he had to have a strange look on his face. He was quite shaken by this news. As much as James wanted to deny it, he admired Lily, and despite his behavior, he did not want her to be injured or killed. Sirius was looking at the ceiling, apparently deep in thought, which was quite uncommon. Remus seemed very worried, and Bella had a faraway look on her face. She seemed to be talking with someone.

James started to leave, but Bella noticed him.

"Where are you going James?"

"To help her."

"She does not need help. But I can assure you that if you go there; she will skin you alive. I know she prepared a plan in case something like this happened. You will just be a burden for her if you go. Moreover, she will be here in a few minutes."

"How do you know that?" asked a bewildered Sirius.

"Lily and I share a bond that allows us to speak mentally to each other, but it can only work when one of us is in danger. I've just contacted her. She had to duel with Voldemort. She has managed to escape but she is quite injured."

"Oh!" The three young men were astonished at this.

As Remus was about to ask something else, they heard a loud roar. They hurried outside and saw a silver dragon land. They went closer, followed by the King, Sir Albus, and Sir Exer.

Amaris was bleeding; she had quite a lot of cuts, a hole in one of her wings, and was burnt on a few parts of her body. They gasped when they saw Lily. She was severely burnt, hat a cut above her eyebrow, which was bleeding profusely. They too saw that one of her arms was broken along with some ribs. She had another cut on her shoulder that was bleeding as well. She held up her wand. They noticed how painful it was for her. She then muttered something, and they saw all the dragon's injuries heal.

"Lily stop that!" shouted Sir Albus. "You are not strong enough!"

She shook her head, and continued to heal Amaris. Just as the last wound healed, she let her arm fall, and fainted, falling off of her dragon. Without thinking, James caught her before she hit the ground.

A little before

Lily saw Lord Voldemort rising into the air and approaching her.

Be ready Maris

The Dark Lord began to laugh. Startled, Lily looked at him. Seeing her look, he said,

"Is King Regis so desperate, that he send me females to fight? Poor fool!"

Lily remained silent, but was becoming very angry. She had had enough of being made fun of just because of the fact she was a woman.

Without warning, she took her wand and cried "Augustus clothum!"

She smiled.

The Dark Lord stared at her.

"Why are you smiling? I am recall that you are facing the most feared wizard in the kingdom!"

"May I be excused, but dressed like that I doubt you will be able to scare a fly…"

The Dark Lord conjured a mirror and dropped it with a yell as soon as he saw his reflection. He was dressed in a clown outfit, with the big red nose, the colored clothes, and so forth… With a flick of his wand he made his clothes reappear, and then he looked at Lily with a mad glint in his eye.

"No one makes fun of the Dark Lord and goes away alive!" he growled.

"Whatever…" replied Lily. Despite her confident look, she was desperately trying to find a way to escape from this.

That was not a good idea Lil, now he is madder than ever.

I know Maris, I am just trying to win time…

Why not apparate to Erkanswald?

It's impossible to apparate from here.

Alright, so?

I am trying to think of something!

I would advise you to be quick, he is about to use a spell.

What!…

Lily looked at Voldemort. He was pointing his wand to Lily.

"Crucio!"

Lily was hit by the curse. The pain was incredible, she was shaking, and all her body was hurting as if she was being torn up from inside… Then the curse ended and she built a shield around her and Amaris. Lily was out her breath and still shaken by the Cruciatus curse. Voldemort shot another spell, but the shield reflected it. She shot to him a powerful stunning spell, which he managed to dodge. They exchanged curses for a while. And then he threw her something that looked like a handful of bugs with big stings. The shield protected her from magical attacks, but not from physical ones. She succeeded in dodging a few, but she was hit above her left eyebrow, on her right arm, on her ribs and on her right shoulder. She felt the wounds starting to bleed and knew that she had broken a few ribs. Amaris made a small cry as several bugs hit her. Lily clenched her teeth at her dragon's pain. She couldn't heal her now. The hydrias started blowing fire on the silver dragon. Lily managed to not cry as she was burnt.

Amaris? Can you continue?

Yes, Go Lil.

Will you be able to do what we had planned?

I think we haven't any other solution.

All right. Be ready to fly away as fast as you can.

To Voldemort's surprise, Lily raised her hands as she was admitting her defeat.

"Finally, I knew you would be sensible. No one can beat the Dark Lord." He shouted loudly.

Lily restrained herself from shouting something very rude to him. A Death Eater approached her carefully and took her wand. After a few seconds, seeing that Voldemort had let his guard down, she flicked her hand and cast her most powerful stunning spell. Taken by surprise, the Dark Lord was petrified. Lily took advantage of everyone's amazement.

"Accio wand!" Her wand flew straight in her hands.

Amaris Go! NOW!

Amaris flew away as fast as she could. Lily heard Lord Voldemort shouting,

"Go get her! Bring her back if you do not want to die!"

She saw that four hydrias were following her. They were faster than her specifically since Amaris was injured and could not fly as fast as she could normally. A few meters and they would be able to appear right to the castle, the Death Eaters had nearly reached them.

Amaris…

With a big effort, the silver dragon managed to accelerate and reach the limits of the protection which prevented them from appearing.

You're the best! Go!

Immediately, they disappeared from the Death Eaters' view.

The Death Eaters stopped and cursed, scared of facing Voldemort. They perfectly knew the Dark Lord did not accept failure and that they were going to pay dearly for Lily's escape. They slowly came back to their master…

"SHE HAD WHAT?" yelled a mad Voldemort. "How could an INJURED SILVER DRAGON escape from four hydrias! You don't have any excuse and you know I do not accept failure, Avada Kedavra!"

Instantly the four Death Eaters fell on the ground dead.

"Take them out of my view!" shout Voldemort, pointing to the four lifeless bodies. "Does any one know who she was!" he asked angrily to the crowd beside him.

For a few minutes, all the Death Eaters remained silent, and then one dared to spoke.

"Master, she is the winner of the last new-rider tournament. She is the grand daughter of Praïn the elf chief. Sir Albus had trained her before the tournament. Her parents were Kethran and Gladys Evans. After the tournament she disappeared with Lady Bella to train. She came back a few months ago and has been charged of the training of the new recruits. Her full name is Lilyaris."

"Did you plan on informing me of … Wait, what is her name?" spat Voldemort.

"Lilyaris, Master."

"Go away, everyone." Shouted the Dark Lord.

Immediately all the Death Eaters left their master.

"Lilyaris… The Pure…" he muttered. Then he entered his headquarters and looked in his old parchment for something he had read a long time ago.

Lily appeared a few kilometers away from the castle.

Sorry Lil, I couldn't come nearer.

It is fine Maris, you were wonderful.

Thanks Lil.

Then Lily concentrated, trying to contact Bella. "Bella! Bella! Do you hear me? It's Lily, I have managed to escape. I will be at the castle in only a few minutes. Can you get Sir Albus, Maris and I have been injured during our duel with Voldemort…"

"Alright Lily… We'll be ready."

"Thank you."

She saw they had nearly arrived. She felt very weak due to the fight and to the loss of blood.

Amaris landed. She saw the King, Sir Albus, Sir Exer, Bella, Prince James, and Sirs Sirius and Remus coming. She noticed their looks at the sight of her injuries. She held up her wand and started to heal Amaris.

Lilyaris! Stop that! You are not strong enough!

Maris, I must take care of you.

But…

Lily did not listen to her dragon's word, nor to Sir Albus's order. When she saw that all the injuries had been healed, she let her arm fall and started to climb off. But then everything she saw went suddenly out of focus, and then black. She felt herself falling off Amaris. Before she hit the ground, two strong arms caught her. She felt nothing.


	10. Kidnapping and Cornelius

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything you recognize as hers.  
A/N: Thanks a lot to all of those who reviewed and to Ally Serenity for betaing this chapter

**Chapter Ten**

Just as Lily fainted, James caught her.

"Bring her into the throne room." Said Sir Albus. "Lady Bella, can you go and fetch Mistress Pomfrey."

Bella nodded before running to the nurse's quarters.

Meanwhile James, followed by the King, the Queen, Sir Exer, and his friends, had arrived in the throne room. Here, Sir Exer conjured a couch on which the prince put Lily. She lay there, still. Everybody stared at her injuries, which were bleeding, not knowing what to do. All of a sudden, the doors opened and someone burst in the room, despite the guard's yells. All the people looked up and saw with relief it was Praïn. He didn't bother to salute, and went straight to Lily's side. He studied her for a few minutes, and then put his hands on her forehead. He seemed to concentrate hard. Slowly, under the awed looks of everyone in the room, the wounds started to heal. After all the injuries had disappeared, the elf chief continued to concentrate. People in the room saw his face became serious, then angry, as he was arguing with someone. Finally he sighed, before turning to face the people present.

"She will sleep for about two hours. I would have like her sleeping for at least six hours, but she would not hear of that… Quite a stubborn girl if I may say."

"Indeed" nodded Sir Albus.

"Excuse-me, but how have you been able to heal her in only a few minutes? Even with magic it takes hours before a wound is completely healed." Asked a puzzled King.

"It is part of our nature, your Majesty." Explained Praïn. "The Elves are earth creatures and are charged of preserving the nature and all the living beings. In order to fulfill these duties, we were granted some powers as the ability to talk with animals, and to be healers. Lilyaris is a part elf so she has inherited a bit of these powers, which is why she has good relations with animals. She is able to heal them too, but it takes a big part of her energy, whereas an elf can heal a lot of people before being tired. The reason is very simple: to heal, an elf will use the energies he found in nature, but Lilyaris has to use her own energies."

Everyone starred at him.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Praïn, a bit taken aback by their behavior.

"No, no," answered Sir Albus, snapping out of his stare. Suddenly the doors opened again to let the nurse pass.

She immediately went to Lily and started to check on her.

The others started to discuss about the information brought by the spies, elaborating strategies to stop Lord Voldemort and the Tarelys's armies; but a thought was on everyone mind: What had happened between Lily and the Dark Lord?

While the adults were conversing, James, Bella, Sirius, and Remus were quietly talking. Bella kept shooting worried glances to the sleeping body on the couch, Remus was deep in thought, Sirius was looking at the ceiling, (apparently bored), and James seemed torn between two feelings.

"I really wonder what happened." Said Remus.

"Me too, I can't wait for her to wake up!" added Sirius.

"I told you that she was not strong enough to handle this." Suddenly said James.

"How could you say that! You do not even know what happened!" replied Bella.

"Look at her! You saw how she was when she came back!"

"In your opinion, how would you be if you have just dueled with the Dark Lord himself?" asked Bella.

This silenced the prince. Sensing the tension in the air, Remus quickly changed the subject.

Two hours later, Lily woke up. As soon as she opened her eyes, everybody rushed to her side. She looked slowly around her, wondering where she was, and she quickly remembered the past events. She saw with pleasure that Sir Albus, Bella, and Praïn were there.

"It is a pleasure to see you, but would someone be kind enough to explain me what has happened?" she said smiling.

"We are happy to see you awake, Lilyaris." Answered Sir Albus. "As for what happened, you came back to the castle badly injured. As soon as you landed, you started to heal Amaris despite my orders to stop; and then you fainted."

"Is Amaris alright?" immediately asked Lily, worried about her dragon.

"She is perfectly fine", replied Sir Albus, reassuring. "But I think that we are all dying to hear what had happened to you, my dear…"

Sighing, Lily started to tell them what had happened…

"… Then I took advantage of the fact he thought I was defenseless, to use my wandless abilities. I stunned him, summoned my wand and flew away as fast as Amaris could with her wounds. Four hydrias started to chase us, but we managed to reach the place from where we were able to disappear before they could stop us. You know what happened after."

As Lily finished her explanation, everyone was starring at her in awe. Particularly the Prince, Sirius, and Remus who did not know that she was able to do magic without a wand.

A few minutes passed. Seeing no one was about to speak, Lily sighed again.

"Well, when will I be able to come back to the wings?" she asked to Praïn.

"I don't know, you will to wait for Mistress Pomfrey to check on you.

Lily groaned and turn to face the nurse who had stayed in a corner in order to look after her without listening to the talk the King was having.

Answering to her silent question, Mistress Pomfrey approached.

"I forbid you to fight or train for the two following days."

"What? But I need to train! I can not stop training because of a few small injuries!"

"Small injuries? You fainted! You need some rest and I will make sure you will have it."

"But I am perfectly fine! I..."

"End of discussion. You have the choice, either you are sensible and do not train on your own, or I will lock you in the hospital. Choose!"

"Alright, I won't" said Lily very, very reluctantly.

"Better." With that the nurse left.

"Lily I think it will be better that you go to sleep." Said Praïn.

"But…"

"No but Lily," cut Bella, "you are coming with me!"

She grabbed Lily's arm and despite her protestation, dragged her out of the room.

"Bella, let me go! BELLA, IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO I WILL…!"

Everyone shook his head with amusement, before going back to what they were doing.

During the two following days, Lily tried all the ways possible to train, but each time she was about to start, somebody found her. Amaris was not helping; she kept on warning someone every time she saw or felt that Lily was about to train herself.

Amaris! I NEED to train! How will I be able to fight if I don't train? shouted Lily as Amaris had just prevented her from started magic training by warning Bella.

Two days of rest will not make you forget all the things you have learned so far. Mistress Pomfrey said TWO days of rest and you shall have TWO days of rest.

But…

No but, Tomorrow you will be able to start your training again… Why do you not go take care of your young students, I am sure they will be delight to be trained by you…"

Amaris, you're evil.

I know, I know, and that is why you love me, right?

Right as always my beauty.

Well, go make those riders regret the days when they were trained by Sir Exer. It will prevent you from being bored.

Alright.

Indeed, the riders came back completely exhausted. They had just the strength to get up to their dorms. One thought was on their minds: Tomorrow, Lily will be able to fight.

Indeed the next day was the day when Voldemort had planned his massive attack on the castle; but thanks to the information brought by the spies, the King had been able to prepare his defenses.

Very early in the morning, every one was woken up by the sound of trumpets. Groaning, all the fighters got up and started to prepare for the coming battle. One hour later every body was ready. All the fighters knew they might not see their friends again but they were willing to defend their kingdom. All the fight dragons had been required to fight, along with the soldiers, and the horse riders. The phoenixes and the griffins had also sided with Erkanswald, along with the fairies and the elves. The fairies and elves did not fight though. The fairies had been charged to transport the injured to the elves, which would heal them.

One hour later, Lord Voldemort's army and the Tarelys's came in view. The battle that would decide of the fate of the kingdom, started.

Lily had joined the Lions, along with Bella. The battle was violent and brutal. People were dying everywhere. The Dragons were charged to take care of the hydrias. The phoenixes were attacking the Basilisks. Lord Voldemort had also succeeded in having Vampires and Werewolves to join his side. In the first moment of the battle, none of the armies had the upper hand, but slowly Voldemort's army started to become weaker… All of Erkanswald's soldiers started to cheer and fight stronger. Lily was puzzled; the Dark army had not been really hurt, but why were they acting as they had been? …

Suddenly realization hit her: It was a trap! Their target was not victory, it was something else… Lily started to look around her, trying to find what their enemies were looking for… She finally saw ten huge hydrias flying quickly towards something or someone. She froze when she saw towards what they were flying towards: The King!

The King had decided to fight along with his soldiers, despite his counselors' warnings, and now he was about to be kidnapped! Mentally cursing, and warning mentally the others riders, Lily flew at full speed, as she was not able to disappear because she couldn't be sure the place she chose to appear would stay spare during her disappearance, even if she knew she would not be able to reach them in time to stop them. Few dragons started to hurry at the king's side. Desperate, Lily saw the Death Eaters grab the king, throw him on one of the hydrias's back, and disappear in a blink of eye. Immediately Voldemort's army started to retreat. The soldiers cheered loudly, not aware of what had just happened. All the riders were wearing desperate looks with fear in their eyes.

When the news of the King's kidnapping was heard by everyone, all the victory feasts were stopped. People were talking quietly to their friends, scared of what the future may bring. The counselors and the Queen had locked themselves in the main headquarters. Lily and Bella were leaning on their dragons that were trying to comfort them. Sirius and Remus had a hard time of trying to help James. The Prince seemed completely destroyed by the news, and his friends had run out of ideas.

You should talk to James, Lily…

Why Maris?

Look at him.

Lily looked up and saw the prince. He was sitting near his dragon. His face was expressionless and blank; a few tears were running down his cheeks. Lily had never seen him crying. She saw Sirius speaking to him, but he continued to stare at nothing in particular. Sirius then looked up at Remus who shook his head, not knowing what to do. He shuddered before leaving, followed by Remus, apparently having decided that leaving him alone was the best thing to do.

_I know how he feels,_ thought Lily. _But his father is still alive; dead, he will be useless to Voldemort; He has no right of giving up!_

Lily got up and approached the prince. He didn't seem to notice her presence.

She sat near him.

_I don't know why I'm doing this!_ She mentally sighed. But she hated seeing people sad and always did all she could to give them hope, happiness… It was a part she had inherited from her elf-side. She placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Go away Sirius or Remus or whoever you are." she heard him whisper.

James felt a hand on his shoulder. _Why will they not let me alone!_ He thought.

"Go away Sirius or Remus or whoever you are." he said lowly.

"I am not Sirius nor Remus, and I will not let you alone like this even if I do not know why I do this." Answered a feminine voice. He looked up and saw two green eyes looking at him. He immediately looked down.

_I don't need her pity!_

"Do _not_ even think that I pity you. You do not need it, whereas some others need it much more than you."

"Why?" he asked a bit taken aback by this.

"They have lost someone. A friend, a father, a son… They have every right to be sad and to mourn over their losses."

"And why cannot I? I have lost my father!"

Lily's hand tightened her grips on his shoulder.

"Don't you dare to say it again!" she hissed. "Your father is not dead. Do you never think? Dead, he would be useless for Voldemort's projects."

"How do you know?"

"It's logic! Or else, why would have they bothered to catch him alive? They could have killed him, but no they kidnapped him!"

James seemed to understand.

"Yes!" But instantly, his face darkened. "I know my father, he will not accept any exchange."

Lily patted his shoulder.

"Do not worry, he will be fine."

"Maybe; but if I had been more careful, he may have not been captured!"

"There is not anything you could have done to modify it. Your father wanted to fight, it was his duty, and I admire him for it."

"But…"

"Dwelling on it will not help him you know. Moreover, your mother needs you."

"…"

"Do not bottle up your emotions like that; it is not good." She added.

"How would you know? You do not know how it is." The prince immediately regretted these words, suddenly remembering that Lily's parents had died a few years ago. "I am sorry," he said.

A sad look passed in Lily's eyes.

"Do not be, they are dead, yes, but I know that wherever they are, they are happy." She said with a faraway look. "Cry; do not be ashamed of it, if you don't, it will never heal."

While discussing, James had more and more difficulty trying to hold back his tears. Unable to continue, he allowed himself to cry. Lily hugged him without thinking. After a few minutes, he calmed down.

They remained silent for a long time. Each was lost deep in his or her thought.

"Thank you, Lily."

"No need to do so, I know how it is, and I have always regretted not having someone to help me get through it. You should go see your mother now." With a last squeeze on his shoulder, she got up and left him.

He stayed there for a moment, not knowing what to think of it. She had helped him despite everything he had said to her. He got up and headed towards the headquarters, but everywhere he looked, he kept seeing two green eyes. He shook his head trying to focus his thoughts, but they kept drifting to Lily…

Finally he arrived near the headquarters. Taking a deep breath, he entered.

The Queen was talking with Sir Cornelius, Sir Albus, Lady Minerva, a few other counselors, and Sir Exer. They had discussed this kidnapping countless times. Queen Dorilys looked up to see her son enter the room. She gave him a trembling smile. He approached her and without a word, hugged her. After a few minutes, they pulled away. The Queen wiped away a few tears. She then turned back to the counselors.

"I am not qualified enough to take care of the kingdom. So until either my husband's return or the crowning of the prince, I will name people to take care of the kingdom. Sir Albus, Sir Exer, you will take care of everything concerning strategies. Sir Cornelius I charge you of taking the army and the wings. Training, jobs, and missions will be under your responsibility…"

She talked to a few other counselors, charging them of different duties.

When she was finished, Sir Cornelius started to talk with her, while Sir Albus, Sir Exer, and James were listening.

"I would like to make a few changes…" He started to talk about a few pointless things, then he said something which caught everyone full attention.

"I do not think that silvers should be allowed in the wings, So Lilyaris and Lady Bella shall be dismissed of their positions. They will not continue to train the fight-dragons. Beside, I am sure that their training is useless. How could females understand something concerning fighting. They shall be assigned to other duties."

James was amazed at the man's prejudice and scared at the reaction Lily would have when she heard. Then he realized that he would have had the same reaction a few weeks ago. This made him think deeply about things he thought would always be true.

Sir Albus was about to protest along with Sir Exer; when a loud noise could be heard outside. Everyone rushed to see what was happening.

The army was gathered around something. They approached and saw a huge hydria without a rider flying away, and soldiers hurrying towards them.

"Your Majesty, Sirs, Ladies, it dropped this." He handed them a parchment. The Queen quickly took it, opened it and started to read aloud.

"I, Lord Voldemort, will release King Regis, only if the following conditions are fulfilled:

First, Erkanswald's army must stop the fight. Second, the throne will be given to Warad, King of Tarelys, along with full powers on the kingdom and its people. Third, Lilyaris will be sent to me. Fourth, all the parchments, books, manuscripts concerning magic owned by Sir Albus will be given to me. In our generosity we give you two days to think, any time further than these days, and the King will be killed."

The Queen had become very pale and seemed about to faint.

"We will not submit to him! These conditions are unacceptable." Said Sir Exer.

Then, they left to the headquarters to try to find a solution.

James remained there. His friends reached him and tried to cheer him up, but failed miserably.

Lily and Bella joined them too.

"I am so sorry James," said Bella, hugging him.

Lily remained silent, and then spoke.

"I am sorry too, I should not have used my powers in front of him to escape, it is my fault…"

"No, you did the right thing; you would have died if you had not uses your abilities." Stated Remus.

"And?"

"We care about you Lily!" said Bella.

"Really?" asked Lily doubtfully.

"Really Lily." Said Remus.

"Bella, Lily, I have something to announce to you." said James, "But before I say it, promise me you will not do anything drastic after hearing it."

The two girls looked at each other, then nodded.

"While I was with my mother, she gave the counselors some duties. Sir Cornelius was charged of the army. He has decided to dismiss you, as you are, I quote 'females who are unable to understand anything about fighting'."

Lily clenched her fist and the boys could see a murderous look appear on the faces of two girls.

"I am going to …" started Bella.

"You are not going anywhere." cut Sirius.

Lily was trying to calm down.

"Did he say what we will be charged of?" she asked in low voice.

"He did not." Answered James.

They continued to talk for a few moments. It was then nightfall, and everyone went to his or her quarters to get some sleep.

The next morning, Lily woke up early. She found a letter on her bedside apparently dropped by an owl. She had found a spell that allowed the owls to enter in the room through the window even if it was closed. She looked at it and saw Sir Cornelius writing. She noticed Bella had also received one.

She got up and woke her friend by shaking her.

"What?… What happened?"

"Look we have received a letter from our dear friend Cornelius."

"Hmm?"

Bella groaned when she saw the letter.

"Let us see what he has done." She said grumpily.

"All right. We open it at the same time?"

"Yes. Ready? At three: One…Two… Three!"

They opened the letters and read them silently.

Then two loud yells could be heard throughout the castle.

"WHAT! NEEDLEWORK! EMBROIDERY!


	11. Exchange

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize

A/N: Thanks a lot to all of those who reviewed and to Ally Serenity for betaing this chapter

**Chapter Eleven**

It took several minutes for Lily and Bella to calm down. Then, they stormed out of their quarters to find Sir Albus and Sir Exer. They found them quickly. When they approached them, they saw their faces darken.

"I suppose you want to talk about Sir Cornelius's decision?" sighed Sir Albus. He knew it wouldn't be easy.

"Exactly Sirs." answered Lily, "The worst part is not the fact we have been dismissed of our function, no. I could have accepted it if we had been allowed to continue to fight. But you will not guess what he has charged us to do…"

The two men looked at each other…

"Work as messengers?" suggested Sir Exer.

"Worse." said Bella.

"Stay in the castle to guard it?" tried Sir Albus.

"Much worse."

As they looked helpless, Lily decided to tell them.

"We are charged of the important duty which cannot be done by anyone but us," her tone was highly sarcastic, "Needlework and embroidery!" She finished.

The men choked. It took them a few minutes to calm down.

"You mean that he has asked you to do needlework?"

"Yes! Apparently, it is the only thing we are able to do, I mean we are females!" said Bella, ironic and sarcastic too.

"That man is stupid," stated Sir Exer. "You are two of the best riders. I shall go and talk to him."

"I should think that it would be useless. That man is persuaded that we are worthless." Said Bella.

"Yes, and he is more stubborn than me. Come Bella, I need to learn by which end I have to take a needle." Replied Lily. "Good day Sirs; if you see Sir Cornelius, can you give him a piece of my mind and advise him to stay out of my way for a few days?"

With that she left them, and headed towards the place where her dragon slept. Bella followed her.

The day passed quickly. When the Lions heard of Cornelius's decision, they were astonished. They had learnt to respect the two silvers, and now treated them like equals. Even James and Sirius seemed to be on their side. Lily was puzzled by James's change of behavior. He had not said anything mean to her for quite a few days. She thought he would be delighted to see them leave the wings. Moreover he had been chosen to take care of training. But he had come to see them and had asked Lily to continue to train them. "Cornelius is an idiot, I will not do as good job as you," he had said. She had accepted.

Unfortunately, while coming back from the training field, they had a run in with Sir Cornelius. When he saw them, he asked them what they were doing there, and kept saying it was not a proper place for ladies. Then he started to announce to them that their equipment would be taken from them and gave to other riders, as they would not need it. He also said that he had asked house elves to take care of their wardrobes, as their clothes were not appropriate for ladies.

This was the thing that allowed him to go away unharmed. The two girls, fearing what might have happened to their clothes, hurried to their quarters to find that all their tunics, trousers, leather jackets, to sum it up, all their training clothes had disappeared and been replaced by dresses, slippers, skirts, and bodices. They stared at each other in horror.

"There is no way I am going to stop training and wear these things." Said Bella.

"Me too." said Lily. With a flick of her hand, she transformed all the clothes in her former ones. "It is much better this way"

"Lily, what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know Bella, I really do not know."

The next morning, Lily woke up and found another a letter on her bedside table. Sighing, she decided to open it before waking Bella.

Lady Lilyaris.

As you are no longer part of the wings, your dragon is now unemployed. That is why yours will work in the kitchen in order to help the cooks. The same goes for Lady Bella's.

Sir Cornelius

Lily nearly suffocate while reading it. Her dragon, Amaris used to provide fire for the kitchen!

Bella chose this moment to woke up.

"What happened?" asked she after seeing her friend's face.

Unable to speak, Lily handed her the letter. Bella took it and read it quickly. Her eyes widened and she read the letter again. She dropped it.

"Lily, there is no way I allow him to use Darais as a flame-thrower."

"I agree, let us go have a talk with our dear friend."

They quickly got up and headed to the headquarters. As they were about to enter, they heard people talking. They recognized Sir Exer, Sir Albus, and Sir Exer.

"Cornelius, this is stupid, there are two of our best fighters!" said Sir Exer. The girls could tell he was rather angry by the sound of his voice.

"Exer, you must be mistaken. I am sure they shall be burdens for the wings." Bella and Lily were able to think of his pompous and scornful face.

"How do you explain the fact that Lily won the tournament and went away from the Dark Lord if she is weak as you say?"

"She must have cheated or she is extremely lucky…"

"Nonsense Cornelius. Face the reality!"

"I AM realistic! These useless silver fighters have been assigned some duties corresponding to their situations and their abilities, even if, in Lilyaris's case, I have given her a Lady's duty whereas she is not noble. But I do not expect her to do well. How could a part-elf and part-peasant be as skilled as a real lady? I am wondering if she is worth it… I mean, her father was a horse breeder, maybe a good one, but there are countless breeders, and her mother was a commoner, not important people, their deaths were not a real loss for the kingdom."

There was a long silence.

Tears were sliding down Lily's cheeks, and her hands were shaking. She turned on her heels and ran away. Bella stood there not knowing what to do. She grew mad at Sir Cornelius for having said that. She stomped into the room.

Sir Albus and Sir Exer were sitting and seemed rather angry. Sir Cornelius was pacing in the room. Sir Exer was about to say something, when Bella erupted in the room.

The two men could tell she was rather angry, but they grew worried when they saw she was alone.

"Well, we thought that we could discuss our situation with you Sir Cornelius; but from what we have heard, it is useless, as your mind is quite set in the wrong direction."

"We?" Sir Cornelius asked, puzzled.

"Lily and I. May I add, she did not take your comments on her parents' death very well. Did you know that it is not very polite to say such things?"

The men paled. Sir Albus was extremely worried, he knew that Lily had not completely recovered from the disappearance of her father and her mother.

"Bella, do you know where she is now?"

"No, I think it will be better to leave her alone a bit." Realization hit her. "Oh no! I must go!"

With that she left them as fast as she could, scared of what Lily might have done. She hurried to their quarters. James and his friends saw her running and, worried, decided to follow her. As Bella arrived, she saw Lily who was about to fly away with Amaris.

"LILY STOP!"

Startled, Lily froze, but seeing it was Bella, she hurried, trying to escape. She wasn't able to get far away, when she was stunned. Desperate, she saw Amaris land and Bella, James, Sirius and Remus approach her.

Bella waved her wand.

"Enervate."

Lily stood up and glared at the boys and at Bella.

"Why did you stop me?"

"You are not going anywhere until you have calmed down." Replied Bella.

"What happened?" asked a puzzled James.

As Lily stayed mute, Bella started to explain everything…

"I cannot believe it! That man is so stupid!"

"James, what are you saying? He is not stupid, he is completely, and totally insane!" added Sirius.

"Where were you going, Lily?" asked Remus suddenly.

Lily muttered something that the others did not clearly hear.

"IwasgoingtotrytorescuetheKingoratleastexchangemyselfagainsthim."

"What?" asked James.

"I was going to try to rescue the King or at least exchange myself against him." She repeated.

They stared at her. Seeing that they were stunned by what she had just said, she took advantage of it and jumped on Amaris and flew away. Unfortunately for her, James and his friends were not helpless. Immediately, they called their dragons.

"Bella, Sirius, Remus, go get our equipment. I will get her. Meet us at the shack!" said James.

His friends nodded in agreement and ran to their quarters while James chased Lily.

Luckily for him, she was slowed by Amaris who did not agree with her rider, so he managed to caught up with her.

"Lily wait!"

She turned and saw him. She was not sure what to do. Ignore him or stop and convince him. Finally she decided that trying to convince him would be better, otherwise he would follow her all the way there.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Near the shack!"

"Alright!" With that she disappeared.

She reappeared near the shack, followed two seconds after by James. They landed and climbed off their dragons.

"Why are you following me?" said Lily a bit angry.

"To prevent you from doing something stupid!"

"You have no right!"

"It's suicide!" yelled James.

"So what? It's not like someone cares! Except for Bella and maybe Remus. Face the reality! You should be happy, you will get rid of the useless, worthless rider I am, the part-elf part-commoner. The one who dared to be as good as a noble; the freak!"

"Do not speak like that! You know that people care for you, Sir Albus, Sir Exer, Praïn, the Queen, Bella, and Remus. Even Sirius and I care!"

"Don't lie! You don't care! You would prefer to be with Sir Severus than with me!"

"That is not true! I care for you; I do not want you to be harmed or for you to die! Why do you not understand that?"

"Oh! Maybe because for months, since you have known of my parentage, you have kept laughing at me, despising me, my family, my abilities, and now suddenly you care? Honestly! Have you given me any reason to believe and trust you?"

James remained silent for a moment.

"I will not say you have to trust me. But just believe me, I care. You may not be noble, but you have shown more courage and strength than a lot of nobles I know. You are a wonderful person, Lilyaris."

Lily seemed a bit taken aback by this.

"No, you can't care, you just can't."

James smiled a bit, seeing the confused young woman in front of him. He approached her and grabbed her arm. She tried to escape from him, but the training she had imposed on the riders had given him strong muscles.

"I care Lilyaris," he said, looking at her, straight in her eyes.

She looked down.

"You do not," she whispered.

The prince let her go. At this moment, three dragons came and landed.

"Why are you here? "Lily asked to Bella, Sirius, Remus.

"Did you really think that we were going to let you go alone?" replied Remus.

"You cannot come, it is too dangerous!"

"If you go, we go!" said Sirius stubbornly.

"You cannot! You may be killed!"

"And? You could be killed too," said Bella.

"I am not important, you are noble!"

"One more reason to go help our king." stated Remus.

"But…" Lily was speechless.

"Lily, you cannot stop us; we are going to go with you, whether you like it or not." Cut James.

"Alright!" sighed helplessly Lily.

They mounted their dragons and rose into the air.

Go Maris, to Voldemort's camp!

Alright Lil.

They disappeared.

They reappeared a few meters far away from the Dark Lord's army.

"Here we are," said simply Lily. "If you want to go back, go; now is your last chance."

Nobody moved. Lily sighed.

"Alright, come."

They flew in, and landed in front of the headquarters. Immediately, Death Eaters surrendered them, pointing their wands at them.

"How sweet to come visiting me!" said someone.

Everybody turned and saw Voldemort standing in the door of his quarters.

"It is a pleasure to see you again my dear Lilyaris." He said sweetly to Lily.

She winced at this.

"I am not your dear Lilyaris."

"Quite a temper you have my dear. Quite a good escort you have, Lady Arabella, as beautiful as she is said to be; Sir Sirius, Sir Remus, the prince's confidants, and the Prince James himself! I am impressed."

"Could we focus on the deal?" said coldly Lily.

"Indeed, indeed, but enter!" he said.

They entered his quarters. As soon as they passed the doors, they saw the King tied up to a chair.

"So?"

"You know perfectly that your conditions were unacceptable," started Lily.

"True." cut Voldemort.

"But I do not think you are interested in the first two."

"True."

"So you will not be sorry to hear that Erkanswald's army will not stop the fight?"

"The kingdom is not my main target anymore."

"As for Sir Albus's books, you know perfectly he will not give them up."

"You are quite a witty person, you know that?" said The Dark Lord, laughing at her.

"So here is the deal. You release the King and let them go away, and I will stay here."

"I am not sure this is in my favor."

"You have the choice, you accept or you refuse. If you refuse, you will be obliged to kill the King, and you will not have something to exchange."

"I can also catch you, you know."

"I doubt it. Not if you want to have an army." Lily showed her wand, which was glowing red. "One word and the only thing that will remain in one piece will be this room."

"The Annhiliaro charm!" said Voldemort shocked. "How have you placed the vials?"

"Just learn that a dragon can do a lot of things."

"I believe you have the upper hand. But I could kill you right now."

"You can, but you will not." replied Lily.

During this, the others had stayed silent, amazed by Lily's behavior.

The Dark Lord seemed deep in thought.

"All right, I accept your proposition. Enter into this." He said, pointing to a large cage.

"Not before you release the King."

"But if I release him, how can I be sure you will not get away?"

"I promise."

"Coming from you, with your stupid sense of honor, that will be enough."

With a flick of his wand, the rope that tied the King up fell on the floor. Remus and Sirius rushed to his side. They lifted him up and started to head towards the door.

"I warn you Voldemort, if any of your little toys try to stop them…" Lily said in a threatening tone.

The Dark lord pointed his point to his throat and said "Sonorous"

"Let the King, the Prince, Lady Bella, and Sirs Sirius and Remus fly away. If one of you try to stop them, I will personally take care of you." Then he said "Quietus".

Remus and Sirius passed the doors and flew away. But Bella and James had not moved.

"James, Bella, go" said sternly Lily.

"We are not going to leave you here!" said James.

"I have promised to stay. I cannot break it."

"But…"

"No but, go, people need you." Lily looked at Bella and made a sign. Bella's eyes were full of sadness and sorrow, but also of understanding. She nodded slightly. Relieved. Lily turned to the prince.

"I am sorry." She said apologetically, raising her wand. "Stupefy". The prince fell on the ground.

"Take him Bella, and made sure he will not come back."

"Alright Lily." Bella hugged her friend tightly. "Be careful." She felt that her friend had dropped a piece of paper into her pocket.

They pulled away and lifting James, Bella went out, leaving Lily. She quickly mounted Darais and flew away. Bella noticed that Amaris had followed her.

Lily told me not to stay here. She heard her friend's dragon saying.

How can you speak to me? asked Bella shocked.

I can.

Oh Alright.

Look at the paper she gave you as soon as you can.

While they were flying away, Voldemort approached Lily and grabbed her chin.

"Now my dear, back to business."

"You know that I will not side with you even if the world depends on it."

"That, my dear, is a minor obstacle; I am sure you will be sensible. Crucio!"

Lily fell on the ground, her whole body twitching in pain. She didn't scream or cry however, for she did not want to give Voldemort the pleasure of seeing her cry.

Meanwhile, Bella had arrived at the castle. She pointed her wand to James and said, "Enervate". As soon as he stood up, he started to hurry to his dragon, but Bella caught him before he did.

"You are not going back there."

"But, I have to…"

"She said that I have to stop you, and I will. Your father is waiting for you." She replied.

The prince nodded glumly and started to walk towards the throne room where he knew he would find his father. Bella stayed a bit behind, reading Lily's note.

_Bella _

_Read carefully, for this is very important. First, the Annihiliaro charm was a bluff. I could not place the vials in his camp, it was impossible, but I faked it. Second, I do not plan to stay with Voldemort more than necessary. I have planned an escape for me but it will be dangerous. I have succeeded in creating a portkey, which will bring someone to Lord's Voldemort quarters. It is the little ring with the paper. To activate it say only "Actmar". I think you, along with Sirs Albus and Exer will be able to make a plan to get me out of here. _

_I trust you. If you can't, well, do not try to save me. Just know that you have been the best friend I could have ever had and that I will never forget you. You will find all my books and inventions in my rooms. Use them wisely. Thank Sirs Albus, Exer, and Remus for all they have done for me. Tell all the riders that I really enjoyed flying with them and to James and Sirius that I forgive them what they said. _

_Love _

_Lilyaris  
_  
A tear fell on the paper. Bella folded the paper and took the ring. She hurried to the throne room. Everybody was there. The Queen was crying in the arms of her husband. Without a word, Bella handed the letter to Sir Albus, who read it aloud.

After he was finished, Bella saw that almost everyone had tears in their eyes.

"We must save her." stated the King.

"Your Majesty," cut Sir Cornelius, "Why risk riders' lives for her?"

"Cornelius," said the King coolly, "She exchanged herself for me; the least I can do to repay her is try to save her."

"But…"

Sir Cornelius was quickly silenced by the King's look.

"The only problem, is how?" said Sir Albus.


	12. Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize

A/N: Thanks a lot to all of those who reviewed and to Ally Serinity for betaing this chapter

**Chapter Twelve**

Everybody spent the following hours trying to elaborate a plan to rescue Lily. Soon Sir Cornelius was thrown out of the room, as he was annoying everyone by his constant complains about what a waste the project was, that Lily was not worth their effort. In the end, it had been James who threw him out.

Finally they came up with a plan. It was risky, dangerous, and a lot of things could go wrong, but they were willing to try, as were all the fighters in the army. Indeed, Lily had been respected by the whole army for her abilities, her courage, her fairness, and her kindness. The King spoke out.

"Well, we shall execute this plan as soon as we are ready. Now I want to know the name of the people who will be a part of it."

Instantly, James, Sirius, Remus, and Bella raised their hands. The King sighed.

"I do not know if I can let you all participate…"

"But Lily is our friend, your Majesty!" protested Sirius.

"Exactly! I refuse to stay here worrying. Lily is like a sister to me, and I will not abandon her." Stated Bella, crossing her arms over her chest. Remus nodded in agreement at this statement.

"Moreover father, you cannot stop us. You know that even if you forbid us to go, we shall go anyways." Finished James.

The King looked at his son, surprised.

"What a sudden change in behavior! What has made you change your mind about Lilyaris?" he asked, a bit curious.

James looked down, embarrassed a bit, and blushed slightly.

"She has proved me she has more courage than most of us. She sacrificed herself for the kingdom. I do not know a lot of people who would be willing to give their life to defend their ideals." He said in a low voice.

_The fact she is pretty help too... What? Where did that come from? I must become crazy; I am speaking to myself! _The Prince shook his head to get rid of these thoughts.

"I see..." said the King, noticing his son's embarrassment. "Well, I am happy, you have changed. Yes, she truly is a wonderful person."

"I know." was James's reply.

"I allow you to take part in the rescue group. I charge you to choose those who will accompany you, with the help of Sir Exer and Sir Albus."

"All right. But what should we do if Sir Cornelius refuses to let those we had chosen go?" asked Bella.

"You have full powers."

"Be ready as fast as you can; I cannot imagine what Voldemort is doing to her." Said the Queen.

"It will be easy to get ready; everybody likes Lily and will be very willing to help her." Said Remus.

"Indeed." said the King, "She seems quite popular… I wonder why?"

"I think I know. She is not noble, and so there is not a wall between her and the other people. Moreover she does not take advantage of her status as one of the best fighters. She fulfills her duties like everyone else does, and does not ask for privileges. She also is always ready to help others. I think her nickname in the army is "the silver lady with a golden heart", is it not?"

"It is." Nodded Sirius.

The King seemed a bit surprised but quickly regained his composure.

"Alright, go prepare your team." He said to his son and his friends.

The left the throne room and hurried to the army.

The King turned to face his counselors.

"What do you think of it?"

"They may succeed, but I do not know." Said Lady Minerva, worried.

"I was not speaking of that," said the King, "Have you seen how loyal most of the army are to her? It is amazing that she has managed to win their trust and loyalty!"

"I know, Regis," said Sir Albus, "She has a sort of aura around her that makes people trust her with all their soul, once they get to know her."

"It is truly incredible…" said the King. He seemed deep in thought. He finally spoke.

"I only hope she is alright…"

This thought was on everyone's mind.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤

Meanwhile, James and his friends had reached the army. They had gathered in the boys' quarters.

"So, we need one dragon rider, four fighters, two elves and a fairy to compose the rescue team. Then, we need people to create a diversion."

Bella stood and waved her wand muttering "_Accio Lily's registers_."

Immediately, three books landed on one of the beds. She took them up in her hands.

"What are these books?" asked a puzzled Sirius.

"Lily and I have made books in which we have gathered all the information we had on everyone. We update them every week. For each fighter we have written his abilities, qualities, defaults, temper… It helped to made teams or groups and to follow the progress of everyone. We took care of the dragon riders, and asked the different captains for the normal fighters. They have access to these books as well."

The boys starred at her in amazement.

She handed them a book.

"Here is the book concerning the dragon riders. I already know who I will choose, but I would like you to search and choose too so we can compare… While you do that, I will choose the fighters, the elves, and the fairy that will accompany us. I know them better than you do."

"Alright Bella and for those who will create the diversion?" asked James.

"I think we should take some volunteers. Choose several candidates so if they refuse to come, we will be able to ask someone else."

"Understood. But why have you done this?" demanded Sirius.

"Lily said it was useful to know every fighter, so we could work with them more effectively."

"Indeed." Stated Remus.

Then they started to flip through the book. After about an hour, they were done and had selected a few riders. They saw that Bella was almost done too. A few minutes later, she closed her books.

"Alright who have you chosen?"

They handed her a piece of paper on which they had written the names of the fighters they had chosen.

"Hmmm… Sir Frank, blue dragon… Sir Yvan, brown… Sir Thomas, bronze… Sir Arxes, brown, …Sir William, green. Good choices. Your order is good too. I agree. These are my choices for the fighters: Mistress Derna, Sir Nathael, Orthon and Urval. They are sword masters, good riders, and Sir Nathael and Urval are some of our best archers. Then I have chosen Iona and her cousin Ither to accompany us. They are good healers and are able to defend themselves with shields and spells, as they cannot injure a living being. Lysalia will be part of our team too. The fairy chief keeps praising her skills."

The boys starred at her, how could have she chosen some women to accompany them? But they finally decided to remain silent knowing that Bella would not appreciate their comments.

"May I advise you not to make comments on women in front of Derna? She is quite a touchy person."

They nodded.

"Good. Now I believe we should call everyone here, to find volunteers for the diversion teams."

"Right."

They exited the room. Once outside, they reached a place where the army usually gathered for meetings.

"Listen," said James. "I am going to call everyone, and then explain them the situation. I will ask the volunteers to stay behind afterwards. Look for the people we have chosen to see if they are willing to help."

They all agreed. James pointed his wand to his throat "_Sonorus_."

"ALL FIGHTERS MUST COME TO THE MEETING PLACE!" he said. "_Quietus._"

In a few minutes everybody was there. Remus stepped forwards.

"As you all know, one of us, Lilyaris, is prisoner of the Dark Lord. She has exchanged herself in order for the King to be let go. We have decided to go save her. In order to do that, we need help. All the people who do not want to help are free to leave."

A few people left. Sirius noticed that it was Sir Lucius, Sir Severus, and all of their friends. James continued.

"Now, two groups will be made. One will create a diversion by attacking their camp, while the other will go rescue Lilyaris. I must warn you, will be extremely dangerous. We have the names of the people who will accompany us rescue our comrade. They will be notified soon. Now, we need volunteers to create the diversion. Think for a while, discuss it between yourselves, make a team of about twenty riders and thirty fighters, and then give us your answer. In the meantime, we shall be at headquarters." James and the others left the meeting place and headed to the headquarters where they started to prepare their equipment and sent messages to the eight people who would accompany them, asking them to come in two hours.

Nearly an hour after, they heard someone coming, and then knocking on the door. Remus open the door and saw Sir Yvan.

"We have chosen." He handed him a piece of paper.

"Good" said Bella. "Thank you in our name and in Lily's."

"You are welcome."

"Yvan, here are the plans for our team, but I think you should go join the people who will take part of the diversion's group; I trust you to elaborate plans and strategies for the attack." Said James.

"Understood. When will we go?" asked the rider.

"Tomorrow afternoon, meet us at the field." Answered Sirius.

Yvan nodded and left.

A few moments later, Derna, Nathael, Orthon, Urval, Iona, Ither, Frank, and Lyasa came in.

Once they had sat down, Bella started to explain to them their project.

"We have chosen you to be part of the rescue team. Firstly, do you accept?"

They immediately nodded.

"I shall first explain to you the plan, and then be free to ask questions."

She started to tell them what they had planned to do. Once she was finished, they started to speak.

"The plan is good, but why are we here? We cannot fight." Asked Iona.

"We know it. But you are good healers, and you do not need to be protected in a fight." Answered Remus.

"Oh, Right."

"Have any of you any other questions or suggestions to improve this plan?"

They remained silent.

"Good. Be ready tomorrow, we shall leave right after lunch. Meet us at the field. Prepare your equipment and everything you will need. Good night."

With that, they went their ways to their own quarters.

Tomorrow morning, everyone woke up early. Bella dressed herself in her fighting clothes, black leather and silver. Then she practiced a bit with the boys before preparing all the things she needed. Once she was done, she went to Sir Albus to get something she had asked him to prepare.

"Hello Sir,"

"Hello Lady Bella."

"Have you finished it?"

"Yes, here it is," he handed it to her.

"Thank you very much."

"You are most welcome." his face grew serious. "Promise me you will be careful."

"We will Sir."

"Then good luck, we shall be waiting anxiously for you."

Nodding, Bella left him and went to the boy's quarters. While there, they talked a bit. Then they ate and headed to the field. Everyone was there.

"Alright," said loudly Bella. "Does everyone know what to do?"

A chorus of "yes" answered her.

"So go!"

The riders mounted their dragons, while the fighters gathered around their captain. Bella gave a portkey to each of them. These portkeys would bring them near Voldemort's camp. The rescue team would take one too, and then take Lily's one to go straight to Voldemort's quarters. Their dragons would follow behind them.

Once they arrived near the army, they stopped, waiting for their friends to start the diversion. Not long after, they heard shouts and yells. They waited until their dragons told them that Voldemort had left his quarters, and then they immediately took the rings and James said the keyword. They were immediately transported to the headquarters. The room was dark and it took a few seconds to get used to it. Derna, Orthon, Nathael and Urval stood near the door, ready to stop anybody who tried to enter. Meanwhile, the others were searching for any trace of Lily. James spotted a door hidden behind black curtains. He tried to open it, but it was locked. He tried the unlocking charm but could not manage to open the door.

"Bella! Come here!"

Bella approached him.

"I cannot open it."

"Have you tried Alohomora?"

"Yes."

"Let me see."

Bella knelt near the door. After mumbling for a few seconds while studying the door, she stood and pointed her wand to it.

"_Devrlosa_."

The door opened immediately.

"I'll explain later," said Bella, before entering the room.

It was dark and silent.

"_Lumos._" muttered James.

The tip of his wand started to glow brightly. They scanned the room and their eyes stopped on a form in the shadows. They approached it and gasped. It was Lily. They could tell she was badly injured, but as they were approaching they started hearing her moan: "No, no, I did not want to… Please… stop…I didn't… It is not my fault…. I am sorry…. No, no…." It scared them. James put a hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly. She did not seem to notice, and continued her pleas. He shook her a bit harder, but again she did not have any reaction.

"Bella, what is this?"

"I do not know James, I really don't. We should get out of here as soon as we can, the diversion will not last forever. Sir Albus will know what to do."

"You're right." Sighed James. He knelt near Lily and lifted her up, careful not to hurt her more than she was. Unexpectedly, Lily grabbed James's neck tightly and buried her head in his shoulder, still moaning.

"Now I am sure that whatever is wrong with her, it is bad. There no way Lily would do that in her right mind." Stated Bella.

They went out of the room. Their friends gasped when they saw Lily. She was really injured. One of her legs seemed broken as well as a few ribs. Her back was bloody. She had several deep cuts on her arm and few bruises on her face.

"We have to get out of here," said Bella "and quickly. Apparently she is under a curse, but I do not know which."

They nodded. Iona and Ither had approached, and were using a bit of their powers to heal some of her wounds but after a few seconds they started to shake violently.

They collapsed.

"What happened?" asked immediately.

"She is under the Missorfea spell," said Iona, still shaking.

"It forces her to see her worst fears, her worst sorrows, all the things she thinks that she is responsible for, again and again. This is used to break someone's mind or make him go insane." Added Ither. "It is stopping us from healing her."

"One reason to get back as quick as we can." said Remus.

Lysalia quickly cast an invisibility charm on them. It was her specialty, and made her one of the best spies of Erkansvald.

They went out. They saw that their friends were leaving, and ending the diversion. They accelerated. They were halfway from the place where their dragons waited for them, when they heard a shout.

"The prisoner has escaped!"

They started to run.

They arrived at the edge of the forest, but suddenly as they were about to enter in, they were stopped by an invisible wall.

"An energy wall!" whispered Bella. She turned to face the other. "I need five minutes to make an hole in it. You shall have to stop them while I do it."

"Alright, do it as fast as you can, we shall try to handle them." Replied James. He handed Lily to Ither.

Immediately, Death Eaters started to come in their direction. Despite the fact they could not see them, they knew something had tried to go out there.

"Who is there, reveal yourself!" shouted the tallest Death Eater.

_Could they be more stupid?_ Thought Bella.

As nobody answered them, they raised their wands.

"Bella, how much more time do you need?" whispered James.

"Three more minutes."

"All right. Nathael, Urval, I will put a silencing charm on them. Can you touch them in the legs so they will not be able to run for help?"

They nodded and took their bows. A moment later, the three Death Eaters were on the grounds, an arrow in the legs, unable to move.

"Perfect; but someone is going to come to see what happened." Said Remus.

Indeed four Death Eaters and five fighters came a minute later.

"How much Bella?"

"One minute."

James thought for a while.

"Lysalia, could you take off the invisibility charm on us except for Bella, the elves and Lily?"

The little fairy nodded and waved her hand. Instantly, they became visible, and shouts could be heard.

They started to fight, and soon the Death Eaters were out cold. Derna, Nathael, Orthon, and Urval were still fighting, but James saw that they had the upper hand, and were just continuing the fight for the fun.

"Ten seconds James!" he heard Bella yell.

He looked at Derna, ready to ask her to stop, but saw she had already ended her fight and the Death Eaters were lying on the floor.

"Everyone finished!"

They hurried next Bella and saw…. Nothing.

"Where is the hole?" Asked Nathael.

"Here!" She pointed to something in front of her. "Go! Trust me."

They shrugged and walked. They passed through something and felt their hair stand straight up on their heads.

"Nice hair-do" said Derna a small grin on her lips.

Once they were all outside, they saw that several Death Eaters had spotted them.

"I think we should run," said Orthon.

"Very good idea." replied Sirius, "How about we go now, I do not think they are really happy to see us."

"No kidding."

"We must hurry," said Ither, looking to Lily. Her whole body was shaking, and she was crying, still moaning.

James took Lily from Ither, seeing he was beginning to tire. They ran to where their dragons were waiting.

They immediately mounted them. Nathael mounted with Remus, Orthon with Sirius, Derna with Bella, and Urval with James. Iona and Ither mounted Amaris who had allowed them to climb on her. They rose into the air and started to fly far from the camp so they could disappear. Suddenly they heard Amaris yell.

Hydrias!

They turned and saw indeed about ten hydrias chasing them.

"James, go straight to the castle, we will stop them."

"But…"

"GO!"

James stopped arguing and flew away as fast as he could.

Bella turned and faced the hydrias.

"Ready?"

"Not really." Said Remus.

"Too bad, go. Try to dodge them, we have just to slow them a bit before leaving."

They nodded.

"Good luck."

They all attacked, besides Amaris who stayed behind covering their backs.

During the following minutes, they managed to stun two of them, but they were outnumbered. Deciding quickly, James had enough time to reach the castle, Bella motioned for everyone to leave. They suddenly dove and using that speed, flew away. They managed to reach the place where they could disappear, a few seconds before the Death Eaters managed to stun them.

Once they reappeared near the castle, they sighed. They had all been quite injured. As soon as they landed, Iona and Ither started to heal them.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome." Answered Iona, smiling.

"We should see if Lily is alright." Said Remus, worried.

"You are right, come."

They ran to the castle.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤

James managed to reach the castle easily. He was worried about his friends, but much more about Lily, who was still trembling in his arms. He quickly landed. As soon as he reached the ground, he was surrounded by Sir Albus, Sir Exer, and Praïn.

"What happened?" said Sir Exer.

James looked at Sir Albus and Praïn, he saw that the elf chief had grown very pale.

"Ither and Iona said that she is under the Missorfea charm."

Everybody gasped.

"Bring her to the throne room immediately." Said Sir Albus. "I will join you there shortly."

James did as he was told to do. He put her on a couch that Lady Minerva had conjured. Lily grabbed his hand and held it tightly. Surprised at first, James did not remove her hand.

Sir Albus burst in the room. He held a small crystal ball in his hand.

"To end this, we need to break it from the inside; we must convince her that what she saw or heard is not real. To do that, I will practice the Zusamlin charm. It will allow some people to go into her mind."

The others nodded.

"I think only two people should go."

"I want to," said someone behind them.

They turned and saw Lady Bella. She was pale, but determined.

"Lily is my best friend, she will listen to me." She explained.

"I need someone else," said Sir Albus. Seeing Praïn and Sir Exer, along with King, ready to volunteer, he added "More likely someone about her age."

"I'll do it," said the Prince suddenly. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"It is the least I could do to repay her."

Sir Albus and the King seemed doubtful, but the old wizard nodded.

"Alright, come here please."

They approached and sat on the couch. Sir Albus raised his wand and said the spell: "_Zusamlin._"

Immediately the wand shot forward a silver light that hit Bella and James. They fell on the couch, and the crystal ball glowed golden.

The other people in the room conjured chairs and sat, waiting, while Bella and James reached Lily's mind.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤

Lily had been tortured for a few hours but not too hard. Voldemort wanted to know the plans of the King and his counselors. Lily didn't say a thing, a fact which made the Dark Lord rather mad.

"You know you will not be able to resist forever my lady."

Lily starred at him with her huge emerald eyes. Voldemort avoided her gaze.

"Quite a strong mind I see, but even the strongest mind can be broken." An evil smile appeared on his lips.

Lily looked at him, expecting the worst.

"I wonder what you are hiding deep in your mind. Do you want to see it? I am sure you would love to." He raised his wand. Lily's eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do. She tried to dodge the curse, but she was chained.

"_Missorfea._"

Lily collapsed on the floor, shaking. Then she screamed before starting to cry and moan. Voldemort looked at her and laughed coldly.

He turned to face his minions.

"Take her into the cell and warn me when she is be ready to speak."

"Yes Master."

They lifted her up and put her in a dark room before shutting and locking the door.

As soon as the curse had hit her, Lily had fainted. She had seemed to fall into darkness. She tried to fight the curse, but she felt as something was entering her brain, breaking all her defenses. It was painful. Finally the 'thing' placed itself at her deepest thoughts and tried to reach them. After a few seconds, it destroyed the protections around these. Lily screamed. She felt as if she was being skinned alive. Then pictures started slowly to form in front of her. She recognized her parents. They looked at her. But instead of love and kindness, she saw hate, scorn and disgust in their eyes.

"How could have you done this to us, you little monster!" spat her mother. "How could have killed us?"

"No, I don't… I didn't." said Lily, with tears in her eyes.

"You are a freak, a monster, you do not belong to anything." Sneered her father.

"No, please… It's a lie."

"You little murderer! Ingrate, lazy, good for nothing!" screamed her sister.

Then Bella faced her.

"How could anyone be your friend? You are worthless; only dirt on my shoes. Nobody will ever like you yet alone love you."

It continued for a while. All the guilt, all the things she felt guilty for came to her. Then it started again and again.

At one moment she felt someone shaking her. She tried to grab it. Unable to reach it, she started to cry. She collapsed and sobbed, knowing nobody would come help her.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤

James and Bella fell in the dark, and then arrived in a gray place. They heard someone sobbing. They turned and saw Lily sobbing on the floor surrounded by figures that were laughing at her and yelling at her. They hurried next to her. Bella put her arm around her, in an attempt to comfort her. Lily pulled away.

"Don't touch me! I am a freak!" she shrieked.

"No you are not," said Bella.

"I am! I harm all the people I care for, I do not deserve to live!"

"Don't say that." Snapped Bella. "You are the most courageous person I know. You are a wonderful person, and most of the people who knew you are ready to do anything to help you."

Lily seemed confused. James decided to take advantage of that.

"You are a great woman, Lilyaris; people need you. They need you because you remind them of things they care for. Courage, kindness, compassion, and generosity. They need you, you cannot abandon them!"

"I don't know, I don't know. They cannot need me, I am worthless, I am a murderer, I killed my parents!"

Bella approached her and hugged her. Lily first tensed, but then relaxed slightly.

"You did not kill them. The only person responsible for that is Voldemort, not you. I am sure they are as proud of you as we are."

"We?" Lily was puzzled.

"James, Sirius, Remus, Sir Albus, Praïn, Sir Exer, King Regis, Queen Dorilys, Lady Minerva, and me!"

"All the fighters respect you for your courage." Added James.

"Moreover, you are our friends no matter what happens."

"Friends? I cannot have friends," said Lily with tears in her eyes.

"You HAVE friends, _we_ are your friends!" exclaimed Bella and James.

"You…you are?"

Before they could do anything, she had thrown her arms around them and was hugging them firmly, crying, but this time from happiness.

"We are." said James softly.

They stayed like that for a moment, and then they stood up, extending a hand to Lily, they asked.

"Are you ready to leave this horrid place?"

Lily nodded, and the place changed color. Instead of gray, she was made of all the colors possible.

Then they felt as if invisible chains were dragging them. They closed their eyes.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤

Sir Albus was looking at the ball; it was becoming darker and darker. Then suddenly he saw a golden point in it. A smile spread on his face. The golden point became bigger and bigger. When ball was completely golden, it seemed to explode and everyone could see all sorts of colors swirling around in it.

"They have succeeded!" announced Sir Albus. Everyone cheered. "We have to bring them back."

He raised his wand.

"_Spiretur._"

A few moments later, they opened their eyes. Lily looked at them.

"Thank you."

She then closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly. James and Bella sat and started to explain what had happened.


	13. Sweet revenge and a peaceful day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize…  
A/N: Thanks a lot for all the reviews and to Ally Serenity for betaing this chapter

**Chapter Thirteen**

Lily slowly woke up. She cautiously opened her eyes and was blinded for a few seconds by the light. She blinked few times, and then looked around her. She was not in her quarters and apparently it was quite late in the morning. Then she recognized the room. She was the ancient bedroom of Bella's, in the castle.

She sat up, but winced a bit as the pain in her back came apparent again. In fact, her whole body was aching. Suddenly a voice startled her.

Lil? Are you awake?

Maris? Are you all right?

I am, but I was really worried, along with everyone else! We were afraid of what might have happened to you.

I'm sorry, I should not have done that, but I had to.

I know, but next time, let me stay with you, I do not want to be separated from you again.

Alright Maris… Thank you for everything.

No need Lil, no need at all.

"LILY! You're awake!"

Suddenly Lily found herself being firmly hugged by Bella.

"Oh! Bella, calm down, please, I'm alright." Said the red-haired rider.

Bella loosened her grip, then stood up and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Do. Not. Do. That. Ever. Again!" she said in a threatening tone.

Lily faked fear and hid her face in her hands. She muttered something.

"What is it?" asked a bemused Bella.

"All right, if I plan to get killed, I shall warn you beforehand. I Promise! Happy now?"

"Yes. Now come, everyone is waiting for us." Said Bella, while dragging her out of the room.

"Wait, I want to get dressed before! There is no way I would go down in nightclothes! By the way, how come I am wearing night-clothes?"

"I took care of it yesterday." Explained Bella.

Lily quickly dressed, and then the two friends went down where they met everybody.

Lily was hugged by everyone in the room, even James and Sirius.

"I do not know how to thank you, Lilyaris," said then the King.

"You need to do no such thing, your majesty," answered Lily, smiling. "I was more than willing to do it."

"Perhaps, but you deserve something, I will think about your reward."

Lily was about to protest, but Bella quickly silenced her.

They headed to the throne room where they were served their breakfast. When they were nearly done, Sirs Albus and Exer approached them.

"You have the day off. But tomorrow I expect you at sunrise in my quarters." said Sir Exer.

"Yes Sir!" chorused the five friends.

As they left, Lily turned to face the others.

"What are we going to do?"

They thought for a while, suddenly Sirius's face brightened.

"Eh! How about we pay a little visit to our dear, dear leader?"

"Very good idea, my dear Sirius." Exclaimed James.

"Lots of perspectives… How about we make sure he will remember us?" added Remus.

"Remus!" said Bella, "I did not expect that from you!"

"I am full of surprises…" said Remus with a big smile.

"You have really a bad influence on him," said Lily to James and Sirius who wore devilish grins. "But I like the idea; I have a few things against him, one of them being the fact he wanted to use Maris and Darais as flame-throwers…"

The boys stared at the girls, before laughing their heads off.

"And the fact he wanted us to do needlework and embroideries?" added Bella

At that the boys were rolling on the floor.

"Come Bella, they do not want to come." Said Lily, dragging Bella out.

At that, they stopped laughing and started chasing them.

Once they were out, they headed towards the army's quarters. While walking, they planned what they were going to do to Sir Cornelius.

"See, since we all know too well his 'fascinating' interest for ladies, why do we not…"

For the whole morning nobody saw them. Right after lunch, the group was seen walking to the private quarters, wide smiles on their faces.

In the middle of the afternoon, Sir Exer and Sir Albus called for an assembly. The five friends decided to put their plan in action. As soon as the whole army had gathered in the common place, Sir Albus, Sir Exer, Sir Cornelius, and the King arrived and climbed on the stage. James, Lily, Bella, Sirius, and Remus looked at each other, grinned and discreetly raised their wands. They had previously cast some rather interesting spells on Cornelius wardrobe.

As Sir Cornelius stepped forwards to speak, they muttered their spells. Loud laughs erupted. Nearly the whole army was laughing its head off. Unaware of what happened, Sir Cornelius looked around him, clueless. Sir Albus, managing to restrain himself from laughing handed him a small mirror. Sir Cornelius took a look in it. A high-pitched scream could be heard, causing the fighters to double of laughter.

Indeed the King's counselor had undergone a little 'transformation', to be more precise, a complete makeover: Instead of his rather expensive clothes, he was wearing a long silky and frilly hot pink dress. There were a lot of lace ribbons on it, making it looking like doll's dress. In fact, Sir Cornelius looked quite like a doll. In addition to the dress, he now had long curly blond hair put in two braids. The girls had taken care of the make up: Sir Cornelius had bright red lipstick and hot pink cheeks. Even his voice had been changed. He was now speaking in a high-pitched girly voice. Words in a shiny purple color started slowly to appear above his head.

"Say hello to Lady Cornelia, The most distinguished lady of the country." Then they faded and were slowly replace by others. "As you seem to greatly appreciate ladies' duties, we have decided to make your wish a reality and allow you to experiment the joys of being a lady. The effects will wear off in four days, and there is no counter-curse. Enjoy these days!"

Sir Cornelius dropped another scream and ran to his quarters, but due to the fact that he was not used to walk in high-heel slippers, he kept falling on the floor.

The army was roaring with laughter. After a few minutes, when everyone had calmed down and wiped their tears, Sir Albus stepped forward.

"After this very interesting show, if I may say so, and for which I congratulate the responsible, I sadly have some good _and_ bad news. Let us start with the bad news so we may end on a happier note."

Silence fell on the crowds; everybody dreading what Sir Albus was about to say.

"Our spies have warned us that the Dark Lord is gathering his forces for another attack in about a week. What is worse is that they have managed to obtain the support of a big part of the giant community."

Gasps were heard in the mob.

"We have also discovered that the numbers of Death Eaters have increased a lot, along with the number of hydrias. We have also heard that he has attempted to breed a new kind of hydrias, bigger, stronger and more enduring, also able to completely melt into its environment. Until now these attempts had failed, but we cannot ignore the possibility of a success."

"Now for the good news." Said Sir Exer.

"As you may have heard we have managed to free Lilyaris, and I am happy to announce that she and Lady Bella will be put in charge of the training of the Lions, unless the wing refuses."

He was interrupted by loud cheering.

"Apparently they do not." said Sir Exer, smiling.

"Secondly, Sir Exer has taken the post of Sir Cornelius at the head of the army, and thirdly, there will be no training today, but tomorrow, I expect the hardest training!"

More cheers were heard. Then the crowd parted into several groups.

Lily turned to look at her friends.

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"I know not; how about a ride with our horses, we have not done that for quite a long time." said Bella.

"Great idea!" exclaimed Lily. "Do you want to come?" she questioned the boys.

"With pleasure," they answered.

"Before we do so, we should warn Sir Albus and Sir Exer." Advised Remus.

"Alright, I will go, can you go fetch the horses while I do so?" Lily volunteered.

"Sure Lily." Replied Bella, before heading towards the stables.

Lily approached the two men.

"Excuse-me, but we just wanted to warn you that we are going for a ride in the forest."

"Alright Lily, by the way, congratulations for this little show, it was quite entertaining."

"Thank you! In any case, he deserved it."

Sir Albus stayed silent but his eyes were twinkling merrily.

"So have a good afternoon,"

"Thank you, sirs." answered Lily before leaving them.

She quickly caught up to her friends and saw that they were almost ready. A few minutes later, they left the army and headed towards the forest. Lily was overjoyed. Even in the winter, the forest was magnificent and she loved the feeling she got each time she mounted Angel who also seemed happy to go for a walk. Bella was smiling, amused by the expression on Lily's face. James approached her.

"Is she always like that when she rides?" he asked, pointing to Lily who was totally oblivious of everything.

"Worse," Bella stated simply.

Suddenly Lily snapped out of day-dream.

"Eh! What about a race to the big oak?"

"Sure Lily," answered the boys. She looked at Bella.

"Do not do your puppy eyes! I will, but only if you give us five seconds beforehand."

Lily nodded vigorously.

"Five seconds?" asked a puzzled Sirius.

"Oh right, I forgot you have not raced with Angel. Believe me, if you want to have a chance of winning, five seconds beforehand is the least to have."

"Really?" asked Sirius, doubtful.

"Trust me," replied Bella. "Ready?"

A chorus of "yes" answered her.

"Go!"

Bella, Remus, Sirius and James left at full speed. Lily restrained Angel, and slowly counted down to five. Then she let her mare go. As always, she was amazed by the speed of Angel. The mare seemed to float, her hooves barely touching the ground. Lily also had the advantage of knowing the forest very well and knew several short cuts. She was quickly able to see her friends, and urged Angel to accelerate. Obediently the mare increased her speed, apparently enjoying the race too. She caught up with Remus and Moon, out-rode him, and then Sirius and Clown. She knew she did not have a lot of time left to catch up with Bella, but she was aware of the fact that Flame had a tendency to slow down at the end of a race if pushed too hard at the first. She finally managed to outride her. Her last opponent was Devil. Even before the beginning, she knew that her real opponents were Flame and Devil. She noticed that even though there were still five hundred meters left, James was making Devil accelerate. Lily smiled a bit. James did not yet have the knack for horse races. She slowed Angel a bit to preserve her speed. One hundred meters before the oak, she let Angel reach her full speed. The mare accelerated savagely, willing to outride the stallion. In a few strides, she was nearly head to head with James. As she passed near him, Lily gave him a big smile before accelerating again.

Unsurprisingly, she won the race. Once she had stopped, which took her quite a bit, she hoisted herself off, walking back with Angel to the oak to let her recover. When she arrived, the others had arrived and were making their horses walk too.

"Next time I'll ask seven seconds!" said Bella laughing.

"That was truly amazing!" exclaimed Sirius!

"All the merit goes to Angel." Said Lily embracing her mare.

"And to her rider." Added James, smiling.

"If you say so, I cannot deny it, my Prince," said Lily teasingly.

"No you cannot!" replied Sirius.

The five friends walked a bit in the forest, letting their horses in a glade with a little brook. They had magically closed in the place to prevent them from running away or being attacked. They found a quiet place near a big tree. After conjuring some food, they lay in the grass and started to chat. They talked for several hours about everything. Even though Lily avoided most questions about her past, she willingly answered their questions about her year with Sir Albus. Bella knew her whole story, as she was one of the rare Lily totally trusted. The day was so peaceful it nearly became unreal. Bella was lying in the grass; and Lily was leaning on the oak, relaxed. James and Sirius were sitting on the grass, arguing about something, and Remus was laying next them, amused by his friends' behavior. Suddenly Sirius and James stood up, ran over to Bella and started tickling her.

"James! Sirius! Stop that! How old are you?"

The two friends looked at each other.

"Ten year-olds." They chorused before continuing tickling her.

"No, Stop it!" managed to say Bella. "Lily! Help!"

Lily stood up.

"And Lily is coming to save a lady in distress!"

She lunged at the boys, who had to stop tickle Bella in order to dodge her. But at that moment, Remus joined the boys. Lily and Bella looked at them with mock horror in their eyes.

"You are not going to harm to defenseless lady, my fair sirs?" Asked Bella, faking fear and battling her eyelashes.

"Three gentlemen like us would never harm a lady." replied Sirius with a grin and a bow.

The two girls sighed but suddenly the young men caught them and started again to tickle them.

"I thought… you would never … attack a lady!" protested Lily while laughing.

"But who said you were ladies?" replies James with a mischievous smile.

"You have a point," Bella managed to say.

The two girls looked at each other, nodded and suddenly Lily yelled "Stupefy!"

The three boys were immediately stunned.

Lily and Bella slowly got up and turned them around.

"Tsk tsk tsk," said Bella, "Never underestimate an opponent, particularly if one of them can do wandless magic." she added, grinning at Lily.

"My! Bella do you not think they need to be a bit lightened up?"

"You are right! I think some flowers will be perfect."

"Excellent, hmm But it is winter, there are no flowers here!"

Bella stared at Lily.

"Lily are you a witch or are you not?"

"Yes, of course."

"So conjure some flowers!"

"Oh yes! Let's see…."

When the girls were done, the three boys had each a flower crown, several necklaces and bracelets made of flowers, and flowers everywhere in their hair. There were all types of flowers: roses, lilies, daisies, lilac, violets, anemones, cornflowers, daffodils, primroses, and so forth….

"Perfect!"

"They look splendid!"

"In your own opinion, what do they think of it?"

"I do not know! Let us ask them! Enervate!"

The instant the boys were revived, they looked murderous towards the girls.

"One word," said James. "RUN!"

They chased each other for quite a long time before falling on the ground, out of breath.

"Truce?" asked Lily, handing her hand.

"Truce." answered James, shaking her hand.

They stayed there the whole afternoon.

Soon the night started to fall, and they mounted their horses and rode back to the castle. They had really enjoyed the day, as they had been able to be carefree, and had forgotten for a few hours the ever-present threat of Voldemort.

Once they arrived, they took care of their horses, and then headed towards the girls' quarters. They were only there for a few minutes when a page came.

"Your presence, along with those of Lilyaris, Lady Bella, Sir Sirius, and Sir Remus is requested by your father, my Prince," said the young boy, bowing before James.

The five friends looked at each other, expectantly, before heading towards the throne room.


	14. Beginning of a search

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize

A/N: Thanks a lot to all of those who reviewed and to Ally Serenity for betaing this chapter

**Chapter Fourteen**

They quickly headed towards the throne room, slightly worried and wondering what could have happened. When they arrived, the young boy bowed and left them.

They exchanged a glance, and then Lily opened the door and they stepped forward into the room.

All the persons present turned to look at them. Everyone was sitting at a huge table; the King motioned for them to sit down. Four scholars were at one end of the table discussing between themselves with books opened in front of them. King Regis, Queen Dorilys, Sir Albus, Sir Exer, Lady Minerva, and all the counselors, even Sir Cornelius in his pink dress, were there.

Sir Cornelius was fuming when he saw them. Each time he met someone, the person would smile or laugh before bowing before him. He had been called Cornelia all day long and was pretty sure that the soldiers had invented a song. He had heard one of them sing it. This was a real Hell for him.

"Thank you for coming. We have a few matters to discuss with you all. You are aware of the fact that Voldemort will strike in a few days? We are not ready for an attack. As such, we would like to know if you can think of any weak points you may have noticed…"

Bella, Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius thought hard for a while.

After a few minute of silent, Sirius sighed.

"No, I can't think of a thing. His camp is well-protected and well- placed."

"Me too." said Remus.

James gave up as well, followed by Bella.

All eyes were on Lily who hadn't spoken yet. She seemed lost in her thoughts.

In fact she was remembering something she had heard…

_Flashback_  
_  
Lily was lying on the floor. Through the pain and voices in her head she heard two people speaking. _

_"Why he is doing that is beyond me!" Said a man. _

_"Yes, sometimes I wonder why we are here. I mean, why are we following him? All he cares about is his own power!" exclaimed an other. _

_"Shut up, he may hear you! And you know what will happen next" Man 1 whispered worryingly. _

_Man 2 remained silent. _

_"Have you seen Lestrange?" asked Man 1. _

_"Yes, he is the most scornful and bigheaded man I have ever seen. And it is just because he is a member of the Lord's inner circle!" replied Man 2. _

_"I will be happy to see him fail the Lord." Added Man 1 with a laugh. _

_End of Flash back_

Lily looked around her, a sad smile slowly forming on her lips. They looked to her with hope in their eyes.

"I may have a plan." She said simply. "Before falling unconscious, I hear two Death Eaters speaking…" She told them what she had heard. "Apparently there is a huge rivalry between some of them. We can exploit that. I found in a book an ancient spell called Zizadis. This spell enhances all feelings; in particular: jealousy, personal ambitions, and selfishness. It will create kind of an internal struggle in Voldemort's army, as the Death Eaters are already a bit resentful. While they will be fighting between them, they will not be attacking us. Moreover, Voldemort's army would be weakened." Explained the young woman.

"That is a good idea," said the King, "Even if I am a bit reluctant to use such a method."

"I do not look forward to doing it," said Lily. "But this spell will give us time to prepare ourselves. Moreover, we are not going to manipulate their minds, we shall just enhance their deepest feelings. If Voldemort had succeeded in gaining the loyalty of his followers, this would not have any effect, but because he prefers to use fear to rule, it gives us a small advantage."

"Good analyses Lilyaris," stated Sir Albus.

"Thank you, Sir." Said Lily, bowing her head.

The King looked at the young red-haired woman thoughtfully.

_She is definitively intelligent, she would make a wonderful counselor and the man she loves will have an excellent advisor._

"Lilyaris, how is this spell cast?" asked Sir Exer.

"We will need ten powerful riders, for this spell is quite difficult. There are two parts: you must cast the spell, and then activate it. It will take two days to start its effects, so it must be cast tomorrow or the day after. The ten riders will be put in different places around the camp. I will be able to break the protection that blocks spells for a minute. Before it closes, they shall have to cast the spell on a stone and drop it inside the protective shield. The curse would affect all the people present in the area delimited by the stones. Then someone will have to activate it when I break the shield. The first part could be cast before, but if the second is not done five minutes after, the charm will wear off."

"Alright, do you have any riders in mind?" asked a counselor.

Lily licked her lips, thinking hard. Then she held her hand and muttered "_Accio riders' registers_".

Instantly two thick books flew in her hands. She started to flip through them, muttering to herself.

Everyone but Sirius, Remus, James and Bella starred at her.

King Regis looked interrogatively at his son.

"These registers are were Lady Bella and Lilyaris have recorded all of the riders, their abilities, tempers, likes and dislikes, defaults, and qualities. They have also made registers for fighters, healers, elves, fairies…" He explained.

A proud look appeared on Sir Albus' face. Sir Exer looked excited.

"Can I have a look at them?" he asked.

"As soon as I am finished with them," answered Lily.

After a few minutes, she conjured a piece of parchment and started writing on it. She then handed it to the King and gave the registers to Sir Exer. The King read the names written on the paper.

"Hmmm, good choices…. James, Bella, Remus, Sirius, Sir Yvan, Sir Thomas, Sir Frank, Sir Arxes, Sir William, and Sir Ormain. All right, you may warn them. Who will cast the second part of the spell?"

"I do not know, your Majesty; have you somebody you someone in mind? The spell is rather difficult and a strong wizard or witch is needed. Moreover, he or she will have to master it very quickly." Said Lily.

"I believe I can do it, my dear," said someone behind her. She turned and looked at the man who had spoken. She recognized him as Sir Flitwick a famous charms teacher.

Doubt had to be visible on her face, because the little man had a short laugh.

"I am more than willing to help, and casting a charm will not be difficult for me. Moreover, I will not have to fight. I will just have to fly with one of the riders, cast this spell and then come back."

Lily thought for a few seconds before nodding.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you for your help, Sir."

"No need to thank me. Now, could you show me that spell?"

"With pleasure! Here it is: You have to move your wand like that while saying Zizadis, the hard thing is that you have to put in a lot of power to give the spell enough strength to activate all the stones. You will have to cast the spell towards the sky." Explained Lily.

Sir Flitwick seemed thoughtful, then smiled widely, nodded and left the room.

"Did you want to tell us something else, your Majesty?" asked Bella.

"Indeed, but I think these men," he pointed to the three remaining scholars, "will be more skilled than I to explain it."

On of them stood up. Lily recognized him as Sir Herthon.

"A few days ago, the King had asked us to find a way to defeat Voldemort and his army. We have searched through our parchments, books, and manuscripts, for now, we have not found a way to stop him definitively, but a way to stop him for a few months, giving us more time to find a way to defeat him. We are currently translating a book we think may bring us the solution."

"This is all very interesting, Sir," cut James, "But why are you telling us?"

"You see, my Prince," continued an other scholars, "What we have found are the instructions to create a shield on a very large area. This shield would prevent someone from entering or going out or even both, depending on what the person who cast it wanted. If we are able to do it, we would be able to imprison Voldemort and his army, preventing them from attacking us."

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Bella.

Lily looked thoughtfully at Sir Hernon.

"I suppose there are few drawbacks, are there not?" she asked cautiously, looking at the others.

They looked at her closely before nodding.

"Indeed. Firstly, the shield will only last for five months. Second, we are currently not able to do it." Answered another scholar, Sir Bernard.

"Why, if I may ask?" said Lily.

"This shield is an ancient form of magic. Its inventor had been long forgotten, leaving behind him, this book," he pointed to an old dark blue book. "He called his invention the Golden Gate. Afraid of what might happen if this shield fell in wrong hands, he decided to hide its components. In fact to create this shield we need three things: the Dragon's heart, the Phoenix's tear and the Unicorn's horn."

There was a silence at these words.

"What are these things? I do not think you are speaking of a real dragon's heart or a true unicorn's horn, am I right?" asked Lily.

"Exactly. These are the names the inventor gave to the components. The Dragon's heart is a hollow orb made of ruby and dragon's blood given willingly. The Phoenix's tear is a small vial containing a potion necessary to the shield. And the Unicorn's horn is a staff. We do not know the materials of which it is composed and only know that it is quite long, carved with pictures of unicorns, and had a stone at its end."

At these words all the mouths of the people present in the room were hanging wide open. It took them quite a long time to compose themselves.

"Do you know where these things are hidden?" asked Remus.

"Unfortunately no. The inventor only left these." Said Sir Hernon. He took an old parchment and read it aloud.

The Dragon's Heart, an orb of power, is where everything starts.

Men's blood has been spread for it, and will be, since no jewels,

Even the most beautiful necklace cannot be compared to it.

But its beauty is no match for its power.

But be careful only the person with pure wishes will

Be able to find the solution. Here lies the first key.

Last of his kind

Yet not alive

The Tear lays in his eyes

White as the snow but wild as the storm

Only one man is said to have mounted him.

He has now joined the stars

But one thing remains here

For us to remember.

There, he stands and guards.

1.1 The Unicorn's horn is the key. I have hidden it where no one can see it. The …

"We haven't the sequel. That is the only clue we have to the whereabouts of the Dragon's Heart, the Phoenix's tear and the Unicorn's horn. We have tried to decrypt the first part, but we have not succeeded. It is not coded; if we read one word every three, two, four, five, or whatever number of words, it does not either. We have tried to read it by columns, but that did not work either… It is a mystery to us as are the two others." Sighed Sir Hernon.

"May I have a look at it?" asked Lily.

After having studied her closely, Sir Hernon handed her the parchment.

She read it twice, oblivious of the fact that everyone was starring at her. She frowned, but then a small smile appeared on her face. She looked up.

"Excuse me, but does any of you know something called the blood necklace?" she asked.

"Yes," answered the prince, a bit confused. "That necklace is part of the crown's jewels. Why?"

"Could you show it to us?" said Lily

The Prince looked at his father, who nodded. He stood and left the room. He returned a few minutes later bringing a small box.

He put it on the table, held his wand up, and muttered a few words.

The box opened and revealed one of the most splendid things people present had ever seen. The necklace was composed of a thin chain made of golden and silver wires interlaced. On it were placed small rubies and emeralds. But the thing that caught the attention was a big ruby in the center. It was nearly as big as a fit and hollow.

"May I present you the Dragon's Heart." said Lily, pointing to the big ruby.

Everyone starred at her, unbelieving.

"How?" Sir Albus finally said.

"Read this text once more. But read only the first word of the first line, the second of the second line and so forth. It says 'The blood necklace is the solution'." Explained Lily, amused by their faces.

Everyone looked at her with amazement. Sir Albus had a small smile on the lips, looking with pride at his ancient student. She was really different from the nineteen-year-old girl he had found in the forest.

"Amazing!" muttered Sir Hernon. "Really amazing, have you any ideas about the two others?" he asked, looking hopefully at her. It was a bit funny to see this old and wise man asked for a young woman's advise.

"The second is quite clear. It talks about an animal white and wild, surely kind of a horse, as it can be mounted. Then it says it has joined the stars so it must talk about a constellation. The only one I can think of is the Pegasus."

"Exactly! The Pegasus!" exclaimed Sir Hernon. "But how can the tear be in his eye? There has not been a Pegasus in the Kingdom for centuries!"

"I think the text designates a statue," cut in Bella.

"I do not know of any Pegasus statue," said thoughtfully the King.

Lily was smiling.

"I don't think nobles would know it." She said. "But the commoners know a cave they call the Pegasus cave, due to the fact that a huge Pegasus is carved on the wall. If I recall correctly, the eyes are made of a sort of crystal. Nobody had been able to take them out, as I think there has been a strong charm put on them."

Silence followed her words.

"So we just have to go there and take it." Said Sirius.

"Not exactly. The place has strong shields. I remember that I did not like to go there because it was like I had something that was trying to cut my head in twice. As I am part-elf, it will be more painful for you and I do not think you will be able to enter. You would have to break the charms and shields that are on the place. Moreover, I think you should replace the vial. Commoners love to go there, it is like their private place where nobles cannot get. They need it."

Everybody nodded, understandingly.

"And for the last part," added Lily "There are not enough things to allow us to guess. Where does this come from?"

"We found this in the royal library; it was stuck in a book. Apparently it has been taken from another book. The only clue we have is this mark." Sir Bernard said, while pointing to something on the parchment. Indeed there were two runes interlaced together.

"I have never seen this before," said Prince James after a while. Everyone agreed. Suddenly Bella noticed how pale her friend had become. Lily was as white as a ghost and seemed stunned. Her eyes were wide opened.

_Flash back _

_"Mum, can I read this book?" asked a thirteen-year-old redhead, looking at a big green book. _

_"Show me it," said the woman. _

_The girl handed her the book. It was thick with a strange mark on the cover. The mother frowned. _

_"I am sorry darling, but this book is not for one so young as you." _

_"But mum…" _

_"Lilyaris, I want you to promise me something," said the woman, kneeling near her daughter and looking straight in her eyes. _

_"What mum?" _

_"Promise you will not read any books with this mark before you are old enough. This is very important." _

_The little girl remained silent, and then spoke. _

_"I promise, mum." _

_End of Flashback_

"Is there something wrong, Lily?" she asked quietly.

Sir Albus' head snapped towards them. Seeing Lily, he frowned.

"What happened, Lilyaris?"

"He cannot be… No it is impossible…" Lily was muttering, apparently lost in her thoughts.

Bella shook her slightly and carefully as Lily had a tendency to react violently when she was surprised or startled.

"Lil, what's wrong?" she asked, a bit worried by her friend's behavior.

Lily looked at her.

"Halthor Ewster" whispered the young woman.

There was a silence, again.

"Who?" asked Sirius, a bit puzzled by Lily's face.

"Halthor Ewster." repeated Lily, more calmly, apparently composing herself.

"Who is he?" asked Sir Exer.

"He was a genius, a brilliant mind, one of the brightest men ever. One of my ancestors was part of his inner circle. His inventions helped the kingdom greatly and made it progress. However, in his last years, he began to change. He started to make searches in the Dark Arts. It corrupted him. After a while, he was no longer the wise man he had been; he was a corrupted man who was ready to do anything to get what he wanted. He changed his name and became Rhetwas. This now evil man was killed after a few years by a young and powerful wizard: Sir Gryffindor."

There were a few gasps. Lily continued her story

"As he had at one time been a member of his circle, my ancestor was chased too. But before disappearing, he took with him the books of Halthor Ewster. He only took the books Halthor had written when he was still on the good side. All of his inventions and ideas were written there. Knowing that it was too dangerous to let this be known, my ancestor kept them with him. They had been given to his descendants, and they are now in the Evans dominions."

Everybody starred at her, incredulous.

"Oh my," finally said Remus, "You are full of surprises, my dear Lilyaris."

Lily had a small smile.

"I shall take that as a compliment, Sir Remus."

"So you think that the book from which this page has been taken might be there?" asked a counselor.

"It is highly probable, Sir." answered Lily.

"Could you bring them here?" Asked another counselor.

Sir Albus looked at Lily, worried. Going back to where her sister lived would not do her any good. Lily bit her low lip before nodding slowly.

"I think you should be escorted my dear, there may be a lot of books, and Amaris might not be able to carry all of them." Said Sir Albus.

Lily looked at him, relieved, and nodded.

"I'll come!" said Bella, immediately volunteering.

"Me too," said Sirius, Remus, and James together.

The counselors smiled.

"Alright, go then," said the King, with a small smile, "But don not be too long."

"We will not, your Majesty," said Lily with a blank face. She stood up, bowed and left, followed by the others.

Once they had left, everyone turned to look at Sir Albus. Worry was visible on his face.

"What is wrong Albus?" asked Lady Minerva.

"I am worried for Lily."

"Why? She is just going to see her sister." Replied a counselor.

"That is the problem," said Sir Albus.

He told them what Lily's life had been with her sister.

At the end, all the counselors were a bit shocked. How could someone treat one of their relatives like that?

"Was there something that could have been done?" said Lady Minerva.

"No, there was no proof," answered the King. The Queen looked at the door, hoping everything would be all right for red-haired woman she had started to respect and admire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤

The five friends flew in silence. Lily was lost in her thoughts. Bella was looking at her, eyes full of sorrow; she knew what her life had been there. The three boys were confused.

Bella said Darais.

Yes?

Tharis, Mneris and Yoris are asking me what is going on.

Hmmm, I think we should tell them a few things so they will understand what might happen. Tell them, but order them to not tell Lily that I told them that. If she wants to talk about it to them, she will.

Alright.

There was a long silence.

Yoris is telling me that Remus will not say a thing. He, Tharis, and Mneris are asking me if they can burn them a bit, and James and Sirius asked if they can hex them.

They'd better not do anything or Lily will skin them alive!

Alright

A few minutes before they arrived near the dominions Bella was contacted by Amaris.

Bella?

Yes Maris?

Lily wants to thank you for telling the others, she says she would not have been able to do it for a long, long time."

Bella was surprised Lily knew. She looked at her friend, who waved at her.

She is very welcome. To be truthful, I was a bit frightened by what her reaction might be when she found out that I had told them.

Maris made a mental laugh.

She cannot be really angry with you…

They arrived at the dominion.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤

They landed in a meadow and climbed off. They asked their dragons to stay there, and then they walked towards the entrance.

Lily was dreading the meeting, but she gathered her courage and shook the bell. She heard footsteps coming. Her whole body tensed.

The portal opened. To her relief, she saw Rohal.

"Mistress Lily!" exclaimed the young man. He hugged her tightly. She hugged him back.

"Good to see you Rohal. How are you?"

He darkened.

"Not doing so well to tell the truth, but I'm used to 'them' now." He said 'them' with a look of disgust on his face.

"Are they still as bad as I remembered?"

"Worse. I barely manage to keep them away from the horses. Once, Sir Vernon wanted to train a horse himself. The horse bit him. You can imagine what happened next. I managed to save the horse, but he is traumatized."

"Which one was it?"

"Woody,"

"Oh my, he was so promising!"

"I know. But what happened to you? You disappeared during the dragon season two years ago!"

"Yes, I lived in a shack for the two weeks because I did not want to be with 'them' for two weeks. But I linked with a dragon and became a rider, and that is why I did not come back."

"You are a dragon-rider? That's marvelous, Mistress! You should have heard Lady Petunia when she found that you disappeared; I swear you could have heard her shouts kilometers away!"

"I can imagine," said Lily with a smile. "I came with a few friends, you may remember them…" She pointed to Bella and the boys.

Rohal's eyes widened then he bowed deeply.

"My Prince, Sirs, Lady, I am sorry to have made you wait…"

"No need Rohal," said Bella kindly, seeing the young man's embarrassment.

"In fact, we came here because we need to take something. Lily remembered that it was here, so we came to bring it to the castle." Said Remus.

Rohal only nodded, stunned to talk to one of the close friends of the Prince.

"Could you guide us to the library, Rohal?" asked Lily "Is it still here?"

"Yes. But it must be dusty since you were the only one who went in there."

"Thank you." said Lily smiling to her old friend.

"Come this way, we may be able to avoid Lady Petunia." Said Rohal.

He guided them to a big door.

"Here is the library."

"Thank you so much!"

"My pleasure, Mistress."

They entered the room. Dust had accumulated, as apparently no one had entered the room for a long time.

"Here they are." Said Lily. She took about ten books from a shelf and handed them to her friends.

"Good, now we need to get out of here as fast as we can."

Unfortunately, things were not that easy.

As they headed towards the portal, Lily felt someone grab her arm brutally, then slap her hard on her face. She looked up and saw Vernon glaring murderously at her.

"What were you thinking you little lazy ingrate? Leaving like that! Who knows what you have done, probably selling yourself! We took you in, fed you, dressed you! And what did you do to thank us? You left us! And you thought you could come back! I'll show you!" He lifted his hand, ready to hit her again.

Lily was stunned, she couldn't move. She readied herself for the blow. But nothing came. She looked up and saw that Bella had grabbed Vernon's hand.

"Never hit her again, Understood?" she growled, her eyes throwing daggers to the man.

"Who do you think you are? Another bitch; probably a friend of this worthless piece of dirt!"

"I'm Sorry" James said suddenly, looking angrily to Vernon. "May I present to you Lady Bella, and my friends Sir Remus, and Sir Sirius." He continued pointing to his friends.

"And let _me_ introduce to you Prince James, heir of the throne of Erkanswald. I see you already know Lilyaris. We are all members of the Lions wing sent here on mission." Added Remus, smirking as the man paled and started to stutter.

"I am sorry, your Majesty, I did not mean to…" he choked.

"I saw." Cut coldly James. "We have finished our mission here and…"

"LILYARIS! How can you come back after having disappeared like that? Showing no gratitude for all we have done for you!" shrieked a tall blond woman, before grabbing Lily and shaking and slapping her hard again. Lily fell on the ground, unable to do anything.

"Answer me when I speak!"

"SILENCE!" shouted James. "Never. Hurt. Her. Again." He said threateningly.

"Be silent Petunia." Said Vernon before muttering some thing in her ear. She paled then started to apologize.

The four friends eyed them spitefully, before looking concerned at Lily who was still laying on the floor.

"Bella, call the dragons. Remus, Sirius, gather the books, I'll take care of her." Said James.

They nodded and he approached Lily. He put a hand on her shoulder. She tensed, but then relaxed when she saw it was him.

"Get up Lil, we're leaving."

She nodded and stood up shakily, with James helping her. He put one arm around her waist and helped her walk. After a few seconds she pulled away, having recollected from the shock. Then the dragons landed near them. She climbed on Amaris. They then left without looking at the two people standing behind them, mouths wide open.


	15. Discoveries, pranks and announcement

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize

A/N: Thanks a lot to all of those who reviewed and to Ally Serenity for betaing this chapter

Chapter Fifteen

They quickly arrived at the castle, and everybody remained silent. Lily saw that the four friends were flying close to her as to protect her. A smile crept onto her face; they were really great friends. Her opinion on the Prince and Sir Sirius had changed greatly and apparently their opinion on her had as well. They respected each other, and they treated her like an equal, and she was grateful to them for that. They weren't the stubborn egoistic selfish boys she had first thought they were.

They landed and headed towards the throne room, carrying all the books carefully. When they entered they noticed that one of the scholars had left with a counselor.

Sir Albus, along with the King, the Queen, Sir Exer, and the majority of the counselors noticed Lily's paleness and her bruised cheeks. They also saw the concerned looks her friends were trading, but they chose to remain silent.

Lily put the books on the table. They were immediately taken up by the three remaining scholars, who started to read them with ecstatic faces. Everyone smiled at this. For a few minutes, the only sound in the room was the sound of flipping pages.

"Here!" suddenly cried Sir Bernard. He read the text.

'The Unicorn's horn is the key. I have hidden it where no one can see it. The staff is one of my most powerful creations. Its magic can be light or evil, depending on its holder. It can do great things, things beyond any man's imagination. A prophecy was made when the staff was created; it says that the choice of the Pure will determinate its nature.

'To make the staff, I used numerous things: the staff in itself is made of ivory taken from a willing rhilephaos. Inside I've put several unicorn hairs as I happen to be friends with them and it was not difficult to find some of them… I added with them a small power stone to store power in the staff. To make the power's circulation easier, I carved unicorns into the ivory. Then I had to find a stone to canalize the power. For a long time, I searched for the right stone: it had to be strong as a lot of power will pass trough it and be able to canalize it without breaking or reducing the power. I finally chose to use a Moon Stone…'

There were a few gasps. A moon stone was an extremely rare stone. It was said to be really powerful. The Last person said to have used one was Merlin.

'I finally choose to use a Moon stone; it took me a long time before finding one big enough for the staff. Then I created it. It nearly killed me. I had forgotten that the powers I would manipulate would be that strong. Taken separately the components are already powerful but mixed together, they outride imagination. Even I do not know all that can be done with the staff. But now I am scared, scared of what somebody evil could do with it. That is why I have hidden it, so that nobody evil will find it. Even if someone does find it it, he will not be able to use it. I have placed a charm so that only the Pure will be able to hold and use it. Perhaps it is a mistake, I do not know, the future will tell us…

'I had trouble hiding it, as all the things that are hiding will all be found one day. Finally I put it in the castle, one of the best-protected places in my mind. First I tried to hide it, but then thought of something else. How better hide something than putting it where everyone can see it? I transformed it so that to everyone but the Pure, it will look like a scepter. I gave it to the king asking him to pass it to his descendants. Who would think that the royal scepter is in a reality a thing that could tear the kingdom in parts? As soon as I cast the spell, I was not able to hold it, but it is for the better, I might have been tempted by the power the staff give to its holder…'

Everyone looked stunned and speechless this wasn't what they had expected. James finally said what everybody was thinking.

"You mean that the Unicorn's horn had always been under our noses, all this time?"

"Apparently." Answered his father, "even if I wouldn't have used that certain expression."

James blushed a bit.

"But it says that only the Pure can hold it," said a counselor, confused.

All the faces became disappointed except for Sir Albus's.

"I don't think that will be a difficulty," he said confidently, "trust me."

All the people present in the room looked doubtfully at Sir Albus but didn't say anything.

"James, could you go and bring the scepter here?" asked the Queen.

"With pleasure, mother." answered the Prince before leaving again.

Soon he came back, holding another box, which looked like it had been made of crystal. He carefully opened it and gave his father the scepter. It was an ordinary scepter. It was beautiful, yes, nobody could deny that, but nobody saw anything different about it. Lily shivered a bit. She had a sort of feeling… There was something about this scepter that made her really uneasy…

"Could you look at the inscriptions on it, Lily?" asked Dumbledore casually.

Lily looked at him sharply, he knew something and wasn't saying it…

She carefully took the scepter from the Queen hands. As soon as she put her hands on it there was a flash of light, which blinded everyone in the room. They blinked a few times and after a few moments were able to see clearly again.

Lily was no longer holding a scepter. It had transformed into quite a long staff made of ivory with runes carved on it along with a unicorn. At the end, there was a dark stone, which glowed slightly. Lily quickly put it on the table. She had a bad feeling about it; it almost hurt her to hold it… There was something, something dark about this staff… It made her uneasy. She shivered and looked up. She noticed Praïn seemed very uncomfortable. He kept glancing to the staff. Everyone but she and Praïn were awed by it.

"It is… I don't think there are words to describe it…" said the Queen.

The King looked at Lily, a bit puzzled.

"Why did this happen?"

Before Lily could reply, Sir Albus spoke.

"I will explain everything to you later, your Majesty"

Lily had the distinct feeling he was hiding something, but decided not to ask.

"Could you please hand me the staff? "Asked Sir Albus.

Lily took it and gave it to him as quick as possible. As Sir Albus touched it, she felt as she had been hit in the back of her head. While Sir Albus examined, it became more and more painful. All of the sudden, Praïn yelled.

"Drop that! Now!"

Startled, Sir Albus, dropped the staff. As he did, everyone was able to see two little needles on the staff where he had put his hand. The needles were glowing red. Then they disappeared.

Praïn was almost shaking, fear visible on his face.

"What is it, Praïn?" asked Sir Exer, puzzled by this behavior, "What were those needles?"

"I do not know, but it is evil. I feel it, it is dark, it is like someone was…"

"…hitting you on the back of your head, harder and harder" finished Lily.

Everybody looked at her, startled.

"You sensed it too?" asked Sir Albus, before answering himself to the question "Am I stupid, you are part elf. It must be linked to it…"

They started to talk about it. After a few minutes, Lily got bored. She looked at the staff. The stone was glowing, pulsing… Suddenly she felt the urge to get up and approach it. She did it and as she got near it, she pointed her finger toward the stone, as if someone was manipulating her. She felt as she had lost all her control on her body. Her finger approached slowly the stone, little by little, millimeters by millimeters. Finally, she touched it. As soon as her finger contacted with the stone, the stone showed blood red, something twirling in it. Then it separated into two parts and smoke came out. It formed kind of a screen. From the moment Lily had touched the stone, everyone present in the room had looked her way, too stunned to say anything. Slowly, a man's face appeared.

"Rhetwas" muttered Lily, pale.

To everyone amazement, a voice could be heard.

"So, you are searching the staff… How funny! Did you really think it would be this easy? Do you seriously think I would let my precious staff, one of my best creations, be used for the sake of Good? Me, Rhetwas? No, never!"

The wizard let out a cold laugh.

"As soon as I realized that I had been wrong, that Good was not worthy of being defended, that only power mattered, I hid it as well as I could. You will see, I know the Prophecy; I know that a child will come, the Pure. He will have to choose between Light and Dark. I know for sure that the Unicorn staff will help him on the Light Side. I cannot use it anymore; it does not recognize me as its master, as I have quit the Light side. So I made sure that no one will use it. But enough history; I know you will search for the real staff. By the way do you like this one?"

Rhetwas had a mock innocent look on his face.

"I called her the Vampire's Fang. She has been made in the same way as the Unicorn's Horn, but instead of hairs, I've put in Vampires' ashes and some child's blood. The stone is a Night stone. The staff sucks the magic from the wizard who is holding it, however he does not notice it before it is too late. Sadly, all magic creatures sense it. I was not able to hide it from them. But back to the Unicorn's horn. You must be wondering where I put it. Where? Well, that is for you to guess… Do not forget that two twins always share a bond…"

Rhetwas laughed again. It was a sinister laugh that sent chills down everyone's spines.

Then the smoke started to enter the stone again. As soon as the smoke was all gone, the two parts linked and soon mended. Then the stone began to change color, passing from blood red to deep black.

Nobody spoke for a few minutes, as people were trying to understand what had been said. Finally Sir Exer broke the silence.

"So this is not the good staff?"

"No, it was a trap," said Sir Albus. "If Praïn had not reacted quickly, it would have drained all my magic…"

"But where is the right one?" said Minerva, asking what everyone was thinking.

Nobody answered, even the scholars seemed clueless.

Suddenly, Remus spoke, somehow reluctantly.

"He had said that two twins always share a bond. This staff had been made, the same way than the one we're searching, so, maybe it can lead us to it?"

Silence welcomed his suggestion.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed a scholar.

Sir Albus was looking at him with pride.

Lily looked closely at the staff, the runes caught her eyes.

"What does these runes mean?" she asked to one of the scholar.

"What runes?" said the man, looking at her strangely.

Lily frowned her eyebrows in confusion.

"The runes carved on the staff."

"There are no runes on it, only unicorns." Said Sirius, having heard Lily.

"Can you write them down Lilyaris?" asked Praïn.

"Alright." She conjured a quill and a piece of parchment and copied the runes. She handed the paper to the scholars who looked at it. For a moment the only sound heard in the room was the scholars' muttering. After a few minutes they finally looked at the King.

"Your Majesty, these runes form a poem, which gives some clues on the Unicorn's horn location. It says:

'_Down where the souls rest_

Somber place where the creator laid

Here the entry.

One, two, three, four

One, trial of wit and strength

Two, intelligence has to be proved

Three, Bravery is needed there.

Four, your soul will guide you.

But Beware

Death waits

For the ones

Who fail

There is no exit

No one will help

Except the ones

Who follow you down

By yourself

You have to outride

The greatest ever'  
  
Most of the people looked clueless at this. Only Sir Albus, Praïn, King Regis and Lily seemed to understand something.

"The first stanza explains where the entrance is. 'Down where the souls rest' means a cemetery. 'Somber place where the creator laid' is the grave of Rhetwas or the place where he died." Said The King.

"Then it described what we shall have to go through: tests of intelligence, strength, courage… before warning us." ended Sir Albus.

During a long moment nobody spoke, being deep in thought.

"Does anybody know where he died?" James asked the scholars.

"He died in the Infernio canyon, in his fight against Godric Gryffindor." Explained a scholar. "The place is marked for us to remember what could happen when a wizard goes wrong."

"How is it marked?" asked Bella.

"After his fight, Sir Godric Gryffindor transfigured Rhetwas's wand into a tablet and put in on one side of the canyon. It marked the place where the fight took place. On it Sir Godric wrote this.

'_For now and ever_

Remember

Remember that evil never disappears

That anywhere, a new one can appear

Do not think it is the past

That this time was the last

Do not forget it

And when Evil and Light

Will again meet

Fight Dark with all your might

For now and ever

Remember'

"The entrance has to be there." said Sir Exer.

"It is clear," added Sir Albus, "that there will be several trials. I think we should send a team down there, for the chance of reaching the staff will be higher that way."

Everyone nodded his or her agreement.

"I will talk about the team's composition with Sir Exer and Sir Albus," announced the King, he turned to face Lily. "Can you lend us your registers?"

"It will be an honor, your Majesty." She held out her wand, and with a flick of her wand and a few words, six thick registers landed in front of the King.

"Thank you my dear. You may leave." Taking their cue, everybody got up and exited the room, chatting about what had been said and who the team's members would be.

Lily slowly followed Bella out of the room.

"Lily, what do you want to do?"

"Oh I don't know… I really don't, ask the boys."

Bella turned to look at the boys. They were gathered around something, apparently deep in talk. Bella looked back at Lily and winked. Understanding what her friend meant they slowly approached them, as silently as possible.

"… We've done it before; and it's a bit boring. No, I think we should do something totally different." James was saying.

"Yes, it will cheer everybody up!" replied Remus.

"I agree, but what can we do to him? It has to be new…" said Sirius.

"So you are preparing a prank? Good; can we help?"

The three boys jumped. They hadn't noticed the girls and wondered how much they had heard…

"We are preparing something," said cautiously James

"A prank." replied Lily. It was more a statement than a question.

Sirius nodded reluctantly.

"Yes, but you can't be part of it!"

The girls' faces hardened.

_Great._ Thought James, _Really intelligent Sirius! Say that right in front of them!_

"And why, O mighty one?"

"Because you are girls," replied Sirius totally oblivious of the scowls on their faces and of the desperate looks of James and Remus who were trying to shut him up.

"Why yes we are girls; and what of it?"

"So you can't do really good pranks. Girls can't match boys!" Said Sirius smugly.

"Really Sirius?" asked sweetly Bella. Her tone should have warned him.

"Yes, why?"

"James, is he really that thick? He does not even realize a mortal threat." Whispered Remus.

"Apparently not…"

"Well, Sirius, if that is really what you think, I propose you a little contest. We both do a prank. Me with Lily, and you with your friends. Then we shall see who is the best prankster…"

"Deal."

"May I add a condition to the deal?" Said Lily. "You," she motioned to the boys "shall pull your prank on Severus, we shall pull ours on Lucius. You have until tonight to pull it and the result shall be visible tonight too."

The three boys nodded vigorously.

"Then, good luck!" exclaimed Bella. They shook hands and went their ways, thinking of the best prank they could manage before tonight.

After dinner, the riders were the witnesses of a very entertaining event….

They had just finished eating when, suddenly Severus got up on his feet. He started to sing in a really high-pitched voice:

'_You must have wondered_

Why I never wash my hair

To be really fair

This question can't be really answered

But here I try

And promise not to lie.

You see, when I was a kid

Chorus: when he was a kid

_My mother forbid_

Chorus: she for, for, forbid

_Me to go near water_

Chorus: Waaaaater

But I was curious

Chorus: Cu.Ri.Ous.

Even knowing that my mother would be furious

Chorus: Fu.Ri.Ous

_I approached a pond_

Chorus: Oh!

I looked into it

And suddenly on the head was hit

Chorus: He was hit!

I turned around

Seeing nothing

I kept looking

Deep in the pond

When suddenly I heard a sound

Chorus: He heard a sound

I looked in the water

And what I see keep making wonder

You see,

a huge toad, slimy and slobbery

Was sitting on my head

Chorus: Sittiiiing

Despite all I've read

It was a beautiful sight

Yeah I'm right

Chorus: He's right!

To not forget it

I decided, in my despair,

To never wash my hair

That's it

Chorus: Yeah!'

As soon as he finished his song, he sat and a huge toad appeared on his head.

Everyone was laughing so hard they had trouble to catch their breath. But at the moment they calmed a bit, Lucius got up. He jumped on a table.

_'Mummy once told me_

That I was very pretty

So, since that day

That fateful day

I've decided

To get rid

Of my boy's side, it's so ugly.

And to become really girly.

I bought dress

A silky dress'

A pink and silver dress replaced his rider's uniform.__

'Applied make-up

To stand-up.'

Gaudy make-up was now applied on his face.__

'Have my hair long and silky

To do it beautifully'

His hair was now but in a bun after having growing quite a bit.__

'Now dance with me

Don't be shy

Dance, dance with meeeeeeeeeeeeeee'

Sir Lucius blew kisses to everyone, jumped down the table and sat back in his chair.

Everybody was laughing their heads off. The funny thing was that apparently, Severus and Lucius were clueless to what happened and did not notice what had happened to them. Finally, someone explained it to hem. Their shrieks of horror made everybody double of laughter. Some were even rolling on the floor.

Bella and Lily saw the three boys approaching.

"So what do you think of it?" asked innocently Bella.

"That was brilliant!" exclaimed Sirius "Accept my deepest apologies, fair ladies."

"Yours was good too." Said Bella. "I say it's a tie."

The other nodded.

After congratulating each other, they noticed that the King, and the counselors had entered the room.

They all had smiles on their face.

Sir Albus cleared his throat.

"May I have your attention please?"

Everyone slowly calmed down.

"After, this… rather entertaining performance,"

A few chuckles were heard.

"I have an announcement to make."

Immediately everyone fell silent.

"We have found something that could help us in the fight against Voldemort. To retrieve it, we have formed a team. We have chosen…"


	16. Explanations, training and decision

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize

A/N: Thanks a lot to all of those who reviewed and to Ally Serenity for betaing this chapter

Chapter Sixteen

"We have chosen: Mistress Derna, Sir Nathael, Sir Orthon, Sir Kermal and Sir Quentin as fighters; Sir Mundungus and Sir Xoal as fight-scholars; Bahir and Gerim as healers, and Sir James and Lilyaris as dragon riders. Can the afore mentioned people please report to me after this meeting? Secondly, until this team completes its mission, we have found a way to slow the Dark Lord a bit. The people I call will have to report to Sir Exer, who will explain everything. Sir Ormain, Sir Thomas, Sir Frank, Sir William, Sir Yvan, and Sir Arxes will be part of this team. I need a few volunteers as well. Be careful, this mission could be dangerous." Said Sir Albus.

About twenty hands shot into the air.

"Good. Give your names to Sir Exer, and you shall be notified of the nature of the mission a bit later. That is all for now."

He stepped back and joined Sir Exer, who gave him a paper. He took it, and decided to call them later.

He headed towards the headquarters where he was awaited by the team's members, minus Lily and James who would come soon.

As expected, they arrived a few minutes later, once everyone was seated. Lily took a seat on Sir Albus's right while James sat at his left.

"Thank you for coming. Now that we are all here, I would like to explain to you the reason why you are here. In a few days, Lily, along with some other riders and Sir Flitwick, will cast the Zizadis spell. Her doing this will give us time to complete the mission you are about to start. In fact, we have found in an old manuscript a way to prevent Voldemort to go further. It will last a few months, giving us the time to think of a real way to stop him definitively. What we found is called the Golden Gate. It is sort of a shield that will prevent everything from exiting it. We need three things to create it. We have two of these artifacts, and the last one is hiding somewhere. We know that the entrance of its hideout is located in the Infernio Canyon where Rhetwas was killed. Your mission is to retrieve the Unicorn's Horn. You will have to go through several trials before finding it, but we do not know what these trials are. The only hint we have is that you will have to prove your intelligence, you strength, and your courage. Do you accept this mission? This is the point of no return. You must choose now." Explained Sir Albus.

There was a long silence, then Derna looked straight at Lily.

"I'm in."

All the others nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. Your equipment will be up to you. Just be prepared for the worst. The mission will take place in a week." Sir Albus looked at them. "You are aware of the fact that everything that had been said here must remain untold?"

Everyone nodded.

"Very well, you may go. If you have any questions, ask Lilyaris."

They slowly got up and left the room.

Lily looked sharply at Sir Albus.

"Excuse-me Sir, but may I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Well, why were Sirius, Remus, and Bella not chosen? They are all as good as them."

"I was wondering when you would ask that. Well to be honest, we were thinking of having them join the team, but finally we decided against it."

"Why?" asked the prince, "I mean you have decided to send us: the heir of the throne and one of the most powerful riders; why not them."

"Sirius is too impulsive and could put you in danger or fall in some traps, Remus needs to stay to prevent Sirius from doing something stupid like following you and Bella isn't ready mentally for what might happen." Explain the old counselor.

Lily slowly nodded, understanding these reasons. Then she turned to face James.

"Do you know how to sword play?"

"I learnt it until my eleventh birthday"

"Why have you stopped?"

"A sword is useless when you have a wand." Stated James as if it was obvious.

"Really and what would you do if I did this? Accio wand!"

Immediately, James's wand flew in her hand.

"What would you do if you were disarmed and unable to do wandless magic?"

"I'd run?" said James innocently.

"Very funny, come, I will see what you have to learn."

"Am I obliged? I mean, sword fighting is for those who cannot do magic."

"Well if you manage to beat me without your wand, you will not have to learn it."

James lunged suddenly at her. But she stepped on her right and he fell on the ground. He laughed.

"Alright, you've won."

Lily smiled.

Maris, can you ask Darais to tell Bella to bring Remus and Sirius to the training room? We are going to teach them how to really sword-fight. Apparently the wizards think it is useless as they have magic...

Maris snorted.

They're so blind… Darais says that Bella will be at the training room in five minutes. I quote: "I'll tie them up and drag them there if they don't want to come"

Typical Bella… laughed Lily.

Is it not?

Lily smiled, thanked Maris, and then reported her attention on Sir Albus.

He gave them a few words of advice, and then allowed them to leave.

As soon as they were outside, Lily dragged James to a building. When he entered, he saw Bella, Remus, and Sirius waiting. Lily stopped and took up a bit of parchment and a quill. She wrote a few words on it, and then rolled it.

Lily whistled sharply, and one of the enormous dogs they had used on the first day of training ran to her.

"Good dog! Bring this to Derna, understand: Derna."

The dog barked happily and ran out of the room.

James went to his friends while Lily and Bella went in a small room where were stored the weapons. They chose swords for the three young men, knives, a bow, and a crossbow, not knowing which one they should use.

When they came back, they saw that Derna, Kermal and Nathael had arrived. Derna was one of the best sword-fighters, Nathael was unbeatable when it came to bows and crossbows and Kermal was be able to hit a fly with his knives.

"Thanks for coming." Said Lily after greeting them.

"No need Lily," answered Kermal. Lily had become friends with these three after going in mission with them a few times. "Why have you called us?"

"I wanted to know if you could help Bella and me to perfect our techniques…" started Lily

"No problem!" Nathael answered immediately. "It will be useful for missions."

"Indeed. And I also wanted to ask you to help us to teach three of our friends how to fight, even if they think they do not need it." Finished the redhead woman.

"Let me guess, the "why learn to fight with a sword if we have a wand?" speech?" said Derna, smiling.

"Exactly." Sighed Lily.

"Who are they?" asked Kermal. Derna, Nathael and Kermal hadn't yet noticed James, Remus and Sirius.

"They are here: Prince James, Sirs Remus, and Sir Sirius."

The mouths of her three friends fell wide opened in shock.

Bella and Lily laughed at their face.

"Stop doing that. You are the masters in this room. They all stopped sword-fighting as soon as they got their wands."

"You mean they don't know how to properly fight without a wand! But how is it…? No I do not want to know. Let us begin. They have a lot to learn." Said Kermal, recovering from his shock.

They approached the three young men. James eyed them. Kermal was a quite small and rather skinny man. People who didn't know him thought he wasn't able to hurt anything, but he was as deadly as his knives. He was able to move at an incredible speed and without a sound. The rumors said he had never missed a target. He had chestnut hair and piercing blue eyes that seemed to see everything around him. Nathael was quite his opposite. He was tall and muscular; he was stronger than Kermal, but less fast in his moves. But he was as skilled with bows and crossbows as Kermal was with knives. He could throw two arrows when a normal soldier could throw only one, and was also rumored to have never missed a target. He had blond hair and gray eyes. Finally, there was Derna. At first sight you would never think that this long-light-brown-haired woman, with deep green eyes could hurt a fly. You would have thought she was a brainless woman, unable to think of anything except men and herself, but give her a sword and you would realize your mistake. She had been trained by a Sheanrin warrior and had mastered their art. This tribe was famous for its warriors and usually did not accept to teach a stranger of their clan their art. But they had adopted Derna after the death of her parents when she was only a few months old. When they fought, their swords seemed to be an extension of their arm, and their movements were so fluid and so quick that they were surnamed the Steeldancers or the Steellightnings. She had decided to leave the clan and take revenge. Once the murderers of her family had been punished, she decided to enter the royal army. Despite the fact she was a female, she quickly stood up in the ranks. The soldiers quickly realized she was their equal if not their superior. She was highly respected, and woe betide the man to face her wrath!

"Have they swords, or anything else?" asked Nathael to Bella.

"No. But we have picked these, I think they should be right for them." She showed him the weapons they had chosen. Nathael studied them for a few moment.

"I see you have picked up charmed swords." He said smiling.

"I'm not stupid. These swords will have to deflect curses or hexes or pass through them!"

"Good," said Derna. She took a silver sword with a ruby on it and handed to James. "Take it, your Majesty, and these" she gave him three knives chosen by Kermal, a bow and a crossbow.

"Thank you. And call me James, I am the student in this room."

"Good attitude!" exclaimed the woman smiling at him. "I have been told that the prince was quite arrogant, but apparently the rumors were wrong."

"Not really," snorted Remus, "But someone managed to change his prejudices" he said looking at Lily.

Derna looked sharply at Lily but remained silent and gave Remus and Sirius their weapons.

"Well, we are going to see what your level is, and then start the training. You will have to choose between the bow and the crossbow." Said Kermal. "Lily, you can warm up a bit with Bella during this if you like."

"All right. Don't be too hard on them." Said Bella smirking, remembering her first encounter with them. Her first lesson had been to never judge someone on his or her appearance.

"Don't worry, they will remain in one piece." Replied Kermal.

James and his friends glanced nervously to each other. This wasn't good…

¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤ ¤o¤¤o¤

After less than an hour, Derna, Nathael, and Kermal, approached Lily and Bella who were fighting. James, Sirius and Remus fell on the floor, out of breath.

"So? What do you think of them?" asked Bella.

"I am wondering what wizards have in their heads." Was the answer of Derna. "I mean, without their wand they would be as defenseless as babies!"

"I know Derna; sometimes it infuriates me to see how full of themselves wizards can be. A sword, an arrow, or a knife can be as mortal as a curse." Sighed Lily.

"You know," said suddenly Bella, "I think wizards should be obligated to learn how to fight without a wand. First, it will show them that magic is not the most important thing in the world, and secondly it will give them humility. I know what I'm saying. Lil, do you think the King would accept it?"

"I don't know Bella, perhaps if you propose it to him…"

"I'll do it," said someone behind her.

They turned and saw James standing there.

'It is a good idea. I could have never imagined all the things you can do with a sword or a simple knife. I am sure my father will agree. But you shall have to find some teachers…"

"That's not a problem. I could take care of the sword-masters, Nathael of the archery, and Kermal of the knife-throwers and the Shadowalkers."

"Shadowalkers?" asked Remus, puzzled.

"Look and admire." said Kermal.

He started to walk in the room. James and his friends looked intensively at him whereas Derna, Lily, Nathael and Bella, knowing what would happen didn't focus on him but on their surroundings. After a few minutes, James and his friends had more and more difficulty looking at Kermal. He was walking without a sound and seemed to melt in the walls. Suddenly they lost him. He seemed to have become invisible.

"That's a Shadowalker." Said somebody on their right. They jumped. Kermal stood there, smirking at their surprise.

"That is amazing!" said finally Sirius. "You were invisible! How could you do that without magic?"

"A lot of things are possible without magic." Replied Nathael. Sirius, like James and Remus, was amazed at the techniques they had mastered and were eager to learn them.

"Enough show off!" exclaimed Derna. "Well boys, you have a lot to catch up on, but you know a bit the basis of sword-fighting, so it will hopefully not be too difficult. On the other hand, you have to learn everything about knives and archery. Lil, what training do you inflict on them?"

"The easy one. A morning run, training on a trap circuit, lunch, practice of magic, work in teams, fake fights, strategy."

"Hmmm, you are taking care of the Lions, right?"

"Yes."

"All the soldiers have three hours of break in the end of the afternoon. Do you think you could bring your wing here to train?" cut Kermal.

"No problem. The Lions will be here. But I think you should start to prepare plans for teaching all wizards how to at least defend themselves without a wand."

"I shall prepare that with my colleagues."

"Good! I will warn you is the King accepts."

"Alright."

They cleaned the room and left to the headquarters.

¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤ ¤o¤¤o¤

They quickly reached the headquarters and entered, after had being allowed to do so. The King was sitting near a huge plan and was studying it. Sir Albus and Sir Exer were talking quietly in a corner, and the other counselors were sitting at the table and were trying to help the King to find some solutions.

Everyone looked up when they saw the eight young adults enter the room.

"What happened?" asked King Regis.

"Nothing father, but Mistress Derna has had an idea which I approved, and we would like to have your opinion about it." Explained James.

The King looked at them sharply.

"Alright Mistress, explain your idea."

Derna was slightly embarrassed to speak in front of the King, but gathered her courage and spoke.

"Well Your Majesty, I had noticed that along with a few of my colleagues, Lilyaris and Lady Arabella that most of the wizards have a huge weak point. They are unable to defend themselves without their wands. They completely depend on their magic and it is dangerous. I know that a lot of spells can be used to disarm ones opponent." She paused

Kermal took his cue and continued.

"Which is why we propose to teach all wizards how to fight without a wand, in particular wizard-fights."

"How could a sword be used against a wizard?" asked a counselor, puzzled.

Derna took her sword whose creation Lily had helped.

"Try to hex me Sir."

Raising his wand the counselor cast a few minor hexes at her and to his surprise, Derna blocked all the spells with her sword, but what was more surprising, the spells were deflected.

There was a moment of silence.

"Of what materials is this sword made?" asked Lady Minerva, stunned.

"Common materials, but it is the stone in the handle which allows the sword to deflect hexes." Explained Bella, pointing to the emerald on the sword. "The stone uses the holder's energy as a shield against the curse. And the energy holding in the stone itself allied with the one of the holder, allows it to deflect the spells."

"Intelligent." said a counselor. "But about archery and knives?"

"Could you please cast the strongest shield you can around you and stay still?" asked Kermal.

Bewildered, the man cast a strong shield and waited."

Suddenly he was pinned on the table by an arrow and a knife.

"How is it possible?"

"Magic shields stop magic attacks and some physical attacks, but they cannot stop arrows or knives, particularly if they are made of yew or platinum." Said Kermal.

"Alright," said the King. "Counselors, what do you think of this proposition?"

One by one, the counselors nodded their agreement.

"Good. I shall let the organization of the training sessions up to you Mistress Derna and Masters Kermal and Nathael."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Derna, Kermal and Nathael bowed then left, followed by Lily and her friends.

Once they were outside, Derna sighed.

"That went well. Thank you James for speaking for us."

"You're welcome."

"Sorry to leave you, but I have a lot of things to do to prepare the session for tomorrow." Said Derna. "May the stars shine on you."

"The boys caught up with them.

"You know, this will not be accepted by everyone." Remus warned them.

"We know Remus," said Bella. "But we will not give them the choice, and our dear dogs will help along with a few other friends…" she added laughing.

Sirius glanced at his friends before saying; "I really don't like it when you are like this… It scares me to think of the things you may have prepared for us."

"Sirius, Sirius, you cannot use your name and the word "think" in the same sentence, it's unnatural!" stated James.

"Do not be scared, my little boy." said Bella, patting his head "It won't harm you… much."

"That's what I fear," sighed Sirius "But can you not give us a hint?" he added hopefully.

"No, no, no, where is the surprise in that? It will spoil the fun of it…"

"Fun? It depends for whom." Muttered James.

"Oh don't worry! You'll see it tomorrow." Said Lily. "Come Bella, we have to prepare them."

"I'm coming! See you tomorrow."

With that, the two friends left behind them three very worried boys…


	17. the staff: first part

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize

A/N: Thanks a lot to all of those who reviewed and to Ally Serenity for betaing this chapter

Chapter Seventeen

The next day after training, Lily gathered the wing. Bella left to go bring everything they would need to the training room.

"All right riders, I have an announcement to make. Our King has decided to add another part to the training of wizards. It has been decided that all the wizards and witches will learn how to fight without their wand."

At this point Lily wasn't able to continue, as a chorus of protestations exploded.

"Why?"

"This is useless!"

"What's the point of learning it if we have magic?"

And so forth, the loudest were a group Lily and Bella had called "the snobby snobs". The only ones silent were James, Sirius and Remus. Lily let them calm down; it took them several minutes.

"As I was saying: you are going to learn fencing, knife throwing, and archery. Let me finish before you start shouting again!" she exclaimed, seeing that some were about to protest again.

"This is absolutely necessary. Can some one volunteer, so I make you see what I mean?"

After a minute of hesitation, one, Sir Yvan stepped forwards.

"Thank you. Come, we are going to duel. Ready, you start; Go!"

Immediately, Sir Yvan, shot a stunning curse towards Lily. She dodged it easily, and then cast a disarming spell, which sent his wand meters away from him. Lily summoned the wand.

"That is what I mean. Once a wizard has lost his wand, he is completely defenseless. Thank you Sir Yvan, you have greatly improved. Your stunning was very powerful."

Sir Yvan smiled and took his wand back.

Lily looked at the riders. Some seemed thoughtful, some others were apparently convinced, but others had stubborn, smug, and defiant faces. She sighed.

"Sir Severus? You do not seem convinced."

"No! I do not see how learning commoners' ways of fighting can help us."

Lily looked sharply at him.

"Come here Sir Severus and I will show you. _Accio sword_, _Accio knives and dagger_."

Her sword, knives, and dagger came towards her. She grabbed them and turned to face Sir Severus. She took her sword and got in a fighting position. She motioned for Sir Severus to start.

He shot a few spells in her direction, a smirk on his lips. James, Sirius and Remus who knew what was coming had trouble restraining themselves.

As the curses flew towards her, she prepared herself. In a fluid motion, she deflected them with the blade of her sword. The deflected curses flew back to Sir Severus, who was so surprise that he had just the time to hold up a shield around him. He cast another curse, which was also deflected. Sure that she could not go through his shield, he approached. In a quick and fluid movement she jumped and hit him on the head with the flat part of the sword. The look on his face was priceless. He was a bit knocked out and fell on the ground. Before he had time to realize what had happened he was pinned to the ground by a few knives.

"That is what happens when a wizard too full of himself encounters someone who possesses charmed weapons. The advantage of these weapons is that if you duel and you are disarmed, you can surprise your opponent, who, sure of himself will approach you, giving you the chance to strike. It is very useful, and that is why you are all going to learn how to fight without your wand. And for the ones who need a bit of encouragement, some… hmmm… friends of mine will help."

The riders were silent. Knowing nobody would protest, Lily continued.

"Now, we are going to see the people who will be teaching you."

She walked towards the training room. Kermal, Nathael, Derna, and five other people were waiting for them.

"You are late Lily!" said Kermal.

"I know, I know, but I had to 'convince' them to come. They were rather reluctant…" she had a small laugh. "But after a small show, they finally agreed."

"Marvelous." Said Nathael sarcastically.

"Well, everybody listen," Derna said loudly; "We are going to teach you about wandless fight. As most wizards think it is useless to learn it, I presume that you do not know a lot about it. I am Mistress Derna, this is Master Kermal, and Master Nathael." She pointed to them. "This is Master Orthon, Master Urval, Mistress Ramona, Master Gerin, and Mistress Xeirdre." Urval was a tall muscular blond man with green-gray eyes; he was nearly as skilled as Nathael. Orthon looked a lot like him, except he was shorter and had brown reddish hair. He was known for his swordplay for only Derna had managed to beat him so far. Ramona and Gerin could have been twins. Both had dark long hair and amber eyes, they were rather short. The difference between them was that Ramona was first a woman, and then that she was not really muscular: she had developed a method of fight, which involved the use of the opponent's strength. Her other advantage was his agility. Gerin's style of fight was more based on the strength along with the agility. Lily knew their reputation and had already worked with Master Orthon and Master Urval.

Derna continued her little speech.

"Orthon and myself will teach you sword fight. Nathael and Urval will take care of archery, Kermal and Xeirdre of knives throwing, daggers, and spying. Finally, Ramona and Gerin will teach you body-fight. Just a few more things. In this room, we are the masters even if we _are_ commoners. You will be able to disobey us when you are be able to beat us! Understand?"

The riders nodded, not daring to contradict her. Even if a few wondered how women could teach them to fight…

"Good." continued Kermal. "Today we are going to test you and divide you into groups."

Once he had finished explaining them what they were going to do, the session started.

Just before they started, Lily looked at Bella who winked at her. They clapped their hands, and immediately some creatures came near them. They looked a bit like fairies except they were a little taller and had claws and four arms. There were apparently five types: some were entirely yellow and seemed surrounded by electricity, other were blue and surrounded by water, some others were white and had hail around them. Another type was red and surrounded by flames and the last ones were green.

Lily and Bella smiled.

"These are Haelfleawas. I made a bargain with them, so they will help you with your training. I would advise you not to laugh at them, as they can be dangerous. They have power over elements such as electricity, fire, water, earth and hail." Explained Bella.

Lily spoke to the little beings. Five of them, one of each type approached her and listened carefully. Suddenly a crystal sound could be heard. All the people saw that the Haelfleawas were laughing, as was Lily. Then rose in the air and posted themselves everywhere in the room.

As the riders started to fight, a few screams could be heard.

"Oh! I forgot!" said suddenly Lily with fake innocence. "They have special… methods to help you, be careful…"

Groans echoed in the room as one of the Haelfleawas shot an electricity lightning to a fighter who had let his guard down.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

At the end of the session, all the riders were exhausted. Many had burns, were wet, had been hit with hail, stones or electricity lightning, ect. When Derna and the others said that the session was over, relief was visible on their faces. They quickly left the room to go nurse their wounds since they knew that Lily was not about to suppress the training tomorrow because of this…

"That went well," said Lily, after having thanked the Haelfleawas who left as well except the five chiefs.

"Yes" nodded Ramona, "But your friends were really helpful."

"Indeed, during the previous sessions, we had to make a show to convince them, and even after, they didn't really listen to us. Do you think you could convince them to stay with us during the whole day?"

"I don't know, wait." Lily started to talk with the five chiefs. After a few minutes, they nodded and Lily smiled.

"They agreed! All you'll have to do is to give them a bit of leather… they love it… Don't ask why, I've no idea." She shrugged.

"Thank them!" said Xeirdre enthusiastically, "We'll take care of that immediately."

"This will really help us. A lot of wizards did not respect or listen to us; they think they know everything…" said Kermal bitterly.

"Don't worry; they will realize their mistake quickly…" said Bella.

Two days later, Lily and the other riders went to Voldemort's camp to cast the Zizadis charm. The mission went smoothly. The dragons had appeared near the camp. At Lily's signal, the riders cast the first charm on stones, and then Lily broke the shield around the camp. Immediately the volunteers started to attack to create a diversion. The other riders took advantage of the confusion to drop the stones at the limits of the camp. Then Flitwick cast the second part of the charm with success. Once they were done, they retreated along with the volunteers. Nobody was killed, a few were injured but the injuries were not serious. A few days later, spies reported that huge fights were taking place in the camp. This lead to big celebrations, which lasted until late into the night. But the riders from the Lions had to wake up at the usual hour unless they wanted to be thrown in the nearby lake, or in manure, or dragged in nightclothes, or… the list of punishments for lateness went on.

Little by little, the ability of the wizards at wandless fighting was improving; particularly for the Lions, as Lily had added fencing on dragons to their daily training. James was given extra lessons, as he was participating to THE mission.

Soon, too soon for Lily's taste, it was the D-Day. The day before, Lily warned the wing that Bella would be the only one to assure the training the next day.

Early in the morning, all the participants of the mission met at the headquarters. The King, the Queen, and the counselors were waiting for them.

"You are fully aware of the dangers of this mission?" asked the King. "If you have changed your mind, say so now."

There was a silence.

"Well, I thank you for your courage. The portkeys are ready. The last thing I can say is 'good luck'."

The participants bowed to the King and the Queen. Then, the fighters took the portkeys as they were not wizards, and so could not apparate. The two fight-scholars, Sir Mundungus and Sir Xoal, apparated. The only ones left were James and Lily.

The Queen approached her son and embraced him.

"We are very proud of you James, be careful…" said the King.

"I promise." James kissed his parents and climbed on his dragon, waiting for Lily to come.

While James was talking with his parents, Sir Albus had approached Lily.

"Lily, do not let anyone besides you touch the staff; it is really important."

Lily raised an eyebrow, and nodded.

"Good. Be careful Lilyaris, Praïn does not want to loose his granddaughter, nor want I to loose one of my best students."

"I will, Sir." Answered Lily. Suddenly she hugged the old man, something that was unlike her usual behavior. He was surprised at first, but after regaining his composure, Sir Albus hugged her back.

"Thank you for everything." he heard her whisper.

She released him and turned to face the King and the Queen.

"Be careful, Lilyaris." said the King.

"Our prayers will accompany you." Said the Queen.

"Thank you, your Majesties" said Lily bowing.

"You are welcome, now go."

Lily bowed again and headed towards Amaris. Before climbing on, she spotted a shadow on her right. The man stepped forward. She recognized Praïn. She hugged him tightly.

"Be very careful Lilyaris. I do not want to loose you."

"I promise I will come back."

"Take this."

He handed her a silver necklace that held the figure of a dragon with emerald eyes.

"Each elf-child receives one once he becomes adult. I t represents his spirit, and protects him against poison."

Lily put it immediately around her neck and embraced Praïn gratefully.

"Thank you for being here."

"You're welcome. Go Lilyaris…"

He kissed her on her forehead and stepped back as she climbed on her dragon.

Amaris and Tharis rose into the air, and then disappeared.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

James and Lily arrived at the Infernio Canyon in three heartthrobs. They landed near the tablet. The others were already here.

"Finally!" said Derna.

Lily ignored her and turned to looked at Kermal.

"Have you found how to open the entrance?"

Kermal shook his head.

"They are working on it." He added, pointing to the two fight-scholars.

Indeed they were studying the tablet, poking it with their wands. Suddenly Sir Mundungus showed something to his colleague, who nodded vigorously. They turned and looked relieved to see James.

"My Prince, have you the Gryffindor locket?"

James looked confused but nodded.

"Could you come over here, we think it is the key." Said Sir Xoal.

James, followed by the others, curiously approached the two other men.

"We believe that you have to put it there," Xoal pointed to a place on the tablet. Indeed, the locket fit perfectly into the hole. It glowed brightly. Slowly another hole appeared. It became bigger and bigger.

They looked apprehensively at each other. Finally, Lily spoke.

"Well, before entering, I'd like to know if you would all accept to be called only by your name. It will be easier and faster."

They nodded.

"Good." said James. "Ladies first," he said, bowing mockingly before Lily and Derna.

Lily smiled.

"Thank you my dear Prince." She curtsied.

"Come Derna, we have a staff to find…" she said and passed through the hole, Amaris behind her.

Derna looked at the hole, then at the other before following her.

The men glanced at each other.

A minute after, they heard Lily.

"Are you coming? We are not going to wait forever!" shouted the young women. "I warn you, you have ten seconds before I summon you! One, two, three…."

They didn't wait any more, and walked through the hole.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

They arrived at the limit of a forest.

"I think we have to cross it." Said Kermal.

"Yes, be prepared for anything." Said Lily.

They entered the forest. Everything was deadly silent, something that was worrying the team. It wasn't normal. Suddenly they found themselves in front of a pack of Firewolves.

Immediately they prepared themselves to defend their lives dearly. The Firewolves were growling menacingly, and seemed to jump at their first move.

Lily looked at the wolf which seemed to be the leader.

"Drop your swords, and do not move."

They looked at her like she was crazy, but obeyed. The wolves' leader looked at them quizzically. Apparently he was not expecting this. Lily approached him. He tensed, growled, and showed his teeth. This sight would have been enough to scare the most courageous warrior; indeed his fangs were as long as a forefinger and seemed very sharp. However, Lily did not seem affected by this. She knelt near the beast.

"Derishai, little brother, we have nothing against your pack, we just want to cross this forest."

The wolf approached her, put a heavy paw on her shoulder and sniffed her.

Seeing this, James made a move to go help her.

Stop that! said angrily Tharis.

But…

Don't move, she knows what she is doing, she is part-elf…. This did not leave room for discussion.

The wolf sniffed her, then looked at her with something that looked like recognition in his eyes. He bowed to her and made a little howl. The other wolves stepped aside.

"Thank you little brother, may our paths cross again." Said Lily.

The team continued his walk. Once the wolves were out of sight. They surrounded Lily.

"How did you do that?" asked Derna, awed.

"I'm part-elf, so I have very strong links with nature and animals. I can communicate with magical animals like Firewolves. They didn't want to attack us, they were just defending their territory…"

They starred at her.

"Happy to have you on our side." Said Quentin.

"Wolves are intelligent, but some other animals are simply too stubborn to listen. They think they are always right."

"Does this involve Ticegerans?" said Nathael all of the sudden.

"Yes, why?"

"Because there is one in front of us which is about to jump on us!"

"What?" shouted the team. At that moment a orange and white blur passed before their eyes and landed on Derna who had barely the time to raise her shield.

"There." Said Nathael.

"Superb, I haven't seen one of those before. They are quite big, aren't they?" Said James.

"Yes, but they are stupid." said Lily, "It is impossible to talk with them; they are too arrogant to even acknowledge other beings."

"Really? But…"

"Sorry to interrupt you, but CAN YOU STOP THIS BEAST BEFORE I KILL IT OR IT KILLS ME!" yelled Derna, desperately trying to push the Ticegerans back without harming it.

"Oh, sorry." said Lily apologetically, "Stupefy". The Ticegerans fell on the ground, petrified.

"Thank you!" said Derna, getting up and dusting herself.

"You're welcome." said Lily. Then she looked at the animal. "You deserved it," she said.

They continued to walk across the forest. They encountered a few more animals: some Ironhorses, who Lily convinced that they were not about to attack their pack, some Hailhaw, which Nathael managed to push back. He had discovered that they did not like some sounds at all. They had to cross a river where a giant Kraken lived. After a little talk he let them pass. Finally they arrived in grassland. They hurried, feeling that the exit was close. Suddenly Amaris warned Lily.

Lily, Tharis and I are sensing something but it's impossible….

What Maris?

No, it must be nothing… ON THE GROUND!

Lily didn't think, she fell on the ground and pulled the others with her. She saw in the corner of her eyes, that James was doing the same thing. Several things passed above their heads. As soon they had passed, Lily looked up. What she saw made her gasp.

About ten dragons were hovering above them. And their intentions were not good. The amazing fact, was that these dragons were not the normal colors; they were red, black, and steel-gray. Lily saw that the others were stunned too.

Lil, these are the common dragons.

Common?

Yes, we are magical dragons, these are not. they cannot blow fire or apparate. Their advantages are their claws, their horns on their head, and the spikes on their tail. A long time ago there were as many Common dragons as magical, but they disappeared brutally, none survived. But apparently it wasn't true, these ones survived. Common dragons can be linked with commoners who have latent empathic or telepathic abilities.

Really?

Yes, be careful with them; you may be able to contact them, but they are very defiant… I cannot talk to them. Something is blocking our communications.

Alright Maris.

She repeated what Maris had told her to the others. They were completely stunned.

"Common dragons… Impossible…" muttered Mundungus.

Derna and the other fighters seemed equally surprised, as were the healers.

Lily had to raise a shield as the dragons dove. Once they had passed, James looked at Lily.

"Lily, do you think you could convince them not to attack us?" asked James.

"I don't know, I'll try."

Lily concentrated, her face tensed. Sweat pearled on her forehead.

Finally after a few minutes during which the others had recovered from the shock, Lily relaxed. She sighed.

"They accepted to land and look at us, they do not believe we are humans, that we are 'their' humans. They have been here for a long, long time. Be careful with them, they are extremely defiant."

They nodded and looked at the dragons, which were landing in the meadow. Apparently the leader was a Steel dragon. They approached them, Lily first. She bowed to them and started to present each of them. At the moment she presented Derna, something happened: the eyes of the dragon shone, and a small fire appeared in them. He roared. Derna looked at the dragon, her eyes watering. Then she slowly approached it and slowly as if she was scared to dare to touch the superb animal, she put her hand on its head.

Then she looked at her friend.

"She says she's Earas"

Lily, the communications had been fixed, I am explaining everything to them.

Alright, thank you Maris.

Lily saw a black dragon approach them, he was very tall and had several scars on his neck. He approached them and looked at them as if he was searching something or someone. Finally his look fell on Kermal and the same thing happened. The dragon was Jahas.

I'm done Lilyaris. Earas is their leader. She said that they will stay here until we come back from the remaining part of our search. But, they will come back with us to the castle. There, the dragons will link with fighters and form a new wing of dragons.

Alright, Maris. then she added Some people are going to have a heart attack….

Maris chuckled.

"Alright! We must continue! The dragons will wait here."

They nodded and resumed their walk.

They arrived at a new hole.

Lily decided to pass the last.

As James passed, followed by Tharis. Tharis howled in pain.

Lil, We cannot go with you said Amaris after having calmed the golden dragon.

It's all right Amaris. Wait with the group and answer their questions about our world.

If you want me to, but be careful Lilyaris I do not want to loose you…"

I'll be careful Amaris

Lily hugged her dragon and walked through the hole.


	18. Finding the staff

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize

A/N: Thanks a lot to all of those who reviewed and to Ally Serenity for betaing this chapter

Chapter Eighteen

Lily found herself in front of something that looked a lot like… a maze?

She looked at the others who looked a bit surprised too. Getting out of the maze wouldn't be that hard with a bit of magical help.

"Well, it's not going to be hard," said James, voicing her thoughts.

"No," said Xaol, "Let's go."

They entered the maze. Immediately, the two scholars cast a directing spell. A blue arrow appeared in front of them, indicating the path to follow.

They were walking for a few minutes and nothing had happened. James and Lily were leading, being the ones who had more chance to block any type of attack. Suddenly they heard a struggling noise. They turned and saw their friends in a rather difficult situation…

A Devil Snare had captured them. Their friends were struggling to escape from it, but the more they struggled the more the plant tightened its grips. James and Lily did not waste a second. They immediately cast Incendio spells at the plant, but it didn't seem to be affected by the curse at all. James cursed, which was very unlike him.

"It must be immune to spells…"

"Apparently, we are going to use the good old fashion method," said Lily unsheathing her sword. James did the same and they started to release their friends from the plant. They managed to do it quite fast, and soon their friends were trying to catch their breath.

"Thank you!" said Derna.

"You're welcome." said Lily, looking closely for the first time to her surroundings. Her partners did the same. There was a silence, only broken by Kermal.

"Well, apparently it will not be as easy as we thought…"

Indeed, they had just noticed the plants of which the maze was composed: there were all dangerous plants, and the majority was venomous.

"Indeed", said Mundungus. "Well, standing here won't help us, I suggest that we continue."

"As if we could go back," muttered Nathael.

"But we're going to have to be extremely careful." Continued the scholar. "Bahir, Gerim, be ready to operate."

The two healers nodded, looking in their bags.

"Enough talks," said Derna, "Let us go, we do not have all day…"

Mundungus and Xoal seemed a bit shocked by her words, but James and Lily laughed.

"Alright Derna, lead the way…"

"Oh no! I give you the pleasure!" said the warrior, curtsying mockingly.

"Thank you, my dearest Derna." said James, teasingly.

"Your welcome your Majesty," replied she, "I mean you have the great honor to lead our dear team…"

"And to be the first to die if we fall in a trap." finished the prince, smiling.

Derna didn't reply, but everyone could see a huge smile.

James and Lily sheathed their swords and resumed their walk. They had a few other encounters with deadly plants: one nearly ate Quentin, and another threw little poisonous stings and Bahir and Gerim were barely able to reanimate Mundungus, Nathael, and Orthon who had been hit by some. They met a flower that spread a powder which made them hallucinate, making them believed they were facing Death Eaters instead of friends. Kermal and Derna nearly beheaded Xoal and Bahir. Lily had to knock them unconscious so that the healers could give them an antidote. They had encountered Whomping Willows, mermaythis, a plant that hypnotizes you by its songs and makes you take care of them until your death, and so forth. To add to this nightmare, they quickly discovered that the maze did not stay still, but that the plants were continuously transforming it. That's why they kept on ended in dead-ends. Lily was starting to be fed up with this trial… If only they could hold the plants still for a few minutes… They had tried to freeze, and fire them, to no avail. In fact the curses had bounced back and it had earned them a few burns along with the pleasure of being frozen.

"Lily, behind you!" yelled James.

Lily turned and saw a big red flower with little white dots. It could have been a beautiful flower if you had not seen the big hole with sharp teeth, the horrendous smell, and the moving liana with thorns as long as Lily's hand. Slightly angered by this, she unsheathed her sword and swung it. The flower was soon on the ground, but instead of dying, new roots appeared and in a few seconds a new flower was standing before her. The plant threw a liana and caught Lily's leg. She winced in pain. Fortunately, the thorns had not had time to grow to their original length. Not wanting to be a flower's meal, she raised her sword and in few moves the flower was ripped in pieces.

Lily put immediately her hand on her leg and healed herself.

Suddenly she heard a scream. She had been so caught up in her little meeting with the ugly flower, an Ammonitea, that she hadn't noticed that her friends had kept on walking. She cursed and ran, worried about what could have made the others scream.

When she reached them, she fully understood why.

They had, once again, ended in a dead end, but the bad thing was that this dead-end was where a Deathapclysia was growing… The Deathapclysia was a huge tree; when you first saw it, you may even not notice it. Big mistake. It was probably one of the most deadly plants that had ever exited, and in Lily's mind a completely useless one. It had long lianas, which were extremely quick. On them there were thorns. They were not poisonous, but the plant used them to pomp the energy of its victims. It grabbed any living being who passed a bit too close. The thorns penetrated the skin and then sucked all the person's energy. Then the lifeless body was dropped on the ground where other plants would use it. The plant had another ability, which made it particularly deadly: The liana acted like a chameleon and was extremely difficult to spot. This allowed it to take its victim by surprise. The liana had caught all of Lily's friends. They were now hanging in the air, weakening before her very eyes. Lily saw that Quentin, as well as most of the others, was very pale. Derna looked at the young woman and mouthed, "help".

She approached the tree, becoming angrier…

Suddenly, she heard a sound on her right and before she could react she felt something entered her skin. Immediately she felt her energy decrease. That was the last straw. Lily was now definitively mad; she had not had a good time since they had entered this maze, and now she was literally boiling. She looked on her right and saw James. His black hair was contrasting a lot with his now white skin, making him looking nearly dead if it hadn't been for his breathing. Seeing her friend in this state made something brake inside Lily.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled, her green eyes blazing full of anger. She could feel power inside her body, a power she didn't know she possessed. It was an old and primitive power, probably related to her elf part, thought Lily. She turned to look at the plant. Her eyes fell on the trunk. To her surprise she could look inside of it and see the energy circulating from her friends to the roots and the leaves. With all her might she tried to reverse the circulation, even if she knew it wasn't possible, but she had to do something. To her amazement, it functioned. Instead of leaving them, the energy was coming back to her comrades' bodies. It was draining for her: she had to fight the plant, which was trying to stop her. Quickly, colors came back to the others' cheeks, and they opened their eyes and looked around.

"Cut the liana," Lily managed to say.

They obeyed, and soon were free and out of danger. In a last effort, Lily sent a wave of energy inside the plant, which paralyzed it for a few seconds. It was enough for her to free herself and get away. As soon she was out of the lianas' reach, she fell on the ground, drained of nearly all her energy. She saw her friends rush to her side. James helped her sit up, and supported her. Bahir was looking for something in his bag. He handed her a small vial.

"Strengthening Potion," he said.

Lily took it gratefully, but she was to weak to even bring it to her lips. James took it from her and made her drink, while holding her up.

As soon she had drunk it, she felt all her strength coming back to her.

"Thank you," she said to Bahir. He smiled at her.

"No need, we would have died if it had not been for you."

"Yes," added Xoal, "how did you done that? I felt my energy coming back…" he looked at her quizzically.

"I do not really know," answered Lily. "I was looking at James who was slowly weakening, when I felt this power well up inside of me. I think it was elf primitive power. I found myself being able to see inside the plant, able to see the energy's circulation. I fought with the Deathaplysia and I won. I reversed the energy's circulation. That is why you felt your energy coming back."

They looked at her strangely.

"What?" asked Lily, uncomfortable.

They looked at each other.

"Sorry to bother you, but could you explain me why you are looking at me like that?" she said.

They didn't answer. Lily shrugged and realized that James was still holding her, she shifted a bit.

"Hmm James?" she asked not looking at him.

"Yes?"

"Could you let me go? I'm fine now."

"Oh, sorry..." mumbled the prince, releasing her. She got up.

"Well what about continuing this wonderful walk?" she said.

"Why not?" answered Derna "I mean what could be more entertaining than a walk in a maze made up of deadly plants?" she added, while their resumed their walk.

"Finding a sphinx in the middle of a maze made of deadly plants," replied Kermal.

"Good one." said Derna, "That would be worse."

"Then look in front of you," answered the man.

She looked up.

"Oh no…."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

In fact they had apparently arrived at the center of the maze. It was a large circle of grass with two things in its center. Firstly, a sphinx, which was not a good thing. They weren't reputed to be very nice towards humans, in fact they were said to be quite strange. The second thing, was crystal stone.

Lily was puzzled by the stone. It was something really powerful, she could sense it, but she couldn't say what it was. For a moment she thought of making an about-turn, but before she could warn the others, the sphinx had noticed them.

_This is just getting_ _better and better,_ Lily thought sarcastically.

Welcome strangers said the creature, eyeing them.

_Well, maybe this isn't going to be that bad…_ hoped Lily.

What are you doing on my territory? Death is awaiting the ones who are stupid enough to defy me

_Apparently not._

"We are profoundly sorry to have entered your territory, we only want to leave this maze." Started James.

The sphinx looked at him sharply.

What are eleven humans doing here?

"We are trying to find the Unicorn's Horn to save our country." Answered the prince.

You are here for the staff. Well you shall have to pass my test to continue. 

"What do we have to do?" said Kermal.

You have to prove that you deserve the staff; you shall have to prove your intelligence by answering three questions. I will graciously give you one minute to answer. If you answer wrong you will have to give me something.

"What?" asked Quentin, a bit nervous.

Your life. Stated the sphinx, as if it was evident.

There was a silence. Then Lily spoke.

"Alright, ask your questions."

You are sure elf child?

Lily only nodded, followed by the others.

All right. An hourglass appeared.

This will show you the time you have to answer. Now, listen.

_Untouchable_

Unstoppable

I rule, on earth,

Your life; from your birth

To your death, you follow my law

I cannot be slow

I just pass, regular

I have not been broken so far.

Sand started to flow. The eleven members of the team were thinking as fast as they could, trying to answer… The sphinx was looking at them smugly, apparently sure that they weren't going to find the solution.

"Time is flying away humans…."

Unstoppable… Lily looked at the hourglass, panicking, the time was nearly over… They needed more time…. Time? TIME!

"Time!" she shouted.

The sphinx looked at her, apparently angry by her answer.

"Correct." he said reluctantly.

They cheered. Derna hugged Lily.

"You are the best, Lil!"

They calmed down quickly and looked at the sphinx, waiting for his next question.

Congratulations humans, but you have two more to guess… This is the second

_Invisible_

Invincible

No ordinary weapons can harm me

But one word will kill me.

Once again the sand started to flow. Lily's mind was racing, but she hadn't any idea… Xoal looked at them, hesitantly.

"I have an idea, but I am not really sure… "

"Say it!" yelled James, seeing the time was nearly over.

"The silence," said Xoal.

For a few seconds, only the sound of sand flowing could be heard.

"Good answer," the sphinx said at last. He did not seem pleased at all to see humans answer his questions correctly.

They congratulated Xoal. Finally the sphinx asked his last question:

_Dark Twin, somber copy_

I follow you

You may not notice me

But I'm always behind you

Sun creates me

And Night kills me

Sand began to flow…. Nobody spoke… Sand was flowing…. Silence…. Lily looked at the grains' fall. Time was approaching to an end and so far, nobody had spoken...

As the last grains were falling, the sphinx spoke contemptuously.

Well, you…

"SHADOW" Quentin yelled suddenly.

The sphinx's expression fell. Contempt had been replaced by disbelief.

…You… you…you won said the sphinx glumly.

If they had not been in a cave, their joyous shouts would have been heard miles away. Quentin found himself hugged by everyone. Finally they turned to look at the sphinx.

"We have won, now you have to let us pass."

Indeed, but there is no need to resume your walk. It is impossible to exit this maze.

They were shocked, they had done all this for nothing?

"But how can we find the staff?" asked Lily.

As you have answered my questions, I must help you reach the next test. said the sphinx, it was clear that he didn't like it at all.

This stone he pointed to the crystal stone will transport you to your next trial. You just have to touch it

Then the sphinx left them.

There was an awkward silence…

"Well, Let's go," said Derna. She approached the stone, put her hand on it. The stone glowed and Derna disappeared in a flash. Her friends looked warily, but followed her. Lily was again the last to go. She touched the stone, slightly worried about what was waiting for them…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxox

She found herself landing on something quite soft. She looked at it and quickly got up, a rosy color on her cheeks. She had landed on James.

"Sorry James,"

"Anytime, Lil." he said, smiling.

"Well, where are we?" asked the young woman.

"Don't know, "answered James.

They looked around them. The place was desert.

Lily frowned.

"Where are the others?" she asked, scanning her surroundings.

"They should be here… " said James.

"Yes, but they are not, what happened? I am worried; something is not right in this place…"

"I understand, I have this… feeling, as well." Replied James.

Before Lily could answer, they heard struggling noises.

Lily sighed.

"Well, I think the question 'where' is answered."

"It seems so, but I think we should go help them."

"Alright, Let's go…"

They ran towards the noises.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxox

A nightmarish scene awaited them. Their friends were facing a small army of dark creatures: Lily spotted at least twenty Vampires, a few mountain Trolls, several Black Basilisks, and some other creatures that she did not know, but seemed rather deadly… On one side there was a muddy river. Lily spotted a Piranha, which meant the river was full of them as they always lived in huge groups… On the ground, she saw sangswias. One was about to catch onto Derna's leg.

"Derna!" she yelled "At your feet!" Sangswias were big slugs. They approached and stuck themselves on their victims. Then they sucked their magic or their energy…

Derna looked at the sangswia and smashed it.

Lily immediately joined the fight, followed closely by James. She unsheathed her sword, and started to help vampires lose their heads. She saw that Mundungus and Xoal had put a magical shield around them and Bahir and Gerim. It reassured Lily, these four could defend themselves and were quite good at it, but they had not been trained to fight. She quickly focused on the fight, and she felt a knife brush her shoulder. She turned and saw a Vampire. Apparently he was the leader, since he had a numerous amount of scars, but also wore a silver necklace. He bowed mockingly at Lily. With a cold smirk, Lily bowed too. The two adversaries approached. Soon a circle was created around them. Lily got into position.

"Ready to die?" she asked. "Oh, sorry! You are already dead!" she continued with fake innocence.

"Laugh, elf-child, I am not the one going to die." Answered the vampire.

"I would not be so sure," said Lily.

The Vampire lunged at her; she blocked his attack and countered it. She quickly realized that she was facing a sword-master; not Shearan master, but a master nonetheless. During the first few minutes, she studied the vampire's style. After the first round they stepped back.

"You are quite good, elf-child…"

"You are as well, vampire"

" I've a name you know."

"Me too, but I do not think we have been properly introduced."

"Ashdow"

"Well, Ashdow, I am Lilyaris."

"Lilyaris…" The eyes of the vampire widened, then he smirked darkly. "This fight is getting more and more interesting."

"If you say so… Shall we continue?"

"With pleasure."

They bowed again and resumed their fight.

Lily was quite impressed by the vampire's skills. But as their swords met with a huge bang, Lily fell on the ground, rolled, got up, jumped, and dived her sword into the vampire's body. Her move had been so quick that it hadn't given time for Ashdow to react. Before he turned to dust, he looked at her.

"It has been an honor to meet you, Lilyaris the Pure." Then all that remained of him were ashes on the ground.

The other dark creatures that had been cheering for their chief yelled in anger and attacked. But their leader's defeat had demoralized them. Lily was fighting a particularly strong troll. Her fight with Ashdow had tired her a bit. She took a few steps back. When she suddenly felt something behind her. She turned and found James's face at a few centimeters from hers.

"Fancy meeting you here," she said.

"Is it not?"

They turned back to their opponents, fighting back to back. Lily had to admit that James had really improved in a few days. His swordplay was good. Even if he was not a match for her, he was good, and with more training he would perhaps outdo her. She quickly filled the troll as she pulled out his sword from the troll's body she sensed something coming on her right. She immediately threw one of the knives she had hidden in her sleeve. She turned and saw a cloud of dust where a vampire once stood.

The fight ended quickly with the defeat of the dark side. The team gathered.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Bahir, healing a quite big cut on Orthon's arm."

"I do not know; there must be an exit or a passage, we just have to find it." Answered James. Suddenly he seemed to spot something behind Lily.

He rushed to her and pushed her. She fell on the ground. Lily immediately got up and turned to yelled at him. But her words died in her mouth as soon as she saw him…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxox

James was on the floor, a dagger stuck in his right side, wincing in pain. Bahir and Gerim rushed to his side, while Kermal threw one of his knives to the vampire who had thrown the dagger. He exploded with a soft sound. They pulled out the dagger. Gerim raised his wand and muttered a few words. They waited, but nothing happened. James was starting to lose blood.

"Why is it not healing?" said Lily, who was holding James's hand.

"I don't know…" Bahir was panicking.

"It is the dagger," said Xoal. "It is a shadow dagger!" he added.

The ones that knew what that meant, gasped. Derna, Kermal, Quentin, Orthon and Nathael were completely confused.

"What is a shadow dagger?" asked Derna.

"The injuries provoked by a shadow dagger cannot be healed by magic." Explained Mundungus, darkly.

"What can we do?" said Kermal.

"Nothing. Potions and plants will not help with a wound like this one, spells are useless…" answered Gerim.

"Then he is going to die!" shouted Nathael.

"Do you think I do not know this?" replied Gerim angrily.

A single tear rolled on Lily's cheek as she looked at James. He was quickly weakening from the loss of blood.

She didn't want to lose him. She made a decision then. She knew this would weaken her a lot, but she had to do it. She focused on her inner power, and then put her hand on the wound. To heal something, she had to project herself in the wound and heal it with her own energy.

She sent herself inside of James' wound. It was serious; the dagger had damaged several vessels and there was an internal hemorrhage. She first blocked the blood loss, then took care of the vessels. It was like needlework. When she was done, she slowly made her way out, repairing all the damages done. Finally she reached the skin. She closed the wound and made it heal. She went back to her own body. As soon as she was back, she felt really tired. James opened his eyes and looked at Lily.

"Did I stop it?" were his first words.

Lily may be exhausted, but this made her mad.

"Did you stop it! Idiot, you could have died!"

James shrugged. His carelessness increased her anger.

"Why did you save me? If I had not been here, you would not be alive anymore! What were you thinking!"

"I..."

"You are the heir! Your life is more important than mine!"

She was suddenly silenced as James put his forefinger on her lips.

"I couldn't let you be hurt, I had to stop it." She looked at him, his dark eyes was definitively serious.

"I am not worth it. You mustn't endanger your life for me, I am able to heal myself, it is slow and difficult, but I can do it. You cannot." she finally said.

"I had to protect you. What are friends for?"

"I can protect myself."

James was about to reply, when Mundungus cut him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Lily is right. You are the heir, so you mustn't endanger yourself like that. It is only thanks to Lily's powers that you are alive now… A shadow dagger's wound is in general, mortal."

Lily sent him an "I-told-you-so" look. There was silence, broken eventually by Lily.

"Bahir, is there a bit of your Strengthening potion left?"

He handed her the vial. A few seconds later, she had recovered part of her strengths.

"Well," said Derna "What do we do?"

At that moment a red path appeared on the ground.

They looked at each other.

"Let's follow the path," finally said Kermal.

The path lead them to a silver door, which opened when they approached it. After an instant of hesitation, they entered.

Several torches lighted the room. In the center laid a crystal box. They came close to it. Inside they saw what they had been looking for. The Unicorn's Horn.

The staff was made of ivory. Little unicorns were carved on its handle, along with a few runes. At the end, there was a moonstone, fixed to the handle with platinum and silver wires. The moonstone was stunning. It was translucent, and yet seemed to contain all the rainbow's colors. The colors were swirling; it was beautiful. James tried to open the box, but the moment he touched the box it was hit by a little electricity lightning. The others tried too, but none managed to touch the box without being hit. At last, Lily tried. To her great surprise, she was not hit, and opened the box. She looked at the others.

"Go on Lil, apparently you are the only who can." Said Derna.

She breathed and grabbed the staff. At first nothing happened, but then the staff started to glow and a shield appeared around her. Her friends tried to enter it, to no avail. Two balls appeared, one was white gold and silver, the other was red and black. They became bigger and bigger. Then without a sound two women were standing in front of her. One was dressed in red and black with long red hair. Her eyes were huge and dark with little sparks. She had a sword at her right side. The other one could have been her twin if it had not been for her long wavy black hair. She also had deep dark green eyes instead of black and was dressed in white and silver.

They turned to look at Lily.

"We meet at last, Pure," said the Dark-haired one. Her voice was musical.

"The choice is coming," said the red-haired. "You will have to choose between us. Me, Diavera, or my sister Athenesa."

"Good and evil." muttered Mundungus.

Athenesa looked at him.

"No, it is more complicated. We are two paths, two futures. A choice will have to be made."

"How can I make this choice? Someone else must be a better judge." Said Lily.

"The choice is to be made by the Pure. We will choose two people to represent us when the time comes." Explained Diavera.

"When? Where?" asked Lily.

"You will know." Was Athenesa's only reply.

The two women put their hands on Lily's head. They glowed. After a few seconds, they stepped back, faded out, and disappeared.

Lily looked at her friends; they were shocked. She managed to smile weakly, then she felt everything become blurry. She fell on the ground, unconscious, still holding tightly onto the staff in her hand.


	19. Golden Gate

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize

A/N: Thanks a lot to all of those who reviewed and to Ally Serenity for betaing this chapter

Chapter Nineteen

Lily fell on the ground, still holding the staff firmly in her hand. Immediately all the team rushed to her side. She was barely breathing. Her lips were blue and she was shivering. They tried to approach her, but something stopped them. The staff was glowing. For a minute nothing happened. Then the glow around the staff faded out. Immediately they found themselves able to go closer. Bahir was rummaging through his packets while Gerim was raising his wand and muttering the _Enervate_ spell.

James kneeled near her and tried to take the staff away, since it was apparently what had made her faint. But Lily's hand was tightly clutching the handle. She unconsciously tightened her grips on it, preventing James from taking it. He gave up; even unconscious she didn't forget her duties.

She's incredible… She never gives up… I never thought a girl could be that determined, I have always believed they were weak and only interested in clothes, looks, perfumes, and what man they would marry, like Cleia and Elianor… Well except Bella. Well, she's not a normal girl either… 

His thoughts were interrupted as Lily woke up.

o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o ¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o

When the two women had touched her head, Lily had thought a fire had been lit in it. It was a bit painful, and yet she liked the feeling. She found herself fainting. Blackness surrounded her, and then she ended up again in front of the two women.

"Welcome, Lilyaris," said the dark-haired, Athenesa.

Lily stood there, too stunned to speak.

"Approach, Pure." Said Diavera. "We haven't much time left. You must learn a few things about your destiny. Listen carefully. Sometimes time comes to a decisive cross. Humans, normal humans, cannot choose between the two paths, they are not open-minded enough, and that is why it has been decided that this choice will be given to someone, a person, named the Pure. You are the Pure. Soon the time will come to the cross and you shall have to choose."

Lily seemed to recover.

"Why me?"

"It is your destiny."

"Why?"

"Why do you breath? Why did you find Amaris? We cannot control it; it is fate, destiny, we have to submit to it and try to fulfill our duties." Answered the dark-haired woman.

Lily slowly nodded, understanding.

"You must go back to your friends, Pure. Knowledge about the staff had been given to you. Only you will be able to use it." Said Diavera.

With that, the two women disappeared and Lily opened her eyes. She met the concerned faces of her friends. She smiled, to reassure them. Even if she felt fine, she drank the potion Bahir gave her.

"How are you Lil?" asked Derna, worried.

"Physically, fine, mentally, it's another story. But I'll get better"

Derna nodded. Nobody talked for a moment.

"Well, what about getting out of these caves?" said Lily, breaking the silence.

"Excellent idea, my fair rider." Answered James. "The only problem is how?"

Lily smiled.

"Take my hand. Everyone, take the hand of someone, we must be in contact."

They did as she said. Then she held the staff. She knew how to do it. She sent her mind and her power in the staff, and then gave the order. "Transport us to the first cave."

In a flash, they disappeared.

They were surrounding by colors; twirling, swirling, sparkling. Suddenly they were back to the real world and found themselves in the first cave where the dragons were waiting for them.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Nathael.

"Yes… " Lily wasn't able to continue.

LILY!

Maris!

The silver dragon landed near her rider.

I was so worried… 

You didn't have to… 

From what I see in your mind, I was right to worry…

Maris!

Sorry, but if I do not look myself, I will not get to know what happened, for I know you would not tell me.

I hate it when you are right…

And that is why you love me

Lily laughed.

She turned and saw that James was having a similar conversation with Tharis. At a moment, he blushed.

_I wonder what Tharis could have said to make him blush…_ thought Lily.

Earas and Jahas had approached their riders and were talking with them.

After a few minutes, they calmed down and resumed their walk. They left the cave and arrived in the canyon.

There, Bahir, Gerim, Mundungus and Xoal apparated to the castle. Nathael climbed on Amaris with Lily, Quentin on Tharis with James. Orthon mounted Jahas with Kermal. The four dragons, one silver, one golden, one steel, one black, rose in the air and disappeared.

o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o ¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o

They appeared above the army and landed on the center place, causing quite a commotion since nobody had ever seen steel and black dragon. Moreover, these two dragons were ridden by commoners. The King, his wife, and his counselors were here. The Queen hugged James. Slightly embarrassed, the young man pulled away, but not before having hugged his mother. She had tears in her eyes, but James saw pride and love too. The same scene was happening with each team's members since they were all around twenty. Their parents had been warned and brought there. Only Lily was left in the back with her dragon. She looked with envy at her friends, petting Amaris. Seeing it, Sir Albus and Praïn along with Sir Exer approached her.

Deep in her thoughts, she didn't see them at first. She then found herself hugged by the elf-chief. She was startled at first and didn't respond, but then she hugged him back.

They pulled away.

"We are extremely proud of you Lilyaris," said Sir Albus, before hugging her. He was followed by Sir Exer.

"Thank you." Answered Lily, her eyes shining.

"Come Lily, we are going to meet in the throne room to listen to your story." Explained Sir Exer.

Lily nodded, and after a last thought to Amaris, she followed the three men. They arrived first in the room and waited for the others to come. They talked quietly about the new dragons and other things…

James's POV

James was still embarrassed by what Tharis had told him. He knew he had blushed and to add to this, he knew that Lily had looked at him at that moment. The ride back was uneventful.

As soon as he climbed off, his mother engulfed him in a hug. Even if he was a bit embarrassed, he was happy to be back and alive. He hugged her back.

He then approached his father. Despite the protocol, the King hugged his son tightly.

"I am very proud of you James, and I am most relieved to see you. I was worried for you, as was everybody."

"Thank you father. We found the staff and brought it back;"

"Marvelous! Where is it?"

"Lily kept it…" said James, turning to find Lily. He didn't see her.

"If you are looking for Lily, she left a few minutes ago with Albus, Exer, and Praïn." stated the King.

"Why…" asked James.

"I think the scene was quite uncomfortable for her." Explained Queen Dorilys who had listened to her husband and son's discussion.

James bit his lower lip. It was true; she had nobody besides Albus, Exer, and Praïn waiting for her, realized the prince.

General POV

Once the reunion was finished, they headed towards the castle.

They found Lily and the three sitting and talking quietly at the big table. They sat down, and the meeting started.

o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o ¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o

Lily took the staff from her bag and placed it on the table. There was a collective gasp. Everyone, besides the members of the team, was looking at it in awe, as the staff was a pure wonder…

Lily clapped her hands to attract their attention.

"Well, I think you must be curious to hear what happened. We arrived at the canyon…." She started to tell their story, helped by the others. When they arrived at the dragon part, there were whispers. Lily explained them everything about these new species of dragons. Then she told them about the maze, and the fight. Finally she arrived at the staff's discovery and the appearance of the two women.

"… Then they disappeared. We used the staff to return to the first cave. There we left it with the dragons and came back here."

Finished Lily.

All the people present starred at the team, what they had done was incredible! They shifted, uncomfortable under the gazes.

Finally sir Albus spoke.

"This is truly amazing! You have showed courage and intelligence beyond our hopes."

"Thank you Sir," said Derna.

"Yes, thank you, but now it is your turn. What happened while we were gone?" asked James

Sir Albus smiled along with the counselors, the King, and the Queen.

"Well, first we sent another team to retrieve the Phoenix's Tear. You were right Lily, a lot of protections had been placed to prevent wizards from approaching it. It took them three hours to enter. They took the vial and replaced it by a crystal. Before leaving, they replaced the protections. So now we have all the elements to create the Golden Gate."

Sir Exer continued.

"We are also happy to announce to you that the Zizadis spell is a success. From the last report of the spies, the Dark Lord's army is separated in two sides, which are fighting each other. Voldemort had lost at least a third of his army, nearly half of his Vampires and Hydrias, and a quarter of his Basiliks."

Lily smiled at these news.

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Kermal.

"When do you think we will be able to create the Gate?" asked Lily.

"Well, I think our scholars need three more days to plan everything. We have still five days before the spell wears out."

Lily nodded.

"Apparently you are the only one who can hold the staff, so you shall have to create the Gate." Announced Sir Exer. "You will have to meet the scholars in order to learn how to do it."

At this, Lily was amused to see the look on Sir Cornelius's face. The man had lost most of his power, due to his behavior and his prejudices. Apparently, knowing that a female who wasn't even noble was the only person able to hold the most powerful staff ever created was not pleasing him, as well as the thought of commoners being able to link with dragons.

Then they continued to talk about other things, such as the common Dragons.

Before leaving, Lily agreed with Sir Albus to meet the scholars in three days.

The team got up and exited the room, leaving the King and his counselors discussing problems that did not involve them. They separated, each of them heading to his or her quarters. Lily and James walked silently to the Lions quarters where they knew Bella, Sirius and Remus would be waiting for them.

"James?…" started Lily.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

James smiled.

"It's true it's not every time I am yelled at by the person whose life I saved." He said jokingly.

"Well, thank you, but I overreacted. You should not have jumped in front of the dagger. I heal better than you, thank to my elf-part and you are more important than me."

"I do not agree on that point."

"You are the throne's heir! Your life was endangered enough by the fact you were part of this mission!"

"I chose to come!"

"Something I do not understand, even now." Replied Lily.

James stopped, turned and faced her. He grabbed one of her hands.

"You are my friend, Lil." He said, looking straight in her eyes.

"So?" she said returning his look.

"Friends protect each other. It is like that, even if you do not like it."

"I can protect myself…" replied Lily.

"The truth is that you do not want people to be harmed because of you."

She looked down, silent.

"But Lily, If people want to protect you, you cannot stop them; they will protect you whether you like it or not. People can't help wanting to help you, it is something about you; your aura, perhaps."

"I would get rid of it if it means that people would stop trying to help me," said Lily.

"Unfortunately, my fair Lilyaris, that is impossible." replied James dramatically.

"Unfortunately, my fair prince." Answered Lily curtsying. "May I ask something my fair sir?"

"I can not refuse anything to such a charming lady"

"Something I am not. But would you be kind enough to release my hand?"

Immediately, he dropped her hand, realizing he had been holding it for a while. He blushed a little. But luckily for him the sun fell half an hour before, so it was too dark for Lily to notice.

They arrived to the quarters, and entered. Immediately, all discussions died. Everything was silent. Suddenly shouts could be heard, and Lily and James found themselves laying on the floor, under three overjoyed riders.

"LILY! JAMES!"

Remus, Sirius and Bella were hugging their friends tightly, nearly strangling them.

"You're alive!" shouted Sirius.

"Yes… But if you do not calm down and get off of me… I do not think I will stay that way for long!" managed to choked James. The same went for Lily.

Everybody laughed at this. Sirius got up and helped James while Bella was doing the same for Lily. They dusted themselves.

"Now what happened! What did you do? What did you see? Have you found the staff? How is it?" they were flooded by questions, coming from everyone. They smiled at each other.

"SILENCE!" shouted Lily. But they kept on asking them questions.

"If you do not shut up now, I am going to call my dogs." Said Lily lowly.

Surprisingly everyone went silent.

"Better. Now sit somewhere, because it is quite a long story." Said James

They obeyed, and Lily and James started to tell them what had happened. The friends were hanging to their every word. They gasped a few times, and even laughed at some events.

When James and Lily finished their story, their friends starred at them. They waved their hands in front of them. No reaction. Lily raised her wand.

"_Fanfaria_"

Immediately very loud sounds erupted in the room. The riders jumped, startled.

"Well, enough about us, what have you done?"

Bella told her she had found them eating glumly in the morning. It had taken all her will not to send them the Haelfleawas to cheer them. Finally after having threatened them with a fate worse than everything they could imagine if they didn't at least concentrate on their work, along with threatening them to make them face Lily's wrath when she returned and found they didn't train, she managed to make them work.

Lily laughed.

"Am I that scary?" she said battling her eyelashes.

"When you do that, yes." replied Sirius.

All the riders broke into fits of laughter, not only because of Sirius's comment.

At this moment, Lily noticed what time it was.

"What! This late! Everyone to bed! Training tomorrow!"

Groans erupted, but most of the riders had smiles on their face.

"I know you love me; thank you. Now go to sleep!"

They left slowly.

Only Remus, Sirius and Bella stayed with them.

"I'm happy you are safe Lil." Said Bella.

"Me too Bella, me too. Come on, I'm deadly tired." Yawned Lily.

The two young women left to their own quarters. James watched them until they disappeared.

Remus and Sirius noticed it. Sirius was about to say something, but a look from Remus silenced him.

"Come James, I'm scared of what they might invent for tomorrow." Said Remus.

James nodded, still looking where the girls had disappeared, a strange look on his face, and followed his friend to their quarters.

o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o ¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o

The following day the Lions woke up for their daily race. The circuit had become longer since the first day, and that meant they had to run faster to finish it in an hour. A usual training day followed. Circuit training, wandless fight, flying, and magic that Lily had added to the training a month ago. The Lions had slowly become the strongest wing thanks to this training; other trainers had even started to copy it. They often came to see the two silvers to ask for advice. The Lions were pitied for the training they had to endure, but also envied for their strength. Three days after her return, Lily met with the scholars in who she recognized Sir Hernon and Sir Bernard. They explained her how to create the Golden gate. The method was quite difficult, but Lily was confident.

She had a meeting with the King and the counselors.

"No, Sir Albus, I do not think a diversion will be useful."

"But, it will prevent you from being attacked during the creation of the Gate!" cut a counselor.

"Excuse me Sir, but a diversion might protect me but it might also make some death Eaters leave the perimeter created by the gate, and I do not want to take that risk."

"If you go alone, it will be most dangerous. You will be defenseless during most of the creation."

"I know, Sir. But that is a risk I am willing to take."

"Lilyaris," said Sir Albus. "You know perfectly I will not allow you to do this without protection. If you do not want a diversion, at least take a few riders with you; they will be there only as your defense." The old wizard proposed.

Lily thought about it for a few minutes, and then sighed.

"All right, you have won. But who?"

"Well, what about Sirs Sirius, Remus, Prince James, Lady Bella, as well Mistress Derna and Master Kermal?"

"Not fair Sir, you know perfectly well that they will want to come anyway. I have no choice!"

"Good! They' will be warned. When are you going to do it?"

"Tomorrow. I do not want to waste time. We must take advantage of the fact Voldemort is still weakened by the Zizadis charm."

"Alright, Lily."

They discussed minor details of the plan.

The next day, Lily prepared herself. She met with her friends who would accompany her. The night before, Sir Albus had given her the components needed for the Gate. They climbed onto their dragons, and flew towards Lord Voldemort's army. They landed on a nearby hill. Lily conjured a table on which she placed the Dragon's Heart, The Phoenix's Tear and the Unicorn's horn. Then she opened the vial. She dropped five drops of the crystal liquid on the orb. The liquid entered the orb, and as soon as it met the blood inside, there was a blinding flash. When the light faded, they saw that the blood had become translucent and was swirling in the orb. Then Lily took a silver dagger, and with a quick movement made a small cut in her arm. She let a few drops of her blood fall on the Moonstone and on the orb before healing it. If the mix between the blood and the tears had produced a blinding flash, it was nothing compared to the light the orb emitted when Lily's blood met the liquid in the orb. Slowly, they were able to see again. The orb was shining brightly like a little sun. James, Remus, Sirius, Bella, Kermal and Derna had their mouths wide open in shock.

Not looking at them, only focused on the orb, Lily sent her mind in the orb and became part of it. The second part involved guiding the orb to delimit the area that would be under the Gate. She had to do it without being noticed, which was quite difficult as the orb was quite visible… She started to guide it. Twice she was nearly discovered by a Death Eater but she managed to finish it successfully. Then she came back to her body, which had been standing still while her mind was away.

Once she was back, she took the staff and pointed it to the orb. The Moon stone began to glow brighter and brighter. Soon it was as bright as the orb. She raised it, making the orb rise too. In her mind she pictured the place where she had to place the orb: far above Voldemort's army's center. As soon as she was done she threw the orb there with a quick movement of the staff.

She mentally saw the orb placing right where it had to be placed.

Smiling, she concentrated on her inner power, channeling it out of her body, into the staff. The stone glowed brighter if it was possible. She opened her mouth and pronounced the incantation:

_From the power of the blood_

From the strength of the mind

Here I stand

Heart pure and kind

Dragon Heart, strength and courage

Phoenix Tear, innocence and purity

Unicorn's Horn, invention of the sage

Three, here reunited to stop our enemy.

Stop from leaving

But not entering

Golden Gate, created from the Light

I conjure you with all my might.

For a minute nothing happened, and then suddenly the sky seemed to be ripped in pieces. The orb exploded, and a golden rain started to fall. A dome started to form, starting from the ground and rising slowly into the air. It was splendid. Finally the dome was finished. The gold color started to change from gold to red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and then to purple. With a last flash, it finally became transparent like glass.

The glow of the moonstone faded little by little. Sighting, feeling deadly tired, Lily looked at her friends. She managed to give a weak smile to reassure them. They were looking at the Gate, amazed.

"That was incredible…" whispered Derna.

The others only nodded. Lily walked to Amaris, concentrating on her walk to prevent herself from falling. She felt suddenly a strong arm holding her, helping her walk. She looked up and saw James.

She smiled thankfully at him, he smiled back.

"Thank you James, I am exhausted!"

"I can tell…"

"What about going back?" said Bella, seeing the tired looks of her friends.

"Wonderful idea." Said Remus.

Lily only nodded, half asleep.

They rose in the air and appeared back to the castle.

Lily's mind was a bit confused from exhaustion. She remembered being hugged and congratulated, then being carried to her room and put in her bed. Before falling in a deep sleep, she caught the black messy hair of James, leaving the room. _I'll have to thank him tomorrow_, she thought sleepily.

Then, she fell asleep.


	20. Elianor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize

A/N: Thanks a lot to all of those who reviewed and to Ally Serenity for betaing this chapter

Chapter Twenty

The sun streamed in from the window and woke Lily up. She stirred, and then noticed the time- it was nearly midday! She immediately got up, took a quick shower, dressed, and hurried to the throne room where she knew she'd find the others.

Indeed, they were all there, talking. She entered quietly, not wanting to disturb them. Suddenly James spotted her.

"Lily! You are awake!"

Everyone turned towards her and they greeted her warmly.

"Finally, Sleeping Beauty has awakened." joked Sirius. "You slept for quite a long time…"

"I know Sirius, I noticed when I woke up."

They laughed a bit.

"Well, on to more serious matters" said Sir Albus with a small smile. "I presume that you are all impatient to learn what Voldemort's reaction was like…"

Everyone in the room nodded anxiously.

"We posted a few riders around the gate to watch it. They reported that The Dark Lord came out a few seconds after the Gate was created, and tried various spells to break it. As they all failed, he started to use dark spells, which all bounced off the Gate, hitting Death Eaters. Then he started to yell and shout at his army. He went completely mad. All the Death Eaters who had been charged of guarding the army while you were creating the Gate were put under the Cruciatus curse. After having released all his anger on his men, he stormed into his quarters and has not come out since then."

Everybody cheered loudly. Sir Albus held up a hand, signaling silence.

"The Gate will block him for five months. It gives us time to find a way to defeat him once for all. During these months the training will be intensified for everybody."

The whole room nodded their approval.

"Well, that is all for today." He said. People started to get up and leave.

"Sir Albus, where did you put the Dragon Heart, the Phoenix Tear, and the staff?" asked Lily, approaching him.

"We put them in your bedroom in a box sealed with magic," he replied. "You are the only one who can open it."

"Thank you." Lily bowed and left, followed by her friends who had waited for her.

They headed towards the rider's quarters where they ate their lunch. After a few minutes, the other riders came in and started to ask them questions. Rumors had circulated in the camp and they wanted to know what had really happened. The five friends explained the truth.

Training started again. Lily was more and more strict on the riders. She and Bella were always coming up with new things, new movements, all of which were harder. The circuit they were now training on had become acrobatics. The first one they had trained on was child's play in comparison. It showed how much they had improved.

After a few weeks, Lily couldn't help noticing that the riders were becoming less and less motivated. She talked to Bella, and they agreed that a change was necessary. As the threat of Voldemort had disappeared and would not come back before a few months, the riders had no purpose anymore.

They decided to call for a meeting of all the trainers, to see if it was the same with the other riders. The meeting would take place the next day after the evening meal.

They arrived first to the headquarters where the meeting would be held. They sat and waited for their colleagues.

The first to arrive was Sir Zorg who was the Eagles' trainer. Then Sir John, the trainer of the Falcons. Sir Tilban and Sir Nokar, trainers of the Wolves and the Tigers, followed by Sir Yvan, Kermal and Derna. Sir Yvan was helping the new wing of dragon riders composed of common dragons. Indeed after Kermal and Derna's return, a few soldiers had been sent to the cave and some of them had linked with dragons. Sir Exer arrived a few minutes after.

Once everybody was seated, Lily spoke.

"Bella and I have called for this meeting to discuss a problem we have encountered in our wing, and we would like to know if you are experiencing it too. To sum up, for a few days, we have noticed a growing lack of motivation from the riders. This is increasing each day." She explained.

There was a silence, and then someone spoke up.

"You are not the only ones to notice it. It is the same in my wing," said Zorg. "Nothing seems to interest them."

"Same here," said Tilban, Nokar and John.

"It's different in mine," started Yvan. "They have been riders for only a few weeks and have a lot to catch up on."

Lily nodded in understanding.

"So, except for Yvan, all the wings are simply bored."

"You could say that." Admitted Zorg.

"We must find a solution!" burst out Bella.

"It is becoming dangerous, and as they are bored, they are less careful…"

"Indeed, but what do we do?" replied Nokar.

For a moment it was silent. Suddenly Derna spoke.

"Well, I don't know if it is a good idea, but what do you think of organizing a competition between the wings?" she asked.

They thought for a few seconds.

"Great idea!" exclaimed Lily. "It will give them a goal."

"Yes, but what sort of competition?" asked Tilban.

"Hmmm, what about creating some missions to do, like retrieving an object, crossing a trap circuit, saving something or somebody… We could also add some duels between the wings!" suggested Lily.

"Good!" replied Zorg. "I think this will fully solve our problem!"

"Exactly." said Sir Exer. "Well, I'll give you full powers to organize it, as long as you do not destroy something or injure someone."

A chorus of "thank you"s could be heard.

They then agreed on the first tasks.

o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o ¤¤o¤¤o

As soon as the meeting ended, Lily and Bella headed towards the Lion's quarters, and found the riders practicing their magic as they had been told. Both girls could see they were bored to death. They had not even noticed their arrival. After a few minutes, Lily cleared her throat loudly. The riders' heads shot up and they looked at them, surprised.

"Well, you seem to be enthralled with this, so we will just come back later to tell you the result of our meeting." said Bella sarcastically.

Immediately, the riders started to protest. They were dying to know why the trainers had held a meeting.

Lily and Bella exchanged a smile.

"Silence. We are going to explain what we have decided!" Lily said loudly.

In a few seconds the room was deadly silent.

"Good. Bella and I called for this meeting, as a problem had come up that we wanted to discuss. We noticed your lack of motivation, and it was worrying us a bit. We learned from the other trainers that the situation was identical in the other wings. So we have decided to hold a competition between the wings."

The riders cheered loudly at the news.

Bella whistled loudly to catch their attention.

Slowly, they calmed down.

"This competition will be composed of several tasks. The details will be explained to you in these papers." Bella pointed to the parchments Lily had just made appear on the table. "Each team will be rewarded by points for each task, depending on its performance. At the end we will add all the points each team won, and the winner will be the one with the higher number of points."

The riders started to talk quietly amongst themselves.

"This is not compulsory… Do you want to participate or do you want us to forfeit?" asked Lily innocently.

"PARTICIPATE!" roared the riders.

Bella and Lily smiled.

"All right, the first task will take place in a week. We are going to train for it, and the victory will be ours!" shouted Lily.

A roar of agreement answered her. She smiled, happy to see the riders like this…

Little did she know that the victory would be harder to get than she thought…

o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o ¤¤o¤¤o

A month passed without any problems. The Lions were now the leaders of the competition, the Eagles were second and the Wolves were a close third.

The spring feast was coming in one week. This feast lasted three days and celebrated the coming of the spring, and Lily did not look forward to it. Bella had managed to make her agree to come with her to the ball held in the castle. How, Lily didn't know, but she could not refuse now. The only thing that reassured her was that this time she would have friends there. She sighed. She had a dress which was suitable for this feast, but she didn't plan to be stunning or anything, just to go and please Bella. A few hours before the ball, Bella dragged Lily to their room to prepare themselves. The boys had agreed to wait for them at their quarters. Twenty minutes before it started, they were ready. Lily wore a dark green dress with a lighter green bodice. The dress had silver embroidered flowers along the bottom hem. Bella had pulled her hair into a bun, but let a few locks curl and frame her face. Lily wore very little make up and had only put the necklace Praïn had given her and left the room, deciding to wait for Bella outside. A few minutes later, Bella was ready. She wore a light yellow dress, a silver necklace, with a phoenix as a charm. She had also put her hair in a bun, but a few locks had been put in tiny braids before being put in the bun. She had also stuck a few silver stars in her hair.

Even if they had not tried to be stunning, the two girls really were.

The boys grinned when they saw them. Once they had finished greeting and complimenting each other, they headed towards the ballroom. The friends were some of the last to arrive. A herald announced their arrival:

"Prince James, heir of the throne, Sir Sirius, Sir Remus, Lady Bella, and Lilyaris."

Almost the entire ballroom looked up and watched the friends descend into the party below.

Despite Lily's fears, the feast was magnificent. The lights, the decoration, the music, everything was perfect.

The five friends were sitting, talking about the training, when two girls interrupted them. Lily recognized them as Lady Cleia and Lady Elianor. Lady Cleia was a tall and skinny girl. She had light, straight, shoulder-length blond hair, a pale complexion, and light blue eyes, nearly gray; everything about her was pale. She wore a light pink dress. On the other hand, Lady Elianor had wavy and silky reddish-brown hair, which reached her waist, greenish-blue eyes, and a perfect complexion. She was tall and slim. To sum up, she had all the physical characteristics of the perfect beauty. Her blue dress was hugging her every curve and singled out her elegant figure.

"Prince James, what a pleasure to see you." She said with a musical voice, a small smile playing on her lips. She gave him her hand.

James took it and kissed it politely.

"Lady Elianor, Lady Cleia," said James, nodding to them.

"We have not seen you for quite a long time, my prince."

"Indeed, but the training is keeping me extremely busy." James answered curtly.

"I understand; you are a member of the Lions' wing. This wing is said to be the strongest one in the army…"

"This is true, and I am proud to be part of the wing."

"I am sure you have a big part in this reputation." said Elianor, bating her eyelashes.

"I don't think so." Interrupted Sirius.

Elianor eyed him scornfully but it did not faze Sirius at all, he was used to it. It was well known that Lady Elianor was very ambitious and wanted to become one of the most powerful people in the kingdom by any way possible.

"I do not think I was talking to you, Sir Sirius." She said coldly.

"Maybe," replied James, "But he is right; the wing owes its reputation to its trainers."

"You must be one then," said Elianor flirtatiously.

"No, I am speaking of Lilyaris and Lady Bella. They have set up an effective training course that has done wonders…" He smiled to the two girls who were sitting next to him.

"Thank you, James" said Lily, smiling gratefully to her friend.

"Oh! Well… would you like to dance, my prince?" asked Elianor, quickly changing the conversation topic.

"I am sorry Lady Elianor, but I was talking to Lily and Bella. They were explaining a new strategy they created for our next task. Maybe later?" answered James, skillfully dodging Elianor's invitation.

"Maybe, my prince."

Smiling James turned to Lily and Bella and resumed their talk. They rapidly became oblivious to their surroundings, focused on the discussion. Elianor looked enviously to Lily and Bella. Suddenly, she had an idea and hurried to her father's side, followed closely by Cleia.

The five friends did not notice her as they moved deeper into their conversation. They should have, as this talk would change quite a lot of things…

o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o ¤¤o¤¤o

Lily and Bella woke up early. They quickly dressed and ate before hurrying to the headquarters.

Once there, they waited for someone they had been following for a few days. Quite surprisingly, (or not so surprisingly), he had seemed to avoid them. Finally he arrived. As soon as he saw the two girls, he stopped. He looked around him, and then resumed his walk, knowing he would not be able to go away.

Lily and Bella smirked as they saw the man hesitate. They knew he could not escape this time without insulting them, as they were the only ones present.

He stopped and sighed.

"Come in, I presume it is still the same problem…"

"Sir Exer," answered Lily "Why should we enter? We already know what is going to happen. We are going to explain to you our problem, the same one as last time, and the time before, and the time before the time before the last time. You are going to listen to us and say that you will take care of it. After that, we will leave you, and nothing will change!"

"Enter." the man said sharply. "We can not discuss our problem publicly."

"Alright," said Bella, dragging Lily behind her.

They quickly entered and sat down.

"Well I guess it is again the silvers' problem…" started Sir Exer.

"Ten points for you," replied Lily sarcastically.

Sir Exer sighed again, they had discussed this countless times… He knew the problem very well, and knew that Lily and Bella were right, but he could not do anything.

He recalled the problem once again.

A few days after the spring feast, the King had come to the headquarters. He wanted to tell him something. This had worried Sir Exer a lot. Once he met the King he was a bit reassured, but after the meeting he was dreading what he would have to tell Lily and Bella. He called them to his quarters, trying to find the best way possible to explain it to them. Finally they arrived, sat and looked at him expectantly. Sir Exer remembered the conversation they had perfectly…

Flashback  
_  
"Good morning," Sir Exer said._

"Good morning," answered the two girls.

"Well, you must be wondering why I called you in here. King Regis has told me that two riders will be joining the Lions."

Lily and Bella smiled widely.

"That is wonderful, sir! Who are they?" asked Bella.

"That is the point; it is a quite special situation, even now. Their names are Lady Elianor and Lady Cleia."

At this, their smiles disappeared, immediately replaced by frowns.

"Are you sure this is wise Sir?" said Lily, choosing her words carefully "They have no real experience in fighting, and have not been through the training we gave the rest of the wing. I do not think they have the level to enter our wing. Maybe the Ravens, but not the Lions."

"I agree with you, but they asked to enter the Lions and no other wing." Sighed Sir Exer.

"They know the training the riders have to undergo in our wing, do they not?"

"They have been warned it is exhausting and very difficult, but they do not seem to care at all…"

"They seem pretty sure of themselves…" stated Bella

"Yes, but I thought you might like the fact that you will not be the only silvers…" said Sir Exer trying to change the topic.

"Do not try to change the topic," replied Lily "Yes, I would have been delighted to know that other silvers had joined the army. But I was thinking of silvers whose riders would have wanted to improve their skills and would have been interested in fighting… I do not really think training is the main purpose of Lady Elianor and Lady Cleia. I believe that it is not the reputation of the wing that has attracted them, but more likely some of the riders in the Lions."

"You are most likely right, but I can not do anything…"

"We understand," replied Bella. "We will have to wait and see…"

With that, they separated. 

End of flashback

Sir Exer shuddered when he recalled their second meeting…

Flashback

_It was three days after the meeting between Lily, Bella and Sir Exer. As he reached his quarters, early in the morning, he found the two young women waiting for him. As he came closer, he noticed that they were fuming._

As soon as they spotted him, they approached him and dragged him into the quarters.

"We have a problem." Said Lily once she was seated in front of Sir Exer.

"A PROBLEM!" shouted Bella. "I don't call it a PROBLEM! I call it a calamity!"

"Could you calm down please, Lady Bella?" He knew her title would calm her a bit. He continued. "Could you please explain me the reason of your anger?"

Bella turned to Lily.

"You explain, if I do it, I may break something…"

Lily nodded in agreement.

"Well, you know that Lady Elianor and Lady Cleia have been integrated to our wing, do you not?"

"Yes, and?"

"After our last meeting, we gathered the wing to announce it to the wing. I must say that they took the news quite well. The next day we met on the field for our daily race. Lady Elianor and Lady Cleia had been given our schedule. Imagine our surprise when we saw them. They were wearing dresses! To run!" Lily's disbelief was piercing through her words. "We approached them and asked them politely, why they were not wearing the training tunics they had been given, which was the proper uniform for the training. They answered these clothes were not proper for a lady, and that the colors did not suit them. Then, after we had recovered from our shock, we asked them how they would run with a dress. You can not imagine what they said."

"Go on." Said Sir Exer.

Lily spoke, doing a good imitation of the musical voice of Elianor.

"Running! I thought we would be riding! Running is not a lady's activity! We would get all sweaty!"

Lily gave a small smile.

"At that moment I did not know if I should burst of laughing or be completely desperate. A few of the riders had a hard time restraining themselves of laughing, while the others just starred at them. We went running, and they stayed there. I told them to change and start to work on the easiest circuit. Carefully I asked Amaris and Darais to watch them. They were lucky I did so. We were not gone for more than twenty minutes, when Amaris came and ordered me to come back. We came back as fast as we could and found our two ladies slightly shocked. Darais explained that they had chosen to ignore my orders, kept their dresses and started to do the fourth level circuit; ending up burnt from the first obstacle. I asked them why they had disobeyed me, and they said they were good fighters and that the first circuit would be too easy. Then I asked them to do the first circuit so I would be able to find their level. They failed after five minutes. I must say that they are not too horrible of fighters, but they haven't the right level for the wing!"

Lily was quite angry.

"Well, I made the others work on the level six while I helped them with the level one. The problem was that they were not listening to me at all. They kept looking at the boys, flirting with them, which did not help them focus on their work at all. We then had lunch. After that, we practiced the duels a bit. Elianor was quite good if I compare her to Cleia, but she was no match for the other riders. Afterwards it was body-fight, fencing, and so forth. They refused completely to take those lessons, arguing that it was man's work, and that refined ladies like themselves should not do something so disgusting, particularly if they were classes taught by commoners. As I did not know what to do, I made them work on the circuit again, as I was not in the mood for an argument. Amaris and the other dragons had to rescue them a few times. Then, we practiced magic. I must say that when it comes to appearance changing charms, they are wonderful. They also know the basis of fighting spells. So it is an area where they will not have a hard time."

"That was not too bad." stated Sir Exer.

"No, but the next day it was worse. Firstly, they did not come to the race, saying they needed their beauty rest, they refused to wear training clothes, and they would not listen to us, unless one of the fighters commented on their behavior. They spent their time looking at the boys, cheering for them, complimenting them… It was disgusting!" Lily shuddered at this. "Then they again refused to learn to body-fight, and when I tried to force them to come, they said they were not feeling well. I had no choice other than to send them to rest. Afterwards, in magic, they refused to follow our directives, thinking they are the best. It is getting worse and worse! They are so sure of themselves, that they do not listen to our advice, and do what they want, putting the whole wing in danger. I cannot count the numbers of times riders saved them, sometimes being injured in the process."

"Were there any serious accidents?" asked Sir Exer, worried.

"Not yet; a few burns, cuts… " Answered Bella, speaking for the first time. "You have to do something! If they listened to us even a little at least it would not be so dangerous!"

"Well…. I will see what I can do."

Lily and Bella looked relieved.

"Thank you so much!" exclaimed Bella.

"You are welcome. Now, I believe you have a wing to train."

"Indeed. Good bye."

"Good bye."

End of Flashback

Sir Exer sighed.

"I am powerless in this situation. Her father is quite influential and the king cannot afford losing his support."

"But, they are dangerous!" shouted Lily. "Yesterday they nearly sent a rider to the Infirmary! They had decided to show off and do the level five circuit. It ending by them being attacked by fire arrows. Two riders had to rescue them, being hit in the process. One of the dragons will not be able to fly for a week!"

"Who is he?"

"Sir Wadren."

"I will talk to Sir Albus."

"I hope it will change something, or I may have to resort to other ways," growled Bella.

Lily nodded.

Sir Exer looked at the two riders.

"I shall try my best…"

"Alright. Come Bella we have riders to train."

The two young women left. After a few minutes Sir Exer left too and headed toward Sir Albus quarters.

o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o¤¤o ¤¤o¤¤o

Lily and Bella arrived at the field and noticed the riders were all there except for Elianor and Cleia…

They surrounded them.

"You talked with Sir Exer, did you not?" asked Sirius.

"Yes."

"What did he say about them?" asked a Brown rider.

Everyone knew who he meant by 'them'.

"He said he would talk to Sir Albus."

A general groan could be heard, even Sir Severus and Sir Lucius seemed displeased at these news.

"I am not happy either, but I think we have a race to do."

They started to run. When they came back, they saw the two silvers waiting. As usual, they were wearing fancy dresses, make up, jewels… looking like they were going to a party rather than training or fighting. Lily did not bother to say anything about their outfit, knowing it would be useless. She whistled a few times to catch everyone's attention.

"Riders, you are going to work on the circuit level six, as you aced the level five yesterday. Be careful, a few curses Bella and I invented have been added, and there are several dangerous passages. I advise you to put a strong shield around you and your dragon. Work in twos, threes or fours. One working on the circuit, the others ready to help him."

The riders smiled, happy to move on more difficult things.

"Lady Cleia, Lady Elianor, you will work on the level two." Bella said sharply.

Elianor looked at them stubbornly.

"Why can we not work on the level six?"

"You are not trained enough." Replied the dark-haired girl.

"We are too trained enough! We are far better than you!" exclaimed Elianor.

A few riders snickered at this comment. Elianor became red from anger.

"You are going to see who is better!"

Before Lily could stop her, she had mounted her dragon, Vaniris. She flew and started to do the level seven. Lily was barely able to restrain herself from shouting. She quickly called Amaris, jumped on her back and followed her, knowing the young woman would end up badly injured or killed if she was not stopped.

Elianor had reached the second obstacle when Lily reached the circuit, Bella, and the other riders behind her.

She quickly passed the moving tree passage and reached the arrows' meadow. Lily saw arrows flying towards Elianor and quickly cast a shield on her, but she forgot to protect herself. She felt a burning pain in her right shoulder. Looking at it, she saw an arrow had hit her. She took it out and put a shield on her, before being hit again. Elianor did not stop and reached the third obstacle. Lily knew she would not be able to make it unharmed. She had to fly through a canyon with flames being fired from everywhere, fireballs appearing from nowhere. It was real fire. She urged Maris to accelerate, and reached Elianor before she entered the canyon.

"STOP!" she yelled. Elianor laughed and continued. Cursing, Lily begged Maris to fly at fast as she could. Suddenly she saw a huge fireball coming towards Elianor. She didn't think.

Maris!

Alright, but she is not worth it!

The dragon disappeared and appeared between the ball and the girl. Lily was hit by the ball at full strength. She felt herself and Maris falling, seriously burned and completely knocked out. She heard someone yelled "Petrificus Totalus." At least they had stopped her, she thought. She prepared herself for the collision with the grounds and closed her eyes. But before they hit it, several bodies stopped her fall. She opened her eyes and saw that a few riders had created a net and caught them.

She smiled gratefully as they landed. She climbed off and fell on the grounds. Someone helped her to get up. She realized it was James.

"Thank you, James…"

"Of course! We could not afford to lose our beautiful trainer." He said jokingly.

Lily was flattered by this. She quickly healed her wounds and Amaris', even if she knew she would have to pay for it, as it drained her.

"Even if she is stupid enough to rescue an idiot like Elianor," he added with a smile.

"I could not let her be killed, what would the King have said…" Lily protested.

"Good riddance?" said Sirius.

They laughed.

Elianor chose this moment to interrupt them.

"So, am I weak? At least I did not end up injured." She said with a smug look, giving Lily an evil glare as James continued to laugh with Lily and Sirius, paying no attention whatsoever to her.

All the riders turned to her and stared at her with cold glares.

"Well…" started James.


	21. Birthday part one

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize

A/N: Thanks a lot to all of those who reviewed and to Ally Serenity for betaing this chapter

Chapter Twenty-First

"Well." started James.

Lily could tell by his face that what he was going to say would not be very nice. She did not want to jeopardize the relations between Elianor's father and the King because of Elianor's stupidity and James's habit to stick up for his friends, despite the fact they were more than capable to defend themselves. Even if she appreciated that James had stuck up for her, she could not let him say anything to Elianor.

"Well, there will be a few changes." interrupted Lily, preventing James from saying what he was about to.

Elianor's smug look was more than Bella could stand and she looked away. Lily felt the disbelieving look of James upon her. "First of all, you are not going to train with the wing. Your behavior is far too careless and dangerous. Secondly, neither Bella nor I are going to train you."

At this, every feature on Elianor's face showed her happiness at this news. The riders, on the other hand, seemed shocked beyond imagination. They were starring at Lily, as if wondering if she had gone insane, their mouths slightly opened and eyes as big as plates.

"You... you mean you resign from your position?" stuttered one of the riders.

Lily smiled.

"Of course not! Bella and I will continue to train you; you are not going to get rid of us that easily."

"What a shame," muttered Sir Severus. Unfortunately for him, Lily heard it. She looked straight at him, an evil smile spreading on her face.

"Of course, I cannot let two ladies as skilled as you are," Lily practically spat these words, almost choking on the lies she was telling, "stay untrained. That is why I have decided to let 'experts' take your training in their hands." She looked at the riders.

The riders looked at her with fear. None of them wanted to be charged with that chore.

"And what a better expert than Sir Severus? - Who I am sure would be absolutely delighted to train you." She smirked at Sir Severus; to her delight he looked like someone had just told him he was going to be eaten alive by the Egyptian flesh-eating scarabs Lily had threatened him with a while back. "But he will not be alone; I am sure Sir Lucius would love to help him in fulfill this duty." Sir Lucius's face somewhat similar to Sir Severus's.

"From now on, they will be your trainers. I will give them private lessons so that they will not be disadvantaged by their new duty." Finished the red-haired woman.

Elianor did not look very pleased with Lily's choices.

"Lilyaris!" she stammered spitefully.

"Yes, Lady?" replied Lily coldly.

"I do not think those two will be enough to train us. Being silvers and relatively new in the wing, I think we need a few more."

"So now you say so. All right, who do you have in mind? As long as they are not already busy with something else, they will help you, and I will make the same arrangements with them as I have with Sir Severus and Sir Lucius." Answered Lily cautiously.

"Well, Sir Sirius and Sir Remus" Lady Clelia answered automatically, who had joined them a few minutes before, looking lovingly at the two riders. They, in turn, looked at Lily pleadingly. She bit her lip, not knowing what to do. She did not want to charge them of those two disasters.

"Well, I do not know. They are quite busy." Seeing the stubborn look on Clelia's face, she added quickly, "But I think they will be able to help you. You shall have to ask them when and how often."

Sirius and Remus stared at her in disbelief. She mouthed 'later' to them, then turned to Elianor.

"And you, Lady?"

"Well I choose Sir William."

_One of the best looking riders in the wing_ thought Lily, amused, but she froze as she heard the other half of Elianor's choices.

"And private lessons with Prince James."

Lily was speechless, but she quickly covered her shock.

"Private lessons? I do not see how that will help anything… All right Ladies, I will talk with the riders you have chosen, and will give you my answer tomorrow. For now, you two can do whatever you wish as long as it does not involve something that might be dangerous for you or someone else, understand? If I hear just one single complaint about your behavior, I will not consider your suggestions at all."

The two ladies nodded and left.

Lily turned to the riders, seeing by their faces that she would have a hard job convincing them. She sighed. _Why can't everything be simple for once?_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo

"Are you out of your half elf, slave driving mind?" screamed Sirius, after Elianor and Cleia had left. "There is no way I am going to teach those, those… things! I do not think there is another word to describe them!"

Sirs Severus, Lucius, Remus, and William, nodded anxiously in agreement.

"Me too, Lil." said James. "There is no way that I will give Elianor private lessons. I know too well what kind of 'lesson' she has in mind."

"Do you think we like being their trainers!" said Bella. "They are unbearable!"

"That is why you are charging us with it!" yelled Sir Lucius, "You are fed up with them, and you can not handle them anymore so you think you can pass the burden to someone else! Sorry but it is not that easy! Sometimes you have to actually work to succeed, Lilyaris!"

Lily and Bella glared at him with eyes so full of anger that they shut him up quite nicely.

"Listen." started Lily in a soft but dangerous voice. "I have never, ever refused to face my duty. But I am confronted with two things: on one hand, the security of the wing. Elianor and Cleia present a danger for the riders, and their careless attitudes have already caused a few accidents. Moreover they are a handicap for the wing and because of them we are losing the wings' competition. On the other hand, we do not want anybody to be in our place and endure those two calamities. What would you do in our position?"

The riders were silent.

"Difficult, is it not? Add the fact that as they consider us as lower beings and do not listen to us. That is why I thought it would be better if they were taught by people they consider worthy. At least they will listen to you. May I add that you will have full powers during the training, the only limit being them staying unharmed."

At this statement, their faces brightened slightly.

"Full powers?" repeated Sir Severus, looking sharply at her.

"Full powers." confirmed Bella, nodding.

Lily decided to take advantage of it.

"Bella or I will not interfere with your methods, as long as Lady Elianor and Lady Cleia remain safe and do not have good reason to complain. I add, also, that if you accept, we may have a chance to win the competition."

This seemed to convince them, as Sirs William, Remus, Sirius, Severus and Lucius nodded. James remained thoughtful. Lily saw that, but decided to talk to him alone, as his situation was different.

"Thank you Sirs, if we win this competition it would be mostly thanks to you. Bella and I will discuss the training schedule with you so that you will not be put at a disadvantage by this... err... special duty." Said Lily.

They nodded in agreement. During this talk, the other riders had sat and were quietly talking or practicing the new body-fight move they had learned in their last class. Lily mouthed 'Derna' to Bella who clapped her hands.

"Well, now that this is fixed, I think it is time to go see Derna and the others."

The riders got up and started to walk towards the training buildings. Lily made a sign to James, asking him to stay behind with her.

Once the others, led by Bella, were gone, Lily and James started to talk.

"James, I would understand if you do not wish to do this." Said Lily quietly.

"I know. But I cannot really refuse. She would be quite offended if I did." He sighed. "On the other hand I do not look forward to these sessions at all. I know what will happen. Training is the last thing she will have in mind."

"I have noticed," was Lily's reply.

"Everybody knows she is ambitious, all she wants is attention and power..."

"And what better way to have that than becoming the Heiress?" finished Lily, disgusted at this new revelation.

"Unfortunately, you are exactly right. She has been after me since I started learning magic - nearly ten years ago, we were only eleven!"

"Well, at least it shows she is determined and persistent..."

"You can say it, a real leech, I cannot get rid of her! I thought that my entrance in the wings would discourage her, but I was obviously wrong."

"Will you give her private lessons?" asked Lily, quietly.

"I have to. But that doesn't mean I will enjoy it. These lessons with Elianor will be a living hell!"

Lily nodded her agreement. James turned to follow Bella and the rest of the riders out of the room, but Lily's sudden exclamation stopped him at the doorway.

"Wait!" Lily called.

James whipped around to come face to face with the redhead. "Yes?"

Blushing at the fact that their faces were mere inches apart, Lily diverted her eyes off of his chocolate brown ones and said, "Well, if you want, you can ask Bella or me for something in return. After all, we owe you one."

James looked at her, stunned.

"You are serious? Whatever I want?"

"Yes, well, as long as it is legal and able to be done in our free time."

James bit his lower lip, thinking hard, then he smiled.

"Well, my dear Lilyaris, as I am going to be obliged to give this pest private lessons, the least you can do is give me some."

"You want private lessons with me?" Lily was a bit startled by this demand. "Not that I mind," she added quickly, "but wouldn't Sir Exer be more qualified to teach you?"

James laughed.

"Lily, Lily, you should have more confidence in your capabilities. You are the best one to help me," he said, smiling.

"Well, if you think so, then it is a deal." She shook his hand firmly. "What do you want me to teach you?"

"Well, I was thinking of horseback riding."

"Why? You are a good rider."

"I am a GOOD rider, yes, but I want to be an EXCELLENT rider." Said James, emphasizing the words good and excellent. His answer made Lily laugh.

"All right, you win, I will teach you. When do you want to train?"

"What do you think of every three days?"

"Deal."

They remained silent for a few minutes. Then James, bowed deeply before Lily.

"O Goddess of the wing, could you give me the honor of escorting you?"

"With pleasure, my Prince." replied Lily, playing along and taking the arm James offered her. They headed towards the training buildings, joking and laughing.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo

Two weeks had passed since these events and life in the wing was now better. The wing had regained the points the two silvers had made them loose. To be honest, during the first days, Lily and Bella had to endure the complaints of the riders who had to support the two ladies. Sir Severus was particularly enraged when they decided to use their changing appearance charms on him, claiming afterwards that they were training. The sight of Sir Severus walking in the camp with long purple hair with yellow stripes, green skin, and red robes had been hilarious and Lily had had a hard time restraining herself from laughing in front of him as he was yelling at the two ladies, his visage a strange mix of green and red. Sirius and Remus were letting their anger out by fighting, as well as Sir William. Sir Lucius was having a hard time too and the other riders were careful not to anger him.

James, even if he was the one with the most difficult task, was the least affected by this. He was careful to always schedule his sessions with Lily after the session with Elianor. Lily seemed to always cheer him up.

Slowly, James's twenty-first birthday was approaching. As Voldemort was blocked under the Gate, a huge feast had been planned. It would last for three long days. On the first one, there would be a competition. There would be different categories. For the dragon-riders, there would be: magic duel, race, circuit, fencing and archery. For the horse-riders, there would be fencing, archery, race and circuit; and for fighting, there would be body-fight, fencing, archery, knife throwing, and magic duels. You were able to sign up for every category you wanted to enter, making the day sure to be interesting and full of tired competitors. On the second day, there would be some demonstrations, and then on the night of the third day, there would be a huge ball. This would take place in two weeks, and everyone was training harder to single out during the competition or the demonstrations.

At first nobody had wanted to enter the dragon-riders' contest, thinking that it was useless, as Lily and Bella were going to win everything. Nobody even thought they could fail, and it was common knowledge that they were the best riders, even if they didn't know it themselves. To everybody's relief though, they announced that they would enter only two competitions each in the dragon-rider series. Bella had chosen the race, whereas Lily had decided to enter the circuit, but both had signed for magic duel. To add to this, Lily had decided to enter the race and the circuit for horse-riders, whereas Bella only entered the circuit. Then after a lot of talking, Derna had managed to convince Lily to sign for the normal fencing's competition.

Lily made the Lions enter for a demonstration. For this, they had worked harder, to present something perfect. Lily was really enjoying her training session with James. She really appreciated his company, and he always had something to lighten her mood. Sometimes, Bella, Sirius, or Remus would join them, but most of the time it was only the two of them.

She knew that Elianor had signed for the race, the circuit and the dragon-rider magic duel. The young woman had been gloating since she had entered these, saying she was sure to win since she had been trained by the prince and that he had complemented her countless times about her skills. Evidently nobody believed her, as it was common knowledge that James was less than thrilled to even say he gave her private lessons.

For now, Lily was enjoying herself. She was in the biggest paddock, waiting for James. She was teaching a new movement to the horses and to her pleasure they were learning it quite easily. Waving her hand, a pure child's voice started to fill the atmosphere. The horses started to move, coordinated. Actually, dance would be a better word to describe what they were doing. Lily looked at them with pride. It had been hard but she had managed it, the show she wanted to do at the demonstration was ready. She started to direct them, unaware of her surroundings, completely immersed in the music. James found her like that. He was about to call out to her, when he noticed the music, then the horses and finally Lily. Seeing her so deeply concentrated he remained silent, watching the two horses dancing. It was really captivating; they seemed to float above the ground, barely touching, and their movements perfectly coordinated with the music. Lily's soft voice was directing them, praising and encouraging them. Finally, the music faded out. Lily had a wide smile on her face. She was startled when she heard someone applauding. She turned and was relieved to see it was James.

"That was marvelous!" exclaimed James.

"Do you really think so?" asked Lily

"Absolutely! Are you going to present as a demonstration?"

"Yes. First I wanted to ride them, but as I had trained Angel and Devil and only you and I are able to mount him, I decided against that idea."

"Why didn't you ask me?" asked James, looking a bit crestfallen at the thought Lily hadn't asked him to help.

Lily blushed.

"Well, I did not want to bother you. You were already busy with Elianor and the training. I did not want to add another thing for you to have to do." Lily was truly embarrassed.

"Helping you is never a burden, Lil." he said with a smile. Lily looked away, still blushing.

"Alright, here you go, I am going to show you what I have already taught them, and then we will work on the second part."

They mounted their horses and Lily taught James the movements that the horses had already learned. Once it was finished, they continued to work, creating new movements, and new patterns...

James couldn't help comparing the two silvers: On the one hand Elianor, full of herself, who thought she was always right, who refused to listen to someone else, who took everything for granted and acted like she was the Queen. On the other hand, there was Lily, with little or no self-confidence, who, despite her skill, was always ready to learn or to listen to the others' suggestions.

They could not be more different.

Elianor, with her pompous manners, her scorn for the others, her behavior in general, was the complete opposite of Lily. As much as James hated to be with Elianor, he liked to be with Lily. He looked at her, concentrated on her movements, completely focused on what she was doing and oblivious to her surroundings.

Sure, Elianor was physically more beautiful, but Lily was pretty in another way. She had an aura around her, which made people love her instantly. James snapped out of his thoughts, and concentrated on his work.

At the end of the session, they agreed to meet more often to get their show ready for the celebration. The two weeks passed quickly. Lily soon found that the next day would be the competitions. She had taken great care of Angel and Amaris' trappings as well as the mare and the dragon. She and Bella were nervous, even if their friends kept saying they were no match for anyone. They slept well and woke up early, and then prepared themselves for the upcoming competition.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo

Lily and Bella were among the last to arrive where the competition was taking place. They saw James, Remus and Sirius waving and headed towards them.

"So, Ladies? Ready?" James grinned.

They smiled at each other and Bella was about to answer when she was interrupted by a voice they all knew too well.

"Of course we are ready James!" exclaimed Elianor "It is so nice of you to ask us."

"Since when are we on a first name basis?" Lily heard James mutter.

Audibly for everyone, his tone of voice changed considerably into what one would call insufferable polite mixed with anguish and disgust. "Please excuse me, my Lady, but I was talking to Bella and Lily."

"Oh, sorry," said Elianor, not looking sorry at all. "It is just that I heard the word 'ladies', and because there is only Lady Bella with you, I assumed you were talking to me." The insult to Lily was blatantly obvious. James clenched his teeth. Then he relaxed, turned to Lily, completely ignoring Elianor, who was not at all pleased that she got snubbed.

"I believe it is a normal fight first for you, correct?"

"Yes, I still do not know how Derna managed to make me sign for this trial." sighed Lily.

Her friends hid their smiles at her lack of acknowledgement of her abilities.

"You should go prepare, Lil, it is about to start."

"Thank you, wish me luck!" she said, as she ran to get ready.

She heard a few calls of 'good luck' as she walked into the fighting arena. She looked at her first opponent - a tall man who looked like he really knew how to use a sword. She sighed; it was not going to be easy.

Two hours later, the fencing's competition was finished. Lily ended ninth, a result that pleased her. She had lost in her match against Derna, but everyone agreed that it had been the most exciting and interesting match of the competition.

Her friends congratulated her, and then she headed towards the stables: The horse-back-riding's competition would start as soon as the knife throwing finished. She prepared Angel and went to her quarters to change. For fencing, she had worn brown leather clothes as it protected her better. But for riding, she had prepared another outfit. She came back wearing a white leather sleeveless tunic, a pair of white trousers, also in leather, and a silver belt.

She equipped Angel, putting protectors on her legs to prevent injuries and headed towards the departure of the circuit. She had decided to enter the circuit with Angel, but signed for the race with another horse, one she had been training with Hagrid's agreement. It was a three-year old stallion. He had quite a temper, which matched his color, red; his mane and his tail black. Lily had called him Tiger. He was quite fast, but lacked a bit of endurance.

She joined James who mounted Devil, and Bella who mounted Flame, on the starting line. Before, she had warmed Angel up a bit, and saw that James, Bella and a few other riders had done so too.

She mounted the mare. Angel was becoming quite impatient and Lily had some troubles restraining her. Only she knew that the circuit would be long, since the participants were not allowed to know the different obstacles they would have to face.

A herald ordered the participants to gather on the starting line. A commentator started to present the different riders and their horse. James, Bella and Lily were last ones.

"And then, we have these last three competitors, last but most certainly not least. May I present you Lady Arabella, as charming as ever, mounting her mare Flame. Prince James, riding his stallion Devil who fully deserves his name and finally, one of the favorites, Lilyaris. She rides her mare, Angel. They are now about to start."

The herald raised his arm, and the riders tensed. He brought it down sharply to signal the beginning of the race, all the riders shot off.

Lily did not let Angel lead the race, and instead placed herself in third position. Devil was leading and Flame was just behind him. Lily smiled. Bella and she both knew that being leader in an unknown circuit was a great disadvantage. The leader was the first one to discover the traps. And those who followed him closely were often spared. Moreover, Lily, guessing the circuit would be quite long, did not want to tire Angel too soon.

They crossed a river, climbed a hill, up and down, entered a forest where they had to jump over several obstacles, dodged all sort of projectiles, from stones to arrows or fireballs. They had had to cross all different types of land: sand, rock, grass, and forest. Finally, a panel showed them they were one kilometer away from the finishing line. Bella started to accelerate and caught up with James, but despite her effort, she did not manage to outride the stallion. Lily decided to wait until the five hundred meters panel before letting Angel reach her full speed. Slowly, she urged the mare to gain more and more speed. The only drawback was that Angel did not at all appreciate being restrained. As soon as they passed the five hundred meters panel, Lily give up all control on the mare except to direct her.

Angel accelerated violently, making Lily lose her balance for a few seconds. She grabbed the silver mane and whispered encouraging words in Angel's ears, urging her to accelerate and show them what she was capable of. Indeed, in a few strides she was even with Bella. Seeing the flying mare, Bella gave Lily thumbs-up and encouraged her as she passed next to her. Angel made her strides longer and increased her speed; she was soon just behind Devil. The finishing line came into view- the last part was a straight line.

Lily leaned on Angel's neck, completely abandoning her control. The mare did not need more encouragement, the sight of the stallion and of the finishing line was enough to make her accelerate again.

James's POV

James was happy. He had been leading the race since the beginning. As he caught sight of the finishing line he could not help smiling. The victory was his.

Suddenly he heard a horse coming behind him. He turned and saw Lily.

Immediately he urged Devil to accelerate, but the stallion was now tired from the race. Leading had asked him great effort. Angel quickly arrived at his level. He admitted it was something special to see how the mare was focused on the finishing, her ears pointing forwards, showing that she really enjoyed the race. Muscles could be see at work under her skin- the perfect ideal of a horse seemed to be flying in slow motion.

But what caught James's eye was Lily. She was leaning on Angel's neck, and her red hair, which she had originally put in a bun, was now flying behind her. She was engulfed in Angel's mane. Red and Silver. The sun was reflecting on the silver coat of the mare making it shimmer. They stayed side by side for a few seconds before Angel gained more speed. The mare's hooves were barely touching the ground. James made a bow to Lily who was looking at him. She bowed back then moved a little on Angel's back.

It had a surprising effect. The mare lengthened her strides and Lily laughed as she took the lead and headed towards the finishing line that was now fifty meters away. Her crystal laugh echoed in James's ears. He could not take his eyes off of Lily. He didn't even notice when he crossed the finishing line. He was recalling Lily's face when she passed near him, her careless look, and the pure joy that was illuminating her features. Her laugh was still ringing through his head.

He shook his head, trying to push those thoughts away, but to no avail. He sighed, what was happening? As he was trying to understand it, he heard someone talking to him.

"You were maaaaaarvellous!" the voice was saying. He cringed, recognizing it.

"Thank you, Lady Elianor." James grumbled.

She smiled at him, showing perfect white teeth. As James was desperately racking his brain to find a way to get rid of her, someone tapped his shoulder lightly. He turned and was relieved to see Bella.

"Come James! We have to take care of Devil and Flame before the race, I want to see Lily! It is Tiger's first race!"

"You are right" he turned to Elianor who was shooting daggers through her eyes at Bella. "Sorry, Lady, but I must go."

She smiled forcefully.

"Of course," she said, and then left.

James sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much Bella, that was close."

"You are welcome. But we have to hurry, the race is in twenty minutes."

"Let us go then!"

The two of them headed towards the stables, climbed off their mounts, and took care of the horses themselves, as there were not a great lot of people able to approach them. Once finished, they hurried to Sir Albus' side to have a good view of the race.

Not surprisingly, Lily was the winner.

They ran to congratulate her. They found her embracing the young stallion, murmuring sweet words in his ears while petting him. Bella and James grinned at each other. Only Lily could be so attached to an animal.

"You were fantastic Lily!" said Bella hugging her friend. Lily hugged Bella back gratefully.

"Thank you, Bella, but Tiger did the most."

"Yes, maybe, but he had a wonderful rider." Replied James.

The sweet smile she gave him made him felt a bit strange, but he soon dismissed this feeling.

The last category of trials was about to start.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo

General POV

The next two competitions were fencing and archery. Lily and the others watched the riders' moves carefully, trying to find ideas for training, in Lily and Bella's case. One of the fencers was simply amazing, and Lily made a mental note to speak with him.

Then Bella and Sirius left the group, as they had to ready themselves for the race.

The commentator presented each of the contestants. Elianor had entered it as well. She was wearing a magnificent light blue dress, beautifully ornate. She was stunning, and would have been admired if she had been in a ball. But here, in a competition, these clothes only made her ridiculous.

The race began. It was a long distance, but without obstacles. Elianor was quickly distanced by the other riders. The winner of the race was unsurprising: Bella, Sirius was third, and by a lucky break, Elianor managed to end fourteenth.

Then it was the circuit contest. Lily and James, as well as Remus, headed towards the starting line.

There was a difference with the horse-riding circuit. The participants passed the circuit one by one, and gained points for each obstacle.

The circuit was quite difficult, but Lily finished it easily. It was clear to the spectators that she did it effortlessly. She was, of course, declared winner- much to Elianor's displeasure. She had only ended sixteenth. James was second. He congratulated Lily and hugged her. Lily was startled at first but hugged him back after a second. As soon as he pulled away, she found herself engulfed in Bella's hug.

"If you strangle me I will not be able to participate in the duel," she said, choking.

Immediately, Bella released her.

"Sorry Lil, it is just that I am really happy!"

"Thank you, Bella, but we should prepare; the duels are about to start. Who is your first opponent?"

"Sir Peter."

"Oh no, Bella! Peter? You will never make it out alive... oh, wait, I forgot. You are smarter than a stick; you will be fine." said Lily grinning to her friends.

Bella smacked Lily playfully and, laughing, they headed to the fighting area. The competition passed quickly. Soon only eight riders were still in the competition: Lily, Bella, James, Sirius, Yvan, Nars, Lorn, and surprisingly, Elianor. Giving a closer look to her past opponents, Lily saw that they had been all weak. _Her father must have had arranged it_ she thought, amused.

The following matches were Elianor versus Nars, James vs Bella, Sirius vs Lorn, and Lily vs Yvan. The winners were Elianor, James, Sirius and Lily. James had managed to trick Bella. She had congratulated him, happy for him. Nars and Lorn really hadn't the level of the others, even if Elianor had trouble defeating her opponent. The next fight would oppose James to Sirius and Lily to Elianor. James and Sirius had a close fight but finally James managed to pass through Sirius's shield and knock him out.

"And now the last fight which will determinate the opponent of Prince James. On the one hand Lady Elianor, well known in the wing for her, err... special behavior. She mounts her dragon Vaniris." Polite applause could be heard "On the other hand, the one you have all been waiting for, the favorite of this competition. I am sure you have all guessed who I am speaking of… the silver lady with the golden heart, welcome Lilyaris!"

Cheers erupted everywhere as Lily rose in the sky. She waved to the crowd, smiling, then turned and faced Elianor who was smirking at her. She bowed and raised her wand. As soon as the herald dropped his arm, Lily cast a disarming spell on the young woman. Elianor barely managed to dodge it. She cast a stunning spell back to Lily. Amaris dove on her right.

James and his friends were looking at the fight a bit bored, the end being really predictable. James compared the two dragons. Despite the fact they were two silvers, they did not have a lot of things in common. Vaniris was a slim and elegant dragon, perfect for shows, but not for fighting. Amaris was quite the opposite. Training had given the silver muscles and strength, and she was graceful and natural in her moves. She was beautiful, but it was obvious that she was not defenseless.

Lily was rapidly bored by the fight.

All right, Maris, I want to end this quickly to prevent her from being ridiculed.

She deserves it.

Maris.

Alright, alright.

The silver dragon dove suddenly. Without thinking, Elianor chased her. She was so focused on the silver dragon that she did not saw the curse coming to her. She was hit by the stunning spell. Indeed, Lily had cast an illusion of herself and Amaris diving, and an invisibility spell on their real selves.

It ended the match. Fuming, Elianor flew away.

It was now the final fight: James vs. Lily. The ones who had seen their fight at the New riders' tournament was waiting impatiently for this fight- both had vastly improved, and it was sure to be greatly entertaining and full of surprises.

They bowed to each other and readied themselves. The first thing Lily did was casting a repelling charm on herself and Maris, as shields were forbidden. They exchanged numerous hexes and curses, but didn't seem able to hit the other. James smiled at his friend. He really liked dueling with her; it was always challenging. She smiled back. James could nearly hear the wheels as they turned in her head. He looked closely at her, trying to find an opening but did not see one. He looked again at Lily. She was concentrated, focused. Suddenly he saw her grinning.

uh oh, that's not good. he thought.

In fact Lily had found a solution to her problem.

Ready Maris?

Ready!

Let's win this fight.

Lily raised her wand and saw James tense up. She grinned. She pointed the wand at herself.

"Multiplica." Immediately there were five Lilys and five Amarises. Of course, four were illusions. But unless you knew the counter charm, you could not tell which one was real. They lunged at James. Only the real Lily could cast spells, but she had made the illusions able to reflect spells. So she was casting spells on the illusions, which in turn were reflecting them on James.

He didn't know where to look. He dove towards one of the five Lilys, but found himself passing through her. While doing this he had allowed the real Lily to cast a stunning spell on him. Only his reflexes allowed him to dodge it at the last second. The illusion he had passed through had disappeared. Only four Lilys remained in the sky. Before he could think, one of them speeded towards him. He dodged on the right only to find himself face to face with another one. He rose and saw one other waiting for him. While James was playing hide and seek with the three remaining illusion, the real Lily had risen above him.

Time to end this, Maris.

Here we go the dragon answered playfully.

She laughed quietly. The dragon closed her wings and fell at full speed towards the ground. James dodging an illusion when he heard something coming to him. He looked up and saw Lily falling. She passed by mere millimeters on his right, grabbing his wand. Then Amaris rose again in the air.

Loud cheers erupted in the crowd. Lily approached James, smiling.

"I believe this is yours?" she handed him his wand.

"Yes, thank you Lil, and congratulations. That was an amazing fight."

Lily smiled. "Thank you. It was a wonderful fight."

They landed next to each other.

You were perfect Maris, as usual said Lily, embracing her dragon.

You too Lil, now, go, I think your friends are waiting for you.

They can wait a few minutes. You deserve more attention than I give you.

Don't say that Lil, I love you as you are, I could not have found a better rider!

Thank you Maris, I love you too

Lily leaned a bit on Maris's neck before joining her friends.

"You were wonderful, Lily!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Yes, you will have to teach us that charm!" said Bella and James.

"Thanks, I will teach you later."

They talked for a few minutes, and then headed to the wing quarters, as it was nearly dinnertime.

Once they had eaten, the wing congratulated the winners with a grand party at headquarters. Elianor and Cleia were absent much to everyone's pleasure.

It ended late at night. Lily went to bed, happy, and thinking about the day's events. Her elation at winning her contests and doing her best in the fight against Derna, washed away almost all memories of anything else. Her last conscious thought, however, was a memory.

Lily remembered how she had felt all warm inside when James had hugged her, and the way time slowed down. A smile played upon her lips, and she fell into a contented slumber.


	22. Birthday part two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize

A/N: Thanks a lot to all of those who reviewed and to Ally Serenity for betaing this chapter

Chapter Twenty-Two

During the next morning, every one rested and readied for the exhibitions that would take place in the afternoon. Lily and Bella made the team rehearse their show one last time before giving them the morning off. Then Bella and Lily made an assessment of the competition and made note to contact a few riders and fighters they had noticed. Once they were done with that, they caught up with the boys and stayed with them for the whole morning. At one moment, Lily dragged James away to talk to him alone.

"Are you ready?" she asked a bit worried.

"As ready as I can be. Relax Lil, everything will be perfect." he answered, placing a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"And your costumes?"

"Done and ready," James said calmly.

"Both?"

"Both. Calm down Lily!"

She laughed a bit.

"Sorry to bother you like that, I'm just a little nervous."

James smiled.

"You? Nervous? What is the world coming to?" He said jokingly.

"Are you laughing at me?" asked Lily half joking, half being hurt.

He grew serious and looked at her straight in her eyes.

"I would never dare to." Was his answer.

He looked so serious that Lily only nodded. There was an awkward silence.

"Hey! I think the others must be worried.." Said Lily

"You are right, lead the way my fair lady." Replied James, bowing

They hurried to catch up with their friends, and spent the remaining part of the morning talking, joking, and walking around.

After lunch, they prepared their dragons and in James and Lily's case, their horses as well. Their friends knew they would present something together, but didn't know what it was, as they had stayed very secretive about it.

The show started. The exhibitions were different and entertaining. The presentation of the Lions earned them tremendous applause as well as respect from the other riders. Indeed the exhibition Lily and Bella had made them learn was a mix between fighting and acrobatics. The result was breathtaking.

Then Lily went to ready herself for her presentation with James. It was soon their turn. To prevent people from seeing them before the start of their exhibition, they cast an invisibility spell on themselves and on their horses. They headed for the area where the show took place.

"And now, two people everyone knows. These two are of the best riders of the whole army. They are going to present us an exhibition they had called Devil and Angel. I think you all know whom I speak of... May I present you Lilyaris and Prince James!" shouted the commentator.

Immediately, they took off the spell and appeared. There were whispers among the crowd.

Sir Exer, Sir Albus, The King and the Queen were watching the two youths closely from their seats.

James was wearing a black armor with gold ornaments. His helmet, dark as well, was covering his face. At his side he had a sword covered in a black and gold sheath. His black cloak was floating behind him as he stood at one end of the show's area. At the other end stood Lilyaris, dressed in the same outfit than James except hers was white and silver. Music started to fill the air, and the whispers died as everyone focused on the two riders. The music was somber and dark, creating a heavy atmosphere. They started to move, slowly, turning around each other, forming complex patterns. Suddenly the music accelerated. Immediately, they lunged at each other, faking a fight. Their moves were incredible. As the music grew louder and louder, their moves became more and more dangerous and daring.

"Incredible…" said Exer, watching in awe as Lily did a summersault on Angel's back, landing perfectly on the mare.

"Is it not?" said Albus.

"That is one of the most amazing things I have ever seen!" exclaimed the King.

They stopped talking to focus on the couple before them.

As it seemed that they had reached their limits, there was an explosion of sound. James and Lily then were surrounded by light which became brighter and brighter. There was a flash, which blinded everyone for a few seconds. When they were able to see again, they had changed. Instead of wearing black or white they were both wearing gray. The only difference being that James had gold ornaments and Lily's were silver. Moreover, they had both lost their armor and instead, James was wearing ceremony's clothes which fit him very well and Lily was now riding side-saddle as she wore a long dress. The dress was a light dray and gave her an unreal aspect, as if she was not from Earth.

"Lily is quite a beauty." Said the Queen. "Not in a classical way like Elianor, in a strange way. She is singled out."

"Indeed." nodded Albus. "I think she inherited her mother's features but her elf part gave her a strange side."

A child voice started to fill the air, seeming to come down from the heavens. Lily and James started to draw movements of haute ecole, coming closer before going away. It was like a dance. Finally as the music started to fade out, they stopped in front of each other and bowed to the other. There was an instant of silence that was their best recompense, showing the people had been truly touched by what they had done. Then the stands burst in cheer. Lily and James bowed again, smiling and holding each other's hand. Then they made their horses rear, and headed towards the exit. It took a lot of time for the people to settle down.

"That was…" The King didn't seem to find the right words to describe it. "I do not know what to say!" He said.

As the King, his wife, and Sir Exer kept on praising what they had just seen, Sir Albus was still looking at James and Lily, his eyes fixed on their hands which were still clutched tightly. He noticed how James was looking at Lily, focusing on her as she talked with her friends and his face hardened, fearing the worse.

The remaining part of the afternoon passed quickly. The crowds watched with interest the following exhibitions, but everyone had Lily and James' in mind... After everything was finished they were surrounded by people, and congratulated countless times, much to their embarrassment. Finally they managed to retreat to their quarters. But there they were cornered by their friends.

"That was amazing Lil!" shouted Bella hugging Lily, nearly strangling her.

"Thank you Bella, but could you stop choking me?"

She released Lily immediately.

"Thank you."

They resumed their conversation, talking about the show and the people who had took part in it. They stayed up late in the night. Finally Lily spoke.

"It is late, we should go to sleep, we will not have a lot of sleep tomorrow night."

Sirius yawned and stretched.

"You are right. By the way, who are you going with?" he asked looking at his friends.

Bella smiled.

"Yvan asked me yesterday."

"Great Bella! But why did you not tell me?" said Lily.

"I wanted to surprise you." answered Bella shrugging.

"I asked Deborah and she said yes." Said Remus, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"The daughter of the Duke! Way to go Remus!" whistled James. Remus blushed a bit.

"And you Lily?" asked Sirius.

She shrugged.

"Nobody had asked me, so I will probably go alone, since I am forced to come." At this she glared at Bella who smirked evilly.

"Yes. And do not even think of skipping it. And you Sirius?" she said threateningly.

"I asked Valery and she accepted." He said smugly.

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Bella

"James?" said Sirius.

"Nobody for now."

He saw his friends starring at him, jaws wide opened.

"Do not look at me like that! What is your problem?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Let me say it straight. You, the heir of the throne, the man hunted by half of the girls of the kingdom, it is your birthday, and you have nobody to go to the ball with?" said Bella.

"Great summary." Replied simply James.

"Is it a joke?" asked Sirius.

"I am really serious."

"All right. Have you asked someone?" said Bella.

"No."

"Did somebody asked you?" continued Remus

"Yes."

"Well, why did you say no!" exclaimed Sirius

"Well, I was asked two times by Clelia. I refused. I did not want to support her blabbering for the whole night. Then I was asked by Jennasa, Kathya, Selay, Mirays and Reanne. I said no, as I know they only want to be seen with me to attract attention."

"Not for Selay…" Muttered Bella.

"You have always had a soft spot for her." Replied Sirius.

"I do not!" said Bella vehemently. "It is you who do not like her since she made the three of you stand on a table while we were at school and sing soprano after having transfigured your clothes into diva's dresses."

Lily snickered.

"It was not funny!" shouted Sirius.

"It was!" replied Bella. "Anyway James, you mean that our dear friend Elianor has not asked you?"

"I was coming to this. She asked me, hmm let me count... seven times."

"Seven!" repeated Remus, Bella, Sirius and Lily.

"And she still has not understood that you refused?" asked Bella incredulously.

"Apparently not."

"So you haven't anybody to go to the ball with you?" said Sirius.

"No, but I planned on asking someone as I know that she has not been asked yet." Announced James.

"Really? And who is the lucky girl?" said Sirius jokingly.

"Well… Oh no!"

"Who?" asked Sirius bewildered.

"Elianor coming straight towards us." Said James spitefully. "I suggest we made a strategic retreat."

"I second this idea." Added Lily "I am really not in the mood for a verbal duel."

"Well" cut Bella. "You two are going to escape by the right door, while Sirius, Remus, and myself are going to keep her here for a few minutes. Go to the stables; she never goes there. 'It is too dirty and filthy for a proper Lady'," she said in a good imitation of Elianor voice and tone."

"Alright and thank you," said James and Lily before exiting the room as fast as they could.

"Why did we not we leave with them?" asked Sirius.

"They are the ones in greatest danger. We just have to make her stay a few minutes in the room before leaving." Said Bella.

"It is going to be the longest minutes in my life." replied Sirius bracing himself for Elianor's blabbering.

James and Lily were running towards the stables, laughing their heads off as they were thinking of the face Eleanor must have made when she had realized they had left the quarters.

They entered the stables and verified that people had taken care of Angel and Devil. They found them quietly resting. They sat on a bale of straw and started to talk. They chatted for a while then fell silent. Lily saw that her friend was playing nervously with a wisp, and biting his lower lip, two signs showing he was nervous. She smiled and put a hand on his, stopping his play with wisp.

"Spill it. Tell everything to Lily." she said with a soft smile on her face.

James looked at her hand, fixing for a while, probably weighting the pros or the cons of telling her his problem. Then he looked up at him with a determined face, except for the fact he was still biting his lips.

"Well, I was wondering... I mean I was thinking of ... no I was trying to decide if... Oh never mind!" he exclaimed, throwing his hand in the air.

Lily put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Take a deep breath, calm down, and try again."

For a few moments, James breathed heavily, trying to calm himself.

"I have never seen you so nervous! What is the problem James?" asked Lily concerned.

He looked at her.

"Well, you know that I have not asked anybody to the ball and refused the invitation of the girls who asked me, do you not?"

She looked at him closely.

"Of course, you told this to us minutes ago."

"Well I know it is not a proper place to ask it, but I want to know if you would do me the honor of being my partner for the ball." He said in one breath before looking at her hesitantly, as if fearing her reaction.

Lily was speechless and petrified. At first, her mind did not register the question. James misunderstood her quietness.

"If you do not want to, it is alright, I understand." He said quickly. She held a hand, silencing him and looked straightly at him.

"You aren't joking, are you?" she asked. He frowned.

"Why would you think I am joking?"

"James, you are the heir of the throne, the man in the dream of most of the girls in the kingdom. I am part-elf, raised by commoners, a woman without proper manner... I mean, I am nothing like Elianor, I am not a Lady or someone important. I am a good rider and a good trainer, but that is all."

James starred at her. How could she have so little faith in her abilities? It was almost unbelievable. It put a hand on her shoulder making her face him.

"Lily, why would you want to be like Elianor? Nobody likes her! She may be from a powerful and healthy family, but she is a spoiled girl who wants everyone to be her slave and obey to her every order. And you ARE important. Who is able to manipulate the staff? Who was able to build the Golden Gate? Who exchanged herself against my father? Who defied Voldemort? You! Do you not know that a lot of people consider you like a model to follow? Do you not know that you are respected in the whole army for your abilities and your behavior towards others?"

Lily was silent, troubled by his speech. Finally she spoke.

"Are you sure you want me to be your partner? It will not please a few people."

"I do not care. So do you accept?" He looked at her, hope visible in every features of his face.

Lily smiled.

"Alright, you won."

James smiled back, his face overwhelmed by relief.

"Thank you Lil!" then he grinned mischievously. "This way you will not make a fool of yourself while dancing."

"My dear prince, I may surprise you!" she replied a grin on her face.

He bowed to her.

"We shall see."

"Well, we had better join the others. They must be waiting for us." Said Lily.

"Go ahead, I want to look for something before."

"All right. See you at the quarters?"

"Yes."

She got up and headed to the doors. As she passed it, she did not hear James muttering.

"You never cease to surprise me, Lilyaris."

Lily caught up with his friends who were talking quietly.

"Well thank you for saving us from the terrible Elianor." She said.

"Any time." Answered Bella. "You should have seen her face when she saw her prey had escape from her clutches. It was hilarious..."

"So true! And when she wanted to chase you and Sirius told her to go towards the North paddock, saying he had saw you walking there."

"Well, she believed me."

Lily looked at Sirius.

"The North paddock, it's the one where we put the bulls, the cows, isn't it, the one in which we had put Big Meany?"

"Exactly, and he told her you were walking in the paddock."

They burst in laughter.

"I think that will make her understand the wonders of running…" Said Lily, once she had managed to calm herself. Then James came in and was filled on the news.

Later, they parted and went straight to bed.

As they were preparing, Bella looked at Lily.

"What did you do when we were occupying Elianor?"

"Well..." said Lily, not knowing if she should tell her that James had asked her.

"Spill the beans..."

"We went to the stables and looked at Angel and Devil, making sure they were alright. Then we sat and talked."

"Really?"

"Yes, and heaskedmetotheball." Said Lily quickly fearing what she might say.

"What!"

"He. Asked. Me. To. The. Ball." repeated Lily, articulating.

Bella made a cry of joy and hugged her friend.

"That is marvelous!"

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes! Why not?"

"I mean, will it not be strange to se the heir of the throne going to a ball with a part-elf?"

Bella looked curiously at her.

"No. I mean everybody loves you, except a few but they do not count. Why would it be strange?"

"I do not know, difference of status?"

Bella was thoughtful.

"Status has its importance, but everyone knows that you and James are friends, so it will not be strange to see the two of you going to the ball together."

"If you say so."

"Do not worry, it will be a great evening... I heard the King and the Queen have prepared something huge. I mean James is turning twenty one; during the evening he will be confirmed as the heir."

"Really?"

"Yes. I have never seen the ceremony, but I heard it was amazing."

"We shall see."

"You are right. What are you going to wear?"

"It's a surprise, you shall see tomorrow."

"Not fair, I showed you mine!"

"Only because you wanted me to help you!"

"True, but give me an hint!"

"No, no."

Bella tried to maker her give her a hint on her dress, to no avail. So she dropped the subject and the two girls went to bed. Lily did not fall asleep immediately. She replayed the moments she had spent with James and the warmth she had felt when he had put his hand on her shoulder. She tried to push all her thoughts of James in the depths of her mind to no avail.

_What is happening to me!_ She thought troubled.

The next day passed uneventfully. The five friends spent it wandering in the forest, partly because James did not want to cross paths with Elianor. Three hours before the ball, they came back to their quarters and started to ready themselves for the ball.

Remus, Sirius and James were ready quickly and went to the girls' quarters to wait for them, they met Yvan there who was waiting for Bella. Half an hour before the start of the ball Bella climbed down the stairs.

She was stunning. This night she wore a long gown. It was light blue on the top, slowly becoming midnight blue on the bottom. Little silver stars were spread all over the dress shining at her every move. The sleeves clung tightly to her arm from the shoulder to the elbow, then became larger. They were made of a blue veil in which silver threads had been added.

The whole robe was breathtaking. She had put her hair in an elaborated bun, only letting a few locks out, framing her face. Her make up was discreet, but brought out her eyes. She did not wear a lot of jewelry, only a necklace her mother had given her, made of silver wires intertwined and small amethysts put between the wires; two rings, one given by her father and on which her family crest could be seen, the other given by Lily and simply holding a strange stone. Lily wore the same. These rings meant that their holders had promised eternal friendship to each other and warned its holder when the other were in danger. It was an elf tradition.

Yvan was the first to recover, and bowed to her.

"You are stunning, Lady Bella."

"Drop the formalities, since when did you call me Lady Bella?" She replied, clearly amused by their reactions.

"Well Bella, I am going to be envied by every male at the ball."

"You will not be the only one, I know for sure that an other will be envied."

She smiled.

"Well, my kind sirs," she said looking at James, Remus and Sirius who were still staring at her "I suggest you pick up your jaws, and put them in place. Lily will be ready in a few minutes, be ready for a shock." She added with a smirk.

They looked at her questioningly, but she only smiled mysteriously.

After five minutes, they heard Lily coming. Indeed it was a shock to them. The first word to come to their mind was "Angel". It was true Lily seemed really unreal. She wore a long gown similar at the one Bella wore with slight differences. Hers was pure white. The bodice was ornate with a complex pattern drawn in a silver color her sleeves were made of a shimmering white veil on which moonstone powder had been spread making it shine brightly. The skirt of the dress was white as well, with little silver threads on it. The necklace Praïn had given her was hanging at her neck, and on her finger could be seen the friendship ring, and a bracelet made of silver leaves were locked to her right wrist, showing that she belonged to the elves' community.

She wore her hair down, her red locks falling on her shoulder and reaching the middle of her back. Her hair was maintained in place with little claps shaped like stars. Like Bella, she wore little make-up.

She smiled shyly at them. The three boys were speechless. Sure, they thought she would be great, but not that beautiful. If a light halo had surrounded her at that moment they would have swore she was not from earth.

They stared wide-eyed at her, to make sure it was really Lily. She bit her lips feeling really uncomfortable under their stares.

Bella laughed.

"I told you to be prepared for a shock, and Yvan, I am starting to be jealous, seeing you cannot take your eyes of Lily."

This seemed to make them snapped out of their trance. James, Remus and Sirius started to compliment Lily and Yvan started to apologize to Bella.

"No need, I was only joking. Now, shall we go?"

"Lead the way my kind lady." He said, offering her his arm.

"Wait Bella, you forgot your cloak!" said Lily, handing a silver material to Bella who fixed it to her shoulders, while Lily was doing the same. They had agreed on wearing the same cloak.

"Everybody is ready?"

A chorus of yes answered her.

"Good, we need to go fetch Valery and Deborah, before going to the ball, so we had better hurry."

They exited the quarters and headed towards the castle. They found Valery and Deborah waiting for them in the hall. Sirius and Remus bowed to them, smiling. They were very pretty. Valery, a tall, talkative and easy-going brunette was dressed in an emerald dress while Deborah, a friendly blond girl was wearing dark purple.

They headed towards the ballroom and found themselves the last ones.

"Fashionably late." Whispered Sirius to his friends, grinning.

James and Lily groaned at the same time.

"Exactly what I need." muttered Lily, somberly. James took her hand, squeezed it reassuringly before releasing it.

She smiled at him.

The herald at the door looked at them with a wide smile but seemed a bit surprised when he saw Lily. He opened the doors. The eight youths could hear the talk inside die. The herald stepped in the room and started to announce them...

The King and the Queen had been waiting for their son who had not showed up yet. They were a bit worried. Indeed this ball was in his honor and he was not even here! They noticed that his friends were not there either. Sir Albus and Sir Exer were at their side. And as they were about to send someone to bring them, the doors opened.

The conversations died as everyone was dying to see who was entering.

They immediately looked at the doors and saw the herald entered and started to announce the newcomers.

"Lady Deborah and Sir Remus."

They entered calmly, walked to the throne and bowed, followed closely by

"Lady Valery and Sir Sirius."

The following couple that entered, created a huge wave of whispers.

"Lady Bella and Sir Yvan."

The Queen and the King smiled. Bella had really outdone herself this night. Most of the men present were shooting jealous glares to Yvan who was smiling widely.

Finally the last couple entered.

"Lilyaris and Prince James." Some whispers followed this announcement. Slowly they entered the room. When people caught sight of them, they fell immediately silent. The Queen was shocked too as well as her husband and the counselors. They were amazing. They walked in the room, followed by everyone's gaze. All the young women were glaring venomously at Lily; meanwhile, James was the target of envious and jealous stares from the men. James led Lily to the throne. They both bowed to the royal couple, then joined their friends on one side of the room.

Sir Albus, first taken aback a bit by Lily's appearance, focused mainly on James' behavior, dreading to see his suspicions confirmed. He relaxed, seeing that the Prince was looking at his parents.

The King raised to his feet.

"Well since the Prince has finally decided to come, I declare the ball opened!" Announced the King.

Immediately, music started to fill the room.

A few couples in which were Yvan and Bella, and Sirius and Valery, started to dance. Being the Birthday boy, James, escorted by Lily and his friends, walked through the room, saluting the different members of the nobility present there. He exchanged a few words with each. Lily, seeing Derna and Kermal in a corner turned to speak to James.

"James, I am going to go talk to Derna and Kermal." She said.

"Alright, I will join you in a few minutes, I must speak to the Duke of Nearth, the father of Elianor, unless I wish to be accused of favoritism."

"Poor James. Good luck." she whispered teasingly, before heading towards her friends. She had been talking with them about their work in their wing, when she heard the voice of Elianor.

"Prince James, How wonderful to see you! Would you like to dance?"

She felt a pang in her heart, but dismissed it immediately. She looked at the dance floor, where room had been given to the couple. Lily had to admit it, Elianor was a wonderful dancer, and she and James made a good couple: noble, rich, and good-looking. She sighed and turned back to her friends, resuming her conversation.

The King and his wife looked at their son, dancing with the young Elianor.

"They made a beautiful couple." said Sir Cornelius behind them.

"Indeed." said the Queen. To her husband she whispered quietly.

"Regis, look at James' face, I do not think he is really fond of her."

"You are right." said the King after having looked at his son. "You know it is starting to worry me. James is twenty-one, today he will be confirmed. In a few years, I will resign from my functions and he shall be crowned. He will have to be married then."

"I know, and every girl in the kingdom would be ready to do anything to marry him and become the Queen, except for Bella who only sees him like a brother. It is a shame, she would have been a wonderful Queen."

"He should not have any problem at finding at least a girlfriend, but no. He is twenty one and no relationship for now."

"He knows most of them are after him just because he is the heir."

"And Elianor is the worst." Said the King.

"Right, Regis. She has been chasing him ever since he entered school; they were eleven then."

"Persevering."

"Yes."

"Well, time will tell."

"Right as always."

They looked back at the dance floor. The dance was over and James had hurried to reached Lily, Derna, and Kermal. He found them talking quietly with Yvan and Bella.

"Ah! Birthday boy!" said Bella when she saw him. "Fell in Elianor's clutches I saw."

"Do not talk about it, I could not refuse in front of her father..." he said, making a face. Then he looked pleadingly at Lily. "Please, O Lilyaris, may I have this dance, to counteract the one I had to spend with her highness. please…"

"Alright." Said Lily, smiling, taking the arm that James was offering her.

"James, I hope you are wearing protected shoes." Said Bella jokingly.

Lily had to restrain herself of poking her tongue to her friend.

James led Lily to the dance floor where they got into position, waiting for the music to start, and smiling to each other. The invisible orchestra started to play. It was a difficult dance and first James feared that Lily did not know how to dance it and would make a fool of herself. To his great surprise, she started to do the steps perfectly. She shot him a smile. He recovered quickly and followed her in her evolutions. Slowly, people stopped dancing to watch them.

Sir Albus, Sir Exer were watching the people dancing, talking quietly. Suddenly, Sir Exer noticed a couple.

"Albus! Look this way!"

Sir Albus, followed by the royal couple, who had heard Sir Exer's words, looked where he was pointing.

It was James and Lily, deeply immersed in their dance, as they did not notice that more and more people were watching them. It really was a sight: James was known to be an excellent dancer but it was quite a surprise to see that Lily was a match for him. They continued to dance, perfectly coordinate, each of their movements being the sequel of the previous.

As James led Lily in a series of hard steps, everyone held their breath, but they did it so smoothly it seemed easy to the spectators. It was nearly a miracle that they hadn't tripped on each other feet. Sir Albus noticed that they hadn't broken eye contact thorough the whole dance, still looking at each other.

"What a match! Now _they_ really make a great couple." said the King in a whisper.

"Do not say that too loud, Regis!" said quickly Sir Albus.

"Why not?" said the King bewildered.

The Queen had immediately understood the old man.

"Look at James," she asked to her husband "See how he is looking at her."

The King looked closely at his son, frowning, understanding showing on his face.

"Are you sure Albus?"

"Not exactly, though I am highly suspicious he is developing strong feelings for her."

"If it is true, it will bring a lot of trouble. I will have a talk with James tomorrow." Said the King.

"Even if it were true, Lily would deny her feelings and follow what reason and duty would order her. She is very conscious of the difference of status between her and her friends." Said Sir Exer

"You are right." Said Sir Albus. But he was still worried.

They looked at the couple as the music faded out.

Lily was flooded by the music, she was only focused on dancing, and on her partner. From the beginning they had locked their eyes. Soon they became oblivious of their surroundings, only focused on dancing together. The rush of emotions that this dance was bringing to her overwhelmed Lily. Each time James touched her she felt something. She would have been unable to describe it. She did not know what it was, but it was really troubling her.

James and Lily stopped and bowed to each other. Then they seemed to snap out of their trance and noticed for the first time the people surrounding them who were clapping. They blushed, smiled, and bowed again before hurrying to their friends' sides.

Bella was looking eyes wide opened at her friend.

"Lily! Why did you not tell me you knew how to dance?"

Lily grinned.

"I wanted to surprise you and apparently, it worked!" She said looking pleased with herself.

"That is the understatement of the year." Replied Bella.

Sirius and Remus were just starring at her, too shocked for words.

Lily scanned the room. Her eyes stopped on the King who pointed to James when he saw her looking at him.

She grabbed his arm.

"James, I think that your father wants to talk to you…"

"Really? Must be for the confirmation… Well, stay here and enjoy the show." Said James with a mischievous grin.

"What!"

But James left them before they could get him to answer their question.

He reached the throne, and stood up next his father.

As the people noticed it, the room fell silent. The voice of the King echoed in the ballroom.

"You have been gathered here to celebrate the twenty-first birthday of the prince, but also to assist to his confirmation. Now, James, heir of the throne, is going to renew his vows."

James stepped forwards.

"I, James, son of King Regis and Queen Dorilys, swear before these people gathered here, to serve my kingdom and protect it."

Then his father took an odd-looking crystal ball and gave it to him.

As soon as James touch it, the ball started to glow brightly, colors swirling in it.

"I swear on my life to protect my people and to act in their best interests. If I ever was about to break these vows, I would have to be banned form the kingdom and see my powers being taken from me."

At these words, a song echoed in the room as the ball seemed to explode in colorful fireworks. Lily learned later it was only illusions.

When it was finished, everyone cheered loudly.

The King spoke louder. "The heir has been confirmed and accepted. I now present you Prince James, High-Heir of Erkanswald!" Cheers erupted again.

James, smiling brightly headed towards his friends who congratulated him.

"So Lil, James, ready for the dance?" asked Sirius.

Lily gave him a strange look.

"What dance?"

Sirius looked at her surprised, before looking bewildered at James.

"James, please, tell me you warned her about the Confirmation's dance…" Said Bella, looking exasperate.

He looked down, not meeting his friends' eyes.

"Well, it must have slipped from my mind," he mumbled.

"What!" asked Bella. "Oh my! How could you forget it!" she said, glaring furiously at James.

Lily was more and more confused.

"Could someone be kind and tell me what this is about?"

Bella looked at her, a bit worried.

"Well after being confirmed, the heir and his partner will dance a special dance, called the confirmation dance. Only the heir knows the steps. Just before the start of the dance, the heir has to create a mental link with his partner to allow himself to give her his knowledge of the dance."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Lily. She opened her mouth to say more, but before she could, Bella dragged her outside.

Once they were outside, Bella turned to face her friend.

Lily looked lost, confused, even a bit betrayed.

"HOW could he forget to tell me this! I am going to make a fool of myself! Everybody is going to laugh at me! 'Oh look it is the part elf who is trying to act like a noble! Isn't she ridiculous!' And I will make him look ridiculous too! This is a nightmare!"

Bella grabbed her shoulders.

"Calm down Lil! Don't you think you are overreacting?"

"Overreacting! Are you mad! I am not overreacting, I am stating facts!"

"Lil, everything will be fine. All the partners of the previous heirs did not know the steps and none of them made a fool of herself."

Lily looked at her hopefully.

"You are sure?"

"Absolutely. The link allows them to have access of the knowledge the heir had of this dance so you are able to do everything he can."

"This link, does he allowed to read the thoughts of the partner?" asked Lily, the worry tangible in her voice.

"No, of course not!" Bella reassured her.

"Alright" Lily took deep breaths.

"Are you fine Lil?"

"I will be, do not worry, now what about getting back inside?"

"A wonderful idea I must say."

They linked arms and came back in the room.

The remaining part of the ball passed quickly. The King motioned to James to ready himself and his partner. The prince came close to Lily and asked her to follow him.

"I am sorry to have forgotten to warn you Lil, I believe Bella had explained you the whole thing?"

"Yeah, just do it."

"All right. You just have to relax, it will not hurt."

"I trust you, get done with it." Replied Lily.

James nodded, held his wand out and flicked it, while muttering a charm.

Immediately Lily felt the knowledge coming to her. She realized she knew the dance and the steps as if she had practiced them times and times..

"We must go now." said James, dragging to the dance floor.

People had left the floor, leaving it to them. They faced each other, locking their eyes as they did during their dance earlier.

As the music, which had led countless heirs for this dance, began to fill the room, they started to move. As earlier, their moves were gracious, smooth. They seemed to float on the floor barely touching, held by the music, but never breaking their eye contact. Lily felt the same feelings she had felt earlier during their dance, only increased. She smiled, feeling for the first time completely secure and sure of herself, there, on the dance floor, before the eyes of the whole nobility, dancing with James. He always seemed to have this effect on her, and it troubled her a lot.

People in the crowd held their breath as they watched them dancing. They were amazing, her with her red locks falling softly on her white gown, looking like an angel; him in his pale blue ceremony outfit, giving him a royal look. They could not look away.

Finally, the dance ended. Applause started erupting, making both of them blush.

Elianor had a deep frown on her face, looking sourly at the couple on the dance floor. As they went back to their friends, she hurried towards them grabbed Lily's wrist and dragged her outside before James could have stopped her. As they were finally alone, she tightened her grip on her wrist, knowing she was hurting her.

"Listen you filthy whore; you stay away from James. How he could be friends with a good for nothing woman like you is beyond me, but open your ears because I will not repeat it again. He is the prince, the High-heir and the only women worth his interest are noble ones, like me. Moreover I do not think your little friends really like you, they just stay with you because they pity you, or use you. Who would want a commoner-raised-part-elf woman as a friend? So stay away, go back to where you belong." she said tightening her grip as she spoke, her eyes full of hate and scorn.

Elianor was about to say more when she heard people coming. She released Lily's wrist and as she left, smiled at James who, with Bella, Sirius and Remus had come to see what Elianor wanted with Lily. What she didn't know, was that the four friends had heard everything, having followed them and stayed hidden. They glared coldly at her, before hurrying to Lily's side.

They found her staring at a wall, pale, apparently lost in her thought.

Approaching her slowly and cautiously, Bella put an arm around her shoulder and shook her lightly.

"Lil, Lil, look at me."

Lily turned her head and fixed her eyes on the face of her friend. They showed nothing, no emotion.

"Lil, don't believe one word of what she said."

Started Sirius, worried.

She looked at him.

"So you heard."

"Yes and you know that she only tells lies; a lot of people care for you." said Remus.

"I do not know…" Lily seemed completely lost.

James looked at her. When he had created the link he had changed it a bit so he could feel her emotions, as he planned to tell her something later in the night and wanted to know how she felt about it.

He could feel her hurt and her confusion. With his head he motioned to Bella, Sirius and Remus to let them alone. He led her in the garden, hoping fresh air would help her recover. He made her sit on a bench and sat near her, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

He could see her trying to overcome the hurt the words of Elianor had created. He could not believe she could be so unsure of herself and have so little self-confidence.

_You with the sad eyes_

Don't be discouraged

Oh I realize

It's hard to take courage

In a world full of people

You can lose sight of it all

And the darkness, inside you

Can make you feel so small

She tried to smile at him, but her smile did not reach her eyes.

"Are you alright Lil?"

"Yes, I am fine!" she answered, a little shakily, trying to put up a brave face. But James wasn't fooled by her attempt to cover her hurt.

_  
But I see your true colors_

Shining through

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

So don't be afraid

to let them show

Your true colors

True colors are beautiful,

Like a rainbow  


"Are you sure?" he asked, concerned, looking her straight in her eyes. Seeing through the face she held for the others, past the brave, kind, generous woman to see the scared one, the part of her which held all her doubts, all her fears, the part she kept well locked, hiding it from everyone, even her close friends. It was difficult, and had taken him a long time to manage to catch a glimpse of the other side of her personality. This night, it was easier, thanks to the link.

_  
Show me a smile then,_

Don't be unhappy, can't remember

When I last saw you laughing

If this world makes you crazy

And you've taken all you can bear

Just call me up

Because you know I'll be there  


"Yes, do not worry" she replied. He looked at her, doubtful.

"You know you can talk to me Lil, I will always be ready to listen to you."

"No, it is nothing, she just caught me off guard."

"Really? Why do I have the feeling that you re hiding something?

_  
And I'll see your true colors_

Shining through

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

So don't be afraid

to let them show

Your true colors

True colors are beautiful,

Like a rainbow

  
"You are wrong." said Lily. But her tone betrayed her.

"Do not lie." Said James, pulling her closer.

She sighed, he put a hand on her head and pushed it so it rested on his shoulder.

"What if she was right? That I do not belong to this world?" She was trembling a bit.

_  
So sad eyes_

Discouraged now

Realize

James began to stroke her hair, trying to calm and appease her.

"I cannot believe that you listened to her! We have said countless times that you are a wonderful person, and that you are a better person than a lot of nobles we know! Who do you believe? Your friends? Or a jealous and envious spoiled girl?"

_  
When this world makes you crazy_

And you've taken all you can bear

Just call me up

Because you know I'll be there

Lily looked down, touched by what he had just said.

She smiled a bit, still not looking at him.

"Thank you," she whispered, quietly.

"We are here for you Lil, Bella, Sirius, Remus, and me... I am here for you, I will always be."

_  
And I'll see your true colors_

Shining through

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colors

True colors, true colors

Something in his tone troubled her but at the same time warmed her heart.

James looked at her, the light coming from the moon lightening her delicate features. He smiled, feeling he could stay there, with her leaning on him, forever.

Suddenly he pulled away, startling her.

He smiled reassuringly at her but noticed she was still looking down. He extended a hand and made her looked up. He saw a lonely tear o her cheek. Softly he wiped it, caressing her cheek.

_  
Cause there's a shining through_

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colors, true colors

True colors are beautiful,

Beautiful, like a rainbow

Time seemed to slow down. James felt like he wasn't controlling his body. He leaned slowly towards her, coming closer and closer with every second.

Lily saw it, but her mind did not seem to register it. She was totally possessed by a strange feeling, which drew her to him. She could not resist.

James' face was now a few centimeters away from hers. Their lips finally met and they shared their first kiss. It was soft, delicate as if neither of them dared to go further.

Through the link, James knew her feelings, he knew she shared the attraction he felt towards her.

Suddenly her mind came back to life and she realized, horrified what she was doing.

She immediately pulled away.

"We cannot!" she said her lips trembling, tears rolling down her cheeks.

James tried to calm her.

"We cannot." she repeated, before jumping on her feet and running back to her quarters.

James stood up, looking at spot where she had disappeared, his heart aching for her and for him. He knew that he could not deny his feelings anymore but also knew they could not lead to anything.

Unknown to him, the scene had had two witnesses.

Sir Albus looked at the young man standing alone in the garden. His heart and mind was full of sorrow and worries. He knew the trouble it would bring if news of this spread in the kingdom. He knew Lily would listen to her mind and her duty's sense as well as James and his heart ached for them. But what was done was done, and they would have to deal with the consequences.

The second witness, who had seen everything through a window, glared venomously at the spot where Lily had stood minutes ago.

Her eyes hardened, and her face became an icy mask.

"He will be mine." she said softly to herself, voice filled with icy venom, before letting the lacy curtain drop into its original position.


	23. Decisions and Trap

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize

A/N: Thanks a lot to all of those who reviewed and to Ally Serenity for betaing this chapter

****

**Chapter Twenty-three**.

Lily ran, blinded by her tears. She went straight to her quarters, not bothering checking if someone was watching her. Once she was in her room, she fell on her bed, her body shaking with sobs. Then, anger replaced her tears: anger against James for kissing her, anger against the society, against the social status; but most of all, she was angry against herself beyond anything. She now knew what those feelings that had bothered for the past few days, each time James touched her or looked at her, were. The kiss had cleared everything: she was falling for him. She, the nobody, had been stupid enough to fall for the prince. Her rage rose up before vanishing, leaving her empty and exhausted. Immediately, the tears came back. She cried for quite a long time. She knew she would have to be strong and firm for both of them. She would have to make him get over her… It was already bad enough that he was her friend, she well aware that her friendship had been the main gossip's subject for a few months… She did not want to think of what would happen if word of what happened in the gardens spread in the castle…. Slowly she composed herself. She got up, took off her gown, undid her hair and put on her nightgown. She knew that the following days would be difficult, but she would hide it from the world, nobody would know… It was without counting on something she had forgotten: her friends…

James came back to the ballroom, slowly. Bella, who had been searching for him and Lily for quite a long time, immediately spotted him and ran to him. At first glance, she knew something was wrong. She looked around and saw Remus and Sirius enjoying themselves with their dates. She made a sign asking them to come quickly. They nodded, whispered few words to their dates and came to her.

"What is the problem?" asked Sirius.

"Look at James," was Bella's only comment.

"Indeed." said Remus. "What happened? And where is Lily?"

"I do not know, but believe me, I will." Replied Bella, looking determined.

They approached him slowly and cautiously. It was useless, as he seemed so deep in thought that he didn't even acknowledge them. Sirius cleared his throat loudly, making James jump, startled. Remus gave Bella a knowing glance.

"James, what's wrong? And do not say nothing, because we know there something wrong," he said, leaving no place for discussion.

James sighed heavily.

"I do not know what to say…"

"The truth could be the right thing…" retorted Bella.

"I don't know…" he said hesitantly.

"James if you do not tell us what is wrong, I am going to reveal a few things I knew for sure you do not want to see revealed and spread." Threatened Sirius, before whispering a few words in James's ear.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would." Replied firmly Sirius.

James was now visibly fighting with himself. Finally he took a deep breath.

"Alright, I will tell you, but not here… Follow me."

He led them to a small room. Once the door was closed and locked, he put a soundproofing charm on the room.

"Well, what is the matter?" asked Bella, confused by James's behavior. "Have you seen Lil?"

James's face was very pale.

"That is part of the problem… Where can I start….?"

"At the beginning perhaps?" replied Sirius.

"Why not… I went to comfort Lil after you left; she was a bit shaken but tried to hide it to me. We sat on a bench and I tried to cheer her up and made her confide in me. Finally she gave up her mask and told me what had happened, even if I already knew it. She seemed to believe what Elianor had said to her. I tried to make her see it was only lies, to make her realize what an amazing woman she is…" James had a strange and dreamy look on his face.

Bella looked at him, pale, fear and worry visible in her eyes.

"James, tell me you did not do it…."

He looked down, staying silent. Bella sat suddenly in a chair.

"You did it?… How could…?" She seemed to be at a loss of words.

"Did what?" asked Sirius, really confused. Remus was looking worriedly at James. Bella motioned to him to go on.

"Well, I was comforting her and this feeling came back."

"What feeling?" cut Sirius who was the only one clueless.

"I know not how to explain it… Each time, I feel warm, truly happy, complete…"

At this, Sirius started to understand the situation. James continued, not able to stop himself.

"But this time, this feeling was hundred times stronger, I felt drawn to her. I know she felt this attraction in some way, since I created a strongest and deepest link than necessary for the dance, allowing me to felt her strong emotions. Then, I…. I ….." James stopped.

Bella looked at him, her face deadly serious.

"James, what did you do?" she said, urging him to continue.

"I… kissed her." he said in a whisper.

His friends starred at him, speechless, apparently too shock for words. Finally Bella exploded.

"YOU KISSED HER!" she roared "How could you have done it!"

"I love her, Bella!" replied James.

"Are you sure of that? Are you sure she is the woman you want to spend your life with? Are you sure it is not a silly crush?"

James looked at her, straight in her eyes.

"Bella, I. LOVE. HER"

"Really? Suddenly, like this," she snapped her finger "you love her?"

James was a bit upset by Bella's attitude.

"Why are you doing this Bella? Why are you doubting of my feelings for Lily?"

Bella looked at him closely.

"James, I just want to protect her…"

"Protect her?" repeated James, puzzled.

"James" sighed Remus "have you thought of what the court, the courtiers, the nobles would say?"

Realization spread on James's face, he shook his head gloomily.

"It would cause an uproar, they would never accept it… You will have to marry a noble, you cannot love. You being her friend did not please a lot of people, but they accepted it in the end. You loving her will not be accepted, in particular by the nobles who have daughters old enough to marry you."

"I did not think of it… But I love her! I cannot help it!" he exclaimed.

"How did she take it?" asked Bella, worry audible in her tone.

"She ran away." answered James.

Bella jumped immediately on her feet.

"Where is she now?" she asked hurriedly.

"I do not know…"

"Idiot! You let her get away!" Then she realized he could not have done anything to stop her and continued more calmly.

"James, do not try to see or talk to her before I talk to her. Alright?"

He nodded reluctantly.

"Stay at the feast, people would notice if the heir and birthday boy disappeared….. Act like nothing happened, nobody must suspect anything." Bella said urgently, heading for he door.

"Wait Bella!" said James.

"What?"

"If you…, I mean… could you tell her I meant it?" he said, not daring to look at her.

She eyed him, judging if he was sincere. Satisfied, she nodded.

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She left the room.

Bella went straight to her and Lily's quarters. She climbed up the stairs and entered their bedroom. She immediately spotted Lily , huddled in a corner of her bed. She was sleeping, but Bella saw her tears. She softly wiped the few tears that were still on her cheeks, not wanting to wake her. Lily's eyelashes fluttered and she opened her eyes. They were red and puffy from all the crying. She looked at Bella's sorry face.

"You know, do you not?" It wasn't really a question.

"Yes, James told us."

Lily blinked to prevent herself from crying.

"He did? He must have laughed at me… at stupid me."

"Are you joking! We had to blackmail him so he would tell us what was wrong! He was really hurt…"

"He was?… Bella! I do not know what to do! I could not give him what he wanted! I could not! But I wanted it as much as him… I know it now…."

Bella's face was torn between seriousness and compassion. She sat near her and hugged her, trying to make her know she was not alone. Lily buried her face in Bella's shoulder.

"It's alright Lily, it is alright… Everything will be fine." Bella whispered in her ear, stroking her hair.

"It will never be fine, never, never…." Sobbed Lily in her shoulder.

After a few minutes she calmed down.

"Thank you Bella…." She said quietly.

"Anytime. I am sorry to ask you this, but I need to know. Do you love him?"

A flash of hurt passed in Lily's eyes.

"I am not sure, but I think I do, I really think I do."

"I am sorry…" said Bella.

"Don't be. It is me who was stupid enough to fall for him…" spat Lily.

"Falling for someone is not stupid!" exclaimed Bella.

"Maybe, but when you are not noble, falling for the heir is stupid…"replied Lily.

Bella didn't know what to answer. Her mind agreed with her friend, but her heart could not help telling her that love conquered all. So she asked her something she wanted to know for a few minutes…..

"What are you going to do?"

"What I must do." answered simply Lily.

"Care to elaborate?" You will not be able to avoid him since you train his wing!"

"Very easy. I will not train the wing anymore. You will."

"Alone! Are you mad?" exclaimed Bella.

"No; this evening Yvan told me that Kermal and Derna are ready to lead the commoner dragons. But he does not want to go back to his wing since he took a liking in leading and training a wing. He will help you. You two will make great team."

"Perhaps…" Bella seemed half-convinced. "But will you stopped our own training?

"No! Unless you want to, we will just train at the shack since nobody know its location."

"Alright, you seemed to have planned everything. Are you sure you want to do this?….."

"I have to Bella. I must be strong…. He will get over me. It is just a silly crush." as she said these words, her tone denied them.

Bella cast her a doubtful look.

"Bella it is my duty. He will forget me and marry a noble. I would only be a burden for him…"

Bella's face showed how much she disagreed with her friend but she decided to drop the subject.

"If you say so…. So what will you do?"

"Well, The Golden Gate will not last forever… about a month, not more…. I will train with the staff, until the Pure appears, make researches about it, and practice my magic…. But do not think you can get rid of me like this, you will still have to train with me…"

"I had not thought of it." said Bella.

"I know. That is why you will have to train the riders harder for the coming fight. I had prepared a training plan that I will give you tomorrow."

"Alright… I will let you alone; I have to go back to the ball."

"Go, I will be alright now. Thank you…."

"Of course." replied Bella with a faint smile on her lips. She headed for the doors. Before leaving, she turned back.

"You know, he asked me to say something to you: he made me promise to tell you that he meant it." With that she passed through the door, closed it, not seeing the look on Lily's face, where hurt was disputing to love…

Unknown to Lily and Bella, a discussion similar to theirs had taken place in the room Bella had left. Sir Albus and King Regis had entered a few minutes after her departure. They left after a quite long talk. The King had reminded his son of his duties and obligations, then left the room quite angry as James had objected to his lecture. Sir Albus sighed.

"James, you will have to give up on her. She will make you."

'Who?"

"Lily." stated Remus as if it was obvious.

"How? Why?" James was confused. He knew she felt strongly attracted by him and knew for sure that he had fallen hard for her.

"James, you should know by now that Lily has a strong sense of duty. She is very conscious of your status difference. She will not allow herself to return your feelings even if she is dying to do it." Explained Sir Albus.

This hit James.

"What should I do then?"

"Someone told me a long time ago that time heals all wounds." said Sir Albus.

"Translation?"

"Let some time pass, you will see then if your feelings remain the same or not… But for now, do not try to see Lilyaris, please."

"I cannot promise I will not, Sir." James answered truthfully.

"I feared you would not… Just be careful, and please call me Albus."

James nodded.

"Well" said Sir Albus "we had better get back to the ballroom." James, Sirius and Remus nodded and left the room, coming back to the feast and acting like nothing had happened.

Next morning, the three friends hurried to the field where the training would take place, dying to see Lily and Bella. You can imagine their surprise when they saw Bella and Yvan discussing quietly in the field, looking at some papers. Apparently Bella was explaining something, and the three boys knew better than to interrupt her. They settled in the field, waiting for the other riders. Fifteen minutes later, they were all here. Bella faced them, having heard all of them whispering and building crazier and crazier theories about Lily's absence.

"Good morning riders! As you may have noticed, Lilyaris is not here today, and will not be anymore. Yvan is replacing her, but she will continue to give him and me advice, do not dream…"

James raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Why did she resign?" the prince asked, voicing the question everyone was thinking.

"She did not resign." answered Bella. "As the Golden Gate will not last more than a month longer, she decided to do research on the staff and its uses, as she is for now the only one able to use it. She will come back later. Now we are going to intensify the training as Voldemort will be able to attack in about a month. So let us run!" said Bella, not letting the riders question her more.

"And Yvan and I will put into action the training plan Lily has prepared," she added. These words were followed by a general groan.

Weeks passed. The training for the whole army was becoming harder and harder, in particular for the Lions. Yvan and Bella, with the help of Lily, had intensified the training. Lily had not started to train the wing again. She was spending her time with some scholars, collecting information about the staff, training herself to its uses by practicing times and times with it. Sir Albus often helped her, as well as Praïn. She had made huge improvements and was now able to use it as well as her wand. She did not know why she was the only one able to manipulate it. The obvious would be thinking that she was the Pure, but she had quickly scratched that option from her list of possibilities. She could not be the Pure. In her mind the Pure would have to be someone amazing, not a plain woman like herself…but something was bugging her….. It was important, but she could not place her finger on it….. It was something the two Ladies, who had appeared when they were retrieving the staff, had said. But she could not remember it! She suspected that Sir Albus, Sir Exer, and the King knew who was the Pure and why she could hold and use the staff… When she was not practicing or doing researches, she was training with Bella or Derna and her friends, or training Angel…. This way she was very busy, something she was thankful for, as it allowed her to avoid thinking about him or simply avoiding him. He had tried several times to speak to her, but she knew she must not see him until he had gotten over her. It was what her mind was telling her, but it was hurting her like crazy. Since the kiss, her feelings for him were clear or at least clearer. And the fact that Bella was trying to make them talk was not helping….

"Lilyaris Evans!"

"No Bella, I said no!"

"But talk to him at least!"

"I mustn't! It would only make things worse than they already are!" stated Lily.

"But I am sure this situation could be rearranged!"

"It is impossible and you know it…."

"But…."

"Bella you know the situation as well as me, and its consequences too…."

"I know!" yelled Bella exasperatedly, they had had this conversation at least once a day since the ball. "But laws can be changed!"

"Bella, this is reality, not a marvelous and romantic fairytale where the prince marries the shepherdess before living happily for the rest of their lives." Lily's tone was bitter and Bella could see she was on the edge of tears. She immediately calmed down.

"I am sorry Lily," she said sincere, seeing this whole mess was affecting her friend deeply.

"Don't be. Can you just stop talking about it?"

"All right, I will not talk about it anymore." sighed Bella. _At least around you_, she added in her mind.

Then the two young women headed for their training session with Derna, watched by three men from a balcony.

"She is strong," stated one of them.

"Yes Regis. But how long will she be able to keep it this way?" said another.

"Until James comes back to his senses I hope…." Answered the first one, the king. "Even if I must admit that he and Lilyaris could be a great couple, that she would made an amazing Queen, and that I would greatly welcome her as my daughter-in-law, it is impossible. Their marriage would create an uproar, and in the worse case a civil war, as a lot of powerful nobles who have daughters old enough to marry James would take it as a personal offence. Imagine their reaction! A part-elf, raised as a commoner, heiress of Erkanswald!"

A silence followed these words.

I understand you, your Majesty, but you should say that to your son. He has been rather depressed for the past weeks and is convinced you are the one opposed to his relationship with Lilyaris. He has become more careless, and he fights as if nothing matters anymore for him…." Worry was audible in Sir Exer's voice.

The King's face showed his worry for his only son.

"I will, thank you Exer."

"You are welcome, your Majesty…" replied Sir Exer.

They looked back at the two silvers that were about to enter a building.

"Albus, how are the researches advancing?" asked the King.

" Very well, Regis. Lily had perfectly mastered the staff and is continuing her searches to find a way to stop Voldemort definitively. She is being helped in her task by most of the scholars. They had not made huge progress, as most of the methods are not proper for our situation. Fortunately we have still two more weeks before the Gate disappears, and Voldemort had not been able to strengthen his army….."

Suddenly the doors burst open, startling the three occupants of the room.

"Your majesty! Your majesty!" shouted a man they recognized as sir Charles, the leader of the spies.

"What Charles?" asked the King, worried by the panic he could feel in Sir Charles's tone."

"It's Voldemort your Majesty….."

They hurried to the throne room. There, they met the other counselors, the prince, the scholars, the leaders of the different communities (elves, fairies….) They each took their seats. Charles approached a large orb.

"A few hours ago, we started to order our daily spy reports and that is what they sent us…

He touched the orb with his wand.

"This device had been created by Lilyaris; she would be able to explain how it works better than me. To sum it up, it allows us to see what the spies see. Each of them records everything they see with a small device put before their eyes. All they have to do is cast a small charm. Then what they see is sent to this orb and store in it. At the end of the day, we see each of their observations and order them. To see one of them we just have to tap the orb and say the name of the spy, and we will see all he has recorded. For more detailed explanations see Lilyaris, she should be here in a few minutes." Explained the spies' chief.

James' eyes lit up at the idea of Lily's arrival… Before Sir Charles started the record, the door were quietly opened and closed. Lily sat silently between Praïn and Sir Albus.

"Sorry for the lateness," she said quietly, her eyes focused on the orb. James, who was sitting in front of her, was starring at her until a strong kick in his leg brought him back to reality. He looked around him and saw Sir Albus giving him a meaningful glance. He sighed and brought his attention back to Sir Charles.

"As I was saying, this is what the spy in charge in the beginning of the afternoon sent us. He touched the orb a second time, saying "Frederick, watch".

Immediately they saw the scene, feeling as if they were there. They saw the gold dome of the gate, and the scene became clearer as the spy approached it. Then they saw him. He was standing on a stage with ten Death Eaters forming a circle around him. They had their hands joined and were chanting an incantation. Voldemort raised his hand started to chant a spell. As he was saying it rather loudly, they heard it clearly.

_Powers of the Devil _

_Powers of Demons_

_Listen to my summons_

_And help me in my fight for Evil._

_Somber souls, listen to me_

_Souls tainted by evil hear me_

_Came, be my soldiers, my army_

_And defeat the light definitively._

He kept on repeating it times and times. The Death Eaters forming the circle looked more and more exhausted. Suddenly to the spectators' horror, a hand burst from the ground, followed slowly by an arm, then the head and finally the whole body. Bodies were appearing everywhere. The Death Eaters were looking frightened at the creatures. They were standing, eyes closed. Their skin was ashen, their hair black, gray or white, their lips pale blue. Suddenly the first of them to come opened his eyes, followed by the others. If the spectators had been really there, they would have shrieked: their eyes were either white or gray or black, but the horrible thing was that the entire eye was in the same color, they had no pupils and no iris. Only one had his eyes a different color, the first one, who looked like the leader, his were blood red. He approached the dark Lord and bowed, smirking.

"You have called, master?"

Voldemort smirked evilly.

"I have. I need the Dead army to crush the Light and the Pure." he said.

"We will fight at your side, master, but you will need to call our companions. A hundred of us will come each time you do the ritual…" the creature bowed.

"Very well. For now, do as you wish, soon, we will attack." Voldemort laughed coldly. Suddenly he barked, startling the Death Eaters.

"Take your positions! We are starting it again!"

The Death Eaters, exhausted, reformed the circle, trembling. The same thing started again, but after a few minutes, one of them fainted, completely drained of his energy.

"What!" bellowed Voldemort "Crucio!" The Death Eater cried in pain.

"Get up! Immediately!" he stood up, trembling, barely standing on his feet.

"Get out of my view, all of you!" yelled Voldemort "Team two, in position!"

Another group of Death Eaters rushed on the stage to form the circle while the ones of the previous group got away as fast as they could, fearing the wrath of their master.

The spectators came back to reality. Lily cast a glance around and noticed that everybody was pale. She knew she was too. She knew of this incantation and its effects.

His voice shaking, the King spoke.

"Does anyone in this room know what Voldemort did?"

A long silence answered him, finally broken by a scholar.

"He called back people from the land of Death. I do not know this incantation and what it means, but I can say that the whole thing is evil…"

The room fell silent, suddenly the silence was broken again.

"He is right. Voldemort is summoning the Dead Army." Everybody turned to see who had spoken and faced Lily. She was looking down.

"The Dead Army? What is it?" asked the King. But he could already tell by the look on Praïn, Albus' face that it was not good.

"My researches had me read a lot of books. One of them was a necromancy book. While reading it, I found an ancient incantation belonging to the darkest arts known. The one chanting it, supported by the energy of the circle of ten of his followers, chanting a simple prayer to Evil, would summon the Dead Army. An enormous army, composed of dead people. But not common people, only people with the darkest souls, forming an army only devoted to pain, slaughter, destruction….. they are merciless. The only ways to kill them is either burning them, or beheading, or piercing their heart. They can regenerate their body. Another way to destroy the Army is killing the one who summoned it." Explained Lily, in a quiet voice.

If it was possible all the people in the room had become paler.

"How many of them compose this army?" asked a general.

"The exact number is unknown," answered Praïn, "Each time the incantation is said, one hundred soldiers come. Last time the army was summoned, it reached the number of two thousand soldiers under the command of Grindelwald."

"Two thousand!" exclaimed Exer.

"Yes," said Lily. "But the Army could in theory gather more than a hundred thousands soldiers. It depends on the number of times the incantation is said. Moreover, it is exhausting."

James looked at Lily, amazed: she was young, but so full of knowledge…"

A new silence spread in the room.

"So what should we do?" asked the King.

"Sirs, your Majesty; our army counts 9,000 men in whom we find 100 spies, 500 dragons and their riders, 200 elves, 200 healers, 500 fairies, 350 phoenixes, 450 unicorns, 400 griffins. Each ten dukes possess a personal army of 500 soldiers. This put our strength at 14,800 fighters if we count the personal armies, and 1450 healers or spies. The phoenix can heal and fight if necessary. On the other hand, Voldemort has 500 Basilisks, 2,500 Vampires, 2,000 goblins, 1,000 trolls, 100 giants, 10,000 men, 500 hydrias and their riders, maybe some ghouls. These numbers come from our spy's reports. It puts its strength at 17,500 fighters. If we add an unknown number of soldiers from the Dead Army, we will be largely outnumbered. We need reinforcements, in particular if the dead soldiers are as Lily has described them…" the tone of Sir Exer was grave and serious.

"Even if I asked the Dukes' soldiers to join the army, it would not be enough," said the king.

"What about recruiting volunteers?" asked a counselor.

"Useless, it would take months to train them and we only have two weeks." cut Sir Exer.

"So what do you suggest?"

Several people started to talk at the same time. It was a complete mess. Nobody could hear the other…

"SILENCE!" yelled the King.

The noise stopped immediately.

"Does someone have a valuable solution to propose…?" asked the King in quiet voice.

Nobody spoke.

"Try to contact the dwarfs and gain their support." Lily said suddenly.

They thought about it for a while, and finally Sir Exer spoke.

"It could function, they are said to be exceptional fighters. But they prefer to avoid any contact with humans or elves. They spend their times in their mines or their mountains."

"I will send them a message immediately," said the king "Any other suggestions? No? Well, it seems they are our only hope… Thank you for coming and for your advice."

They got up and quietly left the room, discussing the news, and the possibilities of the dwarfs' arrival. James tried to corner Lily, but she was too quick and managed to escape. He sighed and headed for the fields where the Lions were training.

Two days passed, and on the third, the dwarfs' answer came. The dwarfs, even if they were concerned by the threat that Voldemort was representing, felt that it was something concerning humans and elves. They were sorry, but could not leave their mines and mountains without protections against the goblins, the trolls, and the ghouls, which swarmed in their mountains. Of course, everyone at Erkanswald knew it was only a pretext to refuse. The king was desperate. He did not know where to turn to. That is why he warmly welcomed the Duke of Nearth, Elianor's father, despite his dislike for the man, when he said he knew how to convince the dwarfs.

"Good morning Your Majesty," said the Duke, bowing to the King.

"Drop the formalities Jonathan," cut the King " you said you know a way to convince the dwarfs?" he asked, full of hope.

"Indeed." replied the Duke.

"Well, what do I have to do?"

"Your majesty, you have to know that it is a wrench to tell you this secret. It has been well kept in my family for centuries…"

The King was disgusted by this man. Even when the kingdom was about to be defeated, he tried to obtain something for information. King Regis knew he was ambitious and greedy but did not think he could fall this low. He cut the Duke.

"What is your price?"

"Well, your majesty" started the duke in an oily tone "I'm a father, devoted to my only daughter, Elianor. I could not help but noticing what a great couple they made at the ball. I know for a fact that she is attracted to the prince, and I am sure the heir is not indifferent to her. So that is my condition. In exchange of the information allowing you to make the dwarves join our side and be here in less than a week, I ask that my daughter marry your son before the end of the week, in four days…"


	24. Tricked and cornered

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize

A/N: Thanks a lot to all of those who reviewed and to Ally Serenity for betaing this chapter

****

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"Well, your Majesty," started the Duke in an oily tone "I am a father devoted to my only daughter, Elianor. I could not help but notice what a wonderful couple they made at the ball. I know for a fact that she adores the prince, and I am sure that the heir is not indifferent to her. So that is my condition. In exchange of the information allowing you to make the dwarfs join our side and be here in less than a week, I ask that my daughter marry your son before the end of week, in four days…"

The King stared at the Duke. He had braced himself for something big, but not that big! He choked.

"Jonathan, are you sure this is wise? I mean they are still very young….."

"Nonsense. I was already married and a father when I was as old as the Prince." replied the Duke.

"Maybe," conceded the King "But is Elianor ready to the duty of a Queen? It is an important position, with which come a lot of duties….." said the King cautiously, careful not to hurt the pride of the Duke.

"Elianor has received the best education possible for a proper Lady." Answered the Duke, smirking.

"I do not know, Jonathan; it is not really my place to answer you. I will have to talk about it with James…."

"Alright your Majesty" said the Duke bowing. "I will wait until tonight. After that, it will be too late."

"Jonathan, you know I could force you to tell me your secret….."

"Of course, but you will not. A large part of your army are soldiers coming from my dukedom , they will follow me." Something in the duke's tone make the King think some would have to be persuaded….. "Their departure would put you in a position worse than the present one….." The smirk on his face was almost unbearable.

"You shall have your answer tonight, Jonathan." spat the King, scornfully.

Once the Duke was gone, the King paced in his room. He didn't know what to do: on the one hand, he needed this secret for the sake of the kingdom, which included the dukedoms. On the other hand he was very well aware of James's deep dislike towards Elianor, and of the fact she would make a disastrous Queen. He pondered the problem a bit before sighing and calling a servant. He needed to talk to his son.

"Please go fetch Sir Albus, Sir Exer, and James. Their presence is required as quickly as possible."

The servant bowed and left quietly the room.

"How am I going to tell him this?" sighed the King.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"ME! MARRY ELIANOR!" yelled James, clearly not believing his father.

"Yes James. Her father is exchanging his secret against your marriage….." The King said.

Sir Albus and Sir Exer were starring at him. Finally Sir Albus spoke.

"Your majesty, I do not know what is the worse: having Elianor as the Queen, or affronting Voldemort without the help of the dwarfs….."

James was in shock. He was standing before his father, staring dumbly at him, blinking, as if his mind was trying to register what he had just heard. He managed to take a grip on himself. Not only the thought of marrying Elianor was disgusting to him, but the kingdom's welfare was at stake. On the other hand, there was Lily….. It was too complicated for him….. Who was he to decide? The logical answer was to accept, but spending the rest of his life with Elianor….. He shuddered.

"Father, can you give me some time to think about it?…" he asked.

"Of course, but I must have your answer before dusk….." replied the King.

"Yes Father, may I leave?"

"Yes."

James bowed and left.

Sir Exer looked at his companions and grimaced.

"I would not like to be in his position."

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

James hurried back to the training building. He spotted Bella and dragged her outside.

"James! What are you doing!" she yelled.

"You must help me! And I need Lily, Remus and Sirius's help too!…."

"Alright, alright, ALRIGHT! Calm down! What is the problem?"

James looked straight in her eyes.

"If I do not find a way to gain the dwarfs' support before dusk, I will have to choose between letting the kingdom face Voldemort without them, or marrying Elianor. Her father is blackmailing my father: our marriage against the secret which will gain us the support of the dwarfs."

Bella's face was now ashen.

"Wait a minute, I am going to fetch Remus and Sirius."

She entered the training building and came back with two confused boys. She took James' hand and started to drag him forwards.

"Come on. We are going to find a solution….. That little bitch will not win….. The day she is Queen is the day I start doing embroideries in my spare time on my own free will!"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, her friends chuckled a bit, but James darkened immediately.

"I hope you are right Bella…."

"I am," she said with such determination that it did not let space for argument.

Then she led then to the castle, more particularly, the Royal Library.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

After a few minutes, Sirius spoke.

"Bella? Why are we going to the Library?"

"Yes, why are you dragging us there?" asked Remus.

"I will explain everything once we find Lily." Said James.

They finally reached the Library. Once there, Bella led them to the back of the room. They immediately spotted a redhead working on a thick, dusty manuscript. She heard them arrive, and looked up. She smiled as she saw Bella, but a blank look quickly replaced it as she noticed James's presence.

"Bella! You promised!" she said, betrayal audible in her voice.

"I know Lil, but this is an emergency….. It concerns the kingdom….."  
Immediately, she had Lily's whole attention.

"What?"

"James, explain it to her….."sighed Bella plopping in a chair next to her friend.

James started to tell her, Remus and Sirius what his father had told him. Once he was finished, Lily was thoughtful.

"So you need something to convince the dwarfs to join our side before dusk….."

"Exactly."

She bit her low lip.

"Well. I'll try to find something. If I do, I will tell you immediately. If you do not see me before the end of the afternoon, come back here." She said, before getting up and heading towards a few shelves.

"Can we help?" asked Remus.

She looked at them closely.

"If you really want to, yes, but I would prefer you to let me alone. I know the Library perfectly. Moreover, you have training to do, and I think that if you are here I will not be able to fully focus on this task…"

She said the last part quietly, looking down, avoiding James's eyes in particular.

The boys nodded reluctantly, understanding.

"Bella, stay, I must ask you something….."

The young men left the Library. Remus and Sirius went back to the training building while James wandered in the royal Gardens. Lunchtime passed, but James wasn't hungry. He was walking, replaying the same thought again and again, tearing his mind into tiny pieces to make the best choice, and then scolding himself for not trusting Lily. He walked, restlessly. As time passed, he grew more and more nervous.

Suddenly, he spotted Lily, walking in the gardens. He ran to her.

"Hello James," she said, smiling.

"Lily, have you found anything?" he asked, breathlessly.

"Yes, James, I have found something," she said, coming closer to him, her face inches from his.

It was nearly too much for James: to have Lily this close to him was making him crazy.

"Lily….." he whispered.

Then she grabbed his neck and kissed him.

Saying that James was startled, was an understatement, this behavior was very unlike the Lily he knew, but he pushed this thought away and kissed, not wanting to waste this opportunity with stupid suspicions. He grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him. The suspicious part of his mind was bugging him, saying it was different from the last time. But he dismissed it too. He broke from the kiss, embraced her, his hands caressing the soft silk in her back. This hit him. Silver silk? When he had seen her this morning, she was wearing brown-leather clothes. He knew she only wore silver or white for ceremony, demonstrations, and parties or to show-off. Usually she wore brown or black, sometimes, beige colors, and her normal clothes were made of leather or cotton. He remembered very well the lecture she had given a rider who had wore a velvet shirt, which had been ripped after a few minutes. The rider had never made the same mistake. Then, why was she wearing her silver clothes? He pulled away a bit, looking closely at her. He noticed she was not wearing the talisman Praïn had given her. He knew she never took it off and that she was wearing it this morning. The suspicious part of his mind came back at full strength.

"Where is your talisman?" he asked casually.

"What talisman?" she replied, looking at bit confused.

There was definitively something wrong going on. James looked strangely at her.

"You know, the one Praïn gave you….." he said slowly, then added as in an afterthought, "The one you found really ugly….." It was a trap. James knew that the talisman was a masterpiece and that Lily loved it and wouldn't give it up for all the gold in the world. If it were really Lily, she would bite his head off. Imagine his reaction when she smiled and answered…..

"Oh! That one!….. Hmmm I ….. gave it to Bella! Yes, that's it!….. She liked it, even if it was horrible….."

James' face hardened. This wasn't HIS Lily. He caught the wrist of the girl.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"So you guessed? You are cleverer than I thought….." She laughed, then took her wand, pointed it at herself and muttered _'Revelia'_ Immediately the illusion surrounding her disappeared. James's grip on her wrist tightened as he recognized Elianor. He was radiating anger.

"What are you doing here, Lady?" he asked, his voice strained by his rage.

"Trying to know my future husband, James." She replied smirking.

"Really? There must be a mistake, Lady, as I did not know I was your future ….."

"Do not play dumb with me, James, I am not stupid….."

"Could have fooled me…" muttered James, teeth clenched; then added louder "If you say so, Lady….." his tone was doubtful, something, the young woman couldn't ignore. She flushed a bit but quickly composed herself.

Unexpectedly, she pushed him, making him fall on his back. But as he was still holding her wrist, she fell on top of him.

"Well, well, my prince, I did not know you wanted me so badly….."

"You are disgusting, Lady….." growled James.

"You did not seem to mind me when we were kissing….."

"I thought you were somebody else." Retorted James, coldly.

"Ah yes! The perfect Lily! Miss Duty! Miss Right! Just a stupid, good for nothing, bothering little peasant." She said scornfully.

James couldn't take any more. He rolled, pinning her on the ground, him on top of her.

"Never, never insult her again before me." He said, in an icy whisper, where the threat was clearly audible.

"Why?"

James glanced at her, with a look of utter disgust on his face. He eyed the young women, he had to admit that she was pretty, in a pair of ornate silver pants, and a superb tunic, with tiny embroideries. But appearance was the only beautiful thing about her. Her personality was horrible and dark. Only one thing was important to her: power. And she was ready to do anything if it meant that she could gain some power.

"Because she is worth ten of you."

At this moment, Elianor heard two people coming, talking animatedly. She recognized their voices: It was Lady Arabella and Lilyaris….. it could not have been better for her plans….. She smirked at James, and kissed him again, forcefully. She locked her arm around his neck to prevent him from pulling away. At that moment, Lily and Bella arrived.

"Lil! You are a genius! James will be delighted to know you have found a solution….." Bella's voice died in her throat as she saw Lily stopping brutally and her face being drained from all her colors. She followed her gaze and what she saw made her gasp.

"JAMES!" she yelled outraged.

He immediately jumped on his feet and looked at them. First his eyes were full of hope, but soon were filled with horror as he saw Lily's face and her expression, filled with hurt and betrayal.

"Lily….. I….."

He was cut off by Elianor.

"What a pleasure to see you!" she exclaimed with fake cheerfulness.

A long silence followed her words.

"Well, do you know the wonderful news?" she asked.

Her words only met odd stares and silence.

"Apparently….. no….. James and me are engaged and will get married in a few days! Is it not wonderful?" Her tone was so sweet, it was sickening.

Bella choked.

"Engaged!"

Then she turned to look at Lily. The young woman had a blank look on her face, she was expressionless, looking like a statue. She finally broke the silence.

"My Prince, I was coming to inform you that I had found a solution, but apparently it does not matter anymore, since you seem rather close to your fiancée" her voice which was a shaky whisper, nearly broke on the last word. She recomposed herself immediately. "Congratulations, I wish you a lot of….. happiness." She turned on her heels and left.

Bella faced James and looked at him coldly.

"James, Congratulations. My best whishes to you and your….." she paused and eyed spitefully Elianor "future wife" she finally spat venomously before leaving.

James stood there, helpless and speechless. Then he ran after them, dying to clear the mess. Elianor dusted herself, and headed towards the castle, smirking. The first part of her plan had gone smoothly, now it was time to play part two….. Her smirk widened, in a few days she would be the princess, heiress or Erkanswald and the dwarfs would crush Voldemort….. She would be Queen.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

James ran after Lily and Bella, he found them sat on a bench, Bella comforting a tearful Lily. He approached them silently. Bella heard him and looked up. Her features hardened.

"What are you doing here? Why are you not with your fiancée?" She asked angrily.

"Bella! She is not my fiancée!"

"Really, you seemed rather close while you were kissing…."

"She set me up!"

"Of course!….." It was clear that Bella didn't believe him. Meanwhile, Lily was starring blankly at the floor.

"Listen to me at least! It was a trap! I am not engaged to her and hope I will never be!"

"Really? In this case, why were you on top….." Bella was cut as Lily put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Bella, I think we should listen to him."

After a few seconds, the young black-haired woman nodded and sat, still glaring at the prince.

Lily looked straight at James.

"You have two minutes." She stated.

Hurriedly, James started to explain what had happened in the Gardens. Two minutes later, Bella and Lily were apologizing to a slightly out of breath James, a bit ashamed of themselves.

"Lily….. I….." she silenced him, putting a finger on his lips.

"Not now James. We have a Dark Lord to defeat."

He took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"You are right as always, Lady of my heart. Shall we go reassure my father, fair ladies?"

"Lets." Chorused Lily and Bella.

They quickly headed towards the castle, happy that the situation was brightening. They went straight to the throne room. As they arrived there, they saw the Duke of Nearth exiting the room, a smirk plastered on his face. He bowed to James.

"I must thank you, James, for your wise decision….." he said.

"What?" asked the prince, puzzled; but the Duke was already gone. He shrugged and entered the room. Immediately he knew something was wrong. His father was looking depressed as were Sir Albus and Sir Exer.

"Father?" he asked cautiously. The three men seemed startled and looked at him a bit surprised.

"James? What are you going here? I thought you were going to prepare the ceremony….."

James was now really confused.

"What ceremony? I came to give you my answer….. Lily found a way to convince the dwarfs to join us, therefore I refuse the Duke's suggestion."

The three men paled.

"You refuse! But James!"

"But what?" asked the young men, bewildered by his father's behavior.

"You have already given me your answer! Ten minutes ago!"

"I have already….." James took a huge breath. "But that is impossible! I was with Lily and Bella!"

"It is true your Majesty." confirmed Bella.

They became paler, if it was possible.

"What was I wearing when I came here?" asked James, dreading the answer.

Sir Albus recovered enough to answer.

"You were wearing silver clothes, like the ones Lily wears during a competition."

Bella, James and Lily looked at each other, horrified, the same name on their mind.

Fearing the worst, the prince faced his father.

"What did I say?"

The King looked straight in his son's eyes.

"You said that for the sake of the kingdom, you were going to accept and marry Elianor.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

A heavy silence followed the King's sentence.

"Father, you are joking, are you not? You cannot be serious!" said James.

"I am afraid I am, James."

The young man seemed too shocked to speak.

"Your Majesty, have you given your answer to the Duke?" asked Bella.

The King nodded solemnly.

"I wanted to send a new message to the dwarfs as soon as possible, so as you told me you were sure of your choice, that he was definitive, I summoned the duke, gave him your answer, signed a contract in exchange of which he told me what to do to convince the dwarfs."

James stumbled.

"Is it removable?" asked Bella in a whisper.

"It is a magical deal," said Sir Exer, "It is unbreakable."

"Why are you asking this? Have you changed your mind?" asked King Regis.

"No," whispered James. "But the one who told you that I had accepted was not me."

Seeing the confused look that the three men had, he explained.

"It was Elianor disguised as myself with the help of an illusion; I never gave you my answer….. She trapped you, as she had trapped Bella, Lily and myself before."

At these words, King Regis, Sir Albus and Sir Exer became deadly white. Then after a few seconds the King's skin turned to an interesting shade of red as he exploded.

"They will not get away with this! How could they have dared to fool me!" he roared.

James looked at him and he was silenced by the look on his son's face.

"Father, we cannot do anything. It is a checkmate. They would just say that we are just saying that to break our deal. When will the ceremony take place?"

His tone was emotionless.

"In four days, at the cathedral, at noon." Said Sir Albus.

"I will be there. I just do not want to have to care of it. Father, find someone who will."

The King nodded.

"Well I do not think I am needed anymore. Just one thing: did you get the right information?"

"Yes" answered again Albus, as the King and Sir Exer remained quiet. "The dwarfs will fight for the Pure, as they are devoted to him or her."

"At least it will do some good." said James blankly. "May I leave Father?"

"Yes James, and you too Ladies." He added towards Lily and Bella.

They nodded and left quietly and slowly the room.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""


	25. Confessions and Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize

A/N: Thanks a lot to all of those who reviewed and to Ally Serenity for betaing this chapter

****

**Chapter Twenty-five**

Once they were outside, James let his rage explode.

"LITTLE ! HOW COULD SHE DO THIS?" He was punching the closest wall, blinded by his anger. Suddenly, he found himself paralyzed. Strong arms were blocking his in his back.

He struggled to free himself to no avail.

"James, you must calm down, breaking your hands will not help you," said someone. Through the rage that was clouding his thoughts, his mind registered those words and associated a face with the voice: Lily. This calmed him and he came back to his senses. He found himself in front of a wall, with Lily holding his arms behind his back and Bella checking his hands for injury.

"I am fine now, you can let me go Lily," he said quietly.

Lily looked closely at him, trying to see if was saying the truth, and then nodded and released him.

"Thank you," he said, putting up a blank and expressionless face.

"You are welcome," replied Bella. "Good, you have not hurt yourself too much, a few bruises but nothing serious."

"How come nobody heard us?" asked James a bit surprised.

"Thank Lily. She kept a cold-head, even if you were going insane, and cast a silencing charm on us."

"Exactly; and I will remove it before leaving." As she said that, she discreetly signaled to Bella that she would handle the situation from now.

"Well, I am sorry, but I must leave you two," said Bella. "Yvan has a tendency to be too nice to the riders and they take advantage of it…. I must go back to look after them, after all, the Lions have a reputation to keep…." She said in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

Lily smiled thankfully at her.

"Alright," then she turned to James. "We need to talk. Follow me. I know a room where we will not be disturbed."

The prince only nodded. They walked down several corridors in silence, and then they entered a small room, hidden behind a painting of a dragon. They sat and stayed quiet, purposely avoiding each other's eyes. Lily knew she should say something, but she didn't know where to start. Finally James broke the silence.

"Well, what did you want to tell me?"

The young women sighed.

"I wanted to talk about two things: the first being your upcoming marriage." She said calmly.

"I do not want to talk about it," cut James sharply. "I will do what I have to do," he added.

"I know you will do what you have to. I will do exactly the same thing. But it does not mean you have to like it."

"I am the heir, I must be devoted to my kingdom," said James as if he was reciting a well-known lesson.

"Stop trying to fool me James," warned Lily. "Of course you must be devoted to your kingdom, but bottling your feelings and acting as if nothing can touch you is not the solution!"

"Really?" said James sarcastically.

"Yes," replied Lily, dismissing his sarcasm. "And believe me, I know it….."

"How?"

"How what?"

"How could you know how I feel?" he said bitterly, instantly regretting those words as he realized what he had said.

A flash of hurt passed on Lily's face. She bit her low lips.

"I know….. After, my… parents' death, I pushed all my feelings away, but it never healed. Even now, it is still fresh, always ready to bleed. And after the ball….." she paused. James was looking closely at her, listening carefully to her words. "Then, I was lucky to have Bella at my side. I may seem strong, but the truth is that without her, I would have broken a long time ago. That is something she taught me." Here she had a thoughtful look, and then laughed derisively. "I learned it the hard way, despite all the times people had tried to make me see it…. Make me see that I was not alone; that I had people here to help me….."

"I do not need help." said James stubbornly.

"Oh do not try this with me! You need it!" she snapped, looking at him a bit angrily. She calmed down rapidly.

James sighed heavily.

"I do not." he repeated.

"You do! Do you not feel like you are being manipulated, that you are just a tool in the big game of fate with no other choice than follow the path you are being steered on? That you are just a prisoner of rules and duty, always having to ask permission for something?….."

"STOP IT!" James yelled suddenly, startling her. In her mind she smiled. She had been trying to make him snap, and it was working. "I KNOW! I know! What do you think! That I have not already had those thoughts! That I am perfectly happy with it!"

As Lily stayed silent, he continued.

"Do you know what it is to have spent all your life in the spotlight, with people ready to tell on us for the smallest thing, to have them expecting you to be an adult when you are only eleven year old? To have a father who is so busy with the kingdom that he can barely spent time with you? No you do not!"

He was starting to crack, noticed Lily. She sat next to him and hugged him tightly.

"Go on James, spill it….."

And so he did. For the next moment he spilled all his fears, his doubts… Finally he calmed down, feeling lighter than he had for months, here with Lily supporting him, something that made him feel warm and secure, as strange at it may seem.

With a last squeeze, she let him go. He faced her and saw her face was troubled.

"Thank you Lil, thank you very much. You were right once more, I needed it." He hugged her and buried his face in her shoulder.

"You are welcome. And if you need to speak, I will be here to listen, do not forget it."

James sighed heavily. He felt her tense and pulled away, his hands on her shoulders.

"Lily, whatever will happen in four days, nothing will change my feelings for you."

"James….."

"No! Do not say anything! Just listen. I only feel truly myself when you are around me. I….." he was silenced by Lily.

"James" she whispered "This was the second thing I wanted to talk about." She motioned for him to stay silent and looked down.

"This night, at the ball….. was one of my best. When you kissed me, I felt secure, complete, but at the same time, I was terrified. Terrified by my feelings, and by yours. I knew it was impossible and I did not want to be hurt again… not again, I could not have bore it…"

She looked up.

"I…I have avoided you since then, because if you were near me, I could not do anything but think of you, and my determination was weakening… like now…" she whispered. "I wanted you to know this, because I think I….." she couldn't finish her sentence as she felt James's lips on hers. She was startled at first and nearly felt her heart stop as a rush of feeling overwhelmed her: fear, desire, doubt, attraction…… each fighting the others.

James pulled away a little so his lips were millimeters away from hers.

"I know Lil, I know." He murmured before leaning on her, embracing her tightly as if she was going to disappear if he let her go, feeling her tense, like a deer caught in a trap, and he kissed her again.

Lily tensed as he pulled her closer to him, as he kissed her again, it was almost too much to bear, nearly painful in a strange way. Scared by all this mix of emotions and their strength, she tried to pull away from him, but his grip on her waist was firm and strong. She knew she should break it now, that she should end this, but there, in his arms she felt home. So she pushed her fears away, her doubts, her worries, convinced for the first time of one thing: whatever she felt towards him, it was strong and real, and she found she couldn't resist it anymore. Shyly as if she didn't dare, she responded to the kiss. Sensing it, James deepened it. Neither of them had ever felt anything like this. Breathless, they pulled away. Looking at James, fixing his features in her mind, Lily realized that she loved him. Suddenly a thought brought her back to reality: he would be soon married.

A lonely tear fell on her cheek, wiped delicately by James.

"Lily….." he said.

She tried to smile, but failed to make it reach her eyes.

"Do not try to be strong. I am not. Just be Lily," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded before laughing

This surprised the prince.

"What is so funny?"

"I have just realized how alike we are."

He smiled slightly.

"That is true. We will both do what we have to."

"Exactly….. I wish everything could be different….."

They were still in the arms of each other, content to be with the other.

After a few moments, Lily pulled away, and rummaged through one of her numerous pockets. She finally took something from it. It was a necklace like the one Praïn had given her, except that this one was made of gold with rubies instead of emeralds.

"Take it. It was reserved for my soul mate. You deserve it, at least as a friendship gift. It will glow golden if you are in danger and silver if I am."

Without a word, the young man locked it around his neck, playing with it for a few seconds.

"Thank you Lilyaris. I will never take it off."

There was a moment of silence.

"Well," said finally Lily, "I must go. If you need anything or just need to talk, call, I will come. However I think it would perhaps be better if we did not see each other before the ceremony."

"You are right as always, Lady of my heart, but before you leave, I need to do one last thing."

He leaned on her and kissed her again, trying to fill his being with her scent, memorizing everything about her, from her soft skin to the three beauty spots on her temple. Lily kissed back, knowing it would probably be their last kiss. They parted quite reluctantly.

"Now I can go." said James quietly.

No more words were shared between the two of them, everything having being told before. They left, James going back to his friends and his wing, Lily to her Library.

During the four following days, the castle was buzzing. Heralds had been sent to all the nobles in the Kingdom, and the chamberlain and the tendants were going insane as more people kept arriving. They had had such a short notice that there was not enough room ready. Servants were running in the corridors, to ready a room for a family who had just arrived, grooms under Hagrid's supervision, were trying to take care of the horses of the hosts, cooks were tearing their hair apart to find enough food for all these people and for the wedding's banquet. Elianor had pestered the decorators before becoming the nightmare of the royal tailor. The poor man looked like a zombie. James did not know how her dress would be, but judging by the look on the man's face, it had to be bad. At least, the tailor had an easy time with him, he had agreed to all his suggestions. But he had to admit something. Elianor had a knack for decoration. It was beautiful even if it was quite show-off. He sighed, watching the sunrise. The sun was red, blood red. It made him shiver slightly. He did not know why, but a feeling of danger was filling him. He laughed sharply at himself, dismissing those depressing thoughts, he was being ridiculous! The only danger he would face today would be the one he would meet at the altar. He shivered again, but this time it was of repulsion. Today, he would marry Elianor of Nearth. This hit his mind and left him feeling so lonely, so trapped that he nearly cried. His mind drifted to Lily, something that usually helped him, but this time, it only made him more aware of what he was about to loose. He looked away from the window and started to pace in his room.

At noon, all the nobility was gathered in the great cathedral of Erkanswald, but happiness was not really present. Most people were not looking to have Elianor as Queen, and resented her father for his blackmail. Even if it had been kept secret, the information had leaked out and now all the nobility were not very fond of the Nearth family. James was waiting at the altar for Elianor. He scanned the cathedral, seeking his friends. He was surprised and a bit comforted to find them at the first row, giving him sympathetic and supportive looks. But his heart jumped when he saw Lily. She was wearing a simple white dress with little lilies embroidered on its hem. Her hair was put in a strict bun, kept in place with little claps shaped as lilies too.

She was beautiful. He gave her a meaningful glance, carrying all his feelings for her. She returned equally. He was distracted as the musicians started to play, announcing the arrival of the bride. The doors opened to reveal her, led to the altar by her smug-looking father. As they walked down the aisle, James had a hard time restraining himself from laughing as he now realized the reason for the tailor's despair. He somehow managed to keep a straight face. Elianor could have been stunning if it had not been for the dress. Her hair was cascading down her back, in shinning locks, her greenish-blue eyes sparkling with arrogance, her figure was superb as usual, but her dress ruined everything. The dress must have been white at the beginning, but she had been so ornate that the original color had nearly disappeared. The bodice, quite audacious was ornate with a complex pattern of crimson and gold threads, her sleeves were supporting a great amount of ribbons, pearls, and laces. The skirt of the dress had been covered by a thin skirt of golden silk, which was sparkling at her every move. On it embroideries had been sewed; a few would have created a dazzling effect, but the whole skirt was covered with it….. She had a huge amount of jewelry: six rings, and several bracelets that were softly jingling. She wore also a few necklaces, each of them supporting priceless gems. To sum up, it was an outrageous display of wealth. The ceremony started as the archbishop spoke.

"We are gathered here to celebrate the union of two beings….." He continued for quite a long time. Then he turned to James.

"Prince James, High-heir of the throne of Erkanswald, son of King Regis of Erkanswald and Queen Dorilys of Erkanswald, do you take Lady Elianor of Nearth, Daughter of Duke Jonathan of Nearth and Duchess Anne of Nearth as your legal wife?"

James looked behind Elianor at Lily, trying to find the strength to do his duty in her eyes. He saw love, but also determination and duty. They strengthened him.

"I do." he answered quietly.

Only Sir Albus, Sir Exer, the King and the Queen saw this exchange and their heart ached for them.

The smug and triumphant look on Elianor's face was sickening. She was gloating, finally she had won! In a few minutes, she would be heiress!…

The archbishop then faced Elianor.

"Lady Elianor, daughter of Duke Jonathan of Nearth and Duchess Anne of Nearth, do you take Prince James, High heir of the throne, son of King Regis of Erkanswald and Queen Dorilys of Erkanswald as your legal husband?"

Elianor, smugger if it was possible, smirked.

"I….."

As she was about to answer the doors burst open. Startled, the people turned to look at what was happening, only to see…..

Death Eaters entering the cathedral, wand raised. They quickly took place all over the room. People were too stunned to do anything, even if most of them had their wands.

"Well, well, well, the prince is getting married and I am not even invited to the ceremony?…. How rude of you!" said a tall man, standing at the entrance. Voldemort.

"But I am interrupting the ceremony, I am sorry, do not mind me, continue!" He said with fake cheerfulness in his voice, motioning to the archbishop to continue.

Trembling, the man resumed his speech.

"Lady Elianor?"

The face of Elianor was no longer smug or triumphant. She seemed lost and unsure of what to do. She glanced at her father who was deep in thought. Then, he shook discreetly his head, something, only observant could have seen, and at that moment, the attention was slightly diverted by the presence of the Death Eaters and their master.

"I do not." she said .

There were a few gasps in the cathedral, most of the people were looking stunned at Elianor, besides the ones who had realized the situation.

A laugh echoed in the aisle.

"Apparently you are not stupid, lady." He smirked at her. She smiled back at him, curtsying. "In this case, I think this marriage is annulled….." He got up. "Let us see what we have here….. the whole nobility, the royal family, charmed to see you." He said, as if he was at a party. "Leaders, generals, Sir Exer, ah! Do not worry, we did not harm your precious army, they are all fine, the counselors, pleased to finally met the great Albus!" he said to the man. "Then a few commoners," he spat the word as it was disgusting, "elves, fairies and their leaders and ….. Lilyaris!" He looked surprised. "I am quite surprised to see you here….."

"I can say the same thing." She replied coldly. "Last time I checked, you were still creating your army and desperately trying to break the Gate with your weak attempts, before shouting at your men." She snarled.

Voldemort looked a bit taken aback.

"You should be more polite, young girl, your mother did not teach you this?"

"I do not know as you killed them. How did you pass through the Gate? What did you do to the army?"

"Questions, questions…..Your army is fine, as I said, well as fine as you can be when you have been stunned and locked in a cages… it was not easy to chain the dragons, and a few of my men lost their heads, but with little persuasion, they submitted. Only two wings are missing: a strange one who managed to escape because the men charged to capture them were distracted by their dragons, strange ones too I must say….. The second one was the Lions I think, yes it was them." He paused "Yes the Lions, intelligent and disciplined they were, as soon as they saw us, they were on their dragons and before we could do anything, they cast a invisibility spell, making them untraceable, and disappeared. Excellent work. I would like to know their trainers, for I would have a proposition for them."

"The answer is no." said someone.

Voldemort faced the person who had spoken. Lily, Yvan and Bella had stepped forward. The dark-haired woman was glaring at him.

"Lilyaris, Sir Yvan, and Lady Bella, charmed to see you again"

"The pleasure is not shared."

"Well, I must congratulate you for your work, my men had not been able to find them yet, but they will."

"I doubt it!" said Lily, defying him.

"We shall see young Lilyaris, we shall see…. And as for how I passed the Gate, well, I will let you guess." He smirked evilly.

There was a silence, broke by the Dark Lord, clapping his hands.

"Now back to business. I will acquire the throne legally: the King is going to abdicate and the nobles will pledge allegiance to me. They can do this on their free will but I will use a bit of persuasion for those who are reluctant to recognize me as their Lord. But a cathedral is not a place for this, I think the throne room will be more adapted." He turned to his men. "Disarm them, put their wands in a room as well as their weapons. Once this is done, bring them to the throne room." Voldemort left the cathedral, his cloak, billowing around him.

Immediately, The Death Eaters executed his orders. All the people present were dragged to the throne, once their wands had been taken away. Apparently, they had forgot that Lily could do wandless magic as they did silence her. Voldemort was waiting for them, sitting on the throne. He had changed the decoration of the room. Instead of gold and crimson, black, silver and green were the main colors.

"You noticed the change? As the new Lord I had to put my colors….. Now," his voice hardened, becoming icy, "step forwards and swear to be my faithful servants."

There was a moment of complete silence and immobility. Suddenly, somebody moved and approached the Dark Lord.

"I, Jonathan, Duke of Nearth, swear fidelity to my Lord and master, Lord Voldemort," he said, knelling before him and kissing the hem of his cloak. His daughter followed his example, knelt in front of the Dark Lord and walked away seductively.

The King was looking at the Duke spitefully. About fifty nobles in which were Sir Lucius and Severus, followed the Duke's decision, one hundred remained at the King's side. Seeing that, Voldemort smirked devilishly.

"So no more wants to join me? And what about the lower races? The commoners, the elves, the fairies?" he asked. "No? Lilyaris? Where are you my dear?" His tone was so sweet, it was almost disgusting.

Lily stepped forwards.

"I am not your dear anything! And for your answer I already gave you mine. Go to hell!"

Voldemort's eyes were now two thin splits.

"Nobody refuses a Dark's Lord offer twice." He growled.

"Well I have just done it." Replied Lily.

Voldemort looked at her venomously with a glare that would have made everyone clever enough run in a ten meters radius. But it did not seem to have an effect on Lily, either because she was stupid or more likely because his threats did not faze her.

"I will take care of you later. I shall have great pleasure breaking you, Lilyaris; tearing your mind in pieces, only leaving an empty shell of yourself, a puppet….. I hope you will fight me… I always love a good challenge." He turned his attention back to the noble, seeing that the young woman did not seem scared at all. Most of them had been listening to their talk.

"Well, if you are as stupid and stubborn as this woman, I will make you kneel before me! Imperio!" he shouted, pointing at the closest man.

But before he could have hit him, Lily, who had stepped backwards to join her friends and was now partially hidden, had summoned the Unicorn's horn, which was the only thing she knew who could be able to stop an Unforgivable. A silver light shot from the stone and dissipated the curse. Before anyone could react, she had erected a shield around the others and herself, which would resist to Crucio and Imperio but not Avada Kedavra. She then quickly shrunk the staff to the length of a nail and stuck it on the back of her talisman. Seeing his curse being stopped made Voldemort furious.

"Who dared! Who?" then he turned his anger towards his men. "I told you to disarm them! Why did you not you obey me!"

The Death Eaters cowered in fear.

"Ma-Master" stammered one of them, "W-We obeyed you, we t-t-took all their w-wands and wea-weapons….."

"Do not interrupt me!" roared Voldemort. "Crucio!" the Death Eaters fell on the floor, writhing in pain. "You lie! How could have they blocked my spell without at least a wand? None of them can do wandless… magic." Realization struck him. "LILYARIS!" he bellowed.

"Finally!" she said. "You remembered. Quite careless of you to forget it…" she said calmly stepping forwards again.

"Indeed" said Voldemort, narrowing his eyes. "You have improved, young girl…"

"So have you, as you were able to break the Gate." Replied the red-haired woman.

"Yes, and you want to know how? Have you not already guessed? Think about it, what could have given me an immense power for a few moments? A power so great, so evil that it shattered your Gate into pieces….." Lily, as well as a few other people started to pale, slowly guessing what had happened.

"I see you are guessing it….."

He laughed cruelly.

"No you could not have done it… You could not…" whispered Lily, seeming on the verge of fainting, her face deadly white.

"Why? Tell me young girl, what could have prevent me from using Blood Magic?" said sarcastically.

Lily's face changed from white to ashen and her features became stone-like.

"How?" she asked forcefully.

"Very simple. I had a lot of people to use, the Dead Army made them useless….." Said Voldemort, not affected by the fact he was talking about the killing of his own men. His tone could have been the one used to talk about weather or things like that.

"They were your men!" shouted Lily.

"They were my slaves." replied Voldemort.

There was a heavy silence. Most of the nobles had become a sickening shade of green.

"How many?" asked again Lily in a barely audible whisper.

"Nine thousand." answered simply Voldemort, not fazed at all by his answer. 'Think about it Lilyaris, the death of nine thousand people was necessary to break your Gate."

The young woman stumbled a bit, as well as most of the elves.

"Think about it" repeated Voldemort "About the deaths you are responsible for, hear their cry… Feel their pain as the sacred dagger is ripping their throat, their blood dropping on the ground, slowly leaving their body…" He had a sadistic grin on his face and all the elves started to shake, trying to cover their ears. The humans were not affected as bad. Voldemort was making them witness the Blood Magic's ritual. They may have been enemies, but nobody deserved to die like that. He was making them saw how he had cut the throat of his men. The elves, as they could feel the pain and distress of these men, were deeply affected. A lot of them had fallen onto their knees. Only Lily and a few others were still standing, but people could see it was only thanks to a great effort of will. Suddenly a picture of a fifteen-year-old being killed flashed before them, his cry of agony echoing at their ears.

"Stop!" yelled Lily, shaking violently.

"Why, my dear? You have not seen anything!" said Voldemort, apparently enjoying himself. "Drop the shield and surrender; only then I will stop." He added.

Pictures continued to flash in their minds. All the elves save Lily, due to her human part, were now on the floor, muttering nonsense and trembling.

"STOP!" She yelled louder. There was a sort of explosion. She looked up, tears falling on her cheeks. Despite the profound sadness and hurt, her eyes still held determination;; but they were a bit different: instead of their deep emerald color they were jade with touches of silver. "Stop it," she whispered, undoing the shield with a wave of her hand.

Voldemort was a bit taken aback by her little change, and the pictures stopped.

"Interesting," he muttered. Then he turned to his Death Eaters. "Put them in two groups and lock them in the dungeons. This time do not forget to silence Lilyaris….." He waved his hand. Immediately, his men started to part them in two groups of about fifty people each. They pushed them brutally to one side or the other. James came to Lily's side and steadied her as she was, as well as all the elves still under the picture's effect. She quickly recomposed herself and ran to the elves' side to help them up. Then she turned and made a sign to Bella who nodded and headed towards the other group.

"Bring the King and his family into another room. If they make problem or try to resist, put them in a cell." Said suddenly Voldemort. Three Death Eaters roughly grabbed the royal family and dragged them out. One cautiously approached Lily and put a silencing charm on her. It did not stop her from communicating with Bella through the moves of her hands and fingers. However they were careful to remain discreet and to not attract attention on them, not yet. Finally Bella nodded again. The Death Eaters pushed the two groups out and led them separately to the dungeons where they locked them. Lily didn't know were Bella's group had been put. She spotted an empty corner in the cell, as all the nobles had gathered and were talking quietly between, as were the elves, fairies and commoners. She sat there, legs crossed in a meditation stance. She looked at her group. She knew all of them and luckily, Sirius and Remus were here. She got up and touched their shoulders. They turned and looked at her, a bit relieved.

"Do you think you can do something Lil?"

She pointed to her throat then knelt and started to write in the dust.

- Cannot do powerful spell without speaking. Need your help.-

"Alright. What can we do? We haven't our wands!"

-For now, can you look after me and make sure nobody touches me while I contact Bella? The consequences would not be nice for him or me if someone did…..-

"Alright." repeated Remus.

She sat back in her corner and took off a bracelet. It was a simple chain with a medal hanging on it. She opened it and touched the stone in it. It was a small device that Bella and her had created, which allowed two people to speak mind to mind even if they were far away.

Bella? 

Yes Lil? 

How are you and where are you? 

I am fine as well as everyone here. They locked us in the largest cell of the west dungeon. And you? 

The cell of the East dungeon. 

Not good. The only advantage is the passage from your cell to the King's bedroom. 

Yeah, it is the only one, because I found myself in the group of the conservatives! 

My poor girl! Will you survive? The sarcasm was evident. You could beat them up if they annoy you too much….. Have you other good news like this one? 

No. But I must find a way to take this silencing charm off, find James and his family, take the wands back, give them back to their owners, and leave the castle with everybody, all of this without being seen. 

Great, while you are at it, could you bring me a picture of Voldemort sleeping in pink pajamas with a teddy bear and sucking his thumb? 

Lily ignored her friend's comment.

Well, I have an idea to find James and I have my staff with me as well as my throwing knives and my darts. They only took my dagger away….. 

I do not want to know how you have been able to keep them, but they are not really bright…. 

I have darts in my bun to fix it, two blades on my left forearm, darts on my right, two knives on my left thigh, one on my right. And do not say anything! I know you have a knife fixed on each forearm and darts on your fan! 

You caught me….. We must have been the only ones with weapons other than wands, swords or daggers. Are your darts soporific? 

Three quarters are, I took a few poisonous one just in case…… But I need to take this charm off before doing anything else. 

Have you ever tried to use your staff without speaking? 

No, I do not know if it would work, moreover, I shrank the staff! 

You could try. 

Why not, we have nothing to loose! 

And for the escape? 

I will contact Maris and the Lions, then I will talk to you in a few minutes. 

All right 

They broke contact. Lily opened her eyes and smiled at Sirius and Remus. She got up and took the mini-staff from her talisman. She started to focus on it and felt the power of the staff coming to her. She concentrated on the counter-curse, letting the power of the staff filling her, then said the words mentally.

The others who were watching her curiously knew instinctively to stay silent. First she thought it had not worked as she did not feel different. She turned to face Remus and Sirius.

"Remus?" Hearing her voice she nearly jumped to the ceiling but quickly calmed herself. With a flick of her hand and a few words she brought the staff to its normal aspect, and then transformed her clothes after having taken her knives away. She was now dressed in brown leather tunic with cotton shirt and pants. She undid her bun, putting the darts aside. Then she checked the blades on her forearm, took off the darts from the right and fixed a knife instead. She placed the other at her ankles. Finally she conjured two purses and put the darts in them: the soporific ones on her left and the poisonous at her right.

"Good," she said, dusting herself. "Now part two."

She contacted Bella.

Bella? 

Lil? 

It worked! I equipped myself in a more proper way, you should do it too… 

How? I cannot do wandless magic! 

Easy, I added a small thing to your bracelet in case of an emergency. Push the third stone on the right of the locket and picture yourself in your mind. Push the stone a second time and you will be dressed as you like. 

Great! 

I am going to go retrieve everyone's wand. Wait until I come give you yours. Then led your group to the sewer. We will meet there. 

No problem. 

Well, see you soon. 

Be careful Lil. 

You too. 

They broke the link. Lily scanned the room and spotted Remus and Sirius looking at her hopefully.

"Good, I am going to retrieve our wands." she said. "You stay here and wait for me." She added.

They starred at her.

"Lil! It is too dangerous, you will be caught!" exclaimed Remus.

"Remus is right Lil. It is suicide!" nodded Sirius.

"Have you a better idea? I do not plan of spending my life here." she replied.

That silenced them.

"Good. I will be back as soon as possible." She got up and approached the wall in front of her. She studied it closely and then pulled out a brick. A lever was hidden behind. She pushed it and slowly a part of the wall started to slide aside, revealing a passage. As she saw nobles coming her way, she spoke.

"Stay here, I will come back with your wands."

"What! No! We're coming!" said an old noble she remembered as Sir Christian. "This is not a Lady's job!"

"Then I am not a Lady" retorted Lily.

"But…."

"I am sorry Sir Christian. This is not exactly the place to hold a debate on men-women differences. I am armed, you are not. I can do magic, you cannot. Therefore, I will go and you will stay." She said, before leaving through the door, closing the wall behind her.

"That is someone…." Said a man.

"And you do not know half of it….." sighed Remus.


	26. Escape: Part one

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize

A/N: Thanks a lot to all of those who reviewed and to Ally Serenity for betaing this chapter

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Lily carefully walked along the secret passageway, restraining herself from sneezing, as it was very dusty. She made her way through the spider webs and the fallen rocks. Finally, after climbing a creaking ladder, she ended up in the King's Bedroom. She crossed the room and leaned on the door. Hearing nothing, she opened it cautiously. The corridor was completely empty. She closed it silently, thinking quickly about a way to find where the wands had been put. The problem was that there were a lot of rooms in the castle, and she could not go look in each of them, there was no time! Then, a thought struck her: the wands were made of wood! Therefore she would be able to sense them with her elf-senses! She immediately sat on the bed, trying to push her worries away despite the situation and the fact that someone might enter the room any time. But she somehow managed to reach a relaxed state, allowing her to search thorough the castle in her spirit form. She couldn't see any details, only bright spots of light when it was a natural material like stone or wood… The colors changed, depending on what it stood for: gray for stone, light brown for wood, red for leather, green for paper… For a few minutes she looked for a gathering of brown spots. She finally found it. The only problem was that she realized it was in a small room near the throne room. The only way to enter that room was to cross the throne room, which was still occupied by Voldemort. So all she had to do was cross the room, take the wands, cross back and bring them to their owners, all of this without being seen of course. She came out of her trance and stretched her sore muscles before approaching the door. After verifying that no one was coming, she quickly cast an Invisibility charm on herself and headed for the throne room. On her way, she heard people coming. She immediately recognized them as the Duke of Nearth and Elianor.

"Are you sure it was wise?" Elianor was asking, apparently a bit worried.

"Of course it was! But just to be sure, I will propose to the King that I will let him out against a promise of amnesty in case Voldemort is defeated."

"Do you think he will accept?"

"Yes; he hasn't got the choice."

They continued to walk in silence. Quickly making up her mind, Lily followed them. They walked for a few minutes before stopping before a door guarded by two Death Eaters.

"What are you doing here?" asked one of the guards.

"We have to try to reason with the King, order of the Master," replied the Duke in a superior tone.

These were the magic words. Not daring to go against their master's orders, not caring if they were true or false, the two guards let the Duke and his daughter enter. Lily smiled; she had a plan in mind. She took two soporific darts, which would knock their target out for twelve hours, and in a fluid movement she threw them at the guards, hitting them right in the neck. Five seconds later, they fell on the ground with thud. She tied and gagged them before taking their wands and snapping them. Then she approached the door and opened it a little.

"I WILL NOT! YOU HEAR ME JONATHAN! I WILL NOT!" was shouting King Regis.

"Don't be stupid Regis! You do not have a choice! You are not really on the winning side…"

"I will not abdicate, and I will not promise you forgiveness for your betrayal!" said the King, determinate.

"Then, you are stupider than I thought… you WILL regret this decision,"

"I do not think so…. "Lily cut in. Almost lazily, she threw two darts, and before being able to alert someone, the Duke and Elianor were asleep.

"Good riddance." said Lily.

The royal family starred at her.

"LILY!" exclaimed James, hugging her tightly.

"James! I need to breath!" she said after a few moments.

He released her reluctantly.

She looked at the King and the Queen.

"Your Majesties," she said, bowing.

"Lilyaris, I do not think it is the right time for formalities." Answered the King, smiling a bit. "Are they dead?" he asked, pointing towards the Duke and Elianor.

"No, just asleep. We haven't much time, we need to get out of here…"

"Alright, but how? They will quickly see we are missing." asked James.

"I will disguise those two like the Queen and the King and one of the guards like you. It will give us some time before they notice you have disappeared… Now I will show you how to go to my cell; remain here until I come back with the wands."

"Are you joking?" cut James, "You cannot do this alone!"

"James, I am the only one able to do wandless magic, therefore the only one able to defend myself. If you want to help me, go back to my cell, and convince the nobles in there to obey to me. Once I come back, we will not have much time to waste in discussions."

James didn't look convince by this, but reluctantly nodded.

"Thank you," said Lily relieved. She pushed a stone on her bracelet, allowing Bella to hear her. "Now here is the plan: once I come back with the wands, I will charm them to appear in their owner's hands. Immediately, they will have to transfigure their clothes into ones allowing movement. "Even the ladies." she added. "They should take off all their jewelry, it could be dangerous for them. Put all of them in a purse you will keep with you."

"Alright; but how are we going to go out?"

Lily was hesitating.

"Well, I know it will not please a lot of people, but it is the only safe way. We are going to use the sewers."

"The sewers?" repeated the Queen, disbelieving. "That is disgusting!"

"That is why we have to use them! They will not think nobles would have the guts to use them! They will lead us outside, about two kilometers away from the castle. There, the two wings will be waiting for us and take us to the North Forest. Once there, we will be quite safe." Explained the young woman. "Have you any objections to this plan?"

"I have quite a few," replied the King, "But I will not list them, as I do not have any better ideas. Though I am afraid the nobles will not cooperate."

"You shall have to convince them, your Majesty. I know that the elves, the commoners and the fairies present, will do it."

"Very well, we will try."

"Thank you, your Majesties. Now, I will transform them, then we will leave."

With a flick of her hand, The Duke, his daughter and the smallest guard were transformed. She then positioned them in the room. Someone looking in the room would think they were sleeping, which was true.

"Follow me," whispered Lily, placing them under an invisibility spell.

She lead them to the King bedroom, took off the charm, opened the passage and explained them how to enter the cell. Once they left, she headed for the throne room. She met a few Death Eaters on the way, but they were all walking in groups of two. Finally she saw her prey: a Death Eater wandering alone: to sum it up, a complete fool. Two seconds later he was sleeping, tied and gagged, in a cupboard.

Lily quickly took his appearance, and as an afterthought, cast a voice modifying charm on her, and then entered the throne room. She tried to fade in the shadows as she crossed the room. Being busy talking with his strategists, Voldemort didn't even acknowledge her. She opened the door as quietly as possible, praying that Voldemort wouldn't look her way. She was lucky. Once she had entered and closed the door, she looked the wands and shrunk them and put them in a third purse she got by transfiguring a chair. She put an illusion to mask the disappearance of the wands and exited the room as quietly as she entered it… She was in the middle of the room when she heard something that made her freeze.

"Alright… So what is this prophecy about?" was asking Voldemort to a trembling Death Eater.

"W-Well, my Lord, it says that the Pure will be helped in his or her choice by the Crystal of Destiny. It also says that this crystal enhance the powers of its holder."

"Where it is?"

"I-I do not know my Lord."

"Find it. You mustn't fail me or else…"

"Y-yes my Lord." Replied the stuttering man.

A crystal enhancing its holder's powers? The thought was enough to petrify her, but fortunately she came quickly back to her senses and resumed her walk.

"You!" Voldemort's shout echoed in the room. "I ordered you to guard the King and his family! Why have you disobeyed me?"

Lily's mind was racing, trying to find an answer.

"I-I forgot to bring a wand," she said thanking whoever had inspired her to cast a voice modifying charm on her.

"You know I do not like mistakes or disobedience. Crucio!"

Lily fell on the floor faking more pain than she was really feeling. This seemed to satisfy Voldemort as he lifted the curse.

"Go!"

Lily was happy to oblige him as she exited quickly the room, a bit dizzy from the curse. She reached the King's bedroom, and entered and locked the door behind her. Then she decided to call Amaris. She sought through her mind for the link with her dragon, which had become a real part of her.

Amaris! Maris? Do you hear me? Maris? 

For a few seconds, she thought she had failed, but suddenly she heard a dull voice in her head, faint but audible.

Lily? 

Amaris! Thanks god you hear me! 

Are you all right! The wing is dead worried! 

I am fine for now. Can you allow the other dragons to hear us and ask them to transmit this to their masters? This way you will not have to repeat everything. 

Wait a few seconds… All right, you can talk. 

Lily started to explain the situation and her plan.

… We are counting on you. Be there in an hour and come discreetly She said, ending her explanation.

Lil? 

Yes Maris? 

It is just you and I now. Be careful, Lil, be really careful. 

I will be Maris, don't worry, I am always careful. 

I am not joking Lil. I want to have my rider back safe and sane. 

All right! I, Lilyaris Evans, swear to Amaris, to be careful and come back safe. I cannot promise anything about the sane part... 

All right. See you in one hour 

We will be there in time, even if I must tie those nobles and drag them in the pipes myself…

Knowing you, you would dare to do this… 

Exactly, I must go… Bye Maris… 

Bye Lil. 

Lily became serious again. She opened the passage leading to her cell and stepped in it. As the wall was slowly closing itself she heard voices outside the doors

"Have you checked their bedroom?"

"No, but I am on my way…"

"I will come with you, I have always wanted to see the Royal bedroom…"

Footsteps came closer. Lily was looking at the wall, which was still halfway opened. She fixed it desperately, urging it with her mind to go faster, even if it was useless. She heard them stop before the door. In a slow motion, she saw the doorknob moving and the door slowly opening. There was still a gap in the wall as the passage was continuing to close itself.

"Hey!" exclaimed suddenly one of the Death Eaters. "Have you checked on the royal family?"

"Yeah, they are sleeping like babies… Fortunately since the two guards assigned to them left their posts. I warned the Lord. He was not happy about this. I do not want to be in their shoes when he finds them." answered his companion.

"Me neither… Well, we enter?"

"Yes, come on."

They entered and found nothing. The room was deserted.

"Well it is quite a room. Look at the walls! Those paintings! There must be for thousands galleons in this room!"

"Yes! And look at the bed!"

"They must…" The two Death Eaters started to exchange dirty jokes about the royal couple, totally unaware that behind a wall, Lily was listening to their every word.

She was trying to slow down her heart, which was beating like crazy. It had really been a close call. The wall had closed seconds before they entered. At least she had learned one thing: her illusions had worked.

Once she had calmed down, she walked down the passage as fast as she could, not wanting to waste valuable time.

She arrived quickly at the cell where a loud argument was taking place.

"We will not! There must be another way out!"

"You will…. This is your only chance!"

"How can you trust her like this!"

"She saved us, that is enough for me to trust her!"

"But… She is not a noble!" the people uttered it like it was the final argument.

"She is more honorable than some people I know, like Jonathan and his daughter…."

That seemed to silence the other person.

"Moreover, if you are not coming willingly, I will make you. I will not leave anyone here." Added Lily, stepping in the room. She quickly scanned the room, noticing that all the nobles had taken their jewels off.

"Alright. I have your wands." She said calmly. With a wave of her hand, that wands shot out from the purse and came back to their normal size disappeared to reappeared in their owner's hands. Half of the wands reappeared on the floor. Lily took them back in her purse and headed for the King.

"Did you tell them?"

"Yes, most of them agreed to follow your plan, quite reluctantly I must say, and I understand them. But this group," He showed her a small frowning group on their left. "Refuse categorically."

"Well, I hope you have good arguments for them. I am going to bring those," she pointed to her purse, "to Bella. I will be back in about five minutes."

"How! You have to cross the whole castle! And you cannot apparate in within its walls!"

"James, James, James… Do not tell me that you do not know the ancient secret passages of the castle…" She said. Seeing his face she quickly continued.

"Apparently not. Well, through my reading, I found an old plan of the castle made by the architect. It shows that all the cells are connected to each other. It was built this way to allow a person to 'disappear' easily when the King or anyone else did not want to hear from her again…"

She walked in the cell, looking closely at the floor. Finally, she seemed to find what she was looking for.

"Yes! I knew that learning this plan would come in handy sometime!"

She dusted the floor, revealing a small crack between two stones. She put her wand in it and muttered a few words. A hole appeared.

"Perfect," she muttered. She quickly slid in the hole, under the puzzled stares of the nobles. Ten minutes later, she was back, followed by Bella's group.

"Now, we must be quick; they can discover our escape anytime. You told them the plan Bella?"

"Yes, no problem."

"Excuse me, but I am not walking through the sewer web… That is disgusting." Spat a man.

Lily looked at the speaker and smiled.

"Alright, you are right… It might be too much for you…" Receiving odd stares from James, Remus, Sirius, Bella, Yvan, Albus, Exer, the King and the Queen. The man flushed under these words.

"Young lady, I can still teach you some tricks. I can do this blinded!"

"Happy to know this, then I am sure you will not mind leading the way with me?" replied Lily, still smiling. "This way please." She pointed to the passage she had just used. Trapped, the noble couldn't back down. He had no other choice than to obey, so he stepped in the hole, followed by Lily. Bella was closing the line.

The young red-haired woman led them through the passage for ten minutes, and then she stopped.

"It is here," she said pointing to a point at the wall. "Have you all changed your clothes?"

A chorus of 'yes' answered her.

"Good; behind this wall there is huge pipe. We will slide into it and end in a 'cleaning water room'. There, we will have to swim to reach its edge. Do not worry about getting dirty or wet, I will put a repelling charm on you. Once there, we will wait for everyone. Is there anyone who cannot swim?"

A few people raised their hands.

"Alright" sighed Lily. "I will cast floating charms on you for your security; you will be perfectly safe."

She waved her hands and muttered a few words under her breath.

"Now let's go!" She pushed a brick on the wall, revealing a doorknob, which she pulled. A big hole appeared, and a disturbing smell spread through the passage. Saying that it was not a pleasant smell was an understatement.

"I will go first," said Lily, "Bella, take care of those who need some help…." The raven-haired girl nodded with a small smirk, understanding exactly what Lily meant. She watched as her friend jumped in the pipe.

James watched too. He was amazed by Lily's courage and cleverness. The King was also amazed, but it was because of something else. He had noticed the authority Lily had when she explained her plan and how she manipulated the nobles into obeying her.

The object of their thinking was currently sliding a pipe filled with things whose nature she preferred to ignore (the smell was enough, she did not need to see it), praying that everything would go as she had planned. After a minute, she heard a noise that was getting louder and louder by the second.

Then the pipe ended.

And she fell.

SPLASH!


	27. Escape: Part two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize

A/N: Thanks a lot to all of those who reviewed and to Ally Serenity for betaing this chapter

**Chapter Twenty-Seven.**

SPLASH!

Lily had just fallen into the lake. Not thinking about what might be in the water, she swam to quickly reach the other edge. Once there, she waited for the others to come. James was the next one; followed by all the others. In a few minutes everyone was there, Bella having arrived last. There hadn't been any problems; the Repelling and Floating charms had worked perfectly. She ignored the complaints of the nobles, about the smell, the stinky water… She motioned to Bella to come over to her.

"Are they all alright?"

"Yes, they are fine; a bit shocked, but nothing too serious."

"Good, we are going to have to be quick."

"I know… We should go now; I do not think they will fall for your charade for long. We might have an hour left, not more."

"You are right; lead the way, I will stay behind."

"Okay."

Bella turned to the nobles.

"Ladies and Sirs, please listen to me. We are currently under the castle, and this passage," she pointed to a tunnel on her, "will lead us outside."

"And then?" asked a man in his thirties. "What are we going to do! There is nowhere to hide!"

Sirius turned to him.

"You wanted to stay in the dungeons? Feel free to go back if you want!"

This silenced the noble and Lily could tell the argument had touched the other members of the court.

"Okay, we have to be quick," continued Bella. "Follow me, we haven't much time left."

She walked towards the tunnel, the nobles behind her. Lily waited for them to pass her. Some looked scared, other completely lost, and a few seemed reluctant to obey.

"You did great." Said someone behind her.

She turned around and smiled lightly.

"Thank you James."

"You are welcome."

There was a small silence as they walked side by side.

"How are you?" Lily asked suddenly.

James sighed.

"Tired…"

"Well, it was to be expected, you escaped Elianor, and then Voldemort…"

"Yes, by the way, thank you for coming at the cathedral for the ceremony, it meant a lot for me that you were present."

"I couldn't let you down James."

He smiled and took her hand squeezing it thankfully.

She squeezed it back before letting it go.

"Lily…"

"Not now James, you know, I know, nothing more has to be said for now."

He nodded and they continued to walk in silence.

Their path was difficult; they had to stop several times as rocks blocked the tunnel. But finally they arrived at the end of the tunnel.

Lily leaned on James.

"Go with your parents, they are worried. I am going to talk with Bella."

"Alright."

She quickly approached her friend, contacting Amaris at the same time.

Amaris? 

Lily? Are you all right? 

Yes, no big problem here and you? 

Same here, we are ready. 

Good, they will come in groups of about ten. 

All right. See you soon… and Lily? 

Yes? 

Take care. 

I will Maris, I will… 

"Amaris is ready, Bella."

"Good, we continue as planned?"

"Yes, but we have to hurry; they will not be fooled for long…"

"You are right."

Bella climbed on a nearby huge stone.

"May I have your attention please?"

Silence fell on the group.

"We are about one kilometer from the forest. There, the Lions and the new wing will wait for us and take us to the North Forest where we will be safe."

"SAFE!" bellowed a noble, "IN THE NORTH FOREST?"

"Good, your hearing is perfect, congratulations. The women and the children will be the first to go with The King and the Queen. The riders whose dragons are waiting for us in the forest will be the last."

Seeing the look on the King and Queen's faces, Lily could tell that they weren't happy with these plans.

Letting Bella explain everything, Lily approached the royal couple.

The King was frowning.

"Why should we go first? We can fight, and I do not want to be privileged."

Lily sighed.

"Your Majesties, we are going to need someone to organize everything while the dragons bring people. They will not listen to me; you know that by now. Bella must stay, as she knows the region nearly as well as I. James' dragon and I have been in the forest, as well as Remus' and Sirius' so they have to stay. And you are the only one, along with the Queen who will manage to organize everything."

Grudgingly, the King had to admit she was right.

"But," he added, "I will stay here and leave with one of the last groups. Dorilys will go there first, she has a knack for organization, a skill I lack…"

"And if I do not want to?" cut Dorilys

The couple started to argue, under amused looks.

Five minutes later and after a few arguments, the first group, led by Bella and Remus left. Later, she heard Amaris' voice.

They are here. Bella and Remus are coming back. 

All right, I will be next. 

See you soon… 

Lily looked around and her gaze fell on James who was starring at her. She averted her gaze, and looked at Sirius.

"Sirius, we are next."

She saw a flash of hurt pass in James' eyes, but dismissed it. She knew she had to keep up appearance.

Sirius approached her and was about to speak when Bella came back, followed by Remus. She immediately went for Lily.

"The path is good, no obstacle. I did not see any guards or watchers."

"Good; I will go with Sirius, you take the next turn with James?"

Before Bella could answer, a noble had interrupted her.

"That is Prince James, young woman."

Lily raised her eyebrow at the man standing before her.

"Really?" said someone behind them, "I did not know my friends or partners had to use my title…" They turned and came face to face with an angry looking James.

"Well… I … I thought…"

"You thought wrong." Snapped James.

"Sirius, come on, we mustn't waste time." Interrupted Lily sensing James was going to say something that would not be diplomatically correct.

"Alright, lead the way, my fair lady…" he said, bowing.

They reached the group of ten women and children they were to lead and left the cave.

The journey went smoothly and soon, Sirius and Lily were on their way back to the cave.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"You have to stop doing that."

Lily frowned.

"What?" she asked, but knowing well what he was talking about.

"You know very well what I am talking about. Running away will not solve your problems."

"Perhaps not, but at least it does not worsen the situation."

"Maybe, but it is not solving it either. You will have to face it one day."

"Not if I do not want to."

"Lily!"

"It is for the best Sirius."

"The best?"

"Yes, once this is over, things will go back to their previous state: I will still be a commoner and he will be the heir."

Personally Sirius didn't agree with her, but was not about to voice his opinion, knowing Lily would not listen to him.

"I am not sure about that, but what I do know is that this situation is killing you both. You have to be able to work together!"

"I will try Sirius, I will try."

"Do not try, do it."

"That is not easy, you know, but I will talk to him, if it makes you feel better."

Sirius nodded wordlessly. They continued to walk in silence and reached the cave a few moments later.

She nodded at Bella indicating that the coast was still clear. Her friend nodded back and left followed by James who cast Lily a meaningful glance before exiting the place.

Lily went to a corner of the cave and sat, putting her head in her hands. Scanning the room, she spotted a small boy looking lost. Sighing, she got up and approached him.

"Hello, little one. Can I help you?" She asked kindly.

The boy who looked like he was about six years old jumped and starred at her with fearful eyes.

"I-I lost my mum." He stuttered.

Lily smiled reassuringly at him, something that made him relaxed

"Who is she?"

"Mum."

Lily suppressed a smile.

"Do you know how the other people call her?"

"Yes," answered the child proudly, "Lady Cyrielle."

Lily was surprised. Lady Cyrielle was a powerful member of the court. Her husband died a few years ago, and since then she had been ruling their land alone, doing a successful job at it.

"Very good; now we are going to find her."

The young child looked at her hopefully.

"Really?"

"Really. What is your name?"

"Henry!" said the young boy, a bit more cheerfully.

"That is a charming name."

He beamed at her as she motioned for him to follow her. Lily, with little Henry on her tail went to Albus.

"Lily, what can I do for you?"

"Well, little Henry here is searching for his mother, Lady Cyrielle."

Albus gave the child a warm smile.

"Well, Lady Cyrielle was part of the group that left a few minutes ago."

"I will contact Amaris to warn her."

Maris? 

Yes, What is it Lily? Is there a problem? 

No, but if you could have Lady Cyrielle stay with you, her child forgot to follow her. She may be a bit distressed. 

No problem, I will have her stay and wait for you and the boy. 

Thank you! 

No problem. 

"She will wait for us with the dragons."

"Perfect. You will go with the next group?"

"Yes."

"Very well, I will prepare the next ones."

"Thank you so much, Albus."

"You are welcome."

While waiting for Bella and James to come back, Lily talked with the young boy, telling him stories, which she illustrated by conjuring pictures.

Finally she saw Bella came back, alone.

She got up.

"Come Henry, we are going to find your mum."

The child smiled happily and jumped on his feet, putting his tiny hand in Lily's. They both went to Bella.

"His mother was quite distraught when she noticed he was not with her… I had her and James stay with the dragons. I did not think it would be wise to let her stay alone."

"It's alright, I will go alone, and Remus and Sirius will take the next group."

"You sure?"

"Positive. The coast is still clear?"

"Yes."

"Then there will not be any problem!"

"If you say so," replied Bella, a bit doubtful.

Lily nodded and headed for the fourth group.

They took off as soon as she had checked and seen that everyone was there.

During the walk to the forest where the dragons were waiting, she chatted with little Henry.

"Later I will be a Duke!" proudly stated the boy.

"I am sure you'll do a wonderful job."

Henry looked at her expectantly.

"Is there something you want to ask me?"

"Well… I wanted to know… to ask if… you would agree to let me ride your dragon."

Lily smiled.

"Well, you are going to fly on a dragon right now, but if you really want to, I am sure Amaris will not refuse to let you ride her."

"Really? Thank you!"

He hugged her, well tried to, as he was quite smaller than her.

"You are very welcome."

Finally they arrived in sight of the forest.

Lily led her group to the glade where the dragons were waiting.

"Henry!"

She looked up and saw a brown-haired woman running towards them.

She dropped on her knees and hugged her son tightly.

"You are safe, you are safe… Thank God…"

"Mummy, Lily promised me I would ride her dragon." Said Henry.

Lady Cyrielle stood up, smiling.

"Really?"

"Yes, she found me and stayed with me the whole time!" chirped the boy.

Cyrielle looked at Lily.

The red haired woman leaned over to Henry.

"Henry, do you see the big Bronze on the left?" She pointed to a dragon and the child nodded in understanding. "He will bring you and your mother to our new camp. Why don't you go and say hello to him."

The little boy squealed happily and ran to the mighty beast.

"Thank you Lilyaris!"

"You are welcome Lady Cyrielle; but I enjoyed his company a lot. He is a bright child."

"Yes…" she seemed to ponder over something. "Would you like to visit him, when this is over?"

Lily smiled widely at her.

"I would love to."

Cyrielle nodded with a small smile at seeing the happiness on Lily's face.

"Well you should get ready, you are going to leave in a few minutes," said Lily.

"Thank you again Lilyaris."

Lily only smiled and waved at Henry before heading to James.

The young man had been watching her since she came into view, never taking his eyes off of her. He smiled as he saw her talking with the young Henry, taking in her warm and kind smile. She had a way with children just as she had with animals…

He saw her heading towards him.

"Ready to go?"

He nodded and she gave him a small smile.

"Then let us go, we do not have a lot of time…"

They started to walk their way back in silence.

"James?" Lily asked suddenly.

"Yes?"

"I am lost."

He stopped and looked sharply at her. She looked so confused… He took her hand and squeezed it. She did not try to pull it away.

"I know not what to do anymore… I cannot stay with you, but I cannot stay away from you either…"

James let go her hand and put his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him.

"You are not alone in this Lily," he murmured, soothing her hair.

"What is going to happen James?"

"I do not know, but we shall face it together."

He kissed her on her forehead. She burrowed her head in his shoulder.

"Thank you," He barely heard it but smiled.

"You are welcome. Shall we go?"

"Lead the way, sir!"

They resumed their walk and reached the cave quickly. As they arrived, Remus and Sirius left.

They found Bella and the three friends started talking about what they should do once everyone would be safely in the North Forest.

Unknown to them, they were watched by two concerned people.

"He loves her, Regis." Stated Albus.

"I can see that my dear friend. But you know their social difference will never allow them to be together…"

"Yes, he is the heir and she will… always be a commoner, with no way to change her status," replied Albus.

Regis cast a confused glance at the old rider.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing my friend, nothing…"

He looked at Lily, James and Bella.

"Nothing…" he repeated in a whisper.

The cave emptied itself, and soon the only people still in it were Albus, James, Sirius and Remus, as well as all the riders whose dragons were still in the forest. Lily and Bella were out, leading the last group including the King.

Suddenly they heard people running and loud noises as well as people speaking.

"Shit!"

"Bella!"

"Oh come on Lily, you have to agree."

"That is beside the point!"

"Do you not think later will be a better time for scolding me about my vocabulary?"

At this moment, the two women entered the cave. Bella had a cut on her cheek and her left side was a bit burned. Lily had cut on the front, and hole in her trousers were the skin was a bit burned and her left shoulder was injured as well. They looked as if they had been fighting.

In a few seconds, everyone was around them, firing questions at them.

"Hold on, hold on, HOLD ON!"

Silence. Everyone was looking at Lily.

"Better."

She took out her wand and soon her injuries and Bella's were healed.

"They have discovered our disappearance, and we were attacked on our way back. Two hydrias. We managed to stun the first one, but the second managed to escape." Bella added the last part sadly.

"To sum it up, once we are out of the cave, we will have to run for our lives," cut a rider.

"Not exactly," answered Lily, "You will cast a charm over you. The Confinvisa."

All the riders from the Lions nodded while most of the others were looking quite confused.

"For those who do not know," said Bella, "this spell will make you invisible and will draw your enemy's attention from you."

She showed them the wand's movements as well as the right pronunciation. Fortunately they were quite skilled riders and had the charm right quickly. Then they tried to think of a way to get out of there.

"Oh this is getting nowhere!" cried Bella.

"I agree." said Yvan.

"Then we will use the good old method. Get out and run."

A silence followed Bella's suggestion.

"I second that idea," said Sirius.

All the others nodded their agreement.

"Alright, you know the spell, you know the place. So all I have to say is good luck and see you there," said Lily. "The charm will last for twenty minutes."

They approached the exit of the cave and raised their wands.

"_Confinvisa"_

The fifteen people disappeared; the only hint of their presence was the sounds that could be heard.

"Now," said Lily quietly before starting to run towards the edge of the forest. Once she stepped outside, she saw twenty hydrias flying over the area, their riders scanning the zone. She ran faster and was soon in the forest. She waved her hand, taking off the spell.

The others were quickly there too.

"What are we going to do now?" The rider seemed worried.

"We can use the same spell to make ourselves invisible."

"It will not work." Said Bella, looking up in the sky. They have just cast a charm to prevent any types of disguising or invisibility spells… Any other ideas?"

Nobody spoke.

"We are trapped here!"

Other rider agreed to this outburst.

"Oh! Shut up!" yelled Yvan. "Instead of shouting, something that will only attract attention to us, you should try to find a way out!"

This silenced everyone.

"Alright," said Lily, "Listen. I am going to make a diversion. It will give us about thirty seconds to one minute to fly high enough to apparate to the camp."

"What sort of diversion?" asked James.

Lily gave him a mysterious smile.

"One they will not be able to resist…"

"I do not want to know!" said Sirius.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Be ready. It will take me a moment to cast it. Go the moment I tell you."

They all nodded.

Lily enlarged the Unicorn' horn to its normal length.

'Al right, here goes.' She pictured the illusion she wanted to cast and concentrated on it while building up enough power to sustain the illusion long enough for them to get away.

Suddenly to everyone's surprise, copies of all the riders present appeared, riding their dragons. They sprang in the skies and instantly the twenty hydrias started to chase them, throwing spells at them. The copies dodged them as if they were real.

"Go now, I will not be able to hold it for too long."

They obeyed and ran immediately, fifteen dragons sprang in the air.

The Death Eaters riding their hydrias noticed them in a few seconds, but were to far to do anything. In a blink of an eye, the fifteen dragons with their riders disappeared. Before apparating away, Lily waved her hand and smirked. Too bad she could not stay to see the effect of this little hex… Seconds later, twenty Death Eaters starred in at the spot where the dragons had been, dressed up as jesters.

Lily apparated to the Forest and gasped in shock. Instead of the house she had grown used to stood a small castle. She landed quickly and dismounted Amaris.

Can you check the area Maris? 

All right… Funny thing you did before leaving. 

Wasn't it? I would love to see their faces when they see it. 

You are evil you know! 

And proud of it! 

Amaris took off, and Lily shook her head as the laughter of her dragon echoed in her mind.

Suddenly a loud explosion made her whirled on her heels.

A black sphere appeared in the air. It grew larger and larger. Then Voldemort's face appeared on it.

"Lilyaris! Wherever you are now, you had better listen to this. First I must congratulate you on managing to escape, well done I must say, but there is a catch. If you forgot, I still hold most of your army… So here is the deal, you surrender and I will release them. I will leave you two days. Past these two days, I will kill ten men every hour."

Lily paled at this and would have fallen if James hadn't supported her.

"Remember Lilyaris, two days… If you accept to surrender, come to the castle. Two days…"

The black sphere dissolved.

Lily looked down as James held her tightly.

"We will get them back Lil, we will get them back…" he whispered.


	28. Talks and planning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize

A/N: Thanks a lot to all of those who reviewed and to Ally Serenity for betaing this chapter

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

The following hours were a blur to Lily. She practically could not remember anything that had happened after Voldemort's ultimatum, only small glimpse… A woman collapsing, others crying, Albus worried face, the grim look of the King. She was in shock and would have fallen on the ground, trembling if two strong hands had not held her up. The pair of hands were gentle and tried to coax her into walking, but Lily could not move. Two days! What could she do!

She felt a little shake but could not register it from the confused parts of her mind. She felt herself being carried away in the pair of strong arms, which made her feel… safe, safer than she had ever felt. A part of her mind knew she was now on a couch and she started to come out slowly out of her stunned state as someone was brushing softly her hair, appeasing her. Then her hand was grabbed and she immediately recognized this touch…

"James"

James was looking worried at the young redhead. She seemed to be in shock; something that frightened him to no end. She was so controlled, always ready to face anything, prepared for everything, but it seemed that even she had limits. He tried to make her move or break her shell-shocked state, to no avail. Looking around and seeing no other solution, he got closer and scooped her in his arms, carrying her into the castle. He could sense the others following him and did not stop. Once inside, he saw his mother. Smiling, the Queen waved at him but stopped as soon as she saw whom he was holding. She was at his side immediately.

"What happened!"

"Long story mother, where can I lay her down?"

"Come, there's a couch right there."

He carefully laid her on the couch, touching her as he would have touched fragile crystal. She hadn't moved, her eyes still glazed were fixed on the ceiling. Sitting on the arm of the couch, he passed his fingers through her hair, enjoying the silky touch. He continued his brushing while explaining everything to the Queen.

"The poor girl…"

James sighed, everything seemed to be happening to her, couldn't she get a moment of peace? Still brushing her red strands, he took one of her hands in his and squeezed it gently. He was surprised to feel her squeeze back.

"James"

It was barely a whisper, but James smiled as he heard it.

"Welcome back to the living, Lily."

A weak smile appeared on her lips.

"Sorry about that… I guess it was a little too much for me."

"There is no need to be sorry."

"Thank you for carrying me here."

"You are welcome."

James' warm smile was almost too much for Lily.

"Well, we need to plan."

She sat up and tried to get up, but her legs betrayed her.

"Careful here," James had caught her before she hit the ground.

"Thanks again."

"Lean on me, will you… we do not want you crashing on the floor, do we?"

"Yes, the servants do not like cleaning blood…" added Sirius, smiling at the fact that James was still holding her hand, something which had not gone unnoticed by most of those present.

An arm around her waist, the other hand firmly grasping hers he guided Lily to a chair at the large table. Once she was sat, he took a seat on her left.

"How is the situation?"

"Not good." Albus conjured a 3D map of the castle and its surroundings. "The army is being held in the plains before the castle. From the recent reports I managed to receive from the dragons and the riders who managed to escape, they are locked into magical areas. Apparently Voldemort invoked strong blood Magic to confine them in these areas, forbidding them to leave."

Red spots appeared on the map, showing the restraining areas.

"The dragons are being restrained with magical binds. The whole place is swarming with hydrias, Death-Eaters, dark creatures of all kinds."

"To sum up, we do not have a chance to manage to free them… "

"Well I would not have put it like that," said Bella, "but it is a quite accurate qualification."

They all looked glumly at each other, hoping, despite everything that one of them would come up with a solution.

"I could surrender."

Lily's words echoed in the room only to be met by furious protestations.

"DON NOT even THINK about that Lily!"

"NO WAY!"

"It is out of question!"

"Alright, alright, it was just a thought…" said Lily, holding her hands in an attempt at obtaining calm.

"Don't joke about it," said James, grabbing her hand, "We are not about to give up on you."

"Yes, you will not get rid of us that easily…" added Sirius.

"Then what do you propose?"

"Well…"

"Her idea was not so stupid after all," interrupted a counselor, Sir Dorik.

Only about two thirds of the council had remained loyal to the King. They had been in the cathedral watching the wedding as well, when the attack took place. Most of them were now seated at the table. Their entrance had gone unnoticed.

"What do you mean?" The icy edge of James' voice was clearly perceptible for everyone.

"Do not get me wrong my prince, I did not mean for Lilyaris to surrender, I was merely saying that we could make a diversion of some sort which would distract or disorganize Voldemort's army long enough for us to free our own army. And what better diversion than Lilyaris surrendering herself to the Dark Lord? Moreover, He would have to open a breech in his protections to allow her to enter his camp."

A quiet muttering followed Dorik's declaration.

"One question, Dorik, if Lilyaris acts as a bait, who will be able to break the web of charms locking our men?" Lady Minerva's eyes were piercing the counselor face.

"Who said Lilyaris had to be the bait?"

"But, did not Voldemort…?"

"Surely we can find someone willing to take her place, disguised…"

A heated discussion started, ideas flying back and forth, propositions of all kinds. Lily took little part in this debate, only answering the questions that were asked her way. The day had been draining for her, not physically; she had had worse during her training, but emotionally. The bubble of adrenaline that had kept her going on was dissolving, leaving her quite exhausted. She leaned back on her chair, trying to fight back the drowsiness and sleepiness that were falling over her. While she managed to hold them back for a few moments, they finally overcame, and her eyes closed slowly, sending her into a world of dreams.

James had been watching Lily from the corner of his eyes, and watched with amusement as she tried to no avail not to fall asleep. Once he was sure she was sleeping, he leaned towards his father, whispering in his ear before standing up. He bent over Lily, and took her gently in his arms. She was quite light, and he enjoyed the feel of her body being pressed against his own. As he headed towards the door, she shifted a bit and sighed contently as she nested her head in the crook of his neck. His heart nearly did a summersault at this, and a funny feeling filled him. Silently he carried her out of the room and to her bedroom, after asking a servant where he could find it. As he did so, he was completely unaware of the fact that the conversation now going on in the room he had just left was quite different from the previous one…

The King saw his only son take the young woman in his arm and carry her out of the room. For what it mattered, everyone saw them.

He sighed, his thoughts now far from the current problem. He loved her, that was obvious and from what he would tell and see, the feeling was returned. They were good for each other: each of them had his or her strengths and balanced the other perfectly. Lily was real queen material, much more than any of the noble young women that had been presented to him as potential wives for James, and he had seen quite a few. Nearly every noble who had daughter(s) around James' age had proposed him a betrothal between their descendants, but Regis had always refused to speak for his son, at least concerning this subject. James was not likely to be forced to contract a political marriage to seal an alliance between kingdoms. Tarelys had joined Voldemort and was out of the question, either way; Warad did not have daughters of age. An arranged marriage with Zamia was unlikely. Both countries were long time allies and did not need a marriage to strengthen the bonds between them. As for the Kalesie, none of the daughters of The High Duke Reothal were close to James' age.

Regis had always swore to himself to let his son choose for his bride, had Lily been a noble even if she been part of the smaller house possible he would have them married in a heartbeat; but she wasn't. To him, Lily would make a great queen and he would gladly give them his blessing concerning their union, he knew Dorilys his point of view. They even made a stunning couple, if he was to take their looks into account. It tore him to have to see them together, sharing glances before looking away.

Why did this situation have to be so complicated?

His sigh had not gone unnoticed.

"It is a real shame that she is not of noble blood…" Sir Jason was looking at the door. "She would make a grand wife for the prince."

Words of agreement followed this declaration.

"You know as well as I, that very few members of the court would accept this union, not when they themselves have daughters old enough to marry James."

"Do not be so sure… Moreover, after witnessing the betrayal of some courtiers…" a look of disgust crossed his features. "Well, this idea is not too far fetched. Lilyaris would surely make a greater queen than Elianor of Nearth!"

"If I have my way and if I regain my kingdom, there will not be any Elianor of Nearth left, only plain, simple, common Elianor, who will be charged of floor scrubbing, will be left."

"A fitting punishment, if not a little soft, but a good punishment nonetheless. And for the other nobles, the adults one?"

The King's eyes hardened, no mercy shining through them.

"Jason, you, as well as everyone know the price for high treason."

"Yes, and I do hope you will let me watch."

A bit taken aback by Jason's resentment, The King shrugged it off.

"What had you in mind about Lilyaris?"

"Well, I do not know about the rest of the courtiers, but from my point of view, if you can strip nobles from their titles, what is stopping you from ennobling her?"

All eyes looked at him, first with a you-are-crazy-aren't-you? look, then with a this-isn't-a-so-bad-idea-after-all look.

"Ennoble her…" muttered Regis, more for himself than for the others.

"She has done more for the kingdom than anybody else, should she not get a reward? And then, a lot of lands are going to lose their masters, you will have to entrust them to other landless families."

Everyone remained silent, thinking about this. James' return brought them out of their thoughts.

"She is sleeping." A small smile was still on his lips as he sat down. "Well, where were we?"

They kept on planning their move as carefully as they can, based on what little information they had. Finally a little before midnight, they had finished everything and parted. Just before going to sleep, James went to Lily's room. There he sat on her bed, looking at her, brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face, and admiring her now relaxed features. Leaning forwards he kissed her gently on her forehead, smiling slightly as she sighed happily in her sleep.

He got up and headed straight to his bed where stumbled into a heavy slumber.

Lily woke up early, feeling quite energetic. Then the whole situation came back to her and her mood was quite darkened by this.

She got up quickly, dressed up and went downstairs, straight to the meeting room. She was the first to be up and noticed the 3D map which was still on the table, readings the notes laid on the table, she got a good understanding of what they had come up with and had to admit it was well thought. She noticed two points where she could improve things a bit. Taking a pen, she started to write her suggestions down.

"Already up?"

The voice startled her. She jumped slightly and turned to face the speaker.

The King and the Queen were standing in the doorway, smiling gently at the now quite embarrassed young woman before them.

Lily was aware that her clothes were not exactly the kind of outfits you wore when you were in presence of royalty. She was currently dressed with black, worn out trousers, and old light blue tunic whose sleeves had been rolled up to her shoulders. Her hair was still a bit messy and was cascading freely down to the middle of her back in loose copper curls.

She was about to curtsy but was stopped before she could even start.

"No need to bow to us Lilyaris."

She raised her eyes to the royal couple, blushing a bit.

"What do you think of our plans?"

"I must congratulate you, your Majesties. It is one of the best-thought-out plans I have ever seen. I have only two little modifications to make, to take into account some of my abilities that you did not know of."

The King nodded. Queen Dorilys looked carefully at the young red-haired woman before her. She could understand why her son had fallen for this one. It was not because of her beauty. You could not say that she was the living embodiment of the word gorgeous. Her beauty was not classical, and did not follow the usual canons. Her eyes were too big and their color unusual, she had a large forehead, and quite a lot of freckles that's number had increased with the prolonged exposure to sun that went with her training. Her chin was a bit pointy, inherited from the elves, as well as her frame. Her training had allowed her to fill up a bit, but she still had a fragile look, which had led quite a few to think her to be weak. She was an oddity and singled out. But her most beautiful feature as far as the Queen was concerned was the aura that was surrounding her: She was not immune to flaws or mistakes, nobody was. But when you were looking at her, you knew you could trust her, and that she would do anything to help someone in need.

This desire to help was one of her greatest strengths, but also one of her most dangerous flaws: she would care for others before herself, always putting them before herself. She needed people to look out for her. Something Dorilys did not mind doing. In a few seconds, she took in the pale skin, the carefully hidden bags under her eyes. Being a woman, and an adept of those charms who managed to hide stress' signs quite well, Dorilys did not have any problems seeing this. Other clues like the dilated blood vessels in her eyes; the slight strains on her smile were indications of her stress.

"How do you feel?" Worry was perceptible in her voice.

"I am okay, your majesty, if not a little tired… but I will manage."

With doubtful eyes, Dorilys sat and watched as Lily went to the door, calling for breakfast. She was not telling everything, she was sure of it.

They waited for breakfast in silence each of them deep in his or her thought. The entrance of Bella and Remus brought them out of this meditative mood.

Slowly everyone came down and ate in silence.

"We will address everyone after breakfast and explained the plan, we will put it into action tomorrow morning. You know what you have to do, so good luck."

The King's voice echoed in the room followed then by the sounds of people leaving.

"James, stay, we have things to discuss…"

Sending bewildered looks at his friends, the heir followed his father in a small office.

"Well, son, we have to talk this over."

Both of them were seated at the desk, facing each other.

"What, father?"

"Your relationship with Lilyaris…"

"Father, excuse me if I interrupt you, but I want to make myself clear, once and for all. I have very strong feelings for Lilyaris, and I can even say that I love her. I will not jeopardize my relationship with her again, not after the Elianor fiasco. I care not about our status' difference. I will marry her, whether you like it or not. Once this is over, we will be together, even if I have to renounce to the throne!" James had barely breathed during this tirade and was quite out of breath. He was now standing before his father and his eyes were blazing, starring intensively at him. His words had been punctuated by slams of his fists on the table.

"James, calm down. I was not about to forbid you from seeing her, far from it."

This immediately grabbed James' attention

"What?"

"Lily is a powerful, gifted and charming woman that I would gladly welcome in the family. If I asked you to come here, it is to make this situation clear. I am not opposed to a union between you and Lilyaris. Praïn and myself would, in fact, be glad to give you our blessing, your mother as well. So all we have to do is bypass the status' problem…"

King Regis was cut by the crushing hug of his son. James had launched himself at him, his eyes shining with joy. Patting his back fondly, the king smiled at his only son.

"Now, Jason gave me an idea… listen…"

The King started to explain Jason's suggestion, before working out the details with the heir.

Minutes later, they emerged, both of them sporting large smiles. This piqued the curiosity of their friends, but nobody was able to make them spill it.

Meanwhile Lily had gone outside to see Amaris. On her way to the place where the dragons were resting, she spotted little Henry plying with his mother.

As soon as the little kid saw her, he got up and ran to her, hugging her tightly.

"Good afternoon Henry, Lady Cyrielle," she curtsied before the Lady.

"Good afternoon Lilyaris," she seemed pleased to see the young girl.

"Lily, Lily, can I fly on Amaris? You said I could! Can I? Can I?"

Laughing lightly, Lily looked at Lady Cyrielle, and Lily knelt before the boy.

"If your mother agrees, we can go flying now."

Henry squealed with joy and turned to his mother with big puppy eyes.

"Mum?"

Smiling, Lady Cyrielle nodded.

"Yes, but you have to promise to listen to Lilyaris and to be careful."

Her last words were lost to Henry; he was already running towards the great silver.

"Do not worry Lady, I will be careful."

"I trust you Lilyaris, but I am sure Henry would be disappointed if you did not do any acrobatics with him. He saw you at the competition…"

"Would you mind if I performed some with him?"

"Well, had it come from anybody else, I would not. But I know of your skills so, I agree."

"Thank you." Lily curtsied again before heading towards Amaris.

"And Lilyaris?" the young girl stopped and turned to the noble.

"Yes"

"You don't have to curtsy before me."

Smiling widely, Lily nodded before resuming her way towards her dragon.

"So Henry, ready for a flight?"

"YES!"

"Then jump on." She helped him settle on Amaris back before jumping behind him and holding him close.

Let's go Maris! 

"Here we go! 

For the next few hours, they flew, laughing, whooping, and enjoying themselves, any thoughts of Voldemort forgotten for now. Cyrielle watched them, smiling. She was not the only one. Some riders had spotted Lily and were watching her little show.

James found her like this. He smiled at the happiness she displayed and headed for the dragons' place as he noticed she was about to land. She was talking with Lady Cyrielle and Henry when he arrived. The boy was describing his experience to his mother.

"Mum, it was incredible! We were flying so fast! And the dives! Did you see the looping!"

"You were great Henry."

"Showing off Lily?" said James, putting her arm around her shoulders.

"What?"

"I was kidding."

"She took me to fly!" cut Henry.

"Really, that was nice of her. Could I come to fly with you too?" he asked looking at her with big sad eyes.

"You!" she slapped him lightly on the head and felt his arm drop lower to encircle her waist. Not sure about what to do and enjoying being held close against him, she dropped the matter. "You do not want to make Tharis jealous, do you?"

"Well…"

"Forget it, I do not want to know."

"Do you feel up to a little training session? I heard Derna was setting one up."

Lily's head whirled to look at him.

"You? You want to go to one of Derna's session WILLINGLY?"

Disbelief was audible in her voice.

"Is it that surprising?"

"Hmmm… Yes."

"I am hurt"

"Stop being a baby and let us go before you change your mind."

She turned to her companions.

"Lady Cyrielle, Henry."

"Thank you Lily! Can we do that again?"

"Later, if you like."

"Yes! Wait until I tell this to Gerald!" The boy bolted away to find his friend.

"Good bye then."

They parted and Lily and James walked to the building used for training, unaware of the gaze of Lady Cyrielle.

She had noticed that the simple gesture she had taken as a friendship's demonstration, seemed to have a deeper meaning. The prince had not removed his arm, nor had Lily asked him to. On the opposite side, his arm had been sliding lower to settle around her waist. His arm had not moved from there and had even tightened his grip as they walked away. What was going on there? She did not sense the King's arrival.

"Hello, lady Cyrielle."

She turned around and came face to face with King Regis.

"Your majesty," She curtsied.

"No, no Cyrielle, no need for that. What were you doing there?"

"Lilyaris offered Henry to fly with her. My son has been obsessed with dragons for a long time and had been dreaming to ride one."

"A kind offer…"

"Yes, I thought it was just words and did not expect her to hold them."

"Lilyaris is a woman of honor."

There was a silence.

"Have you seen my son?"

"Yes, your Majesty, he left with Lilyaris a moment ago to train."

Something in her tome sparked the King's interest.

"Is there a problem?"

The woman was frowning.

"No, it is just that the prince was displaying quite a lot of affection towards her. I do not want her to be hurt if the prince, excuse-me for this your Highness, is just playing around. This girl is too trusting and kind to be hurt like this." The last words were barely audible. Lady Cyrielle was waiting for the King's explosion. She had taken a liking to the red-haired half-elf, enjoying her company as well as character. If the prince was just playing with her feelings, she had to try, at least, to put a stop to this.

"I thank you for your concern towards Lily, my Lady, but you do not need to worry about them, I can assure you of that."

The King left with these puzzling words. Lady Cyrielle looked at him, thoughtful. Suddenly shock appeared on her face, replaced quickly by a smile. If what she thought was true, then, she would help or least would not oppose this.

The rest of the day passed quickly and everyone involved in the mission the next day went to bed early. Lily had passed the day with her group, planning every little detail. There were ten in her team: three women, counting herself, and seven men. Some had been quite wary of her at first, but after seeing that she knew her stuff, they had accepted her like an equal.

Before jumping in her bed, she readied everything for the raid, taking extra care of the staff and her weapons. She then drifted to sleep, only to wake up early, having for once had a decent sleep, and was readied for what was to come.


	29. Freeing and Capture

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize

A/N: Thanks a lot to all of those who reviewed and to Ally Serenity for betaing this chapter

_Chapter Twenty-Nine_

Lily and her group got ready. They would be transported as close as possible to the castle and then wait for the signal. The young woman checked her bag once more to be sure she was as ready as she could be. She climbed on Amaris' back. Theo, a member of her group, was already sitting on the Silver dragon. On her right she sew James, Sirius, Bella, Derna, Remus, Kermal and the other riders preparing for the diversion. She smiled a bit as she saw the prince wave at her. Waving back, she checked that Theo and her whole group were ready.

"Well, let's go!"

Alright Lil. 

They sprung into the air, imitated by the other dragons whose riders had volunteered to transport them. After a short flight, they landed as close as they could from the Castle, without being spotted. Thanking the riders and dragons, they dismounted and watched them leave.

"Alright," said Theo, the leader. Lilyaris was not technically one of them so she couldn't really command them. But that did not prevent them from listening to her; they knew her words were not to be taken lightly. "We will go over the plan one more time. As soon as we give them the signal, Lilyaris will manage to manipulate the wards, and they will put the diversion into motion. During the panic that is going to follow, we will part into five groups of two. Each team will take care of one restraining area."

"We stun the guards, place the pins on them, transfigure something into their clones, except for two, in whom we transform through Polyjuice, after placing an illusion to hide the process. We then give the prisoners the portkey. Which will activate thirty seconds after entering in contact with the blocks," continued Carline, one of the rare commoner witches.

"And if some are left behind, we give the extra portkey. Once they are all gone, we place the stunned guards in the area and put the projector in after activating it," added Sir Morfred.

"Good, and then?"

"We check our bracelet to see if the others are done or in danger. If they are fine we get out of there through the portkeys," finished Leis

"Alright, and where will you land?"

"A kilometer away from the base, in the forest," answered Lily, who was starting to grow impatient. "And if some of us are encountering difficulties, the others have to help if they can without endangering their own mission."

"Great!" Theo gave them a small smile. "Well, let's go! Invisibility charm and cloaks on."

Seconds later, the ten people had disappeared into thin air.

Maris? 

Yes? 

Go with James and the others and look after them. 

I will, you can trust me. 

I do. 

Good luck Lily, and be careful. 

You too Maris. 

With an invisible hand, Lily pat her draconian friend before following her group. All of them had placed a charm on themselves beforehand, which allowed them to see through invisibility's contraptions.

They walked swiftly, not wasting any time and soon the castle came into view.

"Lilyaris, we will leave you deal with this…"

Taking out her staff and enlarging it, Lily started to concentrate. When she was fighting she didn't need to fall into this type of trance, but for huge magic manipulations the trance was compulsory, to protect herself against the power backlash. The power of the staff began to fill her, and unknown to her she started to glow faintly white. Opening her spiritual eyes, letting herself be guided by the magic, she saw the wards Voldemort had placed on the area. Instead of its brilliant golden color, the magic flows were a dark red and were pulsing. The young woman knew she had to be careful. A drastic change in them or their disappearance would immediately alert the Dark Lord. She had to alter them slightly, so that they would allow entrance and the use of Magic. All the people participating were wearing protecting amulets. Lily had seen to their making and was sure of their efficiency. They would shield their wearer from the malevolence of the wards.

Slowly, with every precaution possible, she started to weave some power threads in the wards, thus altering the whole flows. The added power, while not acting directly in the enchantment where attracting some dark threads to them, and made them shift little by little from their original position. Still being careful not to deliberately alter the flows, Lily continued her tedious work. Finally she got what she wanted: the new configuration now allowed entrance. Now to allow the use of Magic, she had to key all the participants to the wards. This would be a bit easier. She had asked for a drop of blood from everyone and had the blood secured in a large vial. Getting in a lighter trance, where she was still able to move, she took the vial and did something she loathed to do. Muttering lowly, she started to use some Blood Magic. With her spiritual eyes, she saw the dark red threads come out of the vial and join with the already existent wards, spreading through them. She felt dirty doing that. Even if the blood was willingly given, it was still Dark magic. Albus had told her once that it was the intentions that determined the true darkness of Magic. Lily believed it, but nonetheless, using it disgusted her.

She got out of her trance, and wiped the sweat that had been forming on her forehead.

"Alright, done."

"Thank you Lily."

Theo took out his wand and looked in the sky, a crown shaped cloud showed that James and Remus' group was here, the bow-like and the flower one indicated that Bella and Sirius' group, as well as Derna and Kermal's were there too. Smiling, he muttered a few words and a loud thunder roll erupted.

As soon as the sound started to fade, three teams of dragon riders started to fly other the area, spreading a soporific gas. It wouldn't affect the magical creatures, or the prisoners, because of the magical cells they were in: it prevented anything from entering, and for once it would play in Lily's favor. Even if she had accepted the plan at first, she had then opposed firmly to the bait idea; too many things could have gone wrong… And she did not want someone else to risk her life in her place. So with several strategies and the King council she had helped changing the plan a bit.

As Voldemort's men placed there started to panic, Lily and Theo slipped out of the bushes and started to run to the cell they had to take care of…

¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤

As Lily ran to the cell-like area, she was going over the plan once more. Up to now, everything was going as planned… She was hoping it would last… They dodged all the panicked dark soldiers who were trying to stop the dragons, completely taken aback by the gas to protect themselves.

They reached the cell quickly and in a few seconds, stunned all ten guards. Lily could see the surprise on the prisoners' face. Placing the pins on the chest of Voldemort's men, she took on hair from one of them and gulped the vial. The Potion was disgusting, and she knew it. She felt herself shift appearance. Minutes later, she was a tall man with chestnut hair and brown eyes. She transfigured her clothes and took off the invisibility contraptions.

She noticed that Theo was done as well, and was currently rummaging through his bag. Imitating him she pulled out a long rope. This had been the best form they had found for a portkey, as it would allow lots of people to grab it.

But before handing it through, she had to take down the wards around it. Surprisingly the solution had come from Jenna, a small girl...

_Flashback _

_As they had retired after devising most of the plan, but blocking on the way to give the portkeys to the prisoners, Lord Eskal had go to tuck his daughter in bed. As he opened the door, he saw her reading a fairy tale to her doll, engrossed in her story. _

_"And then the prince Charming was repelled from his princess tower by the Dark Witch Karandas who put up thick magical shield to stop him. All the people who tried to pass them were changed into stone until someone would come and break the enchantment. The Prince Charming tried and tried and tried, when finally a fairy came to his aid, having heard of his despair at not reaching his princess… She went to him and told him how to pass the wards. She gave him an enchanted sword that drained the field from its magic if it was raised for Good. The Charming Prince followed her advice and was able to enter the tower. The Dark witch Karandas was enraged to see him defy her. She transformed into a big black winged serpent with poisonous fangs and breathing out lightning bolts. But once again, the Fairy came to his aid, …"_

_Eskal didn't wait for the end of the story and raced down to the Hall, hoping to catch his companions. Luck was on his side this night, as most of them were still in the room._

_"Sire! Sire!"_

_"Eskal? What's the matter?" The King was alarmed to see the usually composed man flushed and out of breath._

_"I might have an idea to solve our problem… What about draining them from their magic?"_

_Silence followed as everyone still here pondered over this._

_"Is it possible?" asked the King to the scholars._

_The men were talking in hushed whispers, debating heatedly on the suggestion. Finally one of them stepped forwards._

_"We believe that it can be done…" his eyes were shining with excitement before the challenge. "Count on it. We shall spend the night over it, but you will have something tomorrow."_

_End Flashback _

And they did have something. A thing Lily was now activating and putting at the base of the wards. It was a big obsidian disk, with small runes and holes placed on it. Pushing on a silver speck embedded in the disk, she felt it buzz slightly in her hands as she quickly placed it down. Silver threads stuck out and seemed to attach themselves to something and glowing a gray color. The disk had a dark red halo around itself and was still vibrating. Suddenly it stopped. Bending over, Lily took the small device and stored it back in her bag before handing the rope to the prisoners.

At first they had been cheering them on, but after a few hushed words and looks from Lily they shut up and followed her instructions.

There were a lot of them, more than they had thought there would be… There were five holding areas, each of them holding at least five hundred men. Lily just hoped that there would enough room on the portkeys for everyone.

Between hers and Theo's, a little bit more than two thirds escaped. Lily heard the gathering cries of the Death Eaters behind her. They had to finish this quickly if they wanted to get out of there. Pulling out the extra portkey, she sent it to the remaining soldiers, before starting to move the stunned guards into the area, not before placing the pins on them and activating the charms placed on the little thing. Theo was doing the same on his side. Finally she took out another device, one she had specially made for this. Pushing in the copper runes on the small glass cube, filled with different gemstones, she then threw it in the now empty area, saved for stunned ones. And suddenly an illusion sprouted up; making it look like the prisoners were still there. During the whole thing, they had had an Illusion spell going on to hide it from watching eyes. Giving the thumbs up to Theo and wiping some strands of hair out the way, she gathered everything back and took out the illusion.

Looking down on her bracelet, she cursed. The stone for team two was glowing red. The three others were white, meaning that the teams had already left the place.

"Theo, I am going; go to the meeting point and ship them away."

"I am not leaving you alone here!"

"Theo, they need you more than me. And I will only be gone for a few minutes. I will catch up with you soon…"

Theo was torn between the fact that the second team obviously needed help and the idea of leaving Lily alone. Finally his duty as leader commanded him:

"Alright, but be quick and careful… People will have my hide if something happened to you."

"I will, do not worry."

With that she ran to the area of team two, after cloaking herself again, Theo starring at the disappearing red-head before taking out his portkey and leaving, worry stretched on his features.

¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤

Within a minute, Lily was near the second team, made of Carline and Leis. The two women had been a team for years and years and were best friends even before that. Once she saw them, she understood why they had been shown as being in danger. Apparently one of the guards had been alert and had managed to hit Leis with his knife. The blade had hit the woman in his side, and from her look had reached an important organ. Blood was flowing from the deep wound. Carline was at her side, trying to bandage the wound, but not daring to take out the weapon.

"Move, Carline, finish the mission, I will take care of her." Lily shoved the woman aside, a bit brutally, but she could not afford to be gentle, it was not the time for pleasantries.

Dumbly, she obeyed. Lily knew how to follow if she needed to. Kneeling near Leis, she placed her hand on the wound, sending Elfish healing power as she was taking the blade out. She entered a heavier and heavier trance as she deepened the healing. The injury was bad: the knife had hit the lung and had passed millimeters away from the heart, missing it by sheer luck. Slowly she felt her own power transform in healing energy. Pulling it out of herself, she sent it to the injured parts of Leis' body. She had to be careful, these types of wounds were tricky.

As she healed Carline's friend, she felt herself being drained, but she had no choice. In the corner of her eye, she saw Carline finish the mission as the prisoners disappeared through the portkeys. Well at least they had succeeded in freeing them. Looking up, she froze. Ten Death Eaters were coming her way and she didn't have enough power left in her for fighting them all or apparating. How could they see them? Was there not an illusion? She looked around and swore, again. The illusion had faded; they had taken too much time. But she was still invisible, at least. She motioned to Carline to come and threw Leis in her arms, the woman still out of cold.

"Take your portkey, quick. I am going to hold them off a bit, then I will follow you."

Too dazed to protest, Carline obeyed and rummaged in her bag for her way out.

Meanwhile, Lily had started to throw minor hexes, as she did not have enough energy for a big shield or bigger enchantments. But she was getting overwhelmed. Even if they did not see her, they were firing their hexes in the direction from which the curses were coming.

"Oh for God's sake, hurry up!" She hurriedly dodged a vicious looking curse whose aim had been accurate.

Panicking, Carline dropped her bag and had to kneel near it to find her portkey, a golden medallion. Finally she pulled it out. Grabbing the bag and the arm of Leis, she activated it and disappeared.

Sighing with relief, Lily looked at the place where she had been, forgetting the elementary rule of a fighter: always watch your back and CONSTANT VIGILANCE!

She didn't see the stunning curse and fell on the ground, out cold.

¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤

She woke up and stirred, enjoying the soft mattress under her. She opened her eyes wide. Soft mattress? Springing from her bed, she looked around wildly. She was in her old bedroom in the castle. Starting to panic, she got up. There was no doubt, she was back to the castle where Voldemort was currently residing.

"No!"

She hit the closest wall with her fist.

"OW!" She cursed again, nursing her knuckles.

"No need to be violent my dear Lilyaris," hissed a deep baritone.

Turning away from her hand she looked at the man standing in the doorway with anger, even hatred.

"Go away."

" I don't think so." An evil glint made his eyes twinkle as he sat in the nearest chair. "Do you not like your room?"

"Leave. Now." The threat was audible in her voice.

"Funny, I thought I was in my castle… but you are ordering me to leave? I do not think so."

"It never was and never will be your castle," spat Lily.

Voldemort smirked at this.

"I disagree; but time will tell."

Lily returned his stare, not wavering.

"As stubborn as I remember… But you will help me achieve my goal."

"Never! I would rather die before that happens!"

"Dieing? You? No…I have a much better idea… If you refuse, then…" he snapped his fingers. Five men entered. Two of them were holding two small children each; the three others had a man or woman in their arms. All of them were unconscious.

"See, if you refuse to cooperate, well, let us just say that they will not see the next day that comes…"

Lily's widened in shock at this.

"Monster…"

"Why? Oh! That… and did I not tell you? With each hour that will pass others will die until you submit."

Lily gritted her teeth.

"So, what is your decision, my dear Lilyaris?

She bowed her head and turned to look through the window.

Voldemort's smirk widened. He had won and he knew it.

"We shall see each other soon, my dear Lilyaris."

Lily didn't answer as he left the room, followed by his men.

Once she heard the door shut, she slumped on the nearest chair and put her head in her hands. How was she going to get out of here?

¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤

James, Sirius, Remus, Bella, Kermal, and Derna had all accomplished their missions. They had gone with their groups: They had apparated away from the castle and had flown as close to the castle as they could. Then with a little handy charm, they had shot their signals, waiting for Lily's group answer.

As soon as they got it; they attacked: they passed over the camp, spreading the gas they had been given. This gas had been the result of a failed attempt at creating a new prank by Sirius. He had intended to test his new coloring draught on Snape but had instead got a potion that removed all colors, and a gas that knocked him out for an hour.

They had modified it a bit to fit their need, and now were spreading it on the Death Eaters. The gas had been spelled to attack those harboring Voldemort's mark, or without soul.

It had worked very well, and when the hydrias had started to come, they had retreated to the former Shack, now labeled as the Forest Manor. Meanwhile a small group had been assigned for the freeing of the Dragons. Sir Yvan, Sir Thomas, and Amaris had been carrying a Magic-draining device. They quickly landed near the area holding the Dragons and soon they were all freed and asked to go to the manor. Yvan and Thomas joined James' group as they led the hydrias away from the camp before disappearing.

The move had been well timed and smoothly done. Quite happy, James surveyed his group, relieved to see no one missing as he gave the order to leave for the manor. In the blink of an eye, the whole draconian group was gone, as were the two others.

They reappeared in the skies over the North Forest and were greeted by a great sight, the whole army assembled before the building and organizing herself. People noticed them they started to land, cheers welcoming them back. Among the acclamations, James managed to signal to his riders to go and get some rest. In the corner of his eyes he saw Remus, Bella, Sirius, Derna and Kermal making their way through the crowd that had assembled around them.

"Let's go to the Manor."

"Yes, I want to see Lily," replied Bella as she headed for the doors. They quickly walked inside, still in their riding clothes and entered the Meeting Room after knocking to signal their arrival.

Immediately they knew something was wrong at seeing the faces of those present. The King and the Queen were seated at the end of the table, in high chairs. Sirs Albus and Exer were on their right, the counselors on their left. The scholars were placed near Albus and Exer. The noble commanding troops' units were also assembled here, even those who had been freed a few moments earlier. Theo was there, as well as the other leaders of informative or sabotaging groups. As the six friends scanned the room, a person stood out by her absence.

"Father? We were successful… No loss in our units. But, what happened? Where is Lily?"

"Yes, where is Lilyaris?" repeated Derna, looking at Theo. "Was she not with you?"

"Well…" stammered the man, looking at the king.

"James," cut the King, "Lily is missing."

"What!"

James had paled and shot a panicked look at his father. Upon seeing his serious face, he backed away and broke in run for the door.

"Stupefy!"

Bella's voice rang in the room.

"I will not let you get killed," she said to the stunned form of James, sprawled on the floor. She turned to the people present. "I want answers, and I want them NOW!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	30. Calm before the storm

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize

A/N: Thanks a lot to all of those who reviewed and to Ally Serenity for betaing this chapter

**Chapter Thirty**

"And I want them NOW!"

Bella's eyes were blazing.

Albus poke, his calm voice soothing her fury a bit.

"Apparently she was stunned after she made two of her comrades leave, covering their back."

Bella barely refrained herself from cursing out loud. _Lily! You fool! You damn self-sacrificing fool!_ She thought.

"So, she is now a captive of the Dark Lord?"

Exer nodded.

"Yes, and there is little we can do about it. The castle is too heavily guarded and warded too attempt to rescue her."

Bella looked away. She knew this, but it was tearing to have to admit that they could not do anything to save Lily; they were completely helpless. Squashing her despair and tears, she took a deep breath. Lily would be all right, she didn't have the choice; she had to be all right.

She waved her wand, locking the door and reviving James; she couldn't leave him like this, but she would not let him do something foolish or stupid. She owed it to Lily.

The prince stirred and was suddenly on his feet. But before he could run for the door, Bella's voice stopped him.

"Don't even think of it James."

He turned to her.

"You have no right to keep me here, you cannot understand what I…"

Bella slapped him, hard.

They starred at each other, their gaze locked defiantly, even if James looked a bit unsettled at the young woman's attack.

"Do not even finish that sentence, James. Lily is like a sister to me, so do not even think that I am fine with this."

"You do not seem that heartbroken…" sneered the young man.

"Contrary to you, I use my head before jumping into something. There is nothing to do for her, by going to the castle you will only make things worse, because when they capture you, and they will if you go, you will give them leverage over Lily."

Her words were said in a harsh tone.

"Now, sit down."

She wasn't leaving room for argument. With a somber face, the prince obeyed and sat near his father, his mind only focused on Lily and what they might do to her…

The King cleared his throat.

"What is the situation?"

Exer cleared his throat then started to assess both forces.

It was clear that even if the King's army now had the advantage in number, though not by much, Voldemort held the better position, the castle, when ready, was nearly impossible to invade, the past Kings and Queens had made sure of it.

Finally, the man finished his speech.

"Thank you Exer, now, do any of you have any idea on what to do?" asked the King.

A silence stretched in the room, until finally, Derna spoke up.

"Your Majesty, you have to challenge Voldemort; this is the only way to draw him out." She spoke calmly, her voice unwavering. She knew the implications of her words.

Those had the effect of a small bomb. People started speaking out loud, agreeing and disagreeing.

Finally the King waved his wand and a loud explosion silenced everyone. He turned his eyes towards the young woman.

"You are aware of the consequences this decision would entail?"

She nodded.

"We would be facing The Dead Army, and though we now have slightly more men than them, we are talking about soldiers who do not feel any pain, who will keep on fighting until beheaded or until Voldemort's death."

"Your Majesty, I, like all of your soldiers male or female, will fight for the kingdom till the end. Whatever we may fight, we will obey you."

King Regis looked at her, and then at everyone present in the room, all of them had a determined and resigned glint in their eyes.

"Then I shall challenge him… And whatever might happen, I will be proud to fight along side my army."

A few seconds passed as all of them realized what was about to happen.

Suddenly a harsh voice cut through their thought.

"So it seems the race of Men has not fallen that low…"

All heads whirled to meet a being that had not been seen in the kingdoms of Men for centuries, a dwarf fully armed was standing with several companions in the doorway.

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o

The dwarves were eyeing them cautiously.

Finally the King stepped forwards and bowed a bit.

"I welcome you, as King of my people."

The dwarf who had spoken first answered. He was slightly taller than his companions, but shared the same build and dark hair as them. The six of them were dressed finely: dark colored pants; protection placed on their calves, boots, reinforced with metal and a spike on the front. A dark green shirt was covered by a mail coat, and a leather tunic above everything. Armbands covered their forearms, their palms were strapped in leather to prevent them from loosing grip on their weapons. Their helmets were covering their heads and a part went down over their nose. A huge ax hung on each of their backs, two smaller ones were tied to one of their side, a dagger on the other one.

The six of them were muscled, that alone was obvious, but their stance was screaming their fighting experience.

The dwarf then spoke.

"We received your message and request and answered the call of the Pure, though our Garthans sensed that the Light one was taken away."

"That much is true," said the King, "She was captured as she came to the rescue of two of her comrades."

The dwarf bowed his head, a threaded strand of hair falling in his face. His five companions shared his reaction. After a minute of silence he looked up.

"She acted as her nature asked her to. We will follow her lead. Our army will join yours."

The six of them made quite sight, but nobody could deny the fervor in their eyes.

"We are grateful for your help and hope to see this alliance of Men and Dwarves achieve greatness."

The dwarf bowed his head, to show his agreement to this statement and then looked up.

"King Regis, may I present my companions and myself," he didn't wait for his answer and started to name the other dwarves at his side, "On my right: Barnag of Lukleian's Deep, commander, Orted of Tygh's caves, commander, Parthios of Lukleian's Deep, leader of the specialists. On my left, Ercov of Fandal's underground, information, and Neys, chief Garthan." He paused slightly, "I am Kaldor of Erfran's Abyss, chosen leader of our forces."

The king tilted his head in a salute to them and started to present those present in the room.

Once it was done, Sir Albus conjured several seats for the six newcomers, making their height adjustable to who was seated on them.

And then the planning began.

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o

James was listening to the talk going on around the table, but his mind could barely register a word. His whole being was focused on Lily and what might be happening to her… Bella's words were running through his head.

She had to be all right, she just had to. She was Lily, she couldn't die, not now, not when they could be together, no, she had to be alright, she would escape again….

He couldn't focus on anything else but the redhead who he hoped would be his princess.

How could they calmly plan, how could they act as she wasn't a prisoner of the Dark Lord! Anger bubbled in him but was quickly squashed.

He couldn't stay here; he had to get out, to… to do something!

But Bella had been right; he could not go to her rescue… Damn her for being right.

He fingered the necklace she had given him, the gold playing softly with the light, and lost as he was in his musing, he missed the sharp glance a dwarf sent his way upon seeing it.

Despair rose in him, overwhelming him and then he couldn't stand it anymore: he rose from his seat silently and left the room as discreetly as possible. Despite his effort, all those present noticed his departure, but nobody stopped him. Not even Bella. She knew he would not try to leave.

He exited the building and went to a quiet corner where he broke down, silent tears running on his face, clutching the necklace to his heart, praying, praying with everything he had that Lily was well.

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o

Lily was lying on the bed, seemingly asleep, but in reality trying to find a way out of this mess.

She heard the door creak open and relaxed immediately, to all outsider eyes, deeply sleeping. However, she barely repressed a cry when a hand clamped her mouth shut.

A low voice whispered in her ear:

"Do not move, do not make a sound and do not forget, you are dreaming this… Lilyaris"

She immediately recognized the voice and relaxed, keeping her eyes closed. Once this talk was over, she would use some little self-hypnotizing tricks to convince herself that all of this had been a dream. If the Dark Lord was to look through her mind or question her under Veritaserum, she would not be able to tell, as for her mind this scene would have never taken place, thus was not the truth.

She gave a slight nod and the hand left her mouth.

"Voldemort is with the Dead Army, his men are occupying the castle. The servants were sent to the dungeons but are unharmed for now. There are two guards before your door, changed every two hours. I managed to get the authorization to come here, to see if your blood could be used for some potions the Dark Lord wants to experiment. There is an antimagic barrier on your door. Two guards are posted in every corridor and in front of every possible escape-way after you manage to get away. I do not think he knows of all the passageways here, but even if he does not, it is virtually impossible to escape now."

The speaker took a deep breath.

"He is preparing for something. I know it has something to do with you, but I do not know what exactly, just that it is going to happen soon. I sent a message to Albus to warn him."

Lily started to tap on the bed with her finger.

A few minutes later, she stopped and the voice spoke up.

"Very well, I will do so." Soft footsteps were heard. "Good luck Lilyaris, we are all going to need some…."

Lily clicked a few times with her tongue.

A small chuckle was heard.

"Too true…" said the voice before leaving.

As she was about to clear her own mind, Lily allowed herself a thought.

_Good luck to you too, Sir Snape…_

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o

In the shack, people had noticed James leaving the room and were sporting grim faces.

"Will the prince be alright, Your Majesty?" asked a counselor.

"He will; give him a little time to deal with Lilyaris' disappearance.

"He will not do anything harsh?"

The King shook his head.

"No, not until he knows what was Lilyaris' fate. If she was to die, I do not know what he would do, but I would fear for his life and sanity."

"He is her consort, they are two in one, that is the meaning of his necklace…." Said a dwarf, Neys, looking at Praïn.

The Elf chief nodded.

"Exactly, this necklace is a mean for elves to mark their soul mates. Two souls in one, and even to some lesser degree, two powers combined."

"Soul mates?" asked a man.

Praïn sighed.

"Yes, I gave a necklace to Lilyaris, it is a birth one. The one she would offer to her soul mate would have to have the same shape but not the same metal, stones… If James is able to wear it, then he is her soul mate. But I know Lilyaris offered it to him as a friendship token since they, at the time, could not be more."

Before anyone could comment on this, a raven swooped through a window, a small thing tied to his leg. The bird landed in front of Albus. The old man looked at it surprised. With a little squawk, the raven extended his leg, waiting for him to untie the thing. Once it was done, he flew away, leaving an intrigued assembly behind.

Slowly, Albus unshrunk it. Reading it quickly, his expression darkened.

He then burnt the thing and looked up, facing questioning faces. Raising his wand, he cast several silencing wards on the room; then cleared his throat.

"One of my informants gave me information on Voldemort's guard, army, and plans."

The King frowned.

"Informant, what kind of informant?"

Albus shook his head.

"I cannot tell you, only Lilyaris and I know of his identity, for his own security. We know there are spies within our army and cannot afford to have him uncovered."

There were some protestations, but they were quickly silenced.

Albus proceeded to tell everyone what his spy had reported, his mind drifting to the day that had led to him having an informant…

**_Flashback:_**

_He had been sorting through various reports when two people had entered his office._

_Looking up, he frowned upon seeing Lily and Sir Severus._

_"What is the problem, Lily, Sir Severus? Did something happen?"_

_Lily shook her head, her red locks flying around her face._

_"No, nothing of the sort, but Sir Severus has something to tell you."_

_She turned to the man and with a tight smile, motioned to him to speak up._

_Sir Severus sighed and after throwing an accusing look at Lily started his tale._

_Apparently his Father had decided to side with Voldemort in the coming conflict, thinking the odds of victory to be on the Dark Lord's side and wanted his only son and heir to join as well._

_Sir Severus knew he could not refuse it. It would mean either his death or to a lesser degree his disownment, something he could not afford._

_Knowing the influence of Lily, he had gone to her and she had proposed him a deal: he would join, but spy and report to her whatever information he could gather. In exchange she would vouch for him once it was over. _

_She had managed to have him agree to tell Albus: in case Lily was to be captured or killed. The contract had been a magical one._

**_End Flashback_**

He had never asked the reason behind Severus' defection, but he had not regretted it. Through his Father, Severus had gained valuable information and what he had just sent him could very well be what they needed to win this war.

Once he was finished they debated over these new factors and finally all heads turned to the King.

King Regis rose from his seat.

"I will challenge Voldemort tomorrow."

There were no cheers, no cries, only acceptance and resignation. They all knew they might not survive the fight, but they were willing to follow their King to the battle.

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o

Lily had taken a small nap after having conditioned her mind. She was jolted out of her sleep as someone shook her shoulder.

She woke up, startled, only to face one of the maids of the castle.

"Alda?"

"Mistress Lilyaris, Lady… Oh!"

Shaking her head, Lily took the hand of the distraught woman.

"Calm down, Alda. Everything will be fine."

As she said those words, she knew she was not being entirely truthful, but that didn't matter right now, she had to calm her.

This seemed to reassure Alda.

"I… We… We were put into the dungeon… and the guards…" she was crying.

Lily froze.

"Alda, did… did they hurt you?"

The woman sobbed.

"No… not me… but they took some of the girls…. When they returned they would not talk, they were in shock… They… they touched them… Lady… They were so scared…" She was hiccupping.

Lily was now filled with ice-cold rage.

"Did they do it again?" she asked, scared to hear the answer.

Alda shook her head.

"No… a captain came, they were sent away and the new one were forbidden to touch or speak to us…."

Alda was slowly getting calmer.

"Why are you here Alda?"

"The Dark Lord wants you to come to dinner with him tonight, I have to help you get ready."

Lily stiffened.

"I will not go to dinner with him…I am his prisoner, not his guest."

Alda dropped her head.

"He-He said his earlier threat is still standing should you not come."

Lily's shoulder slumped. She had to obey.

In a defeated tone, she spoke up again.

"Well, I should prepare then…"

In silence they got her ready and by the time two guards knocked on the door, Lily was dressed, with her hair and make up done, thanks to Alda's help.

The door opened and four men entered. They faltered a bit when they saw Lily.

She had decided that if she had to dress up, she would do it thoroughly.

She was wearing a simple creamy gown that clung to her frame. Black embroideries that were leaf shaped were curling on the hem and running on the bustier. The long sleeves were tightened around her arms. The creamy color was shimmering with the light. She was wearing her hair up in a simple bun held in place with ebony clips. She had hidden her elfish necklace and wore instead a simple thin chain with a black, tear-shaped pearl. Little make up was adorning her face. Black pearl earrings were hanging at her ears.

She was regal and haughty.

One of them took a step forwards, hesitant.

"L-Lady… Lord Voldemort awaits your arrival. You are to wear those bracelets." He handed her to thin obsidian bracelets. She slipped them around her wrists, and then gave him a haughty and cold look, nodding sharply, not uttering a word.

She headed for the door, the men parting to let her pass. Two of them took Alda by the arms and started to lead her away, while the two others escorted Lily to the Dining room.

They stopped before the doors of the room, two guards standing before it. The two accompanying Lily nodded, and they opened it, letting them pass, their gaze not leaving Lily.

She stepped in the room. All the heads turned to her. All the deserting nobles were here, in their shining party clothes. She was standing in the entrance her green eyes eyeing them, scornfully. They avoided her gaze or returned it with malice.

A voice cut through the silence as the doors closed behind her.

"Lilyaris! So nice of you to join us…"

Lord Voldemort stepped through the crowd of people who were giving a wide berth as he passed. He stopped near her, his eyes raking her figure.

"I must admit that the rumors about your beauty were founded… You are a pleasure for the eyes."

Lily eyed him icily.

"I cannot return the compliment."

Lord Voldemort's red eyes narrowed slightly but he dismissed her comment, holding out his arm.

Lily eyed it.

"I would rather touch a skrewt."

Voldemort leaned on her and she caught a scent of pine and spice.

"You will be my partner for the evening."

She looked at him, challenging him.

"My threat is still standing Lilyaris."

With a shudder of disgust, she placed her fingertips on his arm and he led her to the long table were dinner was to be served. They reached the seats usually occupied by the King and the Queen.

Stopping there, Voldemort pulled out the Queen chair and motioned for Lily to sit. In the corner of her eyes, the young red head saw Elianor's face contorting with hate.

Voldemort sat at he left, in the King's seat and looked up at the nobles.

"Jonathan, would your daughter give me the pleasure of sitting at my right?"

The Duke of Nearth nodded with a tight smile, signaling to Elianor to obey.

A pleased expression plastered on her face, she glided to the aforementioned chair and sat gracefully, gracing Voldemort with a dazzling smile.

The other nobles then seated themselves quietly. A heavy silence fell on the table, only broken by the arrival of the servants, bringing the food.

Quiet whispers then started to flew.

Tight lipped, Lily was eating small bites, sitting stiff in her chair.

The meal seemed to stretch agonizingly. As more wine was brought, tongues started to speak more easily and freely.

As Lily put down her napkin, having finished eating the dessert, a hand touched her arm.

She looked up to see Voldemort looking at her.

"Remove your hand, Voldemort," she said, refusing to give him the title of Lord.

He leaned on her.

"You will learn to address me by my proper title, Lilyaris."

She sent him a defying glance.

"This is your proper title."

The hand tightened his grip on her arm.

"And you will learn to respect me, as my consort."

Lily's eyes widened at those words.

"Never!" she breathed.

Voldemort only smirked.

"The ceremony will take place in a few days, since the crystal was found… I just need to bind you to me," then his voice turned into a cold whisper, "and you will be mine, make no mistake of that."

He returned to a conversation with the Duke of Nearth.

Looking around the table, trying to divert her mind from icy knot of fear growing in her, Lily noticed Lucius looking at her with a hungry look which made her shudder. Severus was on his right, looking uncomfortable, but talking nonetheless to a man next to him.

He looked up, met her gaze, and gave her small nod, which she returned before looking out at the starry sky.

She would escape, she would not let him win, not that easily at least.

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o

Once the meeting was over and the details of the challenge had been settled, Bella left the room to find her friend.

She found him, crumpled in a corner.

She knelt at his side and engulfed him in a tight hug.

He was shivering as he returned the gesture.

"James, she will be alright, we will save her…. It will be alright," she whispered. "But you need to pull yourself together, the army needs to see you strong, needs someone to look up to…"

"It's hard Bella, to be strong, when all I want is to cry and quit."

"I know James, but you have to do it," she tightened her grip on his shoulder. "Do it for her, James, do it for Lily"

He pushed her away, raising his tear-stained face.

"For Lily," he whispered, determination entering his voice once again.

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o


	31. Storm brewing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize

A/N: Thanks a lot to all of those who reviewed and to Ally Serenity for betaing this chapter

****

**Chapter Thirty-One**

A message was magically sent the next day, as King Regis refused to bet on Voldemort's possible respect of the inviolability of emissaries.

An hour later, an answer was sent back. A crow arrived carrying a scroll.

Few words were written on it.

_In two days, at dawn._

So, the army of Men and Dwarves started to ready itself for the fight. The elves would act as healers, helped by the unicorns and phoenixes. The latter would also help with the Basilisks. The Darcorns and Griffins had also agreed to join their side.

During the days of preparation the soldiers would train and prepare their weapons and protections, checking them again and again. The wings of riders were working restlessly, particularly the Lions who were animated by an avenging fire.

Finally the day of the fight came.

James woke up earlier than usual. Blinking a few times, he suddenly remembered what day it was.

Slowly he got up and looked out of one of the windows. Rows of tents were visible around the mansion Albus had transformed the shack into. Men and women were starting to ready themselves.

With a sigh, he stilled his nerves. He would be strong for Lily.

He put his tunic and pants on, and then his coat of mail. Then came the rest of his equipment: for torso, arms and legs.

Taking his helmet, he checked the straps holding his dagger in place as well as his sword, before sheathing it.

Looking once more outside the window he clutched his pendant.

"For you Lily"

With a determined glint in his eyes, he left his room, heading towards the hall. On his way he met up with Bella. The young woman was dressed in an outfit similar to Lily's, all silver. They faced each other without a word before embracing each other, drawing strength from the other.

Finally they withdrew from their embrace.

"Do you think we have a chance, Bella?" asked James, in a low whisper.

Bella looked up.

"We are going to fight, James. We will fight, and we will win, make no mistake."

The young prince nodded slowly and both of them left the mansion to join Exer, the dwarves and Albus with the army. Dawn was approaching quickly, and they had to get the troops ready.

°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°

After the dinner, during which Lily had had to bear with Voldemort's presence, his touch, the lustful glances of some men and the hateful and jealous looks from the women, she had been escorted back to her room. Once there, the guards had let her enter the bedroom while posting themselves on either side of the doorway, squashing any thoughts of escape out of Lily's mind. Alda was there to help her get out of the gown.

None of them spoke, they moved in silence, not meeting each other's eyes. When Lily was dressed for the night, she softly thanked the maid who left without a sound.

In a daze, Lily reached her bed. It was a large canopy bed. The mattress was soft and adapted to Lily's curves. The bedding was freshly washed and had a fresh scent of lavender to them. They were made of silk and the feel of the material against her skin drew chills along her spine.

Drawing the covers around her body, she encased herself in a warm cocoon, praying with all her might that she would wake up tomorrow morning and that Voldemort would then be a bad dream, that James would be there at breakfast, and Bella was sleeping in the room next door.

Unfortunately, as she woke up the next morning the knot of dread was still present. Lazily she stretched, popping her shoulders. Dawn was breaking and the sun's first rays were hitting her bed, since she had forgotten to close the curtains. She got up in a fluid movement and walked to the window. The sight reminded her full force of her situation. Before the castle were camping Voldemort's armies. The Dead Army, the Vampires, Werewolves, Trolls, Giants, Basilisks, Chimeras and other Dark creatures.

The sight of the Vampires reminded her of the one she had killed while she and her friends had been looking for the Unicorn's horn. He had been a fair and worthy opponent. He had died with honors and she had enjoyed their fight.

If his people proved to share his fighting code, she would be happy to face them.

A knock on the door startled her from her musings.

Quickly, she wrapped a long thick shawl around her frame and went to sit on her bed.

"Enter"

Her voice was commanding and cold, with a small amount of scorn seeping through.

The door opened, allowing two guards and Alda in.

They looked around, their eyes resting a bit on Lily, raking her form. Unnerved by those glances, she tightened the shawl around her shoulder. With a last glance at her, they left, closing the door behind them.

"Alda"

"Lady Lily"

A tight smile appeared on Lily' lips.

"I am no lady, Alda, call me Lily."

The woman sent her a piercing look.

"That is for me to decide, Lady."

Sighing, Lily decided not to pursue the argument, knowing it was useless.

"What must I do?"

"The Dark Lord wants you at his side for breakfast; I know not what his plans are for the rest of the day."

Nodding, Lily took off her shawl, folding it before placing it on the back of a nearby chair. She then followed Alda's instructions as the maid got her ready.

Half an hour later she stepped out of her room. Immediately the two guards were at her side. She was wearing a simple high-collared, long sleeved green dress with little ornament. Small star shaped studs were put in her ears, and a thin chain was circling her throat. Her red hair was kept down, falling in copper waves to the middle of her back. A few strands were twisted together and fixed with a few star shaped claps, to keep her hair out of her face. She still had on the two bracelets the Dark Lord had ordered she wore the day before. She had quickly found the reason for their use. They blocked her magic, preventing her from using her wandless abilities.

The maid was led back to the other prisoners while Lily was escorted to the dining room.

This time, only The Dark Lord and what Lily gathered to be his Inner Circle plus a few others were settled at the table. To her disgust, Jonathan of Nearth and his daughter were there. Elianor was sitting at the right side of Voldemort

"Lilyaris!"

Lily barely refrained her lips from curling in disgust.

"Voldemort."

Her tone was dripping with scorn.

He smirked at her knowing he had her under his control.

"Sit down and eat, Lilyaris, I have something I want you to read…."

He handed her a parchment.

Warily, she took it, sitting as far from Voldemort as possible. A plate appeared before her. Distrustful, she refused to eat anything coming from Voldemort. She unrolled the scroll, immediately recognizing the King's handwriting.

_To Voldemort who gives himself the title of Lord_

_I, King Regis of Erkanswald, hereby challenged the aforementioned party. As challenger, I will wait, as it is decreed by the rules, for your answer and the conditions of the challenge._

_May the Powers design who out of us if worthy enough._

_Regis, King of Erkanswald._

Her hand was shaking slightly as she put the letter down. Cold eyes looked at Voldemort.

"And what was your answer?"

The Dark Lord smirked.

"You did not say please, Lilyaris."

A tightening of her jaw was the only outward sign of her revulsion.

"Please."

A pleased expression appeared on Voldemort's face as he leaned towards, approaching his face to her ear.

"In two days time," he whispered in her ears, "your little prince and his father will face my army with his pitiful soldiers. I will enjoy seeing them being slaughtered. But the prince and your friends will be treated with special care, do not worry. I am sure they will enjoy their time within the dungeons."

A shudder went through Lily as Voldemort traced her jaw with his fingers. Her whole being was shouting for her to move. But she wouldn't give him the joy of seeing that he was affecting her.

"But you, Lilyaris, will not witness the fall of your army. No, you shall be with me…." The man paused. "You will be falling under my power as your side will fall before my army."

Lily ignored him or at least tried to. She merely raised an eyebrow, refusing to acknowledge him.

"We shall see, Voldemort, we shall see."

She placed her hand above her plate and used what elven magic she had inherited from her father.

It was draining to use, but she didn't want to risk being poisoned. She was not taking any chances; it wasn't like she could trust any of them not to tamper with her food.

Reassured that her food was now risk free, she started to eat, slowly, keeping an eye on everyone, ready to block any curse, hex or jinx someone might throw her way.

Breakfast was quite tense at least on their side of the table. Those further away from them were involved in quiet talks, but all people seated were glancing once in a while toward Voldemort, to keep tab on the Dark Lord's mood.

As the last plates circulated between the table, people started to talk more. Lily put the silverware down and folded her napkin carefully. Sitting rigidly in her chair, she waited, looking straight ahead, not sparing a glance to those within the room.

Finally, Voldemort stood up and motioned to those present to leave the room. He then handed his hand to Lily who took it reluctantly. The red eyes of Voldemort were challenging her to defy him, to give him a reason to put his threat into motion.

"I shall walk you to your room, Lilyaris," he was not asking, but merely ordering her around. Her capacity of choice was quite limited, so she complied, fighting the urge to spit in his face.

The walk to her room was silent. She could feel Voldemort's eyes on her, and it made her feel dirty and tainted. There was no mistaking the lust in his glances.

Time stretched agonizingly as they stopped before her door. With a wave of his hand, Voldemort dismissed the guards who shot Lily suggestive looks as they passed next her.

Shaking with disgust, she vowed to clean herself first thing.

With a flourish, Voldemort opened the door and motioned for her to enter. Having no choice, she obeyed, keeping a weary eye on her jailor.  
He followed her and closed the door behind them, before walking to her.

She met him with a cold stare.

"Maintain your distance."

This only drew a chuckle from him, but he stopped a meter before her.

"Why resisting, Lilyaris? You know you will submit…. There is no escape this time, and I do not plan on letting you go, no…"

In one stride, he was next to her, his face, centimeters from hers.

"Hear this, Lilyaris, you will be mine, make no mistake of it. Forget your little prince. You were made for greatness and greatness you' will achieve by my side, as queen of Darkness."

"I will kill myself first."

A dark smile stretched Voldemort's lips.

"You will not. When time comes, you will come to me willingly and take your rightful place."

He took both her hands, and before she could react, she sensed the bracelet activate. Tendrils of magic seeped through her body and she felt them reaching for her magic centre.

Hastily, she tried to build defenses around her inner core, to no avail. As the tendrils reached her center she felt herself getting drowsy.

Frantically, she tried to break free from the Dark Lord's hold, but she was feeling so tired.

Voldemort brought her hands to his lips and kissed them as she started to lose consciousness. Her last conscious thought was of the Dark Lord' satisfied smile.

°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°

Lily slowly came back to consciousness. Her back was aching from an uncomfortable sleeping position.

She stretched lazily, slowly becoming aware of her surroundings.

She was in her room... and dawn was breaking…..

DAWN!

She sat upright, startled and realized she wasn't dressed the same she had been before fainting.

As she got up and approached a mirror, she saw she had been undressed of her green gown, and instead wore a tight-fitting black dress. The sleeves made of veil were clinging to her upper arms before flaring. Black threads were crisscrossing the veil. The bodice, following her every curves, was sporting a low cleavage, but not low enough to be indecent. The skirt was multilayered, but the upper one was made of a shimmering material discreetly embroidered with silver.

Her hair was down, her red curls contrasting with the black attire. Little make up adorned her face.

The result, she had to admit, was impressive. Looking down on her wrist she noticed that she still wore the bracelets. Their sight reminded her of her own jewelry. Worried, she raised her hand to her neck and was reassured to felt the reassuring weight of her pendant. The Elven spells had held….

Two knocks on her door brought her back to reality. How long had she slept?

Before she could answer two men entered, followed by someone she had learnt to despise and hate.

Lord Voldemort.

"Lilyaris, as gorgeous as always. The servants dressed you accordingly to your future status, good, good, very good."

He eyed her predatorily.

"Yes, this will be proper for the ritual…"

Ritual?

A feeling of dread started to spread through Lily's mind. But that would mean...

"Take her to the Chamber," said Voldemort, with a sharp edge to his voice, motioning to his two men to get moving."

She took a few steps back.

"I would not do that my dear, or your servant," he nearly spat the word, "friends will pay the price…"

Cornered, Lily let the two guards took her arms and drag her out of her room.

"I will join you soon, my precious, but first I have a few things to care of…"

As she watched him leave, her heart tightened.

James

°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°

Meanwhile, as dawn grew nearer, both armies had gotten ready, and were moving slowly to the plain were the challenge would take place.

James was now with the rest of his wing. All of them were ready: they were armed, and their dragons were fit and rested. They were among the best and knew it. Today would put their abilities to the test, but opposite to training, a mistake on the battle field would be paid by their deaths.

None of them spoke as they put their helmets on, but as she was about to climb on her dragon, Bella pointed her wand to her chest and muttered a few words.

Slowly a black lily embroidered itself on her tunic, easily seeable on the silver attire she had chosen to wear, instead of the dark clothes which were the customary uniform for the soldiers.

As she motioned to her band to fly up, she saw in the corners of her eyes the members of the wing following her example, the lily silver instead of black so that the contrast between it and their tunic was greater.

With a small smile, she climbed up and settled herself, checking her equipment one last time. By the time she was finished, the whole wing was looking expectantly at her.

Wordlessly she raised her arm, before bringing it down; signaling for the wings to take flight.

Once in the air, the riders fell into the usual fighting formations.

The Green dragons would carry the injured away and transport the healers around, with the help of the younger and smaller blue dragons.

As soon as they reached the right height, she sent sparks in the air and all the dragons disappeared.

They reappeared above the plain before the castle.

Bella smirked as she noticed that the sun would rise from behind them. Their enemy would be blinded by the sun rays during the fight. It would give them an advantage, even if it was a small advantage.

The dragons rose higher, the different wings flying in large circles, waiting for the cavalry, infantry, and war machines to arrive by portkey, along with the dwarves.

Finally, as the first rays of dawn appeared above the horizon line, dark forms sprang into the air and started to circle above the castle. More of them joined those already in the air, groups appearing as they flew. After a few minutes, like a dark cloud, they headed towards the dragons.

Hydrias.

Lots of Hydrias.

Bella felt her blood grow cold, there should not have been so many of them. How could there be so many? Nonetheless, her determination did not waver. They would win.

As she reflected on this thought, horns were heard from the castle as the doors opened and Voldemort's troops walked out.

The remaining Death Eaters were first, then the Dead Army.

The sight of those undead fighters chilled Bella. She could see that her fellow riders were also quite subdued by their arrival.

Several popping sounds distracted her. Turning her head, she saw their army appearing, group by group, via portkeys.

Dwarfish portals were opened for the cavalry. It had been decided that only the cavalry would use those, to spare the energy resources of the Dwarfish priests.

The horse riders took their place, calming their mounts who seemed to have been quite upset by the travel, but it would have been worse had they traveled by portkey.

Slowly, the two armies gathered, facing each other. Dark creatures had joined the rank of Voldemort. Among them were several Basilisks, and several clans of Vampires, as well as werewolf packs.

Bella did not pay more attention to the other creatures who had decided to fight against them, focusing her attention on the Hydrias.

Finally King Regis appeared with the last group. He was riding his stallion, a magnificent grey mount. He galloped to the front of his army, and turned to his soldiers and to the dwarves, his horse pacing back and forth before them.

At the same time, a dark figure rode through the Dark Army.

Bella immediately noticed that his mount was not a simple horse. To her horror, she watched as the monstrous beast walked down to the front of the Dark forces.

It was a horse-like creature, but some of its features were Thestral ones, including huge bat-like wings and pupil-les eyes. A hybrid, there was no other explanation possible for the creature's existence.

A sneer made its way on the young woman's face.

Voldemort.

There was no mistaking the tall figure, draped in flowing and shining black robes with silver lining. His black hair was gently blown back by the breeze. And only he would have been foolish enough to play around and do some experimental breeding.

King Regis directed his horse towards the Dark Lord who also urged his mount forwards.

From her place up in the air, Bella could not hear what was said, but whatever was exchanged, it had not been niceties.

Raising her arm, she signaled to the riders to take their positions. Seconds later, all of them had their wands out and their swords at their side, since Bella had wanted them to learn to use them while on their dragons. The dragons raised their heads and let a loud roar escape, as if daring the Dark soldiers to harm their riders.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as both armies' leaders headed to their respective side, as their soldiers drew up their weapons. The sounds of metal sliding against metal, of pawing and neighing horse, the rustling of the armors, all those were overwhelming Bella's perceptions, even from up there

Finally as the sun appeared above the forest, horns blew up from both sides, echoing in the plain, scarring away birds and other animals which fled the battle field.

As the sounds faded, King Regis raised his swords.

"For the Land!"

As one, the soldiers raised their weapons, roaring the same words before running towards the Dark army, which was mimicking their action.

The two armies collided on the ground as well as in the air, where dragons and hydrias battled.

And a dawn of blood and death settled on the kingdom as green grass turned red.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	32. Battles begin

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize

A/N: Thanks a lot to all of those who reviewed and to Ally Serenity for betaing this chapter

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Lily was blindfolded and dragged down several flights of stairs. From the dampness of the air, she deduced that the guards were leading her to the dungeons. Their grip on her shoulders left her no way of escape.

Suddenly there was a change in the smell of her surroundings. It was still cold and damp, but the smell was different….

The ground under her feet was no longer made of stones, at least from the sounds of their footsteps.

They kept on walking, in silence.

Lily couldn't repress a shiver. Wherever they were, it was cold, and her attire was anything but appropriate for cold weather.

Finally they stopped for a few seconds before she heard the sound of stone against stone, then a padlock, and a door being opened, then closed as they passed through it.

They were back in a building, since the ground was once more made of stone, but from the coldness of the air, they were still in the lower levels of said building.

They passed a few more doors then stopped. For several minutes, they waited in silence.

Lily frowned. Where had they brought her?

As if they had read her thoughts, they took off her blindfold.

She blinked a few times, trying to adapt her eyes to the little light there was in the room She was in a little room, with little if no ornament, besides a huge statue of a snake, the sculptor had chosen to represent the animal ready to strike, the fangs visible.

She refrained herself from taking a step backward: with the lack of light, people could believe it to be real.

She turned to the two guards who had escorted her down there.

They were young ones. From their rigid stances, to their nervous gaze, she could see that they didn't have a lot of experience behind them, which must have been the reason they had been chosen. She didn't know them, and from their looks she deduced that they must have been part of Tarelys men.

They waited, silent. Lily had approached the statue and was examining it, aware that her every movement was watched carefully by the two guards.

"Magnificent, is it not?"

Lily whirled on her heels to face Voldemort.

"It was done by an old mage, hundreds of years ago. This particular fellow had taken to sculpting during his spare time, and you can see the result… Salazar Slytherin was his name."

"One of Hogwarts' founders," whispered, reporting her gaze on the breathtaking statue.

A dark smile appeared on the Dark Lord's lips.

"I see Albus didn't forget to teach you some history… good."

Lily sent him a withering look.

"What does Slytherin have to do with this situation!"

A cold smile was her only answer as Voldemort walked to her, and leaned on her, approaching his mouth to her ear.

"Everything, my dear, everything!"

With these words, he headed towards the statue and taking out a small dagger, he cut his palm lightly then placed it on the serpent's head.

A small glow surrounded the statue and the eyes seemed to spring to life as Voldemort started to hiss lowly.

Finally the serpent of stone bowed and slithered aside, leaving a gaping hole behind it.

The Dark Lord turned to Lily who couldn't hide her surprise.

"Lilyaris," he mock-bowed, "Welcome…. To the Chamber of Secrets!"

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The young woman had no choice but to follow as Voldemort stepped through the hole, since the two guards, taking a wrist each, dragged her after him.

They entered a large cave. The ground was paved and the ceiling was supported by high pillars entwined with carved serpents.

At one end of the chamber, a gigantic statue of a wizard was standing. Inwardly, Lily thought that compared to the beauty of the serpents, the wizard's statue was common and gave a monkey-like look.

"Salazar Slytherin," stated Voldemort in a reverent tone, "the greatest of the four Founders! He built this chamber before his departure from the school, and hid there many of his treasures: formulas, discoveries, inventions, books… So that his heirs would be able to use them."

He turned to Lily.

"He was a genius, who saw the power of the Dark arts, and made sure to pass his discoveries on to his descendants."

A fond look passed over his face.

"After leaving Hogwarts, I spent a lot of time there. His library is amazing, and the artifacts he gathered are a challenge to a wizard's abilities. I learnt a lot and discovered the true power as there's no Dark or Light, only power and those to weak to seek it."

He turned towards Lily.

"You shall learn this too, my dear…"

Lily forced her face to remain expressionless as she turned her attention towards the wizard at her side.

"Is there a point to your small speech? Or do you only enjoy listening to the sound of your voice?"

A flicker of anger passed on the Dark Lord's features.

"You will learn to respect me, Lilyaris, as everyone will"

"You wish,"

A smirk was the only answer she got.

"But, yes, there is a point. You see, by the end of his association with the other founders, he worked a lot on the prophecies concerning a being called the Pure. For years he studied the different prophecies and tried to gather the different artifacts involved in those prophecies. One in particular caught his attention. The texts referred to it as the Crystal of Destiny."

At this Lily stiffened.

"I see you know of it, at least of its name."

Lily didn't bother to confirm or deny his assumption.

"Little is known about it, Salazar gathered everything remotely related to this artifact. After his parting from Hogwarts he pursued his search, finally finding it."

Nodding to the two guards, Voldemort strode towards the statue of Salazar, or so Lily assumed.

Taking out his wand, the Dark Lord tapped it on the head on one of the snakes on the first row of pillars and hissed a few things. Immediately the stone animal sprang to life and slithered down the pillar and towards the statue; then up the leg and arms to reached a spot on the shoulder.

A loud rumbling was heard as the one hand of the statue started to descend towards the Dark Lord as the statue lowered itself.

With a sharp move of his head, Voldemort stepped on it and indicated to the guards to follow.

Once they were all in the palm of the stone hand, he hissed again and they rose in the air. The hand stopped at the shoulder of the statue and the four of them stepped off. The stone serpent was now standing near an hole in the wall near the shoulder of the statue, his body forming the upper arch of the hole. Voldemort motioned to the two guards to enter first.

They obeyed without a sound, dragging Lily behind them.

Looking down, the young woman noticed that although the hem of her dress was trailing on the floor, no dust had fixed itself on the black material. Glancing at her surroundings, she noticed they had entered a dimly lighted room. The walls were covered by numerous shelves, which ran around the room, all loaded with books, parchments…

Boxes, knick-knacks, and trunks were spread across the room, accumulated in corners, scattered on tables, shelves….

In the center stood a small alter whose surface was a rusty color, but Lily refused to ponder on the origin of such a color.

Voldemort skimmed through the shelves before stopping in front of one and taking out a roll of parchment from a pile. He then headed to a corner of the room and reverently took a box.

The box had been carved into stone, obsidian, if Lily wasn't mistaken. It was a moderate sized, square-shaped box. He put it on the altar and placed his thumbs on two serpentine heads carved on the top.

The top of the box started to shimmer and seconds later disappeared, revealing the interior of the box.

Black velvet was covering it, and in the middle, shinning brilliantly, laid the crystal.

It was as big as a fist and finely cut.

Lily could feel a pull towards this stone. It was coming from the deepest part of her magical core. It was calling to her, telling her to take it and surrender to it.

She extended her hands, missing the content smirk on Voldemort's face as he raised his wand.

He knew he had to wait for the moment when her mental defenses would collapse, as the crystal would link itself to the Pure.

Lily took a step towards the small altar, her hands approaching the crystal. From her point of view, the crystal was literally pulsating, the power caged within entrancing her, hypnotizing her.

She brushed the surface of the brilliant stone. This small contact was enough to send electrifying shocks thorough her whole body. As soon as they faded, she found herself yearning for more. This time she placed both her hands on each side of the crystal and took it.

Immediately she understood her mistake and tried to jerk her hands away from the crystal, but it was too late. She felt the crystal energies worming their way through her, linking her to the crystal. Before her incredulous eyes, the crystal started to dissolve and penetrate her hands.

She felt her body heat drop as the fluids spread through her veins. So much power, so much… Too much…

As her body started to shut down from the overload of power, she noticed that her pendant was glowing, probably because of the Unicorn's horn she had hidden there; the staff must have been reacting to the crystal. A sudden movement caught her eyes and she saw Voldemort, with his wand raised, his mouth moving as he uttered his curse.

Her eyes widened with horror as she realized what was about to happen. She stood petrified as light leaved the tip of the wand and headed toward her.

Before she could react, her instincts kicked in, and the pendant around her neck glowed brighter as a small white shield surrounded her.

Voldemort's curse hit the shield but instead of lifting it, he started to put more power in it, trying to break through her shield, intent on hitting his target. The incantation echoed in the room as the two guards watched, awed the display of power taking place before their eyes.

"Imperio!"

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

This is madness.

This was the thought running through Bella's mind as she flattened herself on her Dragon's neck to avoid a curse.

Darais suddenly dived to avoid a Hydrias coming from above them, nearly causing Bella to lose her grip on her neck and fall.

She whirled and shot a few well-aimed curses, hitting her targets if the pained cries were any indication. She sensed a hex rebound on her shield on her right side, and minute later, a Death Eater was falling from his Hydrias, hit with a blasting curse.

Without its rider, the hydrias left the battlefield and flew away, probably to the mountains.

Slowly, Bella could see that the dragons were gaining the upper hand in the air. Contrary to the dragons, the hydrias had no telepathic abilities and thus could not communicate and coordinate their attacks. Teamwork was not their forte, for their riders preferred to rely on the strength of their mount only.

But if the aerial battle was turning as a victory for the light side, the same could not be said for those on the ground.

Bella had kept a distracted eye on the battle going on under her, but her attention had been more focused on the hydrias about to eviscerate her than on the happening on the ground.

At best it was a stalemate, at worse, the light side was being forced back.

It was then that Bella realized that a unit of hydrias was not participating to the aerial battle, but was harassing their troops, decimating the cavalry.

Darais, tell Derna to take her group and go protect the cavalry, she knows what the better course of action is to do so and not frighten the horses to death. 

Alright… Derna is going to do so, she said to be careful on the left side, that it was too easy and that there must be a trick. 

I will pass the word. 

Bella was agreeing with the former swordswoman. Despite their losses, it had been too easy. The hydrias had put up a good fight, that much was true, but given their number it should have been way harder for the wings to defeat them.

She surveyed the battlefield beneath her, trying to see how they could help the army. Maybe if they could get rid of the chimera, trolls and Basilisks…

She looked up, trying to spot her fellow riders and give them her orders when she spotted it… Her eyes widened as she started to understand what the Dark Lord had been planning to do.

Apparently his horse had not been his only experiment.

Immediately she started to call and rally the riders.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

On the ground the situation was even worse.

The Death Eaters had not been a real challenge to the light soldiers, but the Dead Army had proven itself to be lethal. Even if the soldiers knew how to kill them, it did not make it any easier.

The cavalry had concentrated its effort on the Chimeras and Death Eaters, while the dwarves were battling with the Basilisks and trolls.

Behind the light lines, people were loading the catapults before triggering them, sending huge rocks on the Dark soldiers' heads.

But it seems that for every man killed, two more were appearing.

King Regis looked around him, his bloodied sword ready to strike. The situation was not looking good, the undead soldiers were real killing machines. Nothing short of beheading them, piercing their heart, or burning them seemed to affect them. Hell, he had seen one of them with a deep wound running from his throat to his stomach, fighting like he hadn't been hit, while the wound was closing itself.

This was crazy!

Slowly, but surely, they were pushed back. The Dwarves had taken quite a lot of the Basilisks out of the way, helped by the phoenixes: by now, most of the giant serpents had lost their sight, but that did not make them any less dangerous, once their tamers had got them back under control.

Suddenly Regis spotted the Dark Lord. Resolutely, he urged his horse forwards, slashing his way through his opponent, dodging a few blows as well. Finally, he came face to face with Voldemort.

They starred at each other, Regis could have sworn that the Dark Lord had been higher, he bowed, raising his sword, imitated by the man in front of him. By now, the soldiers around them had stopped fighting, and were looking avidly as the two leaders readied to battle each other.

They lunged at each other, their swords clashing soundly. Each other leant on his blade, trying to unbalance his opponent and throw him off his horse.

Regis twisted his sword; trying to pry his enemy's out of his hands, thus disarming him.

Unfortunately, the Dark figure's hold on his weapon was good, and both fighters withdrew, planning their next move.

They both exchanged a few more blows. Surprisingly, Regis started to feel his enemy's strength behind his blow lessen, unless it was a trick from his mind, but as he saw the figure draw a wand, his eyes widened.

He didn't have the time to pull out his wand in time to counter the curse that was about to come out of the wand pointing to him.

Suddenly a thought crossed his mind, as the Dark Lord uttered the word for the curse:

"Avada Kedavra"

Anxiety flew through Regis as he heard this. He had dreaded the Killing curse, as he was not sure he would be able to parry it.

Raising his blade, he focused on channeling some of his power in it. Then, flicking his wrist, he put the sword on the path of the curse. The light hit the blade and rebounded, going back, straight to its caster.

Eyes widened with incredulity, the Dark Lord watched as the green light hit him straight in the chest.

For a moment, nobody reacted, the death of the Dark Lord being something none of those watching could process.

Then wild cheering was heard on the King's side. Regis starred at the fallen body, was this it? That easy? A magical blade had been the only thing needed for Voldemort to fall?

The more he pondered on it, the more it seemed far-fetched to him, and if Voldemort was really dead, why was the Dead Army still around? Shouldn't they have died?

Puzzled, he urged his horse forwards and stopped next to the lying figure.

Lowering his sword, he used its tip, to push back the hood covering the face of the Dark Lord.

A gasp escaped his lips as he uncovered the face of Jonathan of Nearth, his face twisted in a fearful mask.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Bella felt herself grow cold as she eyed the creature. It had the shape of a hydria, at least if you didn't look at it too closely. The skin was of Dragons: thick and quite immune to spells; the eyes were big, a pale yellow color with red pupils, the claws were long and shinny. A quick spell on Bella's part told her that they were coated with poison. Tentacles were fixed on its neck; they reminded Bella of those visible on a few animals that paralyzed their victims with it before killing them. Little black things were flying around it.

At first Bella didn't recognize them, but as the hibrid got closer the things left it and headed straight for a brown rider of the Raven wing. They surrounded it. Minutes later, a bloody mass fell straight towards the ground, immediately two greens appeared under it, stopping his fall.

Darais? 

The dragon was somber.

Both are in critical condition, it is probable that they will not make it. 

What are those things? 

They look like the bugs that always follow the Yrtens.

Bella paled, Yrtens were predators that hunted with the help of little bugs that followed them everywhere. The bugs would find a bleeding prey and attack it, stinging it to slow it down and draw more blood, to ease the hunt of the Yrten.

Apparently, these had been enhanced and were more aggressive. Much more aggressive…

At that moment, a rider set a curse on the creature, only to see it bounce back straight to him.

Mentally, Bella added a magical shield to the characteristic of the creature.

Darais, I want all the Lions with me. Tell the other wing to take care of the remaining hydrias and tell Derna to keep covering the troops. 

All right…. They are gathering. 

We have to lure this thing out of here, so it will not turn on the soldiers… 

Easier said than done, those bloody bugs are impossible to catch… 

Nonetheless, the Lions started to fly closer to the creature before going out of its reach, flirting with her in a dangerous way, trying to divide the bugs into smaller groups, all to no avail. The little creatures seemed to have a unique common mind and could not act different from the others.  
Suddenly, as the dragons were gaining the upper hand thanks to their number, all the bugs started to gather themselves.

Before the horrified eyes of the riders, they functioned, forming a second creature, identical in every aspect to the first one.

At least, they don't have their bugs anymore… said Bella to Darais.

Do not speak too quickly 

As Bella looked back at the two creatures, she noticed small bumps on their back, bumps that were growing bigger with every second that passed.

Suddenly they burst, freeing little bugs, and a liquid seeped from the holes, drying quickly, forming harsh and sharp patterns on their skin, patterns that could scratch off the skin.

The two identical beasts looked at each other, and then two clouds of black bugs flew towards the riders.

"SHIELDS!"

Bella cried, while waving her hand in a wide arch.

Most of her fellow riders managed to raise them in time, but some didn't. Before their eyes, the late riders were reduced to mangled and bloody lumps, falling to the ground. Before they could hit it, green dragons swooped down, stopping their fall and taking them away.

Bella could only hope that the healers or magical creatures would manage to save them.

Quickly she pushed her worries out of her mind. For now she had to stay alive and find a way to kill those things.

"Stay in small groups and keep moving!" she yelled, while flying towards Yvan.

Darais settled at the other dragon's side.

"Yvan, we need two groups: one distracting those bugs, the other attacking the hybrids."

The man nodded and replied.

"Alright, but you should ask the Haelfleawas… Maybe they can help us against those… Things!"

There was a hysterical tone to his voice, but to Bella's relief he was managing to keep it under control. It would not do if he started to break.

Words of their decisions quickly spread through the wing and four groups formed themselves, out of habit.

Bella raised her arm and as she was about to shot it down, colored blurs whizzed close to her head, straight towards the bugs' clouds.

With a grim smile, she put her arm down and the riders attacked once again.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

On the ground, the situation was dire for the armies of the King and the dwarves.

Even though they were better fighters, they were clearly outnumbered, and the Dead Army was clearing their rank with a frightening efficiency.

Even the death of the faked Voldemort had had little impact on them. Jonathan had not been popular among the Death-Eaters because of his and his daughter's attitude. The same could be said for his peers from the King's court. Nobody would be extremely saddened at the news of his passing.  
If the Light soldiers managed to overcome most of the Dark creatures, vampires and werewolves, as well as more than half of the Death-Eaters, this small victory cost them greatly.

The hundreds of men composing the Dead Army were running through their enemies, swords, axes, and knives raised and killing everything around them.

Men fell, blood was spilt, cries echoed in the plain as the battle intensified and as the Light started to weaken.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Two women were standing in a small room, their eyes focused on a huge crystal.

Both of them were sporting grave looks as the crystal displayed the battle.

Dark green eyes met black ones.

"The time has come," said the red-haired one.

"Indeed… a choice must be made," answered her companion.

The other one gave a sharp look.

"A choice?"

The raven-haired one nodded.

"Yes, the paths changed, and though her choice will be important, she is not the one who will bring balance to this world."

Her voice was melodious, but there was no mistaking the steel resolve in this silken cover.

"Are you sure? She could be the one to do so, after all, she has proved herself several times already," countered the figure clad in a black and red dress.

"She is the Pure, there is no mistake on that point."

"But then…."

"She however will not be the one to bring Balance. She is too light to see it."

"Too light? You are the one to say this?"

The woman dressed in white and silver laughed softly.

"Young sister, you should know that if I may favor the Light from time to time, I see the beauty of the Dark and of the Shadows. A balance is needed as none can live without the other."

"But then, why interfere in this?" The redhead was a bit puzzled at the behavior of her elder sister.

"To right this unbalance, when dark becomes evil, it must be stopped."

Diavera nodded.

"You are right as usual, Athenesa."

Silence fell on the room as both of them watched as the hybrids multiplied themselves, herding the dragons and circling them all, as the dead army wreaked havoc, spread Death and pain through the rank of the Light, as Lily fought her own battle against the will of the Dark Lord.

Finally, the red-haired one turned away and summoned her sword.

"It is time."

Her sister nodded.

"Indeed, let this choice be made."

They joined hands and disappeared in a flash of light.


	33. A Choice to make

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize

A/N: Thanks a lot to all of those who reviewed and to Ally Serenity for betaing this chapter

****

**Chapter Thirty-three**

Back in the Chamber of Secrets, both Lily and Voldemort were still fighting a battle of will.

Lily was feeling the crystal power flowing through her body, something that was quite distracting as she was trying to maintain her shield at the same time.

Suddenly a burning feeling distracted her attention for a second, but she did not lose her grasp on her shield.

Looking at her hands, her eyes widened as she saw a sliver of crystal liquid run on her skin and penetrate it. Looking up, she saw the crystal of destiny was literally melting. The liquid crystal was like liquefied metal. Sparks were flying around what still remained of the stone.

The liquid continued its way on her body, running up her right arm, down her body and left arm, tracing patterns and runes on its way.

It was slightly painful, her whole body seemed on fire as her skin appeared to absorb the liquid crystal, leaving silver pattern on her skin as the testimony of its existence.

She felt the power of the crystal spread over her, and then gather and circle her own core.

Dread filled her mind as she realized what would happen.

She was still focusing her powers on holding her shield, and couldn't stop it. Bracing her self for the magical backlash she was about to endure, she steeled her resolve.

At that moment, the crystal energies merged with her own in a magical blast, and all went white.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She blinked a few times, trying to adjust to heavy light surrounding her.

Was she dead?

She looked around.

She was still in the Chamber of Secrets, but this time the room was brightly lit.

Everything seemed petrified, as if time had been stopped.

"And time has indeed been stopped, Lilyaris."

Startled, Lily jumped, whirling on her heels to face two women. They were familiar…

Then she remembered: the cave where she had gone to find her staff. These two women had been there too…

"You remember then, good." said the one with ebony hair, "Then you know why we are here…."

"The choice."

"Not exactly… But yes, you shall have to make a choice, young one," nodded her companion.

"What choice? Why am I the one to choose?"

"Why does the sun rise and fall? Why do birds fly? Who knows? Magic cannot be explained… as for your choice, two paths are now opened to you, and it is up to you to decide which to follow."

"Which paths?"

The woman with red smiled gently.

"We shall show you."

They joined hands and extended their other ones to Lily.

As if moved by invisible strings, Lily walked to them and clasped her hands with theirs. As soon as she did so, her surroundings dissolved in a whirl of colors.

"Two choices are offered to you, Lilyaris. Your friends are fighting a battle they cannot win," started Athenesa, as the battle scene formed before their eyes. "The dragons are too few, and reinforcements are going to come to the Dark troops. Voldemort enlisted the help of mercenaries. Assassins are going to strike the King and his counselors, leaving your army without leaders."

Lily saw those men. They were the perfect killers. Their features were common, a face among hundreds of others. They seemed to move in the shadows, never noticed unless they desired to be.

"They are well-trained, and they will not fail."

Anguish tore through Lily's heart.

"What can I do?"

This time it was Diavera who answered.

"You can use the power the crystal gifted you with. It is now a part of you and something you will be able to gift whomever you want later in your life. But you shall only have access to its powers once so think your decision through."

Her sister nodded.

"Think over it indeed…"

She raised her hand and a ball of light formed itself.

"If you choose to kill Voldemort, this will be the result…"

The ball expanded, and suddenly Lily found herself watching as she fought with Voldemort; then suddenly started to glow brightly. Rays of blinding light shot out of her body as she was arched backward under the strain, her mouth opened in a silent scream.

The rays started to swirl in the room before latching at Voldemort who stood, dumbfounded before what was happening.

He was soon encircled by the rays that started to swirl faster around him, forming a small vortex.

Suddenly a ray shot towards him and pierced through his torso, like a spear made of light, and remained embedded in him. A second followed, a third, a fourth, more and more rays pierced through him, each time eliciting a blood-chilling scream from the Dark Lord.

Finally, the rays started to glow brighter, as the vortex seemed to get smaller and smaller; it was finally reduced to a man-size.

Eyes filled with fear, Voldemort was now eyeing the vortex, horror filling his face.

Suddenly the vortex seemed to be sucked in his body, through the rays. This wrenched a horrible cream from the Dark Lord as burns appeared on his skin.

In a matter of seconds, it had disappeared, only leaving a breathless Voldemort panting, his skin horribly burnt.

For a few seconds nobody moved, not a sound was made.

As nothing happened, the dark Lord started to laugh, maniacally. There was a brief flash, so brief that he was barely visible, then an explosion.

The blast was so powerful that nothing remained of the Dark Lord. A shock wave started to spread itself.

Lily and the two women followed it. Once it reached the Battle field, the Dead army and the hybrids started to glow the same light then exploded, killing everything in the vicinity.

The shock waves continued to spread, cleaning the land and erasing any trace of Voldemort magic. All those bearing the Dark Mark were knocked out.

"You will win this war, Voldemort will be dead once for all, and his servants will be punished," Lily looked as the Death Eaters underwent their trials and faced their sentence, "peace will reign, but this will not come without a price…"

Lily barely refrained herself from breaking as she saw a graveyard, hundreds of tombstones had been erected recently. She saw herself walk through them, stopping here and then to place a flower and pay her respects, but her undoing where the names on the tombstones before which her other self knelt.

_Prince James of Erkanswald_

_Son of Regis and Dorilys, King and Queen of Erkanswald._

_Deceased while defending his country, he will be remembered._

_Loving son, loyal friend, honorable man, he will be missed_

_Love, honor and courage were his attributes, _

_His memory will be cherished by those who loved him._

_Lady Arabella of Orthein_

_Daugher of Sir Dominic and Lady Sabyn of Orthein_

_Died fighting for her friends and kingdom_

_Belle of the court, she shone through her life by her brillance_

_Loving Daughter, friend rarely seen, _

_She loved the world and was dearly loved._

_Let us remember this Belle whose memory will be cherished._

Sir Sirius, killed

Sir Remus, deceased

Queen Dorilys, victim of an assassin

Sir Exer, died doing his duty

Master Kermal, dead

Mistress Derna…..

The list went on and on.

Most of her friends, dead.

"Many would die," finally said Diavera, "But Peace would be back, the King would survive and rebuild the kingdom."

The scene changed. And she saw herself kneeling before the King before standing at his right where usually stood the heir.

"He would adopt you as his daughter and made you Princess Lily, Heiress of Erkanswald," said Athenesa. "He would rule for many years before dieing, and you would take his place as Queen," continued Athenesa.

The scene changed again.

She was sitting on the throne, her crown shining on her head. Ambassadors were kneeling before her.

"You would accept an alliance with Kalesie by marrying his second son, Erik. Your marriage would be political but would not be too bad, the two of you would be friends. You would give two daughters and a son to the kingdom," Athenesa's voice was ringing to her ear.

Another flash, She was older, gray had made her way through her hair. A tall dark blond man was at her side, their three children standing next to them.

Suddenly they were back to the chamber.

Athenesa and Diavera were looking piercingly at her.

The younger of the two spoke.

"This is the first path available to you… a second one is also offered, should you decide to use your power to defeat the Dark Army while protecting your friends."

This time it was Diavera who produced the ball of light.

Once again, Lily found herself witnessing what could happen.

She was in the Chamber of Secrets once more. Again, rays of light shot from her and gathered, but this time around her. The vortex tightened around her, and with a small blast she disappeared. The shock wave was strong enough to knock out the Death eaters within a certain range, but luckily, the castle was in this perimeter. Voldemort was also knocked out.

She saw herself appear on the fringe of the battlefield and Amaris appearing at her side.

"You would fight with your friends and thanks to the crystal and the dragons, would manage to destroy the Dead Army and spare most of the soldiers." Athenesa's voice brought her out of her musings. The woman resumed her speech. "Once the Dead Army is vanquished, the Death Eaters and remaining Dark creatures would be subdued. But there would also be a price. Lives would be lost or cursed." Lily watched as the Light soldiers cheered as the remaining Dark soldiers tried to flee. She watched as the soldiers started to pick up the bodies, as Remus woke up and learned of his new lycantrophy.

Diavera continued the narrative.

"Despite this victory, the war would not be over. Voldemort would escape and with him some of his Death Eaters. He would go to Tarelys and rebuild his forces and delve deeper in Evil practices."

"Back in Erkanswald, the Death Eaters captured would meet their punishment and manage to weasel their way out. You would be ennobled and marry your prince."

Lily watched with wonder as people started to rebuild the country and as she walked down the aisle towards a beaming James.

"For six years, calm and peace would reign; your wedding would be blessed with the birth of a son, Harold James." Diavera smiled at the wonder that passed on Lily's face as she saw her son.

"Soon after his birth, Voldemort would strike again and war would start once more."

Scene of small battles flashed before them.

"In the end, Voldemort, with his assassination elite would manage to infiltrate the castle thanks to the betrayal of a man. He would first kill your husband, than yourself before turning to your son."

With tears in her eyes, she watched as the Dark Lord killed her love then herself before turning to her baby.

"But what he would not know would be your gift to your child who would be the new bearer of the Destiny's Crystal whose power would flow through his blood. This would save him, leaving him only a scar on his forehead," told Athenesa.

Lily watched as her son cried as she lay dead at the feet of his crib.

"Ten years would pass in peace. For his protection, your son would be sent to your sister where he would grow up, scorned by his relative, starved, and humiliated."

She watched as Petunia treat her only son as a slave.

"But he would find support with the servants, as you did yourself, and with the animals," stated Diavera. "On his eleventh birthday he would be asked to enter Hogwarts, making lifelong friends."

Athenesa continued the story as flashes of her son life in Hogwarts flashed before her.

"During his studies, he would meet Voldemort on several occasions, managing to thwart his plans more than once. But the Dark Lord will be reborn by some of his servants, as your son would reach his fourteenth year, learning his true heritage. After that, the war would start again, slowly at first, but intensifying as the years would pass."

The red head resumed the narrative.

"On his seventeenth birthday, he would be the youngest to ever bond himself to a golden Dragon. He would join the Army with his friends while keeping his study of future King."

"He would face losses, pain, but found joy, friends… when he would reach his twenty-first birthday, he would reach his true power as he would became the heir of Erkanswald."

Athenesa cut her sister.

"He would face Voldemort one more time and be the victor of this battle as he would unlock the true power of the Crystal of Destiny, thus reinstating the Balance."

Diavera finished their story telling, as Lily watched transfixed the life of her son displaying itself before her eyes.

"He would become King and marry soon after. His reign would be peaceful and he would be hailed in the centuries to come as one of the greatest rulers of the past. His children would succeed to him, the kingdom would flourish."

Slowly the scene faded away and they were back to the Chamber of secrets, Voldemort still petrified in front of them, as well as the two guards.

"So, Lilyaris, what will be your choice, what path will you take, which future will you embrace?"

Lilyaris, aware of both their gazes piercing through her, kept her eyes downcast.

Minutes passed in silence as she pondered on this, her mind racing trying to find another way.

Finally she reached her decision and looked up to the two women.

"I have made my choice."

The women smiled. Both of them extended a hand and the two balls reappeared.

"Then, follow your decision, Pure, may it be the right. You will not retain any memories of what was showed to you."

Steeling her resolve, Lily walked to Diavera and touched the second ball.

As the two women faded away, she heard a whisper.

_"Good luck, Lilyaris…."_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lilyaris looked at Voldemort, a bit dizzy…. What had just happened? Shaking her head, she pushed those thoughts away, concentrating on the task at hand.

She could feel the energies building up inside her.

CLANK. CLANK.

The two bracelets fell to the floor, unable to contain her powers any longer.

The rush of magic was so big was her hands were literally sparkling.

She summoned her staff, enlarging her and focused on her intent. She had to help her friends... they needed her help.

Before she could say anything, a ray of light shot up from her chest. It was painful. Biting back a scream, she arched backward, trying to ease her self, but a second ray shot out, followed by others.

The blinding white light started to swirl around her, lazily at first then quicker and quicker, even forming a small vortex around her body.

Voldemort was starring at her. He tried to curse her, but the curse rebounded on the vortex and nearly hit him.

Suddenly, her body started to burn. The patterns burnt into her skin while the crystal had entered her body started to glow, becoming visible to all. The vortex started to close itself on her.

Hesitantly, she touched it with her forefinger, expecting to be burnt; but she only felt acceptance, and warmness.

Taking a deep breath, she lowered her defenses, closing her eyes, surrendering himself to this power she knew she could not tame.

As if sensing this, the vortex rushed inside her until nothing was left.

She opened her eyes and the two guards observing this display of power took a few steps back. Her eyes were not their usual shade of green, but swirling silver.

She just look at them and in a blast of power which knocked the three unconscious, she disappeared from the Chamber of Secrets, bypassing all the wards Salazar Slytherin had placed upon this room.

She reappeared, staff in hand on the borders of the battlefield. A few seconds later, Amaris was at her side.

Lily! How! 

Seeing her rider, the silver dragon stopped, and after a few seconds, bowed.

Pure, I await your command. 

Lily turned to her bonded.

Let's go Amaris. 

With this she jumped on the dragon's back and both of them took flight, launching themselves in the air.

Quickly, Amaris brought her to the dragons, which were circled by the hybrids.

Raising her staff, Lily pointed it to the clouds of bugs that were throwing themselves at her.

They were turned into snowflakes, which melted under the sunrays.

A cheer rose from the soldiers as they recognized Amaris.

This seemed to boost the Light side's spirit.

Without their bugs, the hybrids were far less dangerous. In groups of three or four, the dragons started to attack them, killing them one by one.

As soon as a dragon was wounded, a green or a blue one was appearing and saving him.

Soon no hybrids were left and the hydrias had fled a long time ago

Then, Lily turned to the battleground under her.

Raising her staff again, a burst of light erupted from it and headed for the ground, dividing itself on its way.

Explosions were heard as the beams hit the grounds. And slowly, domes of white light appeared, protecting the Light soldiers, but also the Death Eaters and the Dark Creatures.

Once it was done, Lily looked around.

Bella had flown to her side, a large smile threatening to split her face in two.

"Lily…."

Lilyaris allowed a small smile on her face.

"Let's burn this filth."

With these words she motioned to Amaris who fell into a sharp dive, heading straight for the grounds. Meters away she pulled back and flew just above the Dead Army,

"BURN THEM NOW AMARIS!"

Too happy to do so, the silver dragon breathed a huge tongue of fire as Lily cast spells to enhance the flames.

From everywhere in the skies, dragons were rising and diving, showering the undead fighters with fire.

Screams echoed everywhere as the dragons took their places back in the sky to survey the destruction of the Dead army as meters of flames reduced the undead soldiers to ashes. After ten minutes of watching the wonders of the fire, while containing it to the area occupied by the Dead Army, Lily turned to her fellow riders.

"We have to stop the fire now."

Joining their efforts, the riders combined their powers and slowly the fire died down, only leaving ashes and scorched land of black and brown.

With a wave of her staff, Lily undid the dome and the Light soldiers launched themselves at their enemies, some managed to flee, apparating away before Lily could place anti-apparition wards on the place. Others, in particular those from Tarelys, preferred to surrender. Their tamers out of the way, the Dark Creatures started to leave the battlefield, led by the vampires and Werewolves.

The Dragons surveyed the scene, but seeing that their army had the upper hand and nearly had gained control of the battlegrounds, they landed, wing after wing, the Lions being the last ones.

As she did so, Lily felt the power fade, only a pulsing point in her magical core. She blinked a few times, as if emerging from the fog.

Amaris landed and her rider jumped to the ground, patting her bonded on the neck and leaning against her shoulder, drawing strength from the love radiating from her dragon.

"Lily!"

She had barely time to brace herself when a handful of Bella hit her full force, hugging her to death amid the laughter of those around.

Sirius joined in, followed by Remus, Yvan and others from the Lions.

"Air, I need air!"

Slowly they let go of the young woman as the King made his way towards them, leaning on his son who had gone looking for him as soon as he landed.

Upon seeing Liy, James froze. Sure he had seen her as she had come to their rescue, but to see her standing in from of him, a large smile on her face, her green eyes twinkling, it was almost painful.

He felt himself go numb as his father let go of him, standing transfixed.

Then, the realization that she was alive made his way to his brain and he ran to her, shouting her name. He took her in his arms, spinning her and before one of them could stop the other, he was kissing her deeply, not caring about the fact that the whole army was watching them.

Lily was well, she was there, she was in his arms, and he could feel her.

Laughter and cheers erupted around them as well as whistles and cat calling, under the amused gaze of the King, Exer, and Albus.

Nobody saw one of the bodies littering the grounds rise up and creeping towards the King. None of them saw his hazel eyes and crazed look as he snarled, coming closer and closer to the King. None did, except Remus, who was looking around trying to see who had come out of this unscathed.

Derna was sporting a few bruises on her face, a split lips, a cut on her forehead and gash on her right side. Kermal was cradling his broken left arm and supported an angry red cut on the side of his neck. This guy approaching the King with a blade had a heavily bleeding wound on the side of his head. Geran…

What!

Without thinking, Remus ran towards the King and as the assassin launched himself at the monarch, pushed Regis out of the way. He stumbled to the ground, taking the killer with him. He heard a stunner being cast among other curses but blacked out as a searing pain shot from his shoulder.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After the attack on the King, people started to organize themselves.

Prisoners were gathered, bound, and guarded until they could put them in cells and give them a trial. Bodies were gathered and identified. Those that could not be, either because not enough was left or because they were from Tarelys, were put aside. The dwarves helped erect funeral pyres on the plain to get rid of the bodies of the creatures that could not be used in potions and for the fallen soldiers.

The wounded were taken care of by the healers, the families of those fallen on the field were warned and would assist at the burning of the pyres.

Lily and her friends finally found themselves in the infirmary after having helped either collecting the bodies, erecting the pyres or assisting the healers.

Remus had not been the only one to be bitten during the battle; a lot of men had also been infected.

Their friend stirred in his bed and they came closer.

Remus opened his eyes and they fell on his friends. He managed a weak smile as he tried to sit up. Helping hands came to his help.

"Easy there, mate."

"Thanks."

"So how are you feeling Remus?"

"Like I was trampled by a herd of hippogriffs… What happened to me?"

Silence fell on the room.

"James, Sirius… what happened?"

James avoided his gaze as Lily sat next to him and took his hand into hers.

"The assassin you took to the grounds…."

"Yes, I remember him!" cut Remus, impatiently.

"He was a werewolf, Remus and he bit you before we could stun him."

Remus felt his mind go blank…. He was bitten by a werewolf but that would mean that…

"He infected you… there was not anything we could do, not even the elves know how to cure the bite of a werewolf."

"So… I am…. I am…."

Her hand squeezed him trying to give him strength to overcome this.

"You are a werewolf Remus, like all the soldiers who got bitten during the battle," answered Bella with a soft voice.

Taking a shuddering breath, Remus tried to prevent the bubble of hysteria, which threatened to burst and not to break down.

"S-So, what will happened? Do my parents know?"

"Your Father was killed as was Arabella's. Sirius' father is currently between death and life. But your mother was told what happened and is extremely proud of you. She is with your father now, but will come to visit you a bit later," reassured Lily.

A bit of relief flooded through him. His mother was not repulsed by him, she still loved him.

"Remus," James sat on the other side of his friend, "whatever happens, we will be here."

He clasped his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Bella and Sirius joined them, each of them expressing their support to their friends.

Finally after a few seconds.

"Is it over?" suddenly said Bella.

Lily looked at her friend and nodded.

"For now."

Voldemort was not dead, of this she was sure; and some of his Death Eaters were still free and would help him. But for now they would be able to enjoy some peace, for a few years at least.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A week later, the castle had nearly been restored to its usual state. The servants had been freed as soon as possible, and the Death Eaters still unconscious had been sent to the dungeons with the others, waiting for their trials.

Reports of sightings of Voldemort in Tarelys had reached the King, and as a result, the guard on the border had been tripled, and a wing of dragons had been posted there.

A ball was being thrown to celebrate the victory. The first part would be opened to everyone and would take place in the yard, which was huge enough to host everyone. The second part would be reserved to the court and army's leaders and would take place in the ballroom.

Remus and Sirius were taking the same ladies as their previous date. Bella had once more accepted Sir Yvan's demand, and James had asked Lily as soon as his father had told him of it.

They arrived late as usual. Arabella was stunning in a lovely violet color; her long raven hair falling in loose curls down her back. The sleeves hugged her arms before flaring at the elbow. Pale purple gloves, some jewelry and slippers completed her outfit. Lily was absolutely glowing as she entered the room on James' arm. There was no mistaking the feelings between the two of them as they gazed into each other's eyes. She was wearing a pearl-gray gown, which hugged her every curve. Like Bella's, her sleeves flared at the elbow and she wore white gloves. With each of her steps, her white lacy skirts, covered by the gown were flapping against her legs and as the gown followed the movements; its color seemed to sparkle under the lights of the ballroom. Strauss was spread on the bodice, as well as rows of small amethysts.

On the hem and the handcuff, small rose's patterns had been embroidered with extreme care and details. Lily wore her red hair down, with small claps keeping it in place.

She was wearing an intricate pearl necklace and had put her Elvin necklace under the gown; she had her usual bracelet and ring, plus a set of pearl earrings.

The evening was spent dancing, talking, and remembering… Even if the evening was dedicate to celebration, the losses were not forgotten.

Two days before, several people had been ennobled since a lot of dominions had found themselves without a master if the noble governing it had betrayed the Kingdom and had had no direct successor or close loyal family to take the place.

Lily had been one of them, as well as Derna and Kermal. But the latters had refused a dominion, and had accepted a farmland instead.

Lily had been given the Nearth dukedom. But she had been writing to some distant relative of the former Duke which had cut contact with their family, years ago, as she had the inkling that she would not remain Duchess Lilyaris for long.

Indeed, the court had been waiting for their engagement to be announced any day now. Lady Cyrielle and Queen Dorylis along with Lady Sabyn of Orthein, Arabella's mother, and Bella herself had taken on teaching Lily how to behave, act, and move in court.

After a few hours of dancing, talking and enjoyment, James led Lily outside and brought her to the spot where they had kissed for the first time. On their way, they talked, joked before sitting on a bench, under lilacs.

The garden was tended to with the help of magic, so the trees and flowers never wilted. The scent of the lilac flowers was slightly dizzy, and Lily was grateful for the bench.

James squeezed her hands in his as he knelt at her feet and leveled his eyes and locked them with the green orbs of the woman he loved and opened his mouth to ask the question that had been running through his head for the past week.

Shock passed through Lily's features. She had been waiting for this question, yearning for these words, but this did not lessen the shock. Then a bubble of joy filled her and she felt a large smile break on her face. Cupping his head in her hands, she lowered her lips to his own, whispering a soft yes as she kissed him, trying to show him all the love she felt for him.

They kissed some more, and made their way inside, a new ring adorning Lily's hand, and both of them radiating happiness.

As soon as their friends saw them, they noticed a change, but Bella was the first to spot the ring, before launching at Lily, beaming with happiness.

She was the first of all those who would congratulate them.

As Lily smiled, thanking a well-wisher, her head on James' shoulder as his hand was firmly settled around her waist, she sighed in continent.

She had found were she belonged. She was Lilyaris, fiancée of Prince James, rider of Amaris, and now a new life was starting for her.


	34. epilogue

Disclaimer : I don't own anything you recognize!

A/N: Here it is, the last chapter…. Makes me a bit sad, since I enjoyed working on this… But well, everything has to come to an end sometime.

I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Thanks to all the reviewers, to Ally Serenity for betaing this story, thanks a lot for the support, the comments, and the encouragement. You've been a real help.

**Epilogue**

The Kingdom started to erase traces of the Dark Army's existence. Villages were rebuilt, children were born, areas were cleaned and trees planted.

The Death Eaters underwent their trials. Those guilty of High treason and above the legal age were sentenced to death. Depending on the severity of the crime committed, the common Death Eaters were sentenced to prison for a more or less long stay, to banishment, or to work.

A few of them managed to weasel their way out of sentencing, claiming to have been coerced to join by their parents who had put them under Imperious. Lucius was one of those, as were most of his friends. Severus escaped any punishment for the same reasons, at least that was what was announced, but the truth was that Lily and Albus vouched for him to the King in private.

All in all, life prevailed…

Two months later

It was on a sunny day that Prince James married Lady Lilyaris. All of their friends had been gathered for this occasion and envoys had been sent from Zamia and Kaselie to bring to the soon-to-be-wedded the well wishes of the rulers of the kingdoms nearby.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

James was pacing in his room, his attendants sitting around.

Sirius was to be his best man, and he had chosen Remus, Yvan, Exer, and Kermal as his groomsmen.

"James if you do not stop pacing right now, I am going to tie you to a chair until it is time to go," threatened Exer.

Sirius was barely refraining himself from laughing at his friend's antics.

"Calm down, James, everything will be fine. All you have to do is stand at the altar, say "I do", and kiss you bride," said Remus, smiling.

"But what if…?"

Remus held his hand.

"Stop right there James. You love Lily, Lily loves you. There, you see, no problem."

"Yes, but…"

He couldn't dodge the silencing spell that hit him squarely in the jaw. Murderous, he turned and saw Yvan pocketing his wand, a smug smile on his face.

"Silence at last!" said the rider, not fazed in the least by the murderous looks sent his way.

An hour later, James found himself standing at the altar, voice back, Sirius at his side as he waited for his intended.

As the organ started to play, the door of the cathedral opened wide to let in the bride, and whispers spread throughout the room as their future Princess walked down the aisle, escorted by Praïn and by Albus.

James' breath caught in his throat as he looked at the woman who, in a few moments, would be his wife. She was wearing a superb white dress and he saw the tailor looking around proudly. The design was simple if not bare, but this just enhanced Lily's figure. The inner dress was a simple white gown, covering her skirts, with long flowing sleeves. The outer gown was more ornate. The bodice stopped quite low, showing a hint of cleavage, and the rest was covered by a white veil, ending with a high collar closed by a white velvet band around her throat. Leaves and flowers had been embroidered on the veil and shone under the light.

Creamy pearls were sewed on the bodice, and small crystals were placed on the outer skirt, which was split in the middle, showing the gown under it. On the hem, the tailor had chosen to alternate squirrel gray and white velvet in a geometric pattern, which could also be found on the cuffs. The sleeves flared from above the elbow and were split.

Her maids had twisted her hair in an intricate bun, entwining white threads, pearls and shining stones in it. She was wearing her princess's diadem, which would be changed for the heiress crown soon. A veil was covering her face.

Her train was carried by children of the court, one of them being Henry, who had been adamant about being part of her wedding. Bella was smiling at her. She had been overjoyed to be her bridesmaid, as if it could have been someone else.

None of them would recall much of the ceremony as they stared at each other.

After the ritual exchanging of rings, as the archbishop pronounced them husband and wife, James was the happiest man in the kingdom. Reverently, he pushed her veil away and kissed her.

The assistance started to cheer as their prince took his wife down the aisle. Both of them were smiling widely, their happiness visible for all to see.

The day was filled with laughter, smiles, jokes and memories, and as the night came, James and his princess left for their wedding night.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Five years later:

James was waiting in a small room for news from the healers. There had been no sounds for a few minutes now, besides labored breathing. Suddenly a baby's scream was heard and his face lit up with a wide smile.

Father! He was a father!

As if they had heard him, an elfish healer exited the room, Praïn having insisted that the healers attending the birth of Lily's child were Elfish. She looked at James, smiling and handed him the small bundle she was carrying.

"Congratulations Prince James, you have a healthy baby boy."

James was petrified as the people around started to cheer and pat him on the back, congratulating him.

"My son…." He whispered, pushing the covers away.

The pink baby, stirred in his arms and opened his eyes for a few seconds, revealing the same startling green orbs his mother sported.

"My son…"

Sirius came next to him, a soft smile on his face.

"So what's his name? As his godfather, I think I am entitled to know!"

James smiled at his friend.

"Harold James, Prince Harold James."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A year and a half later:

"Run, Lily! It's him! Take Harry and go!"

He turned to face the Dark Lord. Voldemort had not changed a lot, a few more gray hairs here and there and a more gaunt face, but that was it.

"Do not be foolish, James, there is no escape for you this time. Not even your precious wife will manage to save you."

James knew he would die, Voldemort was right about this, but he would give his wife the precious seconds, she needed to escape with their son.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego"

"Caecis!"

Voldemort dodged a purple beam of light.

"Avada Kedavra!"

James did not have time to move out of the way of the green light as he fell to the floor, dead.

Taking his time, the Dark Lord, took his wand and after muttering a short point me spell, headed for his next victims.

He arrived before a door behind which a baby's cries were heard.

Blowing the door off of its hinge, he stalked in the room, smirking as he saw the red-haired woman place her baby back in a crib.

"Lilyaris…. We meet again."

She sent him a scornful glare.

"Voldemort," she spat.

"Stand aside, you do not interest me."

"Never!"

"Then I shall have to kill you too, like I killed your husband."

Lilyaris didn't answer and just waved her hand, sending him flying across the room.

They dueled for several minutes, but Lily knew she would not win, James' death had hit her hard: as they were bonded to the most intimate levels, his passing had felt like a part of herself had been ripped away; besides what she had just performed to ensure the survival of her son had only drained her more.

Finally, the Dark Lord saw an opening in her defenses and shot the Killing curse, hitting her square on.

Lifeless, she fell to the floor, like a puppet-doll whose strings would have been cut.

Smirking, The Dark Lord approached the crib. A pair of green eyes met his red ones, and for a few seconds both of them stared at the other.

Shaking himself out of his musings, Voldemort raised his wand once more to kill the last member of the royal family.

The green light left his wand and hit the infant on the forehead. But to Voldemort's horror, instead of killing the baby, the curse was absorbed through the skin of his enemies' son. A white light formed around the child, with streaks of green and a beam shot up, heading straight toward him.

Shell-shocked, Voldemort stood, petrified as the light hit him.

With a scream, the Dark Lord disappeared, vanquished for the years to come, only leaving a pile of clothes and a scorch mark on the floor.

Two women appeared, approaching the crib.

The younger one, dressed in black and red leaned on the baby, brushing a lock of hair aside, revealing an angry red lightning bolt scar.

"Is he the One?"

Her companion nodded.

"Yes, he is…"

"Good… our work is done for now… we will have to wait and see what will be his choices…."

Athenesa only nodded as she walked on the other side of the crib. The two of them leaned on the infant and kissed his forehead, sending him into Morpheus' arms, as he slept, sucking on his thumb.

It was like this that baby Harry was found.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A few hours later:

"What happened Albus?" Sirius looked up, his face tear strained.

"One of guard on duty tonight, sold us…. Voldemort and one of his assassination elite team entered the castle, killed James, locked the whole South wing, killed Lily and tried to kill young Harold, but failed to do so, destroying himself in the process."

"Who?"

"We suspect it was Sir Peter, but he disappeared. Nobody seems to know where to find him."

"I'll kill the little rat!" Sirius started to pace, before stopping dead in his track. "Albus, where is Harry? As his guardian, I will now be the one to take care of him, and Valery will be delighted to have him with us."

"Hagrid is bringing him to the Dursleys…"

Sirius stared at his old mentor.

"You are joking! Albus, tell me you are joking! Do you not remember how they treated Lily?"

"Hagrid will explain the situation to them."

"But I am his godfather!"

"And all the Death Eaters roaming the kingdom know this!" Albus was annoyed. "For his security and yours, it is better if the Dursleys raise him, far from his fame!"

"If you say so Albus… but I do not like this."

As they talked, Hagrid was talking rather animatedly, if not to say angrily, with the Dursleys. Finally he left, leaving baby Harry sleeping, unaware of what his life would now be as the kingdom raised their glasses, toasting to the Boy-Who-Lived. He did not know of the trials he would have to face, but that is another story.

THE END

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
